Heart with no Companion
by Eule20
Summary: Übersetzung! Nun, Miss Granger. Selbst in diesem untauglichen Zustand bereiten sie mir Schwierigkeiten
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo ihr Lieben. Willkommen zu meiner neuesten FF. Diesmal sogar etwas ganz Besonderes, es ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Diese FF gehört michmak und ich bin wirklich stolz darauf, dass sie mir erlaubt hat sie zu übersetzen._

_Im Original ist die Geschichte schon abgeschlossen und kann auch hier auf gefunden werden._

_http:/ s/ 2056132/ 1/ HeartWithNoCompanion Einfach die Leerzeichen rausnehmen._

_Diese FF hat das Rating M, also ab Achtzehn und das definitiv nicht ohne Grund. Es kommen Handlungen vor, bei denen sogar ich leicht schlucken musste._

_Ansonsten kann es sehr gut, als Sadfic eingestuft werden. Wenn ich jetzt noch mehr erzähle verrate ich zu viel. Die Updates werden ungefähr im Abstand von zwei Wochen stattfinden, da so eine Übersetzung sehr zeitaufwändig ist und ich ja auch noch andere Verpflichtungen habe._

_**Disclaimer:** Diese FF gehört nicht mir, sondern der fantastischen michmak. Der Charakter Nettie gehört ebenfalls ihr, während alle anderen von JKR ausgeliehen worden sind. Wir haben keine Absicht damit Geld zu verdienen, sondern nur unseren Lesern, ein paar schöne Stunden zu bescheren._

_Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen._

_Viele Liebe Grüße_

_eure Eule_

**Heart with no Companion**

**1. Nettie**

Schon seit über einem Jahr ist sie nun schon hier und er kommt jeden Tag, um sie zu sehen. Ob Regen oder Sonne, ich kann quasi meine Uhr nach ihm stellen. Er kommt immer direkt nach dem Abendessen. Ich kann inzwischen seine Schritte erkennen, wenn er den Gang herunter kommt und seine Robe sich furchteinflößend um ihn herum aufbläht. Ich gehe sicher, dass eineTasse heißen Tees bereit steht, wenn er eintrifft. Er sitzt immer in demselben Stuhl, direkt neben ihrem Bett.

Niemals spricht er mit mir - er spricht mit niemandem von uns! Aber manchmal, spricht er mit ihr.

Das allererste Mal, als ich wusste dass er kommen würde, hatte meine Schwester Poppy mir gefloht, dass er auf dem Weg hierher und in ganz übler Laune sei. Ich muss gestehen, ich wusste nicht viel über diesen Mann. Nur das,was ich über ihn in den Zeitungen gelesen hatte und was ich von Poppy erfahren konnte, bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten in denen sie ihn erwähnt hatte.

Natürlich war er ein Held! In diesen Tagen schien es so, als würden jede Menge Helden durch die Gegend spazieren, nach dem Fall Voldemorts. Harry Potter selbst war hier gewesen, an dem Tag an dem sie eingeliefert wurde und es gab keinen der heldenhafter war als er.

Mr. Potter hatte mich gefragt, ob sie irgendwelche Schmerzen hätte und ob sie sich wohl fühle. Seine Augen waren so traurig, wie ich es noch nie gesehen hatte, mit der Farbe von tiefgrünen Bergseen und so voller Schatten, dass ich das Bedürfnis hatte ihn zu trösten. Er hatte so viel durchgemacht bei diesem ganzen Krieg. Dann hatte er auch noch im finalen Kampf seinen besten Freund verloren und seine beste Freundin war von einem unheilbaren Fluch getroffen worden, der ihr anscheinend den Verstand geraubt hatte. Bevor er ging, gab er mir ein Fläschchen mit einem Haarprodukt für Muggel und bat mich es auf ihr Haar zu sprühen, ehe ich es kämmen würde. Er meinte es würde gegen die Knoten und Zotteln helfen.

Als ich ihm mitteilte, dass wir ihr Haar kurz halten würden, solange sie in unserer Einrichtung weilte war er am Boden zerstört. Er versuchte mir zu erklären, dass sie nicht irgendeine Patientin war, sondern Hermine und Hermine hatte lange Haare - jede Menge davon. Er hatte ein Foto aus seiner Tasche gezogen, welches eine jüngere Miss Granger zeigte, lachend und winkend, während er und ein rothaariger Mann, vom dem ich wusste das es Ron Weasley war, sich ihre Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht wischten. Es war offensichtlich ein sehr windiger Tag gewesen, als dieses Foto aufgenommen wurde.

Ich erklärte ihm sanft aber bestimmt, das ich die Regeln hier nicht aufstellen würde, sie aber einzuhalten hätte. Und so gerne ich eine Ausnahme für ihn gemacht hätte, Dr. Bechtel, der Leiter des St. Mungos, hätte es niemals erlaubt. Mr. Potters Gesichtszüge waren starr nach dieser Information, aber ich konnte sehen, dass er am Boden zerstört war. Er ging kurz darauf, ohne noch einmal einen Blick in meine Richtung zu werfen.

Am nächsten Tag wurde ich mittels einer dringenden Verbindung über das Flohnetzwerk, von Poppy über das kurz bevorstehende Eintreffen von Professor Snape den ich bis dahin noch nie getroffen hatte, informiert. Ich kann mich noch an Poppys Worte erinnern: "Er kann etwas unangenehm sein, Nettie meine Liebe. Er ist kein netter Mann, aber er hat sehr viel durchmachen müssen. Also hüte deine Zunge in seiner Gegenwart."

Da ich es gewohnt war, dass Poppy mich noch immer behandelte wie ein kleines Mädchen, versuchte ich ihre Bevormundung so gut wie es ging zu ignorieren. Sie ist meine älteste Schwester und ich bewunderte sie bei weitem am meisten, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie mich behandelte wie ein kleines Baby.

Also wusste ich, dass Professor Snape kommen würde. Ich hätte gerne gesagt, Gefahr erkannt, Gefahr gebannt. Doch selbst mit dem Wissen seines baldigen Eintreffens, konnte ich ein Zusammenschrecken nicht vermeiden, als er scheinbar aus dem Nirgendwo, direkt vor mir apparierte wie eine riesengroße Fledermaus.

Er funkelte eine Gruppe von Medizinhelferinnen an, die bei seiner Ankunft aufgesprungen waren, ehe er sich mit grimmigem und finsterem Blick zu mir drehte.

"Guten Tag, Pomfrey."

Ich war etwas überrascht, dass er wusste wer ich war, aber ich versuchte mir dies nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Professor Snape", erwiderte ich.

"Poppy sendet ihre besten Grüße."Ah, ja. Ich ahnte, dass der Fluss des Wissens namens Poppy in beide Richtungen floss.

"Danke, Sir. Bitte antworten sie ihr das Gleiche."

Ich konnte ein aufgeregtes Flüstern hören, als die Helferinnen erkannten, wer genau da vor Miss Grangers Zimmer stand. Eine von ihnen hatte die Frechheit besessen ihn zu fragen, ob er noch sein Dunkles Mal trüge, jetzt wo der Krieg vorbei war und ob sie es sehen könne.

Der Mann hatte ihr quasi den Kopf abgerissen. Nicht das ich ihm dafür Vorwürfe machen würde. Dummes Ding - offensichtlich war sie nie in Hogwarts gewesen. Ich seufzte, als sie heulend den Gang hinunter rannte, gefolgt von den anderen Helferinnen, ehe ich mich wieder ihm zuwandte.

Seine finstere Miene verhinderte, dass der mitfühlende Blick, für den ich allen Mut zusammengenommen hatte, auf meinem Gesicht erschien.

Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und begleitete ihn in Hermines Zimmer. Ich dachte nicht, dass er es schätzen würde warten zu müssen.

Als wir eingetreten waren, drehte ich mich zu den beiden um und sah, wie er mit einem missbilligenden Stirnrunzeln auf meine junge Patientin herabsah. Ich war um ihretwillen froh, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte.

"Nun, Miss Granger. Selbst in diesem untauglichen Zustand bereiten sie mir Schwierigkeiten", murmelte er, während er vorsichtig eine lange, weiße Box aus seinem Umhang zog und diese auf ihrem Bett platzierte. Er sagte für eine ganze Weile gar nichts mehr, sondern sah sie nur sehr aufmerksam an. Die Blumen - oder was auch immer in dieser Schachtel war - schienen genauso vergessen zu sein wie ich. Nach einer scheinbar unendlichen Stille, drehte er sich um und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Gehen Sie auch irgendwann mal?" schnappte er.

Unerträglicher Mann. Ich bemühte mich nicht allzu eingeschüchtert zu wirken, als ich den Raum verließ.

Als ich nach einer Stunde wieder zurückkehrte, war er verschwunden. Miss Granger lag noch genauso in ihrem Bett, wie ich sie verlassen hatte - fast. Sie starrte noch immer stumpf an die Wand, ihre Augen leer und ohne Leben, ihre Hände blass und unbeweglich im Schoß platziert. Aber ihre Haare - diese kurzen, struppigen Haare, die den jungen Mr. Potter gestern so bestürzt hatten, flossen nun in unkontrollierbaren Locken um ihr Gesicht und weit bis über die Schultern hinaus.

Ich sage es nur ungern, aber ich habe tatsächlich versucht es wieder abzuschneiden. Ich hatte Mr. Potter nicht angelogen, als ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass lange Haare gegen unsere Grundsätze sind. Es ist einfach lästig, sich ständig darum kümmern zu müssen. Besonders wenn es sich so lockte und wellte wie es bei Miss Granger der Fall zu sein schien. Wie auch immer, jeder Versuch es abzuschneiden war vergeblich. Irgendwie hatte Professor Snape das Haar verzaubert. Ich weiß nicht wie viele Scheren in meinen Händen zerbrachen, ehe ich aufgab. Außerdem war sie eine Kriegsheldin und sie sah mit langen Haaren wesentlich besser aus.

Poppy und ich hatten noch am selben Abend eine lange und ausführliche Diskussion über den Mann. Sie war vorbei gekommen auf einen Schluck Tee und nachdem sie selbst den Zustand von Miss Granger begutachtet hatte, drehte sie sich zu mir um und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

"Er hat es verhext, nicht wahr?"

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. "Es scheint so. Ich meine ich kann sie nicht schneiden, jede Schere geht mir kaputt. Und bevor du fragst, kurz hexen kann ich die Haare auch nicht."

Nachdenklich kniff Poppy ihre Lippen zusammen und stieß mit ihrem Zeigefinger dagegen. "Hat er irgendetwas zu dir gesagt?"

"Nein. Er tauchte hier auf, brachte eine Helferin zum Weinen und schickte mich dann aus dem Raum. Als ich später zurückkehrte, war er fort." Ich goss etwas Tee in Poppys Tasse, ehe ich mir auch einen neuen einschenkte und nahm einen Schluck. "Weshalb kümmert ihn die Länge ihres Haares?"

Poppy zog ihre Schultern hoch. "Mr. Potter war gestern zu Besuch auf Hogwarts. Der arme Junge war sehr aufgeregt. Das alles traf ihn wirklich sehr hart, weißt du? Erst verlor er Ron und jetzt, im Großen und Ganzen, Hermine ebenfalls. Er war wirklich sehr aufgebracht, wegen ihrem Haar."

"So sah es aus, als er von hier fortging" bestätigte ich. "Aber was hat das mit Professor Snape zu tun?"

"Harry kam auf die Krankenstation, weißt du. Gestern Abend hatte ich Snape das erste Mal die Erlaubnis gegeben, die Station zu verlassen seit - du weißt schon. Also, Harry kam herein gestürmt, den Tränen nahe und bat darum, zu ihm zu dürfen. Weißt du, zwischen den beiden war nie ein besonders gutes Verhältnis gewesen, aber bevor ich mir einen vernünftigen Grund gegen diese Bitte einfallen lassen konnte, brüllte Snape mich schon an, dass es in Ordnung wäre, wenn ich ihn zu ihm ließe."

"Und?", ich versuchte wirklich geduldig zu bleiben. Poppy genoss es so sehr, ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, dass ich sie ungern vorantrieb, doch ich wollte unbedingt wissen, auf was sie hinaus wollte. Sie wusste offensichtlich was ich dachte und grinste.

"Meine Liebe, diese Kekse sind wirklich köstlich. Kann ich noch einen haben?" Sie lächelte mich an, als ich schnaubte und den Teller ganz zu ihr schob.

"Also, wie ich gesagt habe, Harry kam um Snape zu besuchen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er im Krankenflügel war um ihn zu sehen, aber das letzte Mal war katastrophal. Ich bin so froh, das Dumbledore da war um Harry davon abzuhalten den Mann umzubringen."

Sie nahm einen kleinen Bissen von einem Keks und lächelte über mein augenscheinliches Gezappel. "Ja wirklich, wenn Dumbledore nicht da gewesen wäre... Also dieses erste Mal, stürmte Harry in die Krankenstation, um Snape ins Jenseits zu hexen. Nicht, dass der Mann schon genug litt. Harry war fest entschlossen, es noch schlimmer zu machen. Weißt du, Nettie, er machte Snape dafür verantwortlich, was mit Hermine geschehen ist."

"Aber warum?"

"Hermine wurde von dem Fluch getroffen, der eigentlich für ihn bestimmt war. Von dem was wir erfahren konnten, sah sie, wie Lucius den Fluch abschickte und schaffte es, sich vor Snape zu werfen, ehe der Fluch ihn traf. Und da der Fluch nicht für sie bestimmt war, müsste Snape derjenige sein, der in diesem Bett liegt und er weiß es nur zu gut. Jeder weiß es."

"Aber es ist doch wohl kaum Professor Snapes Schuld, oder?"

"Das ist genau das, was Dumbledore zu Harry sagte, nachdem er ihm den Zauberstab mit Gewalt weggenommen hatte. Snape hätte nicht einmal ahnen können, dass Hermine so etwas tun würde. Es war schwer für uns das Ganze nachzuvollziehen - er war nie nett ihr gegenüber gewesen, also warum sollte sie sich für ihn opfern? Jedenfalls, der arme Mann liegt in seinem Bett, ohne Zauberstab und mit Harry vor ihm, der ihn anschreit, dass er Hermines Opfer nicht verdient hätte - dass es wirklich kein großer Verlust gewesen wäre, wenn er einfach vom Erdboden verschwunden wäre, dass ihn keiner vermisst hätte. Es solle Snape sein, der tot ist, wie Ron, oder von einem unbrechbaren Fluch getroffen, wie Hermine. Er war wirklich gemein, Nettie. Und weißt du was Snape antwortete, als Harry endlich ruhig wurde?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, natürlich wusste ich das nicht, aber Poppy registrierte es gar nicht. Stattdessen seufzte sie.

"Er sah Harry direkt in die Augen und sagte ´Ich weiß´. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? ´Ich weiß´. Nahm Harry allen Wind aus den Segeln, kann ich dir sagen. Er stand da und starrte Snape für Minuten einfach nur an, ehe er in Dumbledores Arme sackte und in Tränen ausbrach. So, kannst du jetzt verstehen, weshalb ich gestern nicht wollte, dass er Snape sieht? Nicht das ich großartig eine Chance dagegen gehabt hätte."

"Was geschah denn gestern?", fragte ich.

"Harry und Snape unterhielten sich. Kein Kämpfen, kein Schreien - Harry setzte sich neben das Bett und sie unterhielten sich wie zivilisierte Menschen. Harry erzählte Snape von seinem Besuch bei Hermine, wie kurz und ungerade ihr Haar war und dass sie gar nicht mehr wie Hermine aussah. Er berichtete Snape, dass sie es nicht nachwachsen lassen könne, solange sie dort wäre und er nicht glaube, dass er das alles aushalten könne - sie so zerbrechlich und krank zu sehen, gar nicht wie sie selbst. Und je mehr er erzählte, desto unruhiger wurde Snape - nicht wegen Harry, natürlich, sondern wegen der ganzen Situation. Ich beobachtete, wie er mit jedem Wort angespannter wurde und mich schlussendlich anbrüllte, dass er diese höllische Krankenstation jetzt verlassen würde und nichts was ich täte, würde ihn daran hindern. Dann sah er Harry an und sagte, dass er Miss Grangers Haarproblem persönlich in Ordnung bringen würde. Und ich zitiere wörtlich."

"Aber wenn das alles gestern geschehen ist, warum tauchte er erst heute auf?"

Poppy zuckte mit ihren Schultern, "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur das er die letzte Nacht nicht da war- ich dachte eigentlich er wäre hier, bevor er beim Frühstück heute morgen, ohne seinen üblichen, kranken Humor ankündigte, das er vor hätte Hermine im St. Mungos zu besuchen, um ein kleines Problem zu beheben. Ich habe dich danach sofort angefloht. Ich denke jetzt, nachdem er seine Pflicht getan hat, wirst du dir keine Gedanken darum machen müssen, dass er noch einmal wiederkommt. Er war nie der Typ, der mit Krankenhäusern aller Art etwas anfangen konnte und erst recht nicht, sich stundenlang an das Krankenbett von jemandem zu setzen. Ich wage sogar zu sagen, dass er für so etwas keine Geduld hat."

Keine von uns erwartete, wie falsch Poppy mit ihrer Behauptung liegen würde. Jetzt, über ein Jahr später, besucht er sie noch immer.

Er ist der Einzige, der das tut.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Snape**

527 Tage. Es war seltsam, dass er sie gezählt hatte, aber er dachte neuerdings viel über die Zeit nach, also weshalb sollte es hiermit anders sein? An ihrem Bett zu sitzen und den heißen Tee zu trinken, den Nettie ihm jeden Abend freundlicherweise hinstellte, brachte ihm keinerlei Ablenkung. Er hatte nichts zu tun, außer zu grübeln, zu berechnen und festzustellen, dass die Zahl achtzehn für ihn eine verhexte Zahl war.

Er war achtzehn gewesen, als er das Dunkle Mal erhielt. Weitere achtzehn Jahre als Todesser - reformiert oder anderweitig. Nach dem finalen Kampf lag er achtzehn Tage bewusstlos auf der Krankenstation. Noch einmal achtzehn Tage, nachdem er aufgewacht war und sich erinnern konnte, was geschehen war und wem es geschehen war. Und, was dem Ganzen die Krone aufsetzte, sie war achtzehn gewesen, als sie sein Leben gerettet und ihres erfolgreich beendet hatte.

Er fragte sich, was der Sinn hinter dem Ganzen war und ob er weitere achtzehn Jahre an ihrem Bett sitzen musste, ehe er von dieser seltsamen Hörigkeit, die ihn tagtäglich hier her trieb, befreit wurde.

Er wusste, dass Potter sie nicht mehr besuchte und er konnte ihm keinen Vorwurf daraus machen. Wie sehr er den Jungen auch verabscheute, er konnte es verstehen. Es war schwer für Severus sie so zu sehen - unverändert, mit leeren Augen und regungslos - und er war nie ihr Freund gewesen!

Bei jedem Besuch schwor er sich leise, dass er nicht wieder kommen würde, dass er ihr nichts schuldete - nicht einmal seinen Dank. Er hatte sie nicht darum gebeten ihn zu retten, nie angedeutet, dass sie ihren Scharfsinn für seine eigene wertlose Haut verschwenden sollte. Es war ihre Entscheidung und sie hatte sie getroffen, ohne ihn auch nur in einen ihrer Pläne einzuweihen. Er sollte mit seinem Leben fortfahren und sie vergessen.

Das Problem war nur, er konnte es nicht. Er wünschte sich fast, dass er zu diesen achtzehn Tagen auf der Krankenstation zurückkehren konnte, in denen er gerade aus seinem Koma erwacht und in seliger Unkenntnis darüber war, welche Rolle Miss Granger in seinem Überleben spielte.

Es dauerte lange bevor er seine Augen hatte öffnen können und als es ihm endlich gelungen war, hatte er sich gewünscht tot zu sein. Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, bewegungsunfähig in einem Bett im Krankenflügel zu liegen, an seiner Seite Poppy Pomfrey, die ihn in den Tod zu plappern schien.

Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war, aber das Ende des Krieges schien positiv ausgegangen zu sein. Wenn es nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, wären Poppys ständige Fragen, wie es ihm ginge und ob er Schmerzen hätte, seine geringste Sorge gewesen. Voldemort duldete keine Verräter.

In den darauf folgenden Tagen begann er alles zu hassen was mit seiner Situation zu tun hatte - nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen, seine Verbrennungen zugekleistert mit einem dicken, purpurfarbenen Trank, den er nicht selbst hergestellt hatte und Albus, der ihm scheinbar bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit Süßigkeiten anbot und mit übermäßig fröhlicher Stimme nachfragte wie es denn dem Held ginge. Es war die Hölle. Hölle mit Zitronendrops.

Er hatte nie auch nur den kleinsten Moment daran geglaubt, dass er den finalen Kampf überleben würde. Aufzuwachen und zu entdecken, dass er tatsächlich noch lebte, war ein Schock für ihn gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass er als Held gezählt wurde, neben dem Jungen-Der-Nervtötenderweise-Lebte-Mit-Hufeisen-Im-Arsch, war eine bis dahin gänzlich ungewollte Zugabe.

Erst Tage später hatte er diese Gedanken in Worte fassen können, da Poppy ihn, mithilfe eines Vox- Reparo-Trankes, sprachlos gemacht hatte. Der hatte so bitter geschmeckt, dass er bezweifelt hatte, dass das Zeug helfen würde seine magisch angegriffen Stimmbänder wieder herzustellen.

Er hatte sie bei einem Gespräch über ihn belauschen können, ausgerechnet mit Hooch.

_´Kannst du dir Snape ohne diese Stimme vorstellen?_´, hatte sie geflüstert, offenbar bestürzt, ´_Es ist, als ob du einem Löwen das Schnurren weggenommen hättest.´_

_´Du meinst das Zischen einer Schlange, oder Poppy?´_, hatte Hooch zurück gegrinst. _´Ich bezweifle, dass er es gern sähe, mit dem Symbol der Gryffindors verglichen zu werden.´ _

Es hatte ein paar weitere Tage gedauert, ehe er die nötige Kondition hatte um zu fragen, ob er auf seine eigene Verantwortung endlich in seine Kerker zurückkehren konnte. Poppy hatte in ihrer nervtötenden Angewohnheit lediglich mit der Zunge geschnalzt, ehe sie gackernd zu Dumbledore meinte, dass er eine wahre Attraktion sei, wenn er in seinen Bandagen durch das Schloss schleichen würde.

_´Weißt du, ich will die Kinder nicht durcheinander bringen - sie denken jetzt schon, dass er eine Fledermaus ist. Ihn rauszulassen, eingewickelt wie eine Mumie, würde die armen Kleinen nur ängstigen.´_

Er hatte geschworen, dass er all ihre kleinen Bemerkungen heimzahlen würde. Irgendwann in der Zukunft, wenn seine Haut sich nicht mehr so neu anfühlte und seine Finger nicht mehr so spröde waren wie trockenes Stroh.

Von den aktuellen Ereignissen bis hin zu seiner Bewusstlosigkeit wusste er glücklicherweise nichts mehr. Albus hatte bei jeder Gelegenheit gefragt an was er sich erinnerte, aber da er sich so oder so an kaum etwas hatte erinnern können, hatte auch das ständige Fragen nicht weiter geholfen.

Es kam ihm nie in den Sinn zu fragen, weshalb er überlebt hatte. Er schrieb es seinem eigenen verdammten Glück zu, oder dem Fehlen desselbigen. Er hatte auch nie daran gedacht Dumbledore zu fragen, wer noch alles überlebt hatte. Natürlich wusste er, dass Potter es geschafft hatte. Er hatte Ohren die wunderbar funktionierten, auch wenn Poppy seinen gesamten Kopf umwickelt hatte. Es war schwer, all die durch Potter verursachte Glückseligkeit zu überhören, die sich in jedes Gespräch zu schleichen schien, welches er auf der Krankenstation mit anhören musste. Es kam ihn auch nie in den Sinn, dass Granger oder Weasley etwas anderes als gesund und unversehrt waren und sich in dem Glanz, den Potter ausstrahlte, sonnten. Sie schienen seit ihrem ersten Jahr immer wie ein unantastbares Dreiergespann gewesen zu sein und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendwas hätte etwas daran ändern können.

Und ehrlich gesagt dachte er auch nicht ein zweites Mal über all das nach. Er genas sehr gut, wenn man Poppy Glauben schenken konnte und er hoffte in den nächsten Wochen den Krankenflügel verlassen zu können.

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag gewesen, wenn man davon ausging, dass es normal war von Kopf bis Fuß in Mullbinden gewickelt zu sein und im Krankenflügel zu liegen, als es geschah. Albus, nach Mottenkugeln und Zitronendrops stinkend und so aufgesetzt heiter, dass es Snape Kopfschmerzen bereitete, war da gewesen für sein tägliches Pläuschen mit ihm. Doch davon abgesehen waren die Dinge ausnahmsweise nicht so unerfreulich gewesen. Bis Poppy angerannt kam, verwirrt und aufgeregt aussehend und Albus darüber informierte das _´man sie in einem Muggelkrankenhaus gefunden habe und Harry dabei war sie hierher zu bringen´_

Und dann verstand er endlich. Hermine Granger. Sie hatten Hermine Granger gefunden. Sie war nicht in der Sicherheit Hogwarts, wie er angenommen hatte. Man hatte sie gefunden. Und sie war auf dem Weg hierher. Man hatte sie gefunden und sie kam wegen ihm hierher in den Krankenflügel. Sie hatte sein Leben gerettet.

"Albus", hatte er den Satz begonnen und aufgeblickt, erst dann realisierend, wie traurig der alte Mann plötzlich aussah.

"Ich muss gehen, Severus. Ich werde wiederkommen."

Das Problem an der Sache mit dem Erinnern war, dass man sich nicht aussuchen konnte an was man sich erinnerte und was man lieber vergaß. Entweder alles oder nichts. In Snapes Fall, war es alles. Er fühlte sich wie ein Ertrinkender als die Bilder und Geräusche des letzten Kampfes durch die Schranken stießen die sein Bewusstsein errichtet hatte.

_Flüche flogen überall umher- Blitze aus grünem, blauem und rotem Licht flogen um ihn herum. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich drehte, wendete und duckte, selbst Flüche abschießend, während er sich Schritt für Schritt dem Dunklen Lord näherte. Immer ein Auge auf Potter, welcher es ihm gleichtat._

_Wie ein entsetzlicher Film zogen die Erinnerungen an ihm vorbei, jedes Bild schlimmer als das vorherige. Er sah, wie Neville Longbottom eine armlose Luna Lovegood aus der Gefahrenzone schleppte, er hörte Lucius Malfoy Carnificare brüllen und sah, wie Ron Weasley durch einen Strahl purpurnen Lichtes seinen Kopf verlor. Und über all dem Lärm hörte er Voldemort lachen – lachen, weil er die Zaubererwelt vor seinen Augen in die Knie zwang – lachend, weil die Zukunft vor seinen Augen starb._

_Und dann war Potter da, direkt vor Voldemort und duellierte sich mit ihm. Der Boden explodierte und Potter wurde von einem Fluch getroffen. Die Magiereserven des Jungen schwanden. Und alles war so deutlich, so unmissverständlich - wie bei einem Traum innerhalb eines Traumes - das Geschrei um ihn herum stoppte. Alles um Snape herum, was nicht in seinem Blickfeld zwischen Potter und Voldemort war, verblasste. Potter würde sterben, wenn ihm niemand half._

_Snape stand da und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Potters Rücken, seine Stimme fest und sicher als er rief: Traductio Magicus´. Er hörte wie ihn jemand als Verräter beschimpfte, doch seine eigene Magie war dabei zu Potter zu fließen, den jungen Mann zu unterstützen und ihm die Kraft zu geben, die er zum kämpfen brauchte._

_Und dann sah er, wie sie sich ihren Weg zu ihm durch kämpfte. Ihre Augen blitzten jedes Mal auf, wenn sie ihre Zauber in jede Richtung fliegen ließ. Seine Magie war fast verschwunden. Potter saugte sie aus ihm heraus, wie ein trockener Schwamm das Wasser und er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass er überlegt hatte, ob er als Squib enden würde, wenn all dies vorbei war. Seine Knie gaben nach und er ließ sich aufs Feld sinken, aber Potter kämpfte immer noch. _

_Sie war inzwischen an seiner Seite, als er sah wie Lucius auf sie beide zukam, den Zauberstab erhoben. Snape konnte sich nicht verteidigen. Er konnte seine Magie nicht wieder von Potter abziehen, nicht in diesem kritischen Stadium. Er war im Begriff zu sterben, genau so wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte, weil er wusste, dass es so sein würde. Und er sah dem Tod entgegen. _

_Malfoys Stimme wirkte merkwürdig laut inmitten der Kampfgeräusche. Snape lächelte als er es hörte - ´Animula Somnus´. Ein silbernes Licht raste auf ihn zu. Er konnte hören wie es die Luft zerschnitt und als er ihm den Kopf zuwandte um sich treffen zu lassen, warf sie sich dazwischen._

_"Professor Snape."_

_Er brach unter ihrem Gewicht zusammen, als die Kraft des Fluches sie nach hinten schleuderte. Er konnte einige der silbernen Tentakel des Fluches an sich spüren, die sich um ihren schlanken Körper herum wickelten, doch sie hatte den Großteil abbekommen. Potter schrie ´Nein als er Hermine fallen sah und entzog Snape damit den letzten Rest seiner Magie. Die Luft um ihn herum färbte sich lila, dann orange, wandelte sich in einen Sturm aus Hass, Liebe, Tod und Erlösung, als Voldemort explodierte. Seine Haut schien von seinen Knochen herunter zu schmelzen, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Granger war tot und sie war gestorben um ihn zu retten. Er spürte, wie die von Voldemort ausgehende und alles erschütternde Druckwelle ihn erreichte und ihn über das Feld rollen lies, während sich seine Haut weiter von seinen Knochen löste. Er hielt sie so lange fest wie er nur konnte, so lange bis er in eine tiefe Ohnmacht versank. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte waren ihr Haar, dass aufgrund der Hitze wegkokelte und ihre Augen, die groß, braun und leer in die seinen starrten._

Also wurde Hermine zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht und Potter kam mit ihr.

In dem Moment jedoch, als Harry den Teil des Krankenflügels betrat in dem er lag, fragte er sich, ob sein Aufenthalt hier nicht noch um etliche Wochen verlängert werden würde. Das Kind sah absolut mörderisch aus. Nur dank Albus ruhiger Einmischung war es möglich, die Situation zu entschärfen, dass sie nicht völlig außer Kontrolle geriet.

"Professor Snape hat dein Leben gerettet, Harry. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wärst du tot und Voldemort hätte gewonnen."

Harry hatte daraufhin heiße und bittere Tränen an der Schulter des alten Mannes geweint, ehe er sich von ihnen beiden abwandte und zu Hermine ging. Snape war mit Harry einer Meinung. Er hatte ihr Opfer nicht verdient. Er hatte es nicht verdient zu leben.

"Du kannst dich jetzt erinnern?"

Snape runzelte die Stirn. "Ich erinnere mich. Was in aller Welt ist in dieses Mädchen gefahren, um sich vor einen Fluch zu werfen, der für mich bestimmt war? Und was hatte sie die ganze Zeit in einem Muggelkrankenhaus zu suchen? War ihr nicht klar, wie besorgt die Leute wegen ihr sein würden? Von allen selbstsüchtigen, undankbaren…"

"Sie liegt im Koma."

Albus Worte stoppten ihn inmitten seiner Schimpftirade. Im Koma. Er blinzelte und spottete dann, dass er wohl nicht der Einzige wäre, der es nicht schaffte zu sterben.

"Severus, kannst du dich an den Fluch erinnern den Malfoy gesprochen hat? Wenn wir ihn kennen, vielleicht können wir das Problem beheben."

Snape runzelte abermals die Stirn. "Animula Somnus - lebender Schlaf. Ich weiß nicht was für einer das ist."

Albus seufzte: "Wir werden es herausfinden." Es entstand eine kurze Pause, dann sah er Snape wieder an und Besorgnis überschattete das Funkeln in den blauen Augen. "Ich denke wir sollten prüfen, ob du deine Magie zurück hast. Jetzt, nachdem du dich daran erinnerst was geschehen ist, scheint es der nächste, logische Schritt zu sein."

Snape wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte. Wenn er sich nicht daran erinnert hätte, dass er während des Kampfes Harry seine Magie gegeben hatte, hätte er es nie herausgefunden, dass seine Magie nicht mehr vorhanden wäre.

Albus beschwor einen Zauberstab herauf - überraschenderweise Snapes eigenen. Er hatte angenommen dass er irgendwo auf dem Schlachtfeld verloren gegangen war und freute sich jetzt, dass dieser es relativ unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Er ließ seine Finger über das vertraute Holz gleiten und erinnerte sich an das saugende, aushöhlende Gefühl des Spruches und seine Überlegung, ob er zum Squib werden würde und plötzlich wurde er nervös.

"Na los, Severus. Nur nicht nervös sein, einfach wutschen und wedeln. Zitronendrop?"

Snape starrte den alten Mann an, der tatsächlich so aussah, als erwarte er eine riesengroße Vorführung. "Ich hasse Zitronendrops. Evanesco!"

Seine neue Haut, noch rosa und straff, prickelte schmerzhaft als die magische Energie durch sein Blut pulsierte und ihn stärkte. Albus Zitronendrops verschwanden mit einem lauten Plopp und Snape erlaubte es sich zu grinsen, als der Mann leicht verwirrt in seine leere Hand schaute.

Er hatte also noch seine Magie.

Nach einem Moment Stille, lächelte Dumbledore ihn glückselig an, wühlte in einer der unzähligen Taschen seiner wallenden Robe und zog eine neue Tüte Süßes hervor.

"Wenn es nur mit Miss Granger so einfach wäre. Kaubonbon?"

Und das war's. Man hatte ihm nicht erlaubt, nach ihr zu sehen, sie sagten es wäre im Moment zuviel für ihn und Poppy habe alles unter Kontrolle. Er wusste nicht ob er froh oder böse deswegen sein sollte. Er dachte, dass er sie nicht wirklich sehen wollte. Seine letzte Erinnerung an sie hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, er brauchte nur die Augen zu schließen um ihre braunen Augen, leer und leblos zu sehen, während ihr Haar wie ein Heiligenschein um sie herum schmolz. Und gleichzeitig wollte er sie sehen, sie hatte schließlich sein Leben gerettet. Er stand in ihrer Schuld.

Noch ehe er sich selbst davon überzeugen konnte, dass er zu ihr gehen sollte um sie zu sehen, wurde sie ins St. Mungos gebracht. Poppy konnte nichts mehr für sie tun.

Als Potter fragte wer denn nach ihr sehen würde, solange sie dort wäre, hatte Poppy erzählt, dass auf Dumbledores Veranlassung hin ihre Schwester Nettie dazu beordert wurde, als ihre persönliche Heilerin zu fungieren. Snape war beruhigt, nachdem er das gehört hatte - er hatte den Gedanken daran nicht gemocht, dass sie alleine dort liegen würde, ohne dass jemand nach ihr sah, auch wenn sie es gar nicht bemerken würde.

An dem Tag an dem sie ging, entschloss er sich sie aus seinem Bewusstsein zu streichen, doch Potter hatte es mal wieder geschafft alles zunichte zu machen.

"Sie wollen ihr Haar nicht nachwachsen lassen", hatte er gejammert. "Sie sieht gar nicht aus wie Hermine ohne ihr ganzes Haar und sie wollen es nicht zurück wachsen lassen."

Und je mehr Potter ihm erzählte, desto unruhiger wurde Snape. Obwohl Potter und er nie Freunde werden würden, so waren sie doch etwas wie widerwillige Verbündete geworden. Er hatte seine Magie mit dem jungen Mann geteilt und beide teilten sie Hermine als eine gemeinsame Verbindung zwischen ihnen.

An diesem Tag, Hermines erstem im St. Mungos, hatte sich so etwas wie ein Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen gebildet. Er und Potter würden nie mehr Feinde sein.

Bei seinem Eintreffen im St. Mungos hatte er sich geschworen, dass dies das erste und letzte Mal sein würde. Er konnte Krankenhäuser nicht ausstehen und über drei Monate im Krankenflügel zu verbringen hatte ihn an seine Grenzen gebracht. Er würde tun, was er tun müsste und das wäre es dann, ein für allemal.

Die kichernden Helferinnen trugen nicht zur Verbesserung seiner Stimmung bei, auch nicht Nettie Pomfrey, die ihn anstarrte, als sei er ein kaltblütiger Massenmörder.

Er versuchte angestrengt, dass sich seine Emotionen nicht auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelten, als er Miss Granger zum ersten Mal seit dem finalen Kampf wieder sah - sie sah zerbrechlicher aus als mundgeblasenes Glas; leichter zu zerbrechen als Feenflügel. Er wünschte sich, dass Poppy herausgefunden hätte, wie man ihr die Augen schloss - das Gefühl von ihr angesehen zu werden war sehr unangenehm, wo er doch wusste, dass sie es nicht konnte.

"Nun, Miss Granger. Selbst in diesem untauglichen Zustand bereiten sie mir Schwierigkeiten." Eine lange Schachtel wurde aus seinem Umhang gezogen und vorsichtig neben ihr platziert. Er starrte sie weiterhin finster an, während er darauf wartete, dass Nettie ging, ehe er sie schließlich anfauchte es endlich zu tun.

Er wartete einige Augenblicke, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht zurück kam ehe er die Schachtel öffnete. Sie war voller Wildblumen.

Nach Albus Prüfungen am Tag vorher, war er gegen Poppys Proteste von der Krankenstation gegangen und war direkt nach Holly Meadows appariert, dem Ort der finalen Schlacht. Der Krater in der Mitte des Feldes war der Ort, an dem Voldemort gestorben war. Albus hatte ihm erzählt, dass direkt nach dessen Tod jeder mit einem Dunklen Mal geschmolzen war. Haut und Muskeln hatten sich von den Knochen gelöst, beginnend beim Dunklen Mal und sich dann weiter ausbreitend. Snape war der Einzige der das überlebt hatte.

Vorsichtig hatte er sich seinen Weg über das Feld gebahnt, die fettigen, schwarzen Stellen ansehend, an denen die toten Körper gelegen hatten und hatte sich darüber gefreut, dass er die ersten grünen Triebe von Wildblumen und Grashalmen ausmachen konnte, die sich ihren Weg durch den verbrannten Boden bahnten. Selbst das schwächste Leben konnte überleben, wenn man ihm nur eine kleine Chance gab. Er hatte alle Blumen gesammelt die er finden konnte, sie zu einem kleinen Strauß gefasst und sie mit nach Hogwarts genommen.

Nachdem er die Blumen in einer Vase arrangiert und sie auf dem Nachttisch neben ihr positioniert hatte, erlaubte er es sich sie noch einmal anzusehen, ohne Publikum im Rücken.

Ihr Haar war genauso wie Potter erzählt hatte, extrem kurz. Er erlaubte es sich selbst, seine Finger durch die kurzen Strähnen gleiten zu lassen, überrascht über die Stärke die ihre Haare aufwiesen. Ohne die Fülle ihres Haares wirkten ihr Körper auffallend zerbrechlich und ihre Augen übergroß. Sie waren noch genauso leer wie in seiner Erinnerung.

Er fand sich selbst, wie er sie wieder einmal für ihre Dummheit beschimpfte. Das hier - wie sie hier lag, unfähig zu reden, zu denken oder sonst wie zu kommunizieren - war eine Verschwendung. Sie war nur noch die Hülle des Mädchens, welches sie einmal gewesen war. Ihre leeren Augen erinnerten ihn daran, was Voldemort ihm genommen hatte - dieses lästige Mädchen, welches er angeblich hasste, diesen tüchtigen Geist, den er bewundert hatte, auch wenn er ständig das Gegenteil behauptet hatte.

Er vermisste ihr endloses Gefrage und ihre wedelnde Hand. Er vermisste die Art wie sein Blut zu kochen begann wenn sie ihn nervte, wie sie es immer tat, die Art wie sie ihre Augen zusammenkniff, wenn er sie beleidigte. Sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht andere Dinge zu fühlen außer Angst und Gleichgültigkeit. Sie hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass es noch Dinge gab für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnte und

sie hatte es irgendwie geschafft seine Rolle, die er in diesem Krieg zu spielen hatte, erträglicher zu machen. Er wollte sie zurück.

Er griff sich einen nahe stehenden Stuhl, stellte ihn neben ihr Bett, richtete seine Roben und setzte sich.

"Miss Granger", murmelte er sanft, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte. "Sie sind das bei weitem unausstehlichste und dümmste Mädchen, welches ich je kennen gelernt habe."

Eine seiner Hände hob sich, um ihren Kopf zu berühren, die Finger durch die kurzen Strähnen gleiten zu lassen, die sich scheinbar in seine Fingerkuppen eingraben wollten, wenn er ganz geschorene Stellen erreichte.

"Ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht ihre ursprüngliche Haarlänge zurück haben möchten. Sie sehen im Moment eher aus wie ein Löwenjunges und nicht wie die Löwin, für die manche Leute sie halten."

Er murmelte sachte, gab Magie zu seiner Berührung und spürte, wie ihr Haar scheinbar lebendig wurde unter seinen Fingern. Als die Locken wuchsen,wickelten sie sich um seine Finger,als würden sie sich an ihm festhalten, so wie er es sich schon so oft vorgestellt hatte und er fand sich selbst dabei wieder, die Ironie des Ganzen zu verfluchen.

Bedenke wohl, was du dir wünschst. Es könnt in Erfüllung gehen.

Als ihr Haar eine Länge erreicht hatte, die mit seinen Erinnerungen übereinstimmte, zog er ein schmales, grünes Band hervor, löst eine Strähne von ihrem Haar und schnitt sich eine Locke ab, nur für ihn. Mit einem weiteren Zauber brachte er ihr Haar dazu, unempfindlich gegenüber jedem zu sein, der versuchte es abzuschneiden.

Sie sah sehr viel mehr wie sie selbst aus, jetzt wo ihre Haare unkontrolliert über ihre Schultern flossen. Er gestatte es sich noch ein paar wenige Minuten an ihrer Seite zu sitzen, ehe er wieder aufstand. Wie von selbst, tätschelte seine Hand ihren Kopf ein letztes Mal.

"Auch wenn es armselig klingt, ich werde mein Bestes geben um Sie zu retten Miss Granger."

Jetzt, ein Jahr später, war er froh darüber, dass er nicht leichtfertig ein Datum genannt hatte, an welchem das Problem erkannt werden würde. Er war keinen Schritt weiter gekommen seitdem er versuchte einen Gegenfluch für Malfoys Zauber zu finden. Trotz all seiner Recherche hätte er nie gedacht, dass er noch immer mit leeren Händen dastehen würde. Er brauchte sie nicht zu sehen, um mit seinen Nachforschungen weiter zu kommen, es war eher so, dass er sich nicht davon abhalten konnte, sie zu besuchen. Sie war so etwas wie eine Mahnung für ihn - eine Mahnung, dass es tatsächlich einen Menschen gegeben hatte, der wollte, dass er lebte.

Er konnte sie nicht im Stich lassen.

Er wollte auch leben.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Hermine**

Er war wieder da. Sie erkannte ihn noch bevor sie ihn sehen konnte, als er sich in den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett setzte. Sie wünschte sich, dass er näher rücken würde, so dass sie etwas anderes zu sehen bekäme außer der weißen Wand.

Ihr Leben war die Hölle und sie konnte dem nicht entfliehen.

Sie hatte sich sehr bemüht, die kleinen Informationsfetzen die sie hatte aufschnappen können zusammenzufügen - sie wusste noch immer nicht was mit ihr geschehen war.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie von einem Fluch getroffen worden war. Sie hatte gesehen wie Malfoy sich bereit gemacht hatte Snape niederzustrecken und hatte sich, ohne nachzudenken, vor ihn geworfen. Ihr Weg über das Schlachtfeld hatte sie zu ihm geführt, entschlossen ihm den Rücken zu decken, so dass er weiter das senden konnte - was auch immer es war - was er Harry schickte. Sie würde wohl nie erfahren, ob ihre Vermutung richtig war, dass er Harry seine Magie geschickt hatte. Was auch immer es gewesen war, die Intensität der Magie, die Harry umgab, hatte innerhalb kürzester Zeit um das Zehnfache zugenommen, während Snape eine breite, ungeschützte Angriffsfläche bot.

Sie erinnerte sich lebhaft an das silberne Licht das sie traf, welches von Malfoys Zauberstab ausging und sie gegen Snape schleuderte, der sich mühte aufrecht stehen zu bleiben um Harry zu helfen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihn hatte fragen wollen ob er in Ordnung wäre und wie sie plötzlich festgestellt hatte, dass sie nicht in der Lage war zu sprechen.

Da war eine laute Explosion hinter ihnen gewesen, die es in ihren Ohren hatte klingeln lassen und ein helles Licht, das so grell gewesen war, dass es ihre starren Augen geblendet hatte während sie in Snapes Arme gefallen war. Ein heißer Wind hatte an ihren Roben gezerrt, hatte ihr Haar um ihr Gesicht flattern lassen, während sie mit Snape über das Feld gerollt war.

Als die Schockwelle vorbeigezogen war, hatte sie aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen könne, wie Leute um sie herum einfach dort umfielen wo sie standen, manche erleichtert, manche von ihnen Schmerzenschreie ausstoßend während sie ihre eigenen Arme umfassten, als ihre Haut von ihren Knochen schmolz.

Ihre Augen, die immer noch Snape ansahen nachdem sie durch den Feuersturm den Hügel hinabgerollt waren, sahen geschockt wie seine Haut begann zu zerfallen. Sie versuchte nach Hilfe zu rufen, doch ihre Lippen wollten sich nicht bewegen und ihr Schrei hallte in ihrem Kopf wider. Sie konnte nicht verstehen was geschah, wie Professor Snape direkt vor ihr zu schmelzen schien, während sie körperlich unbeschadet blieb. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von seinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht abwenden, war unfähig ihren Verstand vom Weinen abzuhalten, während der brennende Wind sie aus seinem Griff riss. Als die Dunkelheit sich über sie herabsenkte, kämpfte sie nicht dagegen an. Mit offenen Armen hieß sie sie Willkommen.

Als Hermine nach dem Kampf wieder erwachte, wusse nicht wo sie war. Sie konnte den grauen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel über sich sehen, doch sie konnte ihren Kopf nicht drehen um zu sehen, wie es in ihrer Umgebung aussah. Als es begann zu regnen, schaffte sie es nicht die Tropfen davon abzuhalten in ihre Augen zu fallen. Sie lag dort, unfähig sich zu bewegen, zu sprechen oder nur zu blinzeln, bis sie von einigen Muggeln gefunden und in ein Krankenhaus gebracht worden war.

Sie sagte sich, dass jeder den sie kannte und mochte tot sein musste. Es war die einzige Erklärung die sie finden konnte, weshalb sie sie nicht gefunden hatten. Vielleicht hatte Voldemort nach alledem gewonnen und das Leben einer muggelgeborenen Hexe war es nicht wert geprüft zu werden, wenn sie sowieso schon so gut wie tot war. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Snape vor ihr schmolz und fragte sich, ob ihren Kampfkameraden dasselbe Schicksal zuteil geworden war.

Ihre Eltern waren gegangen – sie starben pikanterweise bei einem Autounfall, ein paar Monate vor dem finalen Kampf. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass wenn ihnen etwas zustoßen würde, es wegen Voldemort seine würde und so war es ein Schock für sie gewesen, als deren Tod so... muggelmäßig gewesen war.

Im Krankenhaus wurde sie zu Jane- Do´ und so etwas wie einem hiesigen Rätsel. Niemand wusste wer sie war, oder weshalb sie auf einem Feld außerhalb von Lewis, Schottland, in einem Steinkreis bei Callanais gelegen hatte.

Um ganz ehrlich zu sein wusste sie selbst nicht wie sie dort hingekommen war. Die finale Schlacht hatte auf den Äußeren Hebriden stattgefunden und ganz und gar nicht in der Nähe von Callanais. Sie war erpicht darauf herauszufinden, was mit ihren Freunden geschehen war, doch niemand in dem Krankenhaus erwähnte je etwas von einer großen Zaubererschlacht oder einer Serie von seltsamen Ereignissen rund um Holly Meadows.

Während sie im Krankenhaus lag, verlor sie ihr Zeitgefühl. Anfangs bemaß sie die Zeit nach den Schichten der Schwestern, wenn sie herein kamen und ihre Vitalzeichen maßen, sie badeten und sie drehten um ein Wundliegen zu verhindern. Meistens waren sie still und sprachen nur selten mit ihr.

Über einen Monat später hatte Harry sie gefunden. Sie hatte zuerst nicht gewusst, dass er es war, der dort vor der Tür sprach. Erst als er direkt vor ihr stand, sie mit Tränen in den grünen Augen ansah, realisierte sie, dass sie nicht halluzinierte. Sie wollte vor Freude aufschreien, sich aufsetzen und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legen und ihn drücken bis er platzte, aber sie konnte natürlich nicht.

Ein paar Minuten sprach er mit ihr, versuchte ein Wort aus ihr heraus zu bekommen, ehe er aufgab und sie einfach zu sich zog.

_Ich bringe dich nach Hause, Hermine. Poppy wird dich wieder auf die Beine bringen, das verspreche ich dir. Ich bin so froh, dass du am Leben bist. _

Manchmal fragte sie sich, was die Krankenschwestern aus dem kleinen Krankenhaus gedacht haben mussten, als sie zu ihr gekommen waren um nach ihr zu sehen und sie nicht mehr da gewesen war. Harry war mit ihr direkt nach Hogsmeade appariert.

Ihre stetige Hoffnung, dass Poppy ihr helfen könne, wurde binnen weniger Tage zunichte gemacht. Natürlich waren alle magischen Diagnoseverfahren durchgeführt worden, doch alle zeigten, dass sie offensichtlich in einem fluchinduzierten Koma lag. Es war frustrierend gewesen - dort zu liegen und alles mitzubekommen was um sie herum geschah - aber unfähig zu sagen, dass es kein Koma war, in dem sie lag. Es war etwas viel beängstigenderes.

Poppy wuselte herum wie üblich, probiert diesen und jenen Trank, sprach Gegenfluch über Gegenfluch über sie, testete ihr unempfängliches Nervensystem, doch es dauerte nicht lange bis jeder zu dem Schluss kam, dass Hermine nicht mitbekam was mit ihr geschah.

Oftmals wünschte sie sich das das tatsächlich der Fall wäre. Es wäre soviel einfacher, wenn sie sich nicht in jeder Minute bewusst wäre, dass sie in ihrem eigenen Körper gefangen war. Als die Anstrengungen der anderen nutzlos zu sein schienen, zermarterte sich Hermine ihr Hirn um heraus zu finden, welchen Fluch Malfoy benutzt hatte. Sie rief sich dazu seine Stimme in Erinnerung und diesen extremen Ausdruck von Bösartigkeit auf seinem Gesicht, als er seinen Zauberstab auf Snape gerichtet hatte. Den Fluch selbst - Animula Somnus - hatte sie noch nie zuvor gehört. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass jemand im Verlauf des Kampfes ebenfalls den Fluch gehört hatte und helfen würde einen Gegenfluch zu finden um sie zu heilen.

Harry besuchte sie fast jeden Tag während sie in Hogwarts war. Er mochte es an ihrer Seite zu sitzen und zu ihr zu sprechen und sie störte sich nicht im Geringsten daran zuzuhören. Natürlich hatte sie gesehen wie Ron gefallen war. Es schmerzte sich an den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck zu erinnern, als der Fluch ihn getroffen hatte. Aber immerhin war es schnell gegangen - er war wenigstens davon verschont geblieben, in seinem eigenen Körper gefangen zu sein. Sie versuchte wirklich optimistisch zu bleiben, doch als die Tage zu Wochen wurden, sank ihre Hoffnung und ihre innersten Gedanken wurden bitter.

Als sie ins St. Mungos gebracht wurde, schien es das Ende für sie zu sein. Solche Daueraufenthaltseinrichtung hatte sie nie gemocht- ihre Großmutter hatte an Alzheimer gelitten und hatte ihre letzten Jahre in einem Pflegeheim verbracht. Es war schwer gewesen sie dort zu besuchen und Hermine war immer entmutigt und niedergeschlagen aus dem Heim gegangen. Anstalten wie diese waren einsame Orte. Sie fragte sich, ob sie auf demselben Flur wie Nevilles Eltern lag und stellte sich kurz vor, wie sie in ein paar Jahren die obligatorischen Besuche zum Geburtstag und zu Weihnachten von Harry bekam.

Sie erinnerte sich daran wie überrascht sie gewesen war, als Professor Snape sie zum ersten Mal besucht hatte. Sie hatte ihn nie gesehen, in der Zeit als sie in Hogwarts gewesen war und hatte zuerst angenommen, dass er tot wäre. Es hatte sie sehr aus der Fassung gebracht, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte ihn zu retten – dass es trotz ihrer Anstrengung keinem Zweck gedient hatte, von Malfoys Fluch getroffen zu werden. Immerhin war sie nur wegen ihm zu Gemüse herabgesetzt worden.

Ein paar Tage nach dem sie nach Hogwarts gebracht worden war, hatte sie realisiert, dass er noch am Leben war. Sie hatte gehört, wie er vom anderen Ende des Krankenflügels Poppy ziemlich laut anblaffte.

_´Ich weigere mich diese wabbeligen Eier noch einen Tag länger zu essen. Ich versichere ihnen, dass meine Speiseröhre in Ordnung ist und ein paar Scheiben Toast, sowie eine Tasse Tee werden ihr nicht schaden. Ich kann nicht erkennen, was es ihrer Arbeit bringen soll, wenn sie mich zu Tode hungern lassen! ´_

Sie hatte seitdem eine gesteigerte Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Stimme gerichtet, oftmals zu sich selbst lachend, wenn er jede Gelegenheit nutzte zu meckern, während Madam Pomfrey im Raum war - über das Essen, ihre Unfähigkeit in der Pflege, oder die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht gehen ließ.

_Frau, ich habe als Doppelagent den schlimmsten Zauberer überlebt, den die Welt je gesehen hat, aber ich bezweifle dass ich sie überleben werde. ´_

Hermine war merkwürdigerweise erfreut darüber, dass trotz dem was geschehen war, Snape seinen beißenden Sarkasmus nicht verloren hatte. Seine höhnischen Kommentare wurden zum Höhepunkt ihrer sonst so stumpfsinnigen Tage in Hogwarts.

Tatsächlich sah sie ihn nicht bis zu ihrem zweiten Tag im St. Mungos. Er hatte Gewicht verloren, was er sich nicht leisten konnte und seine Haut schien rötlicher zu sein, ganz so als würde sie sich gerade von einem Sonnenbrand erholen. Sein Haar war kürzer als sonst, es reichte gerade bis zu seinem Kragen. Er hatte sie angestarrt, nicht anders als er es früher immer getan hatte, ehe er einen Kommentar murmelte, dass sie Schwierigkeiten darstellte und die Krankenschwester anschnauzte hinaus zu gehen.

Das leise Klicken der Tür war die einzige Bestätigung gewesen, dass die Frau auf ihn gehört hatte. Sie sah zu wie er sie beobachtete, seltsam zufrieden damit das sie ihn sehen konnte, nachdem sie solange nur seine Stimme gehört hatte und wartete darauf, was er als nächstes tun würde.

Sie hätte nie erwartet, dass er einen wunderschönen Strauß Wildblumen aus der Schachtel holen würde, die er zu ihren Füßen abgelegt hatte, oder dass er sie so sachte in der Blumenvase neben ihrem Bett arrangieren würde. Die einzige Handlung die zu seinem Charakter des dunklen, eindrucksvollen Zaubertränkemeister passte, war, als er einen Bemerk- mich- nicht Zauber über die Blumen sprach, nachdem er sie auf ihrem Nachttisch abgestellt hatte.

_Wir können niemanden wissen lassen, dass ich tatsächlich so viel Herz besitze jemandem Blumen mitzubringen, ´_ hatte er sarkastisch gemurmelt, _´Es würde meinen Ruf als miesen Scheißkerl ruinieren. ´_

Hermine hatte in sich hinein gekichert, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass nur sie beide in der Lage waren die Blumen zu sehen.

Nach der Überraschung mit den Blumen wurden die Dinge noch unwirklicher, als Snape sich zaghaft vorbeugte und ihren Kopf berührte, ehe er sich neben ihrem Bett auf einen Stuhl setzte.

'_Sie sind das bei weitem unausstehlichste und dümmste Mädchen, welches ich je kennen gelernt habe.'_

Seine Worte hätten stechend sein können, wenn sie nicht sanft und mit dem starken Unterton von Gewissensbissen ausgesprochen worden wären. Konnte er wirklich Mitleid mit ihr haben? Sie konnte ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen und als er wieder ihre Haar berührte, fühlte sich das Kribbeln auf ihrer Kopfhaut an wie der Himmel. Niemand hatte sie außerhalb von beruflichen Pflichten berührt seit Harry sie gefunden und nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte- noch nicht einmal um ihre Hand zu halten.

Seine Finger waren kräftig und ungewöhnlich warm und seine Stimme war sanft als er sagte: _'Ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht ihre ursprüngliche Haarlänge zurück haben möchten. Sie sehen im Moment eher aus wie ein Löwenjunges und nicht wie die Löwin, für die manche Leute sie halten. '  
_

Sie fühlte die Elektrizität seiner Magie, als sie ihre Kopfhaut durchdrang und spürte förmlich wie ihr Haar wuchs, das Gewicht seiner Finger zog immer mehr daran, je länger es wurde. Als er fertig war und seine Hand sich von ihrem Kopf löste, schrie sie innerlich auf. Sie hatte nicht gewusst wie sehr sie eine menschliche Berührung vermisst hatte, ehe Snape sie ihr gegeben hatte. Er ging kurz danach, aber vorher glättete er ihr Haar mit einer leichten Berührung und murmelte:_ ´Auch wenn es armselig klingt, ich werde mein Bestes geben um Sie zu retten, Miss Granger.´_

Sie war ermutigt und bestürzt von seinen Worten. Seine simple Anwesenheit hatte schon ihren Verstand bewahrt - wo sie vorher hoffnungslos gewesen war, hatte sie nun Hoffnung. Trotz der Feindseligkeiten, die zwischen ihren Klassenkameraden und ihm bestanden, sie hatte immer die große Intelligenz die er besaß und seine unfehlbare Entschlossenheit voranzukommen, wo unzählige Andere versagt hatten, bewundert. Die Arbeit beim Orden hatte ihr das bei vielen Gelegenheiten gezeigt. Sein Wort war wahr, er würde sich nicht erlauben zu scheitern - nicht unbedingt wegen ihr, aber er lehnte es ab geschlagen zu werden, wenn sich ihm eine Herausforderung bot. Doch ihre Bestürzung stammte von ihrer Überzeugung, dass dies das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass sie ihren Professor gesehen hatte, oder ein anderes ihr vertrautes Gesicht, da Snape der letzte Mensch auf Erden war der sie besuchen würde.

Worte konnten ihre Überraschung nicht zum Ausdruck bringen, als ihr am nächsten Tag klar wurde, dass sie falsch gelegen hatte und den Tag darauf und jeden anderen Tag danach. Sie hatte schnell das Gefühl, dass sie nur für seine abendlichen Besuche und seine gelegentlichen Berührungen lebte. Tagsüber, wenn er nicht da war, behielt sie ihren Verstand, indem sie sich im Geiste systematische und fortlaufende Szenarien für die Nachforschungen erstellte, sich fragend, ob Snape an diese oder jene Möglichkeit für eine Heilung gedacht hatte. Sie war fest entschlossen ihm irgendwie mitzuteilen das sie da war, das sie noch am Leben war - und das sie die ganze Zeit über da gewesen war.

Während ihrem ersten Monat in St. Mungos wurde offensichtlich, wie grausam der Fluch gestrickt war, der sie getroffen hatte. Sie verkrampfte sich innerlich, wenn sie sich vorstellte, wie sorgfältig Malfoy gearbeitet haben musste um den perfekten Fluch zu finden, der garantierte, das der Rest von Snapes Tagen voll bitterer Qual war. Hermine konnte sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, als im eigenen Körper gefangen zu sein, besonders für jemanden so Intelligenten wie Snape oder sie selbst - unfähig zu sprechen, reden, schreiben, oder jemals wieder einen Zauberstab zu berühren - das vollständige Fehlen von geistiger Stimulation war einen eigene Sorte von Folter und ein schneller Weg zum Wahnsinn. Sie fürchtete sich davor in Betracht zu ziehen was aus ihr geworden wäre, wenn Snape seine täglichen Besuche nicht begonnen hätte - nach zwei Monaten fühlte sie sich, als würde sie verrückt werden, ihr Intellekt verkümmerte langsam, ließ sie zu einer Hülle der Frau werden, die sie einmal gewesen war.

Es war nicht so das man sagen konnte, dass niemand sonst sie besuchen kam, doch keiner kam in der zuverlässigen Häufigkeit die Snape aufgenommen hatte. Harry hatte sie in den ersten Wochen, nachdem sie von Hogwarts weggebracht wurde, einige Male besucht. Doch als ihr Zustand genauso unverändert blieb, während die Tage vergingen, wurden seine Besuche immer weniger, so wie sie es sich schon gedacht hatte. Sie machte ihm selbstverständlich keine Vorwürfe. Er hatte in seinem kurzen Leben so viel verloren; sie stellte sich vor, dass er fast daran zerbrochen war, sie zu verlieren. Sie wusste, dass wenn ihre Rollen vertauscht wären, es selbst ihr schwer fallen würde, dieser Art des Schmerzes Tag für Tag gegenüber zu stehen.

Es verblüffte sie noch immer, wenn sie sich erlaubte daran zu denken, dass Professor Snape jeden Tag zurückgekommen war seit seinem ersten Besuch. Er hätte ganz einfach von Hogwarts aus nach Wegen suchen und experimentieren können, um sie zu heilen. Ihre Anwesenheit war nicht notwendig für den Fortschritt oder das Versagen seiner Ideen - nicht in diesem frühen Stadium. Aber sie war ihm dennoch dankbar, da seine stete Anwesenheit sie beruhigte und er sich standhaft weigerte, sie ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen.

Mehr als alles andere schätzte sie die Art und Weise wie er mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie tatsächlich wach um ihn zu hören. Anfangs hatte es lange Momente der Stille gegeben, mit Unterbrechungen in denen er ihr von seinen Forschungen über ihre Situation berichtete und Theorien die er erkundete, die eventuell eine Heilung darstellen könnten. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto ungezwungener wurde er und berichtete von dem Mangel an Material, bezüglich des geheimnisvollen Fluches und bald auch über Dinge, die ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue ärgerten. Erzählungen von explodierenden Kesseln und Zaubertränken, die beeinträchtigende Effekte auf die Schüler ausübten die sie gebraut hatten, waren immer genauso lustig wie die Geschichten über den Lehrerstab. Jedoch ihre liebsten waren die, die er ziemlich liebevoll über den Schulleiter erzählte.

An einem besonders kalten Abend, etliche Monate nach seinem ersten Besuch, erzählte er ihr eine amüsante und drollige Geschichte über Albus Dumbledore, der an diesem Montag mit einem hellgelben Zitronendrop im Bart herum wanderte.

_´Stellen sie sich das vor, Miss Granger, dieser ziemlich unübersehbare Zitronendrop in diesem langen, weißen Bart. Ich hatte ihn natürlich schon beim Frühstück bemerkt, doch ich wollte sehen, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er es selbst bemerkt. Beim Abendessen war es immer noch da. Den ganzen tag über hat es ihm niemand gesagt. Als ich mich schließlich dazu entschied ihm zu sagen, dass er eine Süßigkeit am Kinn hängen hätte, hat er es nur herausgepflückt, _Hier hast du dich also versteckt´_ gemurmelt und das verdammte Ding gegessen. Ich schwöre, dieser senile, alte Kauz wird von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer. ´_

Manchmal brachte er Aufsätze zum Korrigieren mit und las ihr Beispiele vor, von _´womit er sich rumschlagen musste bei diesen Schwachköpfen´. _

Die schönsten Tage waren die, an denen er an ihrer Seite saß und ihr von dem letzten Artikel erzählte den er in Ars Alchema gelesen hatte, oder in einer der anderen wissenschaftlichen Blätter die er erhielt. _´Ich habe mich gefragt, was sie zu dem kürzlich erschienen Artikel sagen würden, der die Hypothese aufstellt, dass Zauberer in Wirklichkeit eine eigenständige Art von Humanoiden sein sollen, ähnlich wie es die Neandertaler und Cro-Magnon-Menschen waren. ´ _

Als er sie das erste Mal Hermine genannt hatte, beinahe ein Jahr nach seinem ersten Besuch, fand sie sich tagelang innerlich lächelnd vor. Sie fragte sich was er dazu sagen würde, wenn er realisieren würde wie glücklich seine Besuche sie machten und ob sie jemals die Gelegenheit bekommen würde es ihm zu erzählen.

Sie genoss seine Gesellschaft, genoss seine Stimme und seinen Sarkasmus und seinen beißenden Witz, der, wenn er einmal entfesselt und nicht gegen sie gerichtet war, etwas ganz anderes war, als sie es gekannt hatte. Sie genoss seine einseitigen Gespräche mit ihr, wenn er seine Ideen, Theorien und Möglichkeiten mit ihr teilte, sie heraus forderte mit ihm mitzuhalten, auch wenn er nicht wusste, dass er es tat. Seine bloße Anwesenheit beruhigte sie und wenn sie manchmal entmutigt war wegen ihrem mangelnden Fortschritt, ihre eigene Frustration dann in seiner Stimme zu hören, half ihr schnell wieder auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Ihn nur in der Nähe zu haben, mit seiner rauchig samtigen Stimme wenn er zu ihr sprach, war genug für sie um weiterzumachen.

Und hin und wieder, wenn er sich besonders locker fühlte würde er über ihr Haar streichen.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Snape**

Soweit es Tage betraf, reihte sich dieser in die Liste der schlimmsten die es je gegeben hatte ein - und das bedeutete eine Menge. Er war immerhin ein Todesser und Spion gewesen. Manche der Dinge die er gesehen und getan hatte waren so unerträglich, dass man nicht einmal daran denken mochte.

Wie auch immer, seit dem Fall Voldemorts hatte sein Leben so etwas wie Normalität und Stabilität erhalten. Nachdem er nach dem geschichtsträchtigen Finalen Kampf von Poppys fürchterlicher Pflege befreit worden war, hatte er die Teile seines Lebens wieder zusammengesetzt und weitergemacht. Nach wie vor war er der Zaubertränkemeister in Hogwarts, was ihm die Aufgaben abrang Schulklassen voller Idioten, die nicht einmal eine Tasse guten Tees kochen konnten und regelmäßig potenziell gefährliche Zutaten zusammenmixten, zu unterrichten, zeitweise medizinische Tränke für Poppys Vorratsschrank zu brauen und die Treffen und Pflichten wahrzunehmen, die von einem Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums erwartet wurden. Und während er all das tat, arbeitete er daran eine Lösung für Hermines Zustand zu finden.

Es war sehr einfach, aber es war sein Leben und er war dazu übergegangen die verhältnismäßige Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die es ihm brachte, zu genießen. Das Dunkle Mal war fort, verbrannt - zusammen mit seiner alten Haut, als Voldemort gestorben war. Wenn er von Albträumen verfolgt wurde, so war es weniger als er verdiente. Falls bestimmte Leute in der Zaubererwelt noch über seine ´_zweifelhafte Loyalität in der Angelegenheit´_ flüsterten, trotz allem was er getan hatte, so konnte er dagegen nichts tun. Er hatte eine Begnadigung erhalten, eine zweite Chance und auch wenn er meinte sie nicht zu verdienen, so fand er sich in der Lage, ohne viel Bitterkeit damit leben zu können.

Oder vielmehr hatte er es können.

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er nicht für Ruhe, oder selbst eine annehmbare Täuschung derselben, geschaffen war. Männer wie er verdienten sie nicht.

In der Minute, als sich Poppy zum Frühstück neben ihn an den Lehrertisch setzte, wusste er, dass es ein schlechter Tag werden würde, denn sie bedachte ihn mit verdeckten, durchdringenden Blicken , dass sie sehr dämlich sein musste, wenn sie meinte er würde sie nicht bemerken. Er hatte schließlich nicht umsonst fast zwanzig Jahre als Spion verbracht. Die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich vor Verärgerung auf, als sie ihre Teetasse mit ein paar Löffeln Zucker zuviel belud und ihr lästiges Spielchen mit den ununterbrochenen Seitenblicken weiterführte.

Eine aufdringliche Heilerin und ihre klatschsuchenden Fragen waren etwas, zu dem er an diesem Morgen nicht aufgelegt war, geschweige denn an irgendeinem Morgen. Er war die halbe Nacht wach gewesen, um ein Buch, welches er endlich erhalten hatte, über altertümliche Flüche und Gegenflüche zu lesen, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas Ähnliches zu finden wie das, was Hermine getroffen hatte. Natürlich hatte er nichts gefunden und seine wachsende Frustration, zusammen mit dem mangelnden Fortschritt - kombiniert mit weniger als zwei Stunden Schlaf - machten ihn noch gestresster und reizbarer als sonst.

Achtzehn Monate war es her, dass Voldemort gefallen war - seit sie gefallen war - und er war einer Lösung nicht näher als zu Beginn seiner Suche. Animula Somnus, lebender Schlaf, klang so einfach auf dem Papier, war aber ein völlig undokumentierter Fluch. Es gab keine Literaturhinweise die erklärten, wie der Fluch wirkte, oder wie lange er andauerte, geschweige denn ob ein Gegenfluch existierte. Er hatte nur die medizinischen Akten und seine eigenen Beobachtungen bezüglich Hermines Zustand. Ihr Körper war am Leben, wenn auch notdürftig, doch eigentlich schien es, als ob ihre Seele von ihrem Körper getrennt worden war. Ausgesaugt, zerstört, oder eingeschlossen, er wusste es nicht. Anderthalb Jahre später war er keinen Schritt näher an einer Lösung, was stark an seinen Nerven zerrte.

Als Poppy ihn dann über den Rand ihrer Teetasse angelächelt und ihre ach-so-beiläufige Frage nach Miss Grangers Gesundheit gestellt hatte, schien sein Knurren fest in seinem Gesicht verankert zu sein.

"Madam?", erwiderte er warnend.

Die törichte Frau machte jedoch unverdrossen weiter. "Wie geht es Miss Granger? Wie ich hörte, besuchen Sie sie jeden Tag." Poppys Worte erregten ein stilles Aufsehen entlang des gesamten Lehrertisches und ließen alle Gespräche verstummen. Alle Augen wandten sich ihm zu, außer die von Albus, der versuchte Rührei auf seinen Toast zu manövrieren. Natürlich war sich der Schulleiter seiner fortlaufenden Bemühungen, den Fluch zu ergründen, bewusst und wusste wahrscheinlich schon längst von seinen täglichen Besuchen im . Der Mann wusste alles.

" Aber Severus, ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass du Hermine besuchst!", rief Minerva aus, ihr Kopf neigte sich dabei zur Seite, als ob sie über diese plötzlichen Neuigkeiten verwirrt wäre.

Hooch, die ein paar Plätze weiter saß, musterte ihn argwöhnisch. "Warum sollten Sie sie denn besuchen? Es ist ja schließlich nicht so, dass sie eine ihrer Lieblinge gewesen ist, als sie noch hier war; wenn ich mich recht erinnere, konnten sie das Mädchen kaum ertragen."

Einige von den Lehrern murmelten ihre Zustimmung und nickten bekräftigend.

"Ich vermute, dass er sich schuldig fühlt. Ist es nicht so, Severus? Schließlich bist du der Grund weshalb sie im St. Mungos liegt." Severus schüttelte den Arm ab, mit dem ihn Poppy in einer tröstenden Art tätscheln wollte. Obwohl ihr Tonfall mitfühlend war, war jedes Wort aus dem Mund der Krankenschwester wie ein Schlag in seine Magengrube.

"Ich frage mich nur, weshalb du sie jeden Tag besuchen musst", fuhr sie unbekümmert fort und kicherte dann höchst ungewöhnlich für eine Frau ihres Alters. " Was tust Du überhaupt jeden Abend in ihrem Raum?"

Snape schaute sie einfach nur entsetzt und sprachlos an, ehe er schnappte: "Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich ihren Zustand untersuche, in dem Versuch ein Heilverfahren zu finden."

"Ich nehme an, dass du bisher kein Glück hattest?", seufzte Minerva wissend. "Schließlich ist Hermine immer noch in dieser Anstalt eingesperrt."

Flitwick quiekte etwas in der Art von "Das arme, viel versprechende Mädchen!", ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit einem großen Stapel Waffeln widmete.

"Ich dachte Du würdest inzwischen zugeben, dass es keine Heilung gibt", fügte Poppy freundlich hinzu. "Ich habe alles versucht was Zauberern bekannt ist um es aufzuheben und es hat nicht funktioniert. Es sieht Dir gar nicht ähnlich, dass Du deine Zeit mit etwas komplett Sinnlosem verschwendest."

Poppy lehnte sich näher an ihn und Snape rückte nach hinten, sein Blut schien zu gefrieren. "Sag mir, Severus, gibt es da einen anderen Grund für deine Besuche? Ich hoffe, du gehst nicht mit dem Grund zu ihr, um etwas von deiner Schuld zu lindern, für etwas, das so lange her ist. Obwohl, vielleicht hast du tatsächlich ein Faible für das Mädchen entwickelt?"

"Sind Sie wahnsinnig?", fauchte Snape, ehe er vom Tisch wegrückte und abrupt aufstand, um seine gaffenden Kollegen zornig anzusehen. "Im Gegensatz zum Rest von euch glaube ich nicht, dass Hermine hoffnungslos verloren ist und ich versuche eine Lösung zu finden. Wenn ich es für nötig befinde sie zu besuchen, um ihren Zustand zu bewerten, dann ist das mein legales Recht und nicht eure verdammte Angelegenheit!"

Mit sehr finsterem Gesicht und säuerlicher Miene verließ er die Große Halle durch die Lehrertür, während Hooch´s Kichern ihm nach draußen folgte.

"Er nennt sie jetzt Hermine? Seit wann?"

Er war fuchsteufelswild. Poppy hatte den gesamten Lehrkörper mit Klatsch versorgt, der sie den Rest des Schuljahres beschäftigen würde. Ein paar unschuldige Schüler anschnauzend setzte er seinen Weg in die Kerker fort. Dabei versuchte er die Erinnerung an die neugierigen Blicke und Hooch´s Abschiedskommentar zu verbannen.

Als er seine Quartiere erreicht hatte, griff er sich das nächstbeste Buch, welches in seiner Reichweite lag, einen Muggeltext den er hatte ausfindig machen können, der detailliert von Koma und Komapatienten handelte. Zu der Zeit hatte er gedacht, dass wenn er etwas über Komas und deren Ursachen lernte, er ein besseres Verständnis dafür bekommen konnte, weshalb Hermine noch immer in einem lag. Allerdings hatte das Buch am Ende mehr Fragen aufgeworfen, als dass es beantwortet hatte. Er hatte nicht angenommen, dass ihr Koma durch ein einfaches Schädeltrauma verursacht worden war, wie es so oft in der Muggelwelt der Fall war und der Fluch in einer unvorhergesehenen Weise damit reagiert hatte. Hermine könnte also nicht nur an den einzelnen Folgen des Zaubers leiden, sondern möglicherweise Hirnschäden, sogar irreparable Verletzungen davontragen. Zu der Zeit, waren die Informationen aus dem Buch eher schmerzhaft bei dem Gedanken daran, als behilflich.

Sich die früheren Befürchtungen über das Buch ins Gedächtnis rufend, legte er es zurück auf den Tisch und setzte sich, um seine Vorbereitungen für die morgendliche Klasse fertig zu stellen. Die eintönige Arbeit mit dem Papier und das richten der Gerätschaften schafften es jedoch nicht, seine Verärgerung und seinen nachklingenden Zorn über das Gespräch am Frühstückstisch zu lindern. Was gab diesen tratschenden, alten Vetteln das Recht ihn derart auszufragen? Nicht einmal in achtzehn Monaten hatten sie auch nur den kleinsten Finger gerührt, um der klügsten Schülerin die Hogwarts je gesehen hat zu helfen und jetzt war er plötzlich ein Pädophiler, nur weil er sie besuchte?

Er glaubte nicht, dass auch nur eine von ihnen - mit Ausnahme von Minerva vielleicht - auch nur einen Blick auf das Mädchen geworfen hatte, als sie im Krankenflügel der Schule gelegen hatte. Es quälte ihn, auch wenn er es hasste es zugeben zu müssen, dass sie sich im Recht fühlten ihn über seine Tätigkeiten auszufragen, selbst nachdem er sich immer wieder bewiesen hatte. Sie vertrauten ihm noch immer nicht vollständig. Und sie wunderten sich, weshalb er sie verachtete.

Nicht ein einziges Mal in all seinen Jahren als Professor, war er soweit gesunken, dass er ein Kind unter seiner Obhut als nichts anderes als das ansah - ein Kind. Anzudeuten, dass er – Snape - Hermine vielleicht mit weniger als den reinsten Absichten besuchte, war unglaublich. Er wollte das Mädchen retten, weil der Verlust ihres Geistes ein harter Schlag für ihre Welt sein würde. Das war der einzige Grund.

Selbst wenn er vielleicht zum Beginn ihres siebten Schuljahres bemerkt hatte, dass sie während des Sommers vollends erwachsen geworden war, bedeutete das gar nichts! Er war schließlich noch ein Mann und ungeachtet dessen was andere vielleicht von ihm denken mochten, er schätzte die Schönheit in ihren unzähligen Formen, wann immer er sie auch sah. Das bedeutete nicht, dass er ein Perverser war.

Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter auf diesem dunklen und trübsinnigen Pfad, während er die Zutaten auffüllte, die die Schulklassen an diesem Tag benötigen würden. Als er nach einem Fläschchen geriebener Netzwanzenkäferflügel griff, überraschte es ihn, dass er eine andere Handschrift als seine eigene vorfand. Ein Fetzen seiner Erinnerung sagte ihm, dass es eines der Fläschchen war, die Hermine während ihrer letzten Strafarbeit bei ihm zubereitet hatte. Er erkannte ihre präzise Handschrift, dieselbe mit der sie jeden ihrer Tests und Aufsätze geschrieben hatte und fragte sich flüchtig, ob er den Trank für die Drittklässer wechseln sollte, damit sie nicht alles verbrauchten. Sich selbst einen Narren schimpfend, verbannte er schnaubend den kurzen Gedanken rigoros aus seinem Kopf. Er verbot sich selbst wegen eines Fläschchens Käferflügel sentimental zu werden. Er verbot es sich überhaupt sentimental zu sein.

Schon nach den ersten fünf Minuten der ersten Unterrichtsstunde, hatte Snape, sehr zu seiner Freude, drei Schüler zum heulen gebracht. Doch als Bertie Bones, ein unfähiger Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff, der Neville Longbottom wie ein Zaubertränkegenie aussehen ließ, Hermines Fläschchen mit den Käferflügeln so umstieß das es zu Boden fiel und zerbrach, explodierte Snape.

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten, verbrachte er recht eindrucksvoll damit, Bernie anzuschnauzen und sich über dessen genetische Abstammung auszulassen, die es geschafft hatte, solch eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt hervorzubringen.

Er war noch nie glücklicher darüber gewesen, die Rücken seiner Schüler zu sehen, als die zweite Stunde des Tages geendet hatte. In seiner Manteltasche ruhte das kleine Fläschchen, welches Bones zerbrochen hatte; das gesplitterte Glas und das zerrissene Etikett waren mit einem schnell geknurrten Reparo wieder zusammen gefügt worden. Er ließ seine Finger über das Etikett und das Glas gleiten und hielt seine Hand davon ab, das Fläschchen wieder in den Vorratsraum zurückzustellen, indem er sich nicht besonders überzeugend sagte, dass das dunkel getönte Glas viel zu schade sei, um es als Behälter für Käferflügel zu verwenden.

Er nahm sich Zeit um die zurückgelassene Unordnung aufzuräumen und bedauerte es nicht, dass er zum Mittagessen noch so beschäftigt war, dass er diesem in der großen Halle nicht beiwohnen konnte. Sein Morgen war schon grauenvoll genug gewesen und so wie er seine Kollegen kannte, würde seine bloße Anwesenheit sie dazu animieren, ihm weitere geschmacklose Fragen über Hermine und seine Besuche zu stellen.

Und da war noch etwas anderes - Hooch hatte Recht. Seit wann nannte er sie Hermine und nicht Miss Granger? Er hatte diese vertraute Anrede schon vor Monaten angenommen, während seiner einseitigen, abendlichen Diskussionen wenn er sie besuchte. Es war nicht absichtlich gewesen, es war einfach geschehen. Sie war nicht mehr länger seine Schülerin, was ihm erlaubte sie bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen, wenn er es so wollte. Nebenbei bevorzugte er Hermine gegenüber Miss Granger. Miss Granger war die kleine, lästige Alleswisserin die er verabscheut hatte. Hermine war die junge Frau, die sein Leben gerettet hatte. Er wusste nicht, weshalb Hooch es so wichtig gefunden hatte, um es anzusprechen. Ein Name hatte keine große Bedeutung - überhaupt gar keine - die anderen bewiesen nur ihre Dummheit, wenn sie so viel Aufhebens darum machten. Perverse Glucken, der ganze Haufen.

Er brütete darüber, während er sein fades Hammelsandwich aß und beim letzten Bissen beschloss er, dass es jede Menge Dinge in den Kerkern zu erledigen gab, die ihn für den Rest der Woche von der Großen Halle und seinen Kollegen fern halten würden.

Die Sechstklässler an diesem Nachmittag schlugen sich wacker bei dem Versuch eine stärkere Variante des Aufpäppeltrankes zu brauen, obwohl nicht einer von ihnen in der Lage war die einfachsten Fragen zu beantworten oder auch nur drei Zutaten des Trankes aufzuzählen. Keiner von diesen Dummköpfen war mutig genug um seine Hand zu heben, geschweige denn zu antworten, ohne das sie stotterten oder in Tränen ausbrachen, wenn er sie aufrief. Seine Gedanken wurden von einer Erinnerung an Hermine durchsetzt, die an ihrem allerersten Schultag hartnäckig mit dem Arm wedelte, während er das Potterbalg in die Mangel genommen hatte.

Zu dieser Zeit hatte er nicht gewusst ob er das Mädchen auslachen oder anschnauzen sollte - und auch wenn eine harsche Bemerkung am Ende gewonnen hatte, er hatte diese Hand in den nächsten sieben Jahren nicht zögern sehen. Er hatte bis heute nicht gewusst, wie sehr er es vermisste.

Tagein, tagaus mit Schülern umzugehen, die nicht einmal die Hälfte ihrer Intelligenz besaßen, war frustrierend. Sie hatte die Messlatte so hoch gelegt, dass die glücklichen Schwachköpfe, die er momentan zu seinem Unglück unterrichten musste, nicht einmal den Kopf einziehen mussten um darunter durchzugehen.

Doch bei aller Kraft und glänzendem Wissen, sie lag in einem Bett im St. Mungos, noch am Leben aber nicht lebendig. Er rief sich in Erinnerung, wie sie bei seinem erstem Besuch ausgesehen hatte - ihr schmaler Körper bewegte sich nicht, ihr Haar war kurz und abstehend, ehe er es in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückgehext hatte, sie war ganz anders als die Schülerin die er kennen gelernt hatte - und er fühlte, wie sich etwas in seinem Inneren zusammenzog.

Konnte Poppy mit ihrer Annahme vielleicht Recht haben, dass er sie aus anderen Gründen als seiner Recherche besuchte? Sie waren nie Freunde gewesen, geschweige denn enge Kollegen. Wenn er es irgendwie schaffte sie zu retten, würden sie danach Freunde sein? Er glaubte nicht. Wenn sie je wieder aufwachte wäre die vergangene Zeit nur ein kurzer Augenblick gewesen, vielleicht nicht mehr als ein langer Traum. Würde es sie überhaupt kümmern, welche Rolle er bei ihrer Rettung gespielt hatte? Was könnte sie mit einem Freund wie ihm anfangen? Der Gedanke füllte ihn mit einem Gefühl der Leere und betrübte ihn merkwürdigerweise.

Es geschah, während er über Hermine und die entfernte Möglichkeit einer Freundschaft mir ihr nachgrübelte; ein Kessel explodierte so plötzlich, dass er überrumpelt wurde. Die Schüler schrieen und er selbst versuchte sich die Panik nicht anmerken zu lassen, als er den unverkennbaren Geruch von Drachenblut, gemischt mit Mondtau und Trollurin bemerkte. Irgendein Tölpel hatte versehentlich ein giftiges Gas kreiert, eines das die Lungen desjenigen zu Asche verätzen würde, der es länger als ein paar Sekunden einatmete.

"RAUS!", brüllte er, bedeckte seinen Mund und seine Nase mit seinem Ärmel, als der Gestank größer wurde. "Atmet den Rauch nicht ein!"

Es kostete ihn einige wertvolle Sekunden, um den Evanesco drei Mal zu zaubern, damit die giftigen Dämpfe verschwanden und zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem er es endlich geschafft hatte, konnte er kaum noch atmen. Die anwesende Klasse war gemäß seinen Anweisungen verschwunden, möglicherweise jedoch mit größerer Angst vor ihm als vor dem Zaubertrank, mit Ausnahme eines Schülers. Dennis Creevey war in noch schlimmerer Verfassung als er, lag zusammengesunken auf dem Boden unter dem zerstörten Kessel und seine Lippen färbten sich schon blau, als Snape den Jungen in seine Arme hob und mit ihm zum Krankenflügel rannte.

Snape schaffte es gerade so sie beide zu Poppy zu bringen und Liquefaciopulmo zu keuchen ehe er vor ihren Füßen zusammensank.

Als er Stunden später aufwachte, beugte sich Poppy gerade über ihn. Er stöhnte.

"Dennis?", krächzte er.

"Er wird es überleben", antwortete Poppy. "Gerade eben so. Wenn du den Evanesco eine Sekunde später gesprochen hättest..." Ihre Gedanken verloren sich, als sie begann Snape auf den Stand der Dinge zu bringen: "Ich hatte viel zu tun. Ich brauchte drei Anläufe, ehe Deine Lunge mit dem Nachwachsen beginnen konnte.

„Was ist passiert?"

Snape seufzte, was dazu führte, dass sich die Schmerzen in seinen protestierenden Lungen verdoppelten. "Irgendein Idiot hat es geschafft an Trollurin zu kommen und sich dazu entschieden ihn in den heutigen Trank zu geben. Wenn ich diesen Idioten finde..."

"Er liegt auf der anderen Seite des Krankenflügels und ich erlaube es mir zu sagen, dass er sich noch schlechter fühlt als du." Albus betrat lächelnd Snapes kleinen Bereich hinter der Trennwand. "Es scheint so, dass der Missetäter der junge Mr. Creevey ist. Er erhielt den Urin von einem Straßenhändler, bei seinem letzten Besuch in der Winkelgasse. Anscheinend sagte man ihm, dass ein paar Tropfen davon jeden Zaubertrank perfekt machen würden."

"Perfekt tödlich", fauchte Snape. "Er hat Glück, dass er uns nicht alle umgebracht hat!"

"Du meinst, er hatte Glück dass du da warst, um ihn zu retten", erwiderte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen. "Wirklich Severus, Schüler zu retten scheint ein neuer Zeitvertreib von dir geworden zu sein."

Snape starrte ihn an und presste eine Hand auf seine schmerzende Brust. "Ich weiß nicht weshalb ich mich mit undankbaren, kleinen Bälgern herumplage. Ich sollte sie mich umbringen lassen und sie von ihrem Unglück befreien."

Poppy lächelte ihn liebevoll an, ehe sie sich vorbeugte und seine Hand tätschelte: "Wir wären wirklich schlecht dran, wenn Du das tun würdest. Stell dir vor was geschehen wäre, wenn du Harry nicht geholfen hättest? Wenn Voldemort..."

"Genug, Poppy", sagte Snape kalt. "Erwähne diesen Name nicht in meiner Gegenwart. Bei Merlins Eiern, meine Brust bringt mich um."

"Es wird noch ein paar Tage wehtun", versicherte Poppy ihm heiter. "Wie Du weißt wachsen dir gerade neue Lungenlappen. Wenn wir jetzt nur noch herausfinden könnten, wie wir dir ein neues Herz wachsen lassen können - zusammen mit deiner neuen Haut und deiner Lunge wärst du ein völlig anderer Mann!"

Albus kicherte daraufhin, ehe er sich vorlehnte und ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. „Ach, Poppy", ermahnte er sie. "Ich mag Severus so wie er ist. Jetzt muss ich aber gehen. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, deinen Unterricht für den Rest der Woche ausfallen zu lassen."

"Verdammt, Albus – es geht mir gut! Ich werde morgen mit dem Unterricht fortfahren."

"Das wirst Du nicht", warf Poppy bestimmt ein. "Du kannst von Glück reden, wenn ich dich morgen hier raus lasse. Du wirst wenigstens eine Woche brauchen um zu genesen! Wenn du kooperierst, dann kannst du eventuell morgen Abend in deine Räume zurückkehren." Sie reichte ihm eine Tasse mit rauchender Flüssigkeit. "Und jetzt trink das. Es wird den Schmerz nehmen und dir beim Schlafen helfen. Das ist genau das was du jetzt brauchst - jede Menge Schlaf."

Snape nahm den Trank grob entgegen, schnüffelte misstrauisch daran und schaute missmutig, als die ekelhafte Flüssigkeit sich ihren Weg durch seine schmerzende Brust bahnte. "Das ist der scheußlichste Trank, den ich jemals probiert habe!", knurrte er, während er gleichzeitig die wohlige Wärme des erholsamen Schlafes über seine Haut kriechen spürte.

Poppy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn du den Geschmack nicht magst, solltest Du vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen Pfefferminze hinzuzufügen, wenn du mir eine neue Ladung braust."

Er versuchte sich eine brauchbare, sarkastische Antwort auszudenken, als er in die Arme der Shiva glitt. In dieser Nacht, in der er im Krankenflügel lag und neue Lungenlappen nachwachsen ließ, träumte er immer und immer wieder von dem explodierenden Kessel. Doch es war nicht Dennis Creevey, den er auf seinen Armen trug und zum Krankenflügel brachte - es war Hermine. Bloß, dass er sie nicht retten konnte. Der Traum endete immer wieder damit, dass ihre leuchtenden, zimtfarbenen Augen stumpf und leer wurden, während sie bei ihrem letzten Atemzug mit ihren blauen Lippen seinen Namen hauchte:

"Severus."

Es war außerdem das erste Mal in achtzehn Monaten, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte Hermine zu besuchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Nettie**

Ich bin schon immer eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin gewesen. Ich hasse es das zuzugeben, aber es ist wahr. Ich nehme an, dass ich mich deshalb so sehr für Professor Snape interessiert habe. Versteht mich nicht falsch - ich bin nicht in diesen Mann verliebt. Ganz ehrlich, ich glaube ich habe niemals in meinem ganzen Leben einen sarkastischeren, herablassenderen, gesellschaftsfeindlicheren Bastard wie ihn kennen gelernt.

Keinesfalls würde er zu mir passen. Aber... es war etwas an ihm, wenn er Miss Granger besuchte, das einfach - richtig war, das ist das einzig Passende was mir einfällt. Schaut nicht so schockiert. Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihm während seiner Besuche hinterhergeschnüffelt hätte, oder so. In der Tat, weit gefehlt. Sobald Professor Snape auftauchte, nahm ich Reißaus.

Wie auch immer, im Laufe so vieler Monate, bekommt man unbeabsichtigt irgendwelche Dinge mit, oder läuft an angelehnten Türen vorbei und hört Dinge, die man vielleicht nicht hören sollte.

Nehmen wir, zum Beispiel, die Art wie er mit ihr redet. Zu jedem anderen ist er kalt und sarkastisch. Der Mann hat eine so scharfe Zunge, dass er selbst einem Zeppelin damit die Luft nehmen könnte. Poppy erzählte mir, dass er mit jedem so umgeht und ich es ihm nicht übel nehmen solle, wenn er es auch bei mir täte, was ich auch versuchte. Sie schien ihn irgendwie gern zu haben, trotz seiner fehlenden Manieren. Ich sagte es ihr, während unserer häufigen Diskussionen über ihn, die wir letzter Zeit führten und wisst ihr was sie zu mir sagte?

„Selbstverständlich mag ich ihn, Liebes, so sehr wie man einen Mann wie ihn mögen _kann_. Ich mag ihn trotz seiner selbst und ich wage zu behaupten, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit ist ihn zu mögen. Ich habe ihn in den letzten Jahren oft genug zusammengeflickt, um zu wissen, dass er wie wir alle rot blutet. Er macht mir keine Angst mehr - jedenfalls nicht viel."

Ich gestehe, ich mochte ihn auch. Er war eine faszinierende Gegensätzlichkeit eines Mannes - so schroff und sarkastisch zu jedem den er traf - jedoch so sanft und hingebungsvoll zu ihr. Er war der perfekte tragische Held, dunkel und gequält, doch darunter sehnte er sich nach Gesellschaft wie jeder andere von uns. Auf jeden Fall mochte ich es, ihn auf diese Weise zu sehen.

Poppy würde mir erzählen, dass ich zu viele Muggelromane läse, wenn ich ihr das jemals erzählen würde. Ich mag meine Bücher von Bronte und Austen!

Jedenfalls, bei den Gelegenheiten an denen ich an Miss Grangers Zimmer vorbeigehe und er zu Besuch da ist, höre ich immer wie er mit ihr redet. Seine Stimme ist, wenn er sie nicht gerade als eine Art Waffe gebraucht, wirklich wundervoll. Sie ist durch und durch dunkel und sanft, beinahe samtig, wie das Schnurren eines Löwen. Er erzählt ihr Geschichten über dies und das, oder erwähnt, dass er etwas gelesen hat, was ihr gefallen würde. Einmal hörte ich, wie er ihr aus einem Buch vorlas - nichts poetisches oder blumiges, nur ein vage Theorie über die Eigenschaften von Salz, welches direkt von den Salzsäulen Sodom und Gomorrahs genommen wird, gegenüber den Eigenschaften von Salz aus Atlanta.

Doch seine Stimme war so klangvoll und sanft gewesen, dass es mir den Atem geraubt hatte.

Ich habe mich oft gewundert, über ihn – über sie - über beide. Warum fuhr er damit fort sie täglich zu besuchen? Nach dem zu urteilen was Poppy erzählte, waren er und Miss Granger, vor und während des Krieges, schließlich weit davon entfernt gewesen befreundet zu sein, dennoch zeigte er ihr eine zarte Hingabe, die nicht einmal von ihren engsten Freunden gezeigt wurde.

Wohlgemerkt, ich sage nicht, dass niemand anderer sie besuchte. Harry Potter schaute manchmal vorbei. Ich habe ihn seit dem ersten Tag drei Mal gesehen - einmal an ihren Geburtstag, einmal an Weihnachten und einmal im Frühling - doch er fühlte sich jedes Mal sichtlich unwohl und bleib nie lange da.

Molly Weasley war ein paar Mal da gewesen. Lasst euch sagen, sie ist eine Frau die man nur schwer übersehen konnte. Sie bringt immer neue Nachthemden für Miss Granger mit, die mit ihrem Namen versehen sind. Bei jedem Besuch sitzt sie neben ihrem Bett, knetet ihr Taschentuch und beginnt, mit präziser Verlässlichkeit, innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten zu weinen. An Weihnachten brachte sie ihr einen selbstgemachten Morgenmantel mit, in dem scheußlichsten dunkelorange das ich je gesehen habe und mit einer noch hässlicheren Reihe von bananengelben H´s entlang der Säume, und bestand darauf, dass ich das Ding Miss Granger sofort anzog.

Mir tat Miss Granger immer ein wenig Leid, nachdem Mr. Potter und Mrs. Weasley sie besucht hatten – nicht, dass sie nicht absolut liebenswürdige Personen waren, aber sie sprachen nie mit ihr, wie Professor Snape es tat. Sie zu besuchen machte die beiden traurig und wenn sie gegangen waren schienen sie eine trostlose Atmosphäre zurückzulassen.

Ihre Besuche schienen immer so gezwungen, wie etwas das aus Pflichtgefühl getan wurde, anstelle aus dem Wunsch dazu.

Mit Professor Snape war es etwas vollkommen anderes. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sie besuchte weil er es wollte. Sobald er den Raum betreten und einen Blick auf sie geworfen hatte – seine Anspannung war augenblicklich verschwunden.

Er genoss es bei ihr zu sein, ich konnte keine andere Erklärung finden, weshalb er sonst täglich zu ihr kommen sollte. Das ist das, was ich mir vorstellte.

Und hier liegt mein zweiter Fehler. Eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin zu sein, verschafft mir auch eine blühende Fantasie. Ich erwische mich selbst dabei, kleine Szenen zu kreieren, mit Leuten die mich interessieren und Professor Snape war einer davon. Wie konnte es auch anders sein? Der Mann war ein Rätsel, verpackt in Geheimnissen. Es schien mir so, dass niemand ihn wirklich kannte, nicht einmal meine Schwester, auch wenn sie oft genug betont hatte, dass Schulleiter Dumbledore Snape sehr gut zu verstehen schien. Irgendwie machte das die Gerüchte um Dumbledores Allwissenheit glaubwürdiger.

Als Poppy von mir erfuhr, dass er Miss Granger noch immer besuchte, war sie mehr als überrascht.

„Aber was tut er?", hatte sie gefragt. „Wieso besucht er sie?"

Ich war mir sicher, dass ich es nicht wusste, aber ich meinte, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Vielleicht hatte er sie, während ihrer Schulzeit, aus der Ferne bewundert, von dem Tabu einer Beziehung zwischen Lehrer und Schülerin wissend, was ihn davon abhielt ihr seine wahren Gefühle zu offenbaren. Als sie sich geopfert hatte um ihn zu retten, hatte er realisiert, dass er nie die Gelegenheit bekommen würde ihr zu sagen was er fühlte - mit gebrochenem Herzen hatte er sich geschworen sie täglich zu besuchen, um auf diese Weise seine Loyalität zu bekunden.

Schnaubt nicht! Ich weiß, dass es weit hergeholt ist. Wenn ich so etwas jemals Poppy gegenüber erwähnt hätte, sie hätte mich ausgelacht. Aber ich mochte es meine eigenen kleinen Geschichten zu weben und es schien niemanden zu verletzen. Was könnte noch tragischer und romantischer sein, als ein Mann wie Snape der das Mädchen liebt, welches ihn gerettet hatte? Besonders wenn das Mädchen körperlich am Leben war, aber nicht lebte.

Wenn ich mal ganz offen spreche, mir schien es, als war sein Herz eines ohne Freund und seine Seele ohne ein Zuhause.

Ich hatte mich so sehr daran gewöhnt ihn täglich zu sehen, dass es mich völlig überrumpelte, als er nicht auftauchte. Er erschien immer, pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk, um 18:45 Uhr und blieb bis 20:15 Uhr. Immer. Doch letzten Montag nicht.

Miss Granger war immer vorbereitet. Ehe er eintraf, legte ich immer ein paar Kissen unter ihren Oberkörper, dass sie fast aufrecht saß - das ließ sie eher wie ein Mensch und etwas weniger wie eine Hülle aussehen, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine. Ich ging sicher, dass ihre Augen gut befeuchtet waren, so dass ich nicht zwischendurch reinkommen musste, um ein paar Tropfen hineinzugeben, während er da war, und dass ihr Haar offen und frisch gekämmt war.

Da es ein Montag war, hatte sie auch ein frisches Nachthemd an - aus wunderschöner, leuchtendgrüner Baumwolle, was ihrer Hautfarbe sehr schmeichelte. Es war wirklich erstaunlich wie gesund sie aussah, wenn man bedachte wie lange sie schon im Koma lag.

Stellt euch dann mal meine Verwunderung vor, als er nicht auftauchte. Ich dachte mir, dass ihn etwas aufgehalten hatte – immerhin hatte er nie einen Besuch in über achtzehn Monaten ausfallen lassen. Doch sein Tee blieb unberührt und war kalt geworden, als ich ihn vom Beistelltisch nahm.

„Ich glaube, er kommt heute Abend nicht, Liebes", murmelte ich, als ich Miss Granger zum schlafen vorbereitete, indem ich die Kissen wegnahm und sie in eine bequeme Ruheposition brachte. „Ich hoffe, ihm ist nichts zugestoßen."

Ich hätte natürlich Poppy anflohen können. Tatsächlich kostete es mich meine ganze Willensstärke es nicht zu tun, aber ich wollte nicht auf diese Weise in sein Privatleben eindringen. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihm gut und er hatte beschlossen heute nicht zu Besuch zu kommen, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, was ihn von Miss Granger fernhalten konnte, nach seiner bisherigen Hingabe, doch alles was mir einfallen wollte, schien viel zu banal zu sein.

Ich wusste, dass er nicht fernbleiben würde, nur weil er Tests zu benoten hatte - er hatte seine Arbeit schon hierher mitgebracht. Ich dachte auch nicht, dass er plötzlich der Meinung war, mal eine Pause einlegen zu müssen, er hatte in der Vergangenheit schließlich auch nicht dazu tendiert. Ich versuchte, nicht das Schlimmste anzunehmen; dass dem Mann vielleicht etwas passiert war, das ihn davon abhielt hierher zu kommen, doch ich schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite.

Es war während des nächsten Tages, als ich endlich die Möglichkeit bekam den Tagespropheten zu lesen und von dem Unfall erfuhr. Neben dem Artikel über die Explosion, war ein wirklich unschmeichelhaftes Foto von ihm, er stierte nach unten zu irgendjemandem der genug Mut aufgebracht hatte, um dieses Bild von ihm aufzunehmen.

Ich erzählte Miss Granger später alles davon, währen ich ihre Bettwäsche wechselte.

„Meine Liebe, es sieht so aus, als sei dein Professor Snape erneut zum Helden geworden! Der Zeitung nach, rettete er einen Jungen in Hogwarts vor dem sicheren Tod, nachdem ein Kessel im Zaubertränkeunterricht explodiert war. Beide liegen auf der Krankenstation und ich bin mir sicher, dass Poppy sie wieder wunderbar zusammenflicken wird."

Später an diesem Abend, als ich meine Schwester anflohte, um mich nach Professor Snapes Gesundheitszustand zu erkundigen, hatte sie gelacht. „Ich musste ihm die doppelte Dosis des Schlaftrankes verpassen, um diesen verflixten Mann im Bett zu halten. Selbst nach all den Jahren weigert er sich zu glauben, dass ich weiß was ich tue. Apropos, was macht Hermine?"

Ich seufzte, „Dasselbe wie immer. Ich bin froh, dass Professor Snape nicht ernsthaft verletzt wurde."

Poppy lachte wieder, „Oh doch, er war es. Beide, er und Dennis Creevey. Hätte er diesen Rauch noch etwas länger eingeatmet, wäre nichts mehr von seiner Lunge übrig gewesen, was man hätte nachwachsen lassen können. Ich befürchte, den armen Dennis hat es am schlimmsten getroffen, aber trotzdem... Ich erwarte nicht, dass Severus so schnell wieder zu Besuch kommen wird."

„Bitte sende ihm meine Grüße, Poppy, und die besten Wünsche zur schnellen Genesung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Miss Granger nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er nicht kommt."

Meine Schwester grinste boshaft als sie das hörte, „Ich werde sicher gehen, ihm genau das zu sagen, Nettie!"

Ohne seine Besuche wurde es eine lange Woche. Mir war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr ich auf sie zählte, um die Routine meines Tages zu durchbrechen. Wenn er kam, gönnte ich mir normalerweise selbst eine Tasse Tee im Aufenthaltsraum der Mitarbeiter, ehe ich den Papierkram oder andere kleinere Arbeiten erledigte, die ich tagsüber vernachlässigt hatte. Ohne ihn, der Miss Granger besuchte, widerstrebte es mir seltsamerweise ihr Zimmer zu verlassen. Das arme Mädchen war jetzt völlig allein, auch wenn es nur für kurze Zeit war, und sie tat mir Leid.

Vielleicht war es nur, weil ich begonnen hatte mehr Zeit bei ihr zu verbringen, doch in dieser Woche fiel mir etwas Merkwürdiges auf. Am dritten Tag von Snapes Abwesenheit, bemerkte ich, dass sich ihr Haar ungewohnt trocken und brüchig anfühlte, während ich die Knoten herauskämmte. Da es sich sonst immer wie lebendige Seidenbänder anfühlte, war die Veränderung irgendwie störend. Ich beschloss, ihr Haar noch einmal zu waschen und dann extra viel Feuchtigkeitsbalsam zu benutzen, um zu sehen, ob ich das Problem damit beheben konnte. Während es trocknete nahm ich eine größere Portion der Haarkur und verhexte sogar die Luftfeuchtigkeit im Raum, so dass sie etwas höher war, als normal. Schnell wurde ersichtlich, dass beides nicht zu funktionieren schien.

An diesem Morgen hatte ich sogar die Bürste von abgebrochenen Haaren säubern müssen. Ich sah auch einige davon auf ihrem Kopfkissen und ihrer Bettwäsche. Ihr Haar war niemals zuvor abgebrochen - nicht seit Professor Snape es hatte nachwachsen lassen. Als ich mir die Zeit nahm, um die Strähnen zu begutachten, bemerkte ich, dass die Farbe stumpf war, als ob jemand die ganzen kleinen goldenen und muskatfarbenen Strähnchen weggenommen hätte.

Es war Freitag und ich hatte mir überlegt, dass Miss Granger an diesem Nachmittag ein Bad bekommen würde, ein echtes mit Wasser und danach parfümierte Creme. Außerdem wollte ich ihr etwas von diesem teuflischen Muggelspray, welches Mr. Potter ihr vor langer Zeit dagelassen hatte, auftragen. Egal wie lästig es sein konnte sich mit einer solchen Masse von Haaren zu befassen, ich gebe zu, dass ich angefangen hatte es zu mögen. Ich hasste es daran zu denken, dass ihr erzwungenes Koma sie nun endgültig erreichte, dass etwas die Macht hatte sogar das schöne Haar zu zerstören, welches Professor Snape ihr so sorgfältig zurückgegeben hatte.

Ich war gerade damit beschäftigt vorsichtig die Seife aus ihrem Haar zu waschen, als, zu meiner Überraschung, Professor Snape in den Raum rauschte, mit weniger Anmut als üblich. Da es Nachmittag war hatte ich ihn nicht erwartet, deshalb war Hermine noch völlig nass und in ein Laken gewickelt. Ich war völlig vergessen, als er Miss Granger für bestimmt dreißig Sekunden anstarrte, ehe er sich schnell umdrehte und die Wand anschaute.

Mir war tatsächlich zum Lachen zumute. Da ich ihn so lange nicht gesehen hatte, machte mich seine Anwesenheit eher glücklich, anstatt dass ich mich darüber ärgerte, dass er meine Patientin derartig anglotzte. Der arme Mann ist wahrscheinlich so rot geworden wie ein Schuljunge.

„Ich hatte Sie heute gar nicht erwartet, Professor Snape", sagte ich, während ich krampfhaft versuchte das freche Grinsen aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen. Ich beendete das Ausspülen von Miss Grangers Haaren und begann es mit einem Handtuch zu trocknen.

„Poppy hat Sie also rausgelassen? Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Anhand seiner steifen Haltung konnte ich erkennen, dass er finster dreinschaute, „Danke, ich atme. Sind Sie bald fertig?"

„Geben Sie mir noch einen Augenblick, ich muss ihr noch ihr Nachthemd anziehen. Ich finde ein richtiges Bad mit Wasser bringt ihr mehr, als sie nur sauber zu hexen. Ihr Haar sieht immer besonders schön aus, wenn es richtig gewaschen wurde."

Snape, der immer noch mit dem Rücken zu mir stand, verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und schnaubte: „Gewiss."

Schnell nahm ich das Laken weg, welches unter ihren Achseln festgeklemmt war und ließ das Nachthemd über ihren Kopf gleiten, während ich mit einem veränderten Trocknungszauber ihre Haut trocken hexte. Das Spray, welches Mr. Potter da gelassen hatte, hinterließ einen himmlischen Geruch von Jasmin und Schwertlilien. Ich konnte sehen, wie Professor Snape den Duft inhalierte und sich seine Schultern etwas entspannten, als der warme Dampf vom Bad um seinen Kopf herumwaberte.

„So, fertig, alles erledigt." Er drehte sich um und ich lächelte fachmännisch, während ich seine Erscheinung musterte. Er sah fürchterlich aus. Seine Haut war noch blasser als sonst, mit dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen. Er hatte in der Woche seiner Abwesenheit an Gewicht verloren und das hagere Aussehen seines Gesichts ließ seine Nase noch größer erscheinen als sonst. Ich konnte sagen, dass er noch immer Schmerzen hatte, weil er mit nach vorne gebeugten Schultern dastand, als ob ihm jemand in die Brust geboxt hatte. Und auch wenn ich von Poppy wusste, dass er dazu gezwungen worden war seine Klassen vorerst abzugeben, sah er aus, als hätte nicht mehr geschlafen, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Der Mann war ein Wrack.

„Kann ich ihnen einen Tee bringen? Brauchen sie irgendetwas?" Ich versuchte mir meine Besorgnis nicht ansehen zu lassen, da ich wusste dass er es hasste, doch er schnauzte mich trotzdem an.

„Was ich brauche, Madame Pomfrey, ist meine Ruhe."

Ich entschloss, mich seinen Wünschen zu beugen und verließ zügig Miss Grangers Zimmer.

Als ich mich umdrehte um die Tür zu schließen, sah ich, wie er sich in den üblichen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett fallen ließ.

Vierzig Minuten später kam ich zurück und hatte eine Tasse Tee, sowie leckere Butterkekse aus dem Pausenraum dabei. Wenn jemals ein Mann ein heißes Getränk und etwas zu Essen gebrauchen könnte, dann war es der, den ich in Miss Grangers Zimmer zurückgelassen hatte. Ich hoffte nur, dass er nicht zu verärgert über mein Eindringen sein würde- ich hatte schließlich etwas für ihn dabei.

Vorsichtig klopfte ich mit meinem Ellenbogen an die Tür, ehe ich sie mit meinem Fuß aufstieß, „Professor Snape?"

Er hing schief auf seinem Stuhl, sein Kopf ruhte auf Miss Granger Matratze, direkt neben ihrem Arm. Sein strähniges Haar war ihm ins Gesicht gefallen und einige von den längeren Strähnen lagen auf Miss Grangers Bauch.

„Professor Snape? Sind sie in Ordnung?", fragte ich besorgt und stellte das Tablett beiseite um ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter zu rütteln.

Der Mann erwachte schläfrig blinzelnd, bevor er plötzlich aufschreckte und mich anstarrte, gleichzeitig eine ziemlich blasse Gesichtsfarbe bekommend.

„Sie sehen blasser aus als sonst, Professor Snape. Weiß Poppy das sie hier sind? Ich wette nicht. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass es so aussieht, als könnten Sie einige Stunden erholsamen Schlafs gebrauchen."

Snape starrte mich an und seine normale Gesichtsfarbe kehrte schnell zurück, „Poppy und ihre Wünsche sind für mich nicht von Belang. Ich bin erwachsen und kann gehen wohin ich will, ungeachtet dessen, was sie von ihr gehört haben mögen."

Unterdrückt tat ich mein Missfallen darüber Kund und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Wagen Sie es ja nicht mir Lektionen zu erteilen. Ich brauche weder Sie noch Poppy, um über mich zu plaudern wie eine Meute überheblicher Hühner!"

„Was Sie brauchen, Professor, ist wesentlich mehr Schlaf als der, den sie seit dem Unfall bekommen haben", argumentierte ich vernünftig. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so scheußlich werden könnte, wenn er so abrupt geweckt wurde. „Ich sage ihnen das als Heilerin und auch, hoffentlich, als eine Freundin. Poppys Rat ist nicht ande..."

„Ihre Schwester, Madam Pomfrey, ist eine alte Fledermaus, die sich in Dinge einmischt, die sie nichts angehen", unterbrach er mich mit kalter, grimmiger Stimme und baute sich vor mir auf, um zu mir herabzublicken. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihre krankhafte Neugierde und ihre Neigung zu tratschen, ein Charakterzug wäre, der nur ihr anhaftet und nicht mit der gesamten Familie geteilt würde. Mir scheint, dass ich falsch gelegen habe. Seien Sie beruhigt, ich weiß sehr wohl, wann ich nicht mehr willkommen bin."

Er schob sich an mir vorbei und begab sich in Richtung Tür, doch seine Schritte waren unbeholfen, so dass er sich am Türrahmen festhalten musste, um nicht dagegen zu laufen. In diesem Moment war ich ernsthaft hin- und hergerissen, zwischen dem Wunsch ihm zu helfen und dem Bedürfnis meinen Kopf auf meinem Hals zu behalten. „Aber wann werden Sie wieder kommen?", wagte ich zu fragen, zu überrascht, um irgendetwas anderes von mir zu geben.

„_Gar nicht_", knurrte er und mit dem Rauschen seines Umhangs war er verschwunden.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Hermine**

Hermine Granger verlor ihren Verstand. Sie wusste das genauso sicher, wie sie ihren eigenen Namen wusste, wie lange das allerdings noch anhielt war fraglich. Egal wie sehr sie auch versuchte einen Halt zu finden, um in der Realität zu bleiben, die jetzt ihr Leben darstellte, es wurde immer schwerer daran festzuhalten.

Manchmal fragte sie sich ob es das Ganze wert war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schien es viel einfacher zu sein, sich dem Wahnsinn hinzugeben. Es wäre auf jeden Fall weniger schmerzhaft.

Sie hatte Severus nur einmal in den letzten drei Wochen gesehen. Einmal. Die täglichen Besuche, auf die sie so sehr als ihren Anker zur realen Welt vertraut hatte, waren plötzlich und ohne Grund beendet worden.

In der ersten Woche in der er sie nicht besuchen kam, quälte sie sich mit der Frage ob er tot war. Nettie Pomfrey, ihre Heilerin, hatte einen Unfall in der Schule erwähnt, einen Tag, nach dem er zum ersten Mal nicht zu Besuch gekommen war, doch sie hatte sonst nichts weiter darüber erzählt. Hermine hatte das Schlimmste befürchtet, als er den Rest der Woche nicht aufgetaucht war.

Der Gedanke daran, dass sie ihn verloren haben könnte, war eine Qual. Er war ihr Anker, der einzige der sie weiter leben ließ, der einzige Grund weshalb sie an der realen Welt festhielt. Sie lebte für seine Besuche, hoffte jeden Tag dass dieser Abend einer der wenigen sein würde, in denen er ihr sanft über das Haar strich. Er war so verlässlich wie die Sonne und der Mond. Sie brauchte ihn.

Sie versuchte sich ständig einzureden, dass er zurückkommen würde, sobald er in der Lage dazu war, aber es war schwer diesen Gedanken festzuhalten. Ohne ihn gingen die Tage ineinander über, ohne das sich der eine vom anderen unterschied oder die Eintönigkeit durchbrochen wurde.

In einem Versuch ihrem Schmerz zu entfliehen, der durch seine Abwesenheit verursacht wurde, flüchtete sie sich in ihren Geist, suchte sich Trost in den Erinnerungen und den Räumen, die sie konstruiert hatte. Es waren sorgfältig geschaffene Konstrukte, die sie über Monate hinweg aufgebaut hatte, vertraute Plätze zu denen sie flüchten konnte, wenn Snape oder Nettie nicht bei ihr waren. Sie mochte sie genauso sehr, wie sie sie fürchtete, denn sie war sich sicher, dass das die eigentliche Falle war, die Malfoy mit seinem Fluch angestrebt hatte.

Während der ersten Monate ihrer „Untauglichkeit" war es schwierig gewesen etwas anderes zu sehen, als das was ihr ihre unbeweglichen Augen von der Welt zeigten. Sie konnte soviel sie wollte in den Tag hineinträumen, ließ ihren Blick nach innen wandern um alte Erinnerungen aufleben zu lassen, oder spielte die einseitigen Konversationen von Snape noch einmal ab.

Schlaf war etwas, von dem sie sich oft nicht bewusst wurde das sie es tat – sie spürte wie ihr Bewusstsein wegdriftete und sie warnte, dass ihr Verstand etwas REM-Schlaf benötigte und wenn sie etwas später aufwachte würden sich die verschwommenen Reste ihrer Träume von ihren Gedanken verflüchtigen, wie zerrissene Spinnenweben.

Doch da sie vorsichtig dem gegenüber war, was ihr virtuelles Gefängnis für sie alles auf Lager hielt, nahm sie sich nicht die Zeit, sich an ihre Träume zu erinnern oder zu viel Zeit in ihrer Fantasie zu verbringen.

Außerdem hatte sie durch Snapes tägliche Besuche und die neuen Ideen die er ihr mitbrachte immer etwas, worüber sie nachdenken konnte. Mehr als alles andere sorgte er dafür, dass ihr Geist stimuliert wurde und gab ihr manchmal den natürlichen physischen Kontakt, nach dem sich ihr Körper sehnte. Selten gingen seine Berührungen über ihr Haar hinaus, ein- oder zweimal war da ein freundliches Tätscheln ihrer Schulter gewesen, aber meistens schien er glücklich damit zu sein, mit seinen Fingern sein Werk zu berühren. Sicherlich hatte sie ihr neues Haar noch nie gesehen, doch sie hatte oft gehört wie es von Madam Pomfrey und den anderen Schwestern bewundert wurde, um zu wissen, dass es gut aussah - wahrscheinlich besser als alles andere, was sie während ihre Schulzeit damit zustande gebracht hatte.

Das erste Mal als sie versucht hatte etwas in ihrem Kopf zu kreieren, war es aus reiner Langeweile geschehen. Sie hatte versucht sich selbst vorzustellen, wie sie mit weißer Kreide ihre Gedanken, zu einem Artikel den Snape ihr am vorigen Abend vorgelesen hatte, auf einer Tafel niederschrieb. Als sie fertig war hatte sie die Tafel in die hinterste Ecke ihres Geistes verbannt und sie hatte sich etwas besser gefühlt, nachdem sie ihre Gedanken aufgeschrieben hatte, auch wenn es nur in ihrer Vorstellung gewesen war.

Ein paar Tage später hatte sie sich die Tafel erneut vorgestellt und sie leer vorgefunden. Sie hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass ihr Text noch drauf stand, doch ihre Enttäuschung spornte sie dazu an, erneut darauf zu schreiben und sich das Bild ganz genau einzuprägen. Sie musste es immer und immer wieder wiederholen, doch irgendwann blieb die Schrift auf der Tafel, bis sie in der Lage war die Schrift fortzuwischen und die Tafel neu zu beschreiben und am nächsten Tag erneut darauf zu schauen und genau das vorzufinden, was sie am Tag vorher darauf hinterlassen hatte.

Von da an brachte ihre natürliche Neugier sie dazu herauszufinden, was ihr Kopf noch alles kreieren konnte. Sie nutzte die Tafel als Fixpunkt und langsam, mit einigen Rückschlägen, erschuf sie einen Klassenraum. Sie verbrachte viel Zeit damit ihn Stück für Stück aufzubauen, so dass sie erst viel später bemerkte, wie sehr er dem Zaubertränkeklassenraum glich. Er war weit entfernt von einer genauen Kopie - die Fenster waren größer, vier Schülertische anstelle des guten Dutzends, zwei große gemütliche Sessel auf jeder Seite von Snapes klobigem Schreibtisch und eine große Tafel, die einen Teil der Veränderungen darstellte, die sie vorgenommen hatte.

Der Klassenraum - sein Klassenraum - war der schwerste gewesen, den sie in ihrem Geist nachbilden konnte. Doch seine vorläufige Fertigstellung war eine bereichernde Erfahrung gewesen und zeigte ihr letztendlich, wozu ihre Vorstellungskraft fähig war. Danach wurde es beinahe wie ein Spiel mit Puzzleteilen - sie kreierte die Schulbibliothek, den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, ihr altes Schlafzimmer zu Hause, eine kleinere Version der Großen Halle mit der gleichen verzauberten Decke und eine falsch angepasste Version der Gärten und Gründe von Hogwarts. Lichtdurchflutete Steinkorridore verbanden alle Räume miteinander wenn sie sich zwischen ihnen bewegen wollte und nach einiger Zeit fühlte sie sich sehr wohl in dem Zuhause, welches sie für sich geschaffen hatte.

Dies war nun ihr einziger Hafen. Wenn Snape nicht bei ihr war, verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit in diesen Räumen und Korridoren. Sein Klassenraum war einer ihrer Lieblingsräume; er repräsentierte ihren ersten Erfolg und war ein Platz an dem sie sich mit ihm verbunden fühlte. Der Raum verkörperte all ihre Hoffnungen. Doch als seine Besuche abbrachen, konnte sie nicht in den Raum gehen, ohne einen scharfen Stich von Nostalgie und Traurigkeit zu spüren. Ohne Severus gab es keine Hoffnung mehr.

Wie oft hatte sie sich gefühlt wie das Staubkorn in einem ihre Lieblingskinderbücher, Horton hört ein Staubkorn reden... das gleiche Buch welches auch auf einem Regal in ihrem nachgebauten Schlafzimmer stand. Doch ganz gleich wie laut sie rief, ganz gleich wie oft sie schrie _Ich bin hier, ich bin hier, ich bin hier, ich bin hier _bis ihre Lungen versagten, niemand hörte sie, ihn eingeschlossen.

Würde er niemals zu ihr zurückkehren?

In den ersten Tagen, in denen er nicht aufgetaucht war, war es für sie zu schmerzhaft gewesen, sich im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer aufzuhalten, so dass sie sich nur zwischen dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und ihrem Schlafzimmer bewegte und entschlossen war so lange dort zu bleiben , bis er zurückkehrte. Manchmal legte sie sich einfach auf ihr Bett und ließ sich treiben. Ohne sich darauf zu konzentrieren, konnte sie das rhythmische Schlagen ihres Herzen hören, das leise Rauschen ihres Atems und sie fragte sich, wie lange sie noch dazu genötigt werden würde, so zu leben. Würde es noch Jahre brauchen, ehe ihr Körper dem Tod erlag? Sie wusste nicht, was ihr mehr Angst bereitete, ohne ihn zu sterben oder zu leben. Sie vermutete, dass es das Leben ohne ihn war.

Manchmal war das einzige was sie davon abhielt in Tränen auszubrechen, die Erinnerung an seine Besuche herauf zu beschwören, ebenso die Gespräche die er mit ihr geführt hatte. Wenn ihr die Erinnerungen ausgingen, griff sie weiter zurück und durchlebte noch einmal die Zeit, als sie noch gelebt hatte - als er sie beleidigte und zum weinen gebracht hatte. Als er sie angefunkelt und sie dazu gebracht hatte, sich minderwertig und unbeholfen zu fühlen.

Sie hatte ihn nicht leiden können; dachte er wäre grausam und arrogant, abstoßend in Aussehen und Verhalten. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie jetzt dasselbe fühlen könnte - es würde die Dinge so viel einfacher machen.

Sie erlaubte sich, sich auch an andere Dinge zu erinnern. Wie er ihr und ihren Freunden so oft das Leben gerettet hatte, sie vor den Gefahren, die sie umgaben, geschützt hatte. Wie seine käferschwarzen Augen von Intelligenz und erbitterter Einsamkeit sprachen, was sie nie erkannt hatte ehe sie so gefangen war, wie er selbst. Das Gefühl seiner langen, weißen Finger die durch ihr Haar strichen, während er es nachwachsen ließ und die Wärme, die er hinterließ, als er durch ihre Locken strich. Das leise Bedauern in seiner Stimme, als er sie das erste Mal besucht hatte.

_"Miss Granger, Sie sind das bei weitem unausstehlichste und dümmste Mädchen, welches ich je kennen gelernt habe."_

_oOo_

Am Ende der ersten Woche, tief versunken in ihre Einsamkeit, fand Hermine heraus, dass sie ihn in ihrem Kopf perfekt nachbilden konnte, die bleiche Haut und der dünne Mund, welcher zu einem beständigen, spöttischen Lächeln verzogen war, das lange, schwarze Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht hing und oftmals alles verdeckte, außer seiner Nase.

„ _Bist Du noch am Leben_", hatte sie ihn eines Tages gefragt, _„Oder bist Du tot?"_

Natürlich ignorierte sie der imaginäre Snape. Sie entschied dann, dass er nicht tot sein konnte, dass er irgendwo da draußen war, verletzt oder nicht in der Lage sie zu besuchen. Wenn sie glauben würde, dass er tot wäre, wäre es als ob sie sich die eigene Niederlage eingestehen würde. Ohne ihn gäbe es niemanden mehr der ihr helfen könnte, der dafür sorgte, dass sie ihren Verstand behielt. Ohne Snape wäre niemand mehr da, der sich um sie sorgte.

„ Harry liebt dich", flüsterte ihr Verstand _„Harry braucht dich."_ Sie wusste, dass sie sich selbst belog. Sicherlich, Harry sorgte sich um sie, aber er war nicht stark genug, um sie bedingungslos zu lieben; ganz gleich ob der Fluch sie von ihm fernhielt. Wenn er sie brauchte, würde er sie viel öfter besuchen, als er es tat.

„_Snape braucht dich nicht."_

„_Das tut er."_

„_Er fühlt sich schuldig."_

„_Er braucht mich. Er sorgt sich um mich. Er besucht mich."_

„_Das tut er nicht."_

„_Das tut er."_

„_Wo ist er denn jetzt?"_

„_Er ist krank."_

„_Er ist tot."_

„_Ist er nicht."_

„_Es interessiert ihn nicht." _

„_Tut es. Ich mache mir etwas aus ihm."_

„_Du bist ein dummes Mädchen. Du kennst ihn nicht."_

„_Tue ich doch. Ich kenne ihn. Wir retten uns gegenseitig."_

„_Du wirst ihn nie wieder sehen. Du bist gefangen. Du wirst für immer allein sein."_

Sie versuchte die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf zu ignorieren, in den Steinkorridoren vor ihnen wegzulaufen. Ihre Schritte hallten laut an den Wänden wider, doch niemals laut genug, um die Stimmen zu übertönen.

„ _Niemanden kümmert es, niemanden kümmert es, niemanden kümmert es."_

„_Er hat es mir versprochen."_

„_Er hat sein Versprechen gebrochen."_

Manchmal schwiegen die Stimmen und versuchten ihre Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Sie konnte sie jedoch immer weinen hören.

„ Seid ruhig!", wollte sie brüllen_ „Seid einfach ruhig und lasst mich in Ruhe! Ihr macht mich wahnsinnig!"_

„Es ist kein weiter Weg mehr bis dahin", würden die Stimmen höhnisch sagen. Manchmal hörten sie sich genauso an wie Snape.

_oOo_

Eine weitere Woche war vergangen, ehe er zu ihr zurückkehrte. Sie war gerade dabei ein Bad zu nehmen - Nettie hatte etwas über ihr Haar gemurmelt und begonnen es vorsichtig zu waschen. Hermine wurde, durch die leichte Berührung auf ihrem Kopf, widerwillig von ihrem Platz in der Hogwartsbibliothek abgelenkt. Der Zaubertrank den sie versuchte zu brauen, siedete vor sich hin, genauso wie er es sollte, also war es ein guter Zeitpunkt um etwas zu entspannen. Als die Finger an ihren nassen Locken zupften las sie den Artikel weiter, den sie in einer alten Ausgabe der Hexenwoche gefunden hatte: 10 Sichere Zeichen Die Belegen Das Sie Verrückt Sind.

Sie schaute zum kochenden Kessel, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand und versuchte nicht an den Ärger zu denken, den sie bekommen würde, wenn Madam Pince auftauchen würde. Mit der Spitze ihrer rosafarbenen Schreibfeder machte sie kleine Häkchen an den passenden Stellen.

„ Stimmen hören - angekreuzt, erzähl mir etwas das ich noch nicht weiß... 50 mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rühren und vergiss nicht die Hippogreifläuse hinzuzufügen... Am fünfzehnten Mai im Dschungel von Nool, in der Hitze des Tages, in der Kühle des _Pools... Mit toten Menschen reden - passt!_

_Obwohl, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das zählt. Ich hab früher schon mit dem Fast Kopflosen Nick gesprochen - war ich deshalb verrückt? Blöde Läuse, ich wünschte sie würden einfach still halten und Ruhe geben!... Sich in einen unangemessenen Mann verlieben, der dich nur anlügt und dir das Herz bricht, bei Merlins Eiern! Er war am planschen, genoss den Spaß den ihm der Dschungel bot, Als Horton der Elefant eine leise Stimme hörte."_

Das Geräusch einer zuschlagenden Tür, ließ sie aufspringen, ihr Kessel kippte um und der dickflüssige Trank ergoss sich über die Seite, die sie soeben gelesen hatte. Die Hippgreifläuse liefen quer über den Tisch davon und riefen mit ihren hohen Stimmchen: _„50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, 50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!"_ Dämliches Ungeziefer. Hermine schaute ihnen missbilligend hinterher, ehe sie den Blick, zum ersten Mal seit Tagen, nach außen richtete und die weißen Wände in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchten, sowie etwas völlig unerwartetes.

Dort war er und starrte sie an, als ob er einen Geist gesehen hatte. Die Hände auf ihrem Kopf hatten nicht innegehalten und es dauerte etliche Sekunden ehe er plötzlich finster drein schaute und sich schnell umdrehte.

Sie hatte innerlich vor Freude aufgeheult- es ging ihm gut! Er war zurückgekommen! In ihren Gedanken tobte es und der Zaubertrank war vergessen, während sie Nettie zur Eile antrieb, damit sie verschwinden konnte, verschwinde, verschwinde!

Sie schrie als ihr Nachthemd über ihren Kopf glitt und ihr die Sicht auf ihn nahm. Sie genoss die sarkastische Stimme, als er Nettie erklärte das er noch atmete und jubelte ihm zu, als er ihr sagte sie solle gehen. Uns als er sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte, an dem Fußende ihres Bettes stehend und sie für einige Momente betrachtete, ehe er sich auf seinen üblichen Platz neben ihrem Bett setzte, fühlte sie wie ihr Herz vor lauter Freude zu platzen schien.

Er war zurückgekommen.

Sie wollte, dass er etwas zu ihr sagte, erzählte wo er gewesen war - was geschehen war, doch die Stimme nach der sie sich so lange gesehnt hatte, blieb stumm. Sie konnte ihn aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus sehen, wie er sie anschaute, doch er sagte nichts.

Sie bettelte ihn an, _„Berühr mich! Sprich mit mir! Versprich mir, dass du mich nie mehr verlässt!", _doch die Worte hallten, von ihm ungehört, in ihrem Kopf wider.

Etwas überrascht registrierte sie, als sein Kopf und sein Oberkörper auf ihre Matratze herab sanken, dass er eingeschlafen war. Sie konnte sein warmes Gewicht neben sich spüren, wie es die Decke fester um ihren Körper spannte. Ein Teil seiner Haare waren auf ihren Arm und auf ihren Bauch gefallen, das seidige Gefühl das von ihnen ausging, schien jede einzelne Nervenfaser die sie besaß zu elektrisieren. Sein Atem war heiß auf ihrer Hüfte, als er durch das Baumwolllaken und ihr Nachthemd wanderte.

Sie wünschte sich das sie ihren Arm bewegen könnte, so dass sie mit ihren Fingern durch sein fettiges Haar, dass sie so sehr vermisst hatte, streichen konnte. Sie wollte ihre Handfläche auf seinen Kopf legen, mit ihren Fingern die Linien in seinem Gesicht nachzeichnen, seine Hitze überall an ihrem Körper zu spüren. Sie wollte sich zu ihm herum drehen, fühlen wie er gegen ihren Magen atmete; sein Kopf unterhalb ihrer Brüste platziert, den Beweis erbringend, dass er noch am Leben war.

Sein Geruch - eine Mischung aus gebrauten Tränken und Sandelholz - fegte über ihren Körper und ließ sie ihre Haut bewusster spüren, als es jemals gewesen war unter seinen Berührungen oder Netties Pflege. Sie stand in Flammen, brannte von innen und hatte sich noch nie lebendiger gefühlt. Sie wiederholte seinen Namen, immer und immer wieder leise schluchzend, _„Severus... Severus..."_

Und in seinem Schlaf konnte sie hören wie er ihren Namen, einem Dankesgebet gleich, flüsterte, _„Hermine"_

Und dann war es vorüber. Nettie kam mit einer Tasse Tee zurück und Severus war abrupt aufgewacht, hatte sich von ihrem schmerzenden Körper entfernt und ließ sie mit dem Gefühl zurück, dass ihr etwas gestohlen wurde. Sie wusste nicht was eben geschehen war, sie wusste nicht was vor sich gegangen war. Alles was sie wusste war, dass er gegangen war, ohne einen einzigen Blick in ihre Richtung, nachdem er gesagt hatte er würde nie wieder kommen.

Sie hatte es zuerst nicht geglaubt. Wie hätte sie es auch tun können? Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie etwas falsch verstanden hatte, dass es nur sein garstiges Temperament gewesen war das da gesprochen hatte und nicht der Mann, den es darunter gab und den sie kannte, der Mann der seit über einem Jahr an ihrer Seite war.

Doch er kam nicht zurück und ihre zerbrechlichen Gefühle wandelten sich zum Schlechteren. Sie wusste jetzt, dass er noch lebte, sich aber dazu entschlossen hatte nicht mehr zu ihr zu kommen. Er hatte sie verlassen und sie wusste nicht weshalb.

Schnell gab sie es auf die Zeit zu verfolgen. Nettie sprach mit ihr, so wie sie es immer tat, doch Hermine beachtete sie nicht. Es interessierte sie nicht mehr, was mit ihr geschah. Alles was sie jetzt noch hatte waren ihre Räume und Erinnerungen, bittersüß wie sie waren.

Sie schaffte es nur einmal sich an die Oberfläche zurückzuholen, als Harry ganz unerwartet zu ihr kam. Doch sie hatte keine Freude gefühlt. So sehr sie Harry auch liebte - und sie tat es - er war nicht Snape.

Sie war gerade dabei gewesen wieder in ihr eigenes Hogwarts zurückzukehren, als sie hörte wie er etwas über den schmierigen Bastard´ sagte. Hektisch holte sie ihren Verstand wieder nach oben und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was er gesagt hatte.

Harry war bei Albus gewesen, das wusste sie noch. Er hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass Snape ein regelmäßiger Besucher im St. Mungos war und war zum Schulleiter gegangen um zu erfahren, worauf der Professor aus war. Hermine wurde schnell klar, dass obwohl der Krieg vorüber war und der schmierige Bastard sein Leben gerettet hatte, der junge Zauberer vor ihr noch immer sehr zwiespältige Gefühle gegenüber dem älteren Zauberer hegte.

„ Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht tun sollte, Hermine", hatte er zugegeben, „doch ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Es ist seine Schuld, dass Du jetzt so bist; es ist seine Schuld, dass ich dich verloren habe. Niemand hätte ihn vermisst, wenn er gestorben wäre, nicht so wie jeder andere dich vermisst. Nicht so sehr wie ich dich vermisse."

Hermine hatte sich aufsetzen und ihn anschnauzen wollen, dass er endlich erwachsen werden solle, doch sie begnügte sich damit Harry gedanklich anzugiften. Severus hatte aus gutem Grund alles geopfert; Freundschaft, Kameradschaft - er hatte seine Seele verkauft, dafür gesorgt dass die Leute ihn hassten, sich selbst erlaubt gehasst und als Ekel angesehen zu werden, nur damit niemand sah welch gefährliches Spiel er spielte. Hermine machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, welche Dinge er als Todesser und als Spion wahrscheinlich gesehen und getan hatte.

An sich war er kein netter Mann - aber er war ehrenwert. Und als die Tage zu Monaten wurden und er sie weiter besucht hatte, hatte sie realisiert das er extrem loyal war. Er hatte eine Sanftheit an sich, eine leere, schmerzende Einsamkeit die sie gespürt hatte, wenn er sie besucht hatte und sie war wohl die Einzige die das wusste. Sie war sicher, dass wenn irgendjemand gemerkt hätte, dass sie alles mitbekam was um sie herum geschah - wenn er es gemerkt hätte - dass er wesentlich vorsichtiger in ihrer Gegenwart gewesen wäre. Er war, nach allem, noch immer wenig höflich gegenüber Nettie und wenn sie an die Geschichten dachte die er ihr erzählt hatte, war er noch immer genau derselbe Einzelgänger nach dem Krieg, der er schon während des Krieges gewesen war.

Trotzdem hatte sie aus erster Hand miterlebt wie sanft er war; hatte seine selbstironischen Seitenhiebe gehört, war in seine augenscheinliche Zuneigung zu Albus Dumbledore eingeweiht worden. Sie kannte ihn - den wirklichen Severus Snape, nicht die Fassade die er jedem anderen so sorgfältig präsentierte. Zugegeben, er war ein gebrochener Mann. Er gab sein Vertrauen nicht einfach her; geschweige denn seine Freundschaft. Er war ein Mann der von der Welt gebrochen worden war und es geschafft hatte sich selbst, Stück für Stück wieder zusammen zu setzen. Er war ein Überlebender, sein verwurzelter Kern von Anstand war noch intakt. Sie bewundert ihn dafür mehr, als sie sagen konnte.

Sie war froh gewesen, als Harry endlich gegangen war. Er war nicht wirklich gekommen um sie zu besuchen. Er war gekommen um sich besser zu fühlen, weil er sie nicht öfter besuchte. Er war nur des Gefühls der Schuld und der möglichen Scham wegen gekommen. Es plagte ihn, dass ausgerechnet Snape, der Mann dem er bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit misstraut hatte, derjenige war der genug Mut aufbrachte täglich hierher zu kommen um sie zu besuchen. Er nahm es ihm übel, dass Snape für sie da war, weil er selbst es nicht konnte. Harry war zu etwas wie einer kaputten Schallplatte für ihre Ohren geworden: _„Ich möchte dich öfter besuchen, aber es tut einfach zu weh. Du bist nicht mehr Hermine, nur noch eine Hülle von dem Mädchen das ich kannte."_

Sie wollte ihm diese Worte wirklich übel nehmen, doch sie wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit waren. Ohne Severus Besuche verlor sie langsam aber sicher ihren Halt zur Realität. Eines Tages würde sie wirklich zu der Hülle der Frau werden, die sie einmal gewesen war.

Nicht lange nach Harys kurzem Besuch, fand sie einen neuen Raum. Er war riesig und voller Bilder. Für ein paar Momente erlaubte sie sich verwirrt darüber zu sein.

„ Hey, Hermine!" EinBild von Ron blickte von seinem Zaubererschachspiel zu ihr auf und grinste sie an._ „Glaubst Du, dass Harry mich jemals in diesem Spiel schlagen wird?"_

Sie hatte versucht bei dem Klang seiner Stimme nicht zu weinen. Sie sehnte sich danach ihn aus seinem Bild zu holen und ihn zu umarmen.

„_Warum weinst Du jetzt? Tut dir Harry so leid?"_

„_Ich vermisse dich, Ron. Ich vermisse dich so sehr!"_

„_Warum? Ich bin doch hier?"_

„_Du bist tot, Ron!"_

„ Das weiß ich doch", hatte er ihr zugezwinkert,_ „aber schau es ist gar nicht mal so übel. Sobald ich Harry hier geschlagen habe, komm doch vorbei und spiel mit mir eine Runde Schach. Hey, jetzt wo ich tot bin, meinst du die anderen lassen mich an der Jagd der Kopflosen teilnehmen?"_

Hermine hatte sich schnell weggedreht, sie konnte das nicht aushalten.

„ Hermine, mein Schatz, wieso besuchst Du uns nicht öfter_?", _nörgelte ihre Mutter aus einem anderen Bild heraus. Ihre Arme waren bis zu den Ellenbogen in Seifenwasser getaucht, als ob sie Geschirr spülen würde._ „Dein Vater und ich vermissen dich!"_

„ Mum, ich vermisse euch auch!" hatte sie gerufen, _„Warum habt ihr mich verlassen?"_

„ Hör auf zu heulen, du unausstehliches Mädchen. Siehst Du nicht das ich versuche _Dich zu ignorieren?", _meckerte Professor Snape sie aus einem anderen Portrait heraus an._ „Warum musst Du an meinem Leben kleben wie die Pest?"_

„_Du besuchst mich nicht mehr."_

„ Weshalb sollte ich das wollen?", antwortete er kalt. _„Deine Konversation war in der letzten Zeit nicht gerade anregend."_

„_Du sagtest Du würdest mich retten!"_

„ Ich bin zu sehr damit beschäftigt mich selbst zu retten, Miss Granger", hatte das Bild gezischt_. „Jetzt lassen Sie mich in Ruhe."_

Hermine entschloss sich diesen Raum nie wieder zu besuchen.

Stattdessen lief sie umher. _„Du wirst irre, Hermine"_, sagte sie zu sich selbst. _„Das erste Zeichen von Wahnsinn ist Stimmen zu hören."_

„ Er wird nicht mehr zu dir _zurückkommen."_

„_Das ist das wovor ich Angst habe."_

Die Stimmen flüsterten barsch, ehe sie ganz verstummten und im Nichts verschwanden, so dass sie sich noch mehr alleine und isoliert fühlte, als jemals zuvor. Die Wände um sie herum bröckelten, ihre Füße hinterließen Spuren auf dem staubigen Boden. Immer wieder verdrehte sie sich ihre Knöchel, doch sie setzte ihre Suche fort. Sie wusste er war hier irgendwo, doch wo auch immer sie hinging, sie landete in einer weiteren Sackgasse.

Sie hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wohin ihre Füße sie letztendlich getragen hatten, als sie durch die nachtschwarze Tür am Ende des Flures gestolpert war. Der ganze Raum stank nach Fäulnis und Verwesung und dickes, grünes Moos wuchs entlang der Steinwände.

Überall um sie herum waren die Holztische in eine nasse Fäulnis getaucht. Bücher lagen herum teilweise aufgeschlagen, die verblichenen Seiten mit Schimmel überzogen. Sie erkannte diesen Raum. Sie ging um herabgefallene Steine und anderen Unrat herum und bahnte sich ihren Weg zum vorderen Teil des Zaubertränkeklassenzimmers. Sie rollte sich eng auf dem Stuhl hinter seinem Tisch zusammen, der Sitz des anderen Stuhls war nicht mehr als ein Haufen Springfedern. Diese zwei Möbelstücke waren die einzigen Dinge in diesem Raum, die vom Zerfall verschont geblieben waren.

Sie vermisste ihn. Sie konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern wie seine Stimme klang. Alles was sie in ihrem eigenen Geist hörte, war das Geräusch ihres Weinens und die widerhallenden Geräusche von Leere und Stille.

Hermine wollte sterben.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7: Snape**

Er hätte nie zurück gehen dürfen. Es war ja nicht wirklich so, dass er sie hatte sehen müssen. Und seine Brust schmerzte. Von Hogsmeade zum St. Mungos zu apparieren und wieder zurück, hatte ihn fast umgebracht. In seinem dunklen Arbeitszimmer sitzend, missbilligte er sein Verhalten. Vielleicht kamen die Schmerzen in seiner Brust vom Old Odgens, den er sich eben gegönnt hatte, doch er glaubte nicht daran.

Wenn er absolut ehrlich mit sich war, glaubte er noch nicht einmal daran, dass der Schmerz von seinen immer noch heilenden Lungen herrührte. Er fühlte sich, als ob ihm jemand das Herz herausgerissen hätte. Er würde nicht zurück gehen.

Einen weiteren Schluck vom Feuerwhisky nehmend, zuckte er zusammen, als sich das brennende Getränk seinen Weg durch seine Kehle bahnte und er fragte sich, wieviel er davon trinken musste, ehe er sie vergessen könnte.

Er war verdorben. Jegliche Illusionen darüber, welche Art von Mann er wirklich war, waren von einem Mädchen, welches niemals verstehen würde, was sie ihm angetan hatte, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerschlagen worden.

Diese Woche war die Hölle gewesen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er an dem Morgen nach der Explosion im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war und sich gefühlt hatte, als sei eine Horde wildgewordener Hippogreife über seine Brust getrampelt. Poppy war in ihrem Element gewesen und hatte ihn bemuttert, als sei er ein kleines Kind. Er verabscheute es zutiefst herumkommandiert zu werden, besonders von neugierigen, alten Klatschtanten, die meinten, dass sie ihn bei seinem Vornamen anreden und ihn unnachgiebig ärgern konnten.

Nachdem sie ihm eine erneute Dosis von dem abscheulichen Trank eingeflößt hatte, den er auch schon in der Nacht davor hatte nehmen müssen, hatte sie ihn angelächelt: „_Nettie hat mich heute Morgen angefloht um zu fragen wie es dir geht. Ich sagte ihr, dass es dir gut ginge, du jedoch in der nächsten Zeit nicht dazu in der Lage wärst Hermine zu besuchen. Sie sagte, ich solle dir ausrichten, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen solltest - Miss Granger wird noch immer dieselbe sein, so wie du sie das letzte Mal gesehen hast."_

Er tat sein Bestes um sie zu ignorieren, da seine stummen Blicke in ihre Richtung nicht dafür sorgten, dass sie auf der Stelle verbrannte. Er hatte gehofft es würde funktionieren.

Nach einem erzwungenen Morgennickerchen und dem Träumen einer erneuten verstörenden Version, wie Hermine in seinen Armen stirbt, kam Albus vorbei und brachte die morgendliche Ausgabe des Tagespropheten mit. Dieses tratschende Blatt hatte es in seiner üblich übertriebenen Weise geschafft, ihn gleichzeitig über mehrere Seiten hinweg zu loben und in den Schmutz zu ziehen. Während sich ein Artikel ausschließlich damit beschäftigte, wie seine schnelle Reaktion das Leben von Dennis Creevey gerettet hatte, beschäftigte sich ein anderer damit, ob Snape die Explosion nicht selbst hervorgerufen habe, um sich etwas mehr Aufregung in seinem neuen Leben zu verschaffen.

Dumbledore war darüber unglücklich gewesen, doch Snape hatte bloß mit den Schultern gezuckt. Wenn er in der Stunde aufmerksam gewesen wäre und nicht über seine persönlichen Probleme nachgegrübelt hätte, wäre das alles nie geschehen. Glücklicherweise hatte Creevey trotz seiner Unachtsamkeit überlebt. Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, was er an Papierkram hätte ausfüllen müssen, wenn dieser Schwachkopf tatsächlich gestorben wäre. Poppy hatte ihn ausgelacht, als er das zu Albus gesagt hatte.

„_Wir sind auf deiner Seite, Severus. Wir wissen wie sehr du deine Schüler schätzt."_

Snape entschied, dass mehrere Salven des Crucios annehmbarer wären, als ihre hirnverbrannten Kommentare und Anspielungen zu ertragen.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie ihm endlich erlaubt den Krankenflügel zu verlassen, jedoch nicht ohne die Ermahnung seine Mahlzeiten in seinen Räumen einzunehmen und sich von qualmenden Kesseln fernzuhalten; sie hatte auch leicht angedeutet, dass es ihm gestattet war Mr. Creevey zu besuchen. Snape hatte sie ausdruckslos angestarrt und gefragt, weshalb er ein Interesse daran haben sollte dieses idiotische Kind zu besuchen,welches ihn fast umgebracht hatte, doch sie hatte nur gelächelt.

„_Du besuchst Hermine."_

Aber er besuchte Hermine nicht - nicht für den Rest der Woche. Einerseits konnte er es physisch nicht. Seine Brust schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug und der Gedanke ans Apparieren ohne zu zersplintern war, offen gesagt, einfach beängstigend.

Darüber hinaus, wollte er nicht noch mehr Getratsche in der Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts. Es gab für ihn absolut keinen Grund, weshalb er Hermine besuchen sollte, also würde er es auch nicht tun.

Er hatte nicht mit den Träumen gerechnet. Der erste Traum im Krankenflügel schien die Tore geöffnet zu haben. Es war, als würde jedes Mal, wenn er seine Augen schloss, ein Traum der sich um Hermine drehte, seinen ganzen Geist umfassen.

Zuerst hatten die Träume von ihrem Sterben gehandelt- ob es nun auf dem Boden seines Klassenraumes war, oder auf dem Schlachtfeld, als sie schlaff in seinen Armen lag. Doch im Laufe der nächsten Tage veränderten sie sich komplett. Und auch wenn es ihn bösartiger erscheinen ließ als üblich, er wünschte sich lieber die Träume in denen sie starb, als diese Träume die von etwas handelten, was niemals sein könnte.

In einem dieser Träume war er alleine in seinen Gemächern gewesen und Tageslicht hatte durch seine Fenster geschienen. Doch der Traum hatte sich unmerklich geändert, der Tag wurde zur Nacht und das Bewusstsein um die Anwesenheit von einer weiteren Person im Raum tröpfelte durch seinen Verstand. Er hatte sich zu seinem Wohnzimmer gedreht und zu seiner Überraschung, saß dort jemand in seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in den blassen Händen. Ohne ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wusste er wer es war, das Wissen kam von irgendwo her tief aus seinem Bauch. Ihr Haar schimmerte um ihren Kopf wie ein Heiligenschein, das warme Licht des Feuers badete sie in einer goldenen Aura, als sie sich aufrichtete und ihn anlächelte.

„Keine explodierenden Kessel heute? Das ist gut", hatte sie gesagt und ihre Stimme siedelte zwischen dem hohen Klang einer Kinderstimme und der tiefen Klangfarbe einer Frauenstimme. Rückblickend könnte er nicht sagen, ob es ihre wirkliche Stimme war - es war schon so lange her, als er sie zum letzten Mal gehört hatte.

In einem anderen Traum fand er sich an einem kühlen Herbsttag wieder, wie er sich von der Schule entfernte, seine Schrittlänge wesentlich kürzer als üblich und seine Fußstapfen wurden von einem weiteren Paar begleitet. Eine zarte Hand hatte sich in seine Armbeuge geschoben und als wäre es das normalste auf der ganzen Welt, diskutierten er und Hermine über die möglichen Verbesserungen am Wolfsbanntrank. Der Wind hatte zugenommen, blies Blätter und kalte Luft um sie herum und er hatte ihr galant seinen Schal angeboten, um sich vor dem Wind zu schützen. Der Traum verblasste mit ihrem seltsam schelmischen Lächeln, als sie die silbernen und grünen Streifen auf dem Schal in die roten und goldenen Streifen von Gryffindor verwandelte.

Diese und andere Träume suchten ihn während seines nächtlichen Schlafes heim und die Erinnerung an sie klammerte sich so fest an ihn, dass er froh war diese Woche nicht unterrichten zu müssen; er hatte Angst das sie ihn noch mehr ablenken würden, als es seine vorherigen Gedanken schon getan hatten. Jeder Morgen kam hell und klar und hinterließ in ihm das Gefühl von Leere und von etwas beraubt worden zu sein. Sie würde ihn nie auf ihrem Weg nach Hogsmeade anlächeln, oder seinen Schal tragen, oder seine Hand im gemeinschaftlichen Schweigen halten. Sie war immer noch im Krankenhaus und er war derjenige der sie dorthin gebracht hatte.

Nach vier Nächten voller Träume und fast einer ganzen Woche ohne sie, ging er wieder ins St. Mungos. Es war ein früher Nachmittag gewesen, als er sich schließlich dazu entschied sie zu besuchen. Er musste mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen, dass sie noch immer da war, dass sie nicht zu einem Geist geworden war, der freigelassen wurde um ihn zu verfolgen.

Früher in dieser Woche hatte er sich geschworen, dass er erst wieder zu ihr gehen würde, wenn er sich sicher war, ein Heilmittel für sie zu haben. Er schwor sich, dass niemals wieder Gedanken über sie ihn derart ablenken würden - schlimm genug, dass es soweit gekommen war, dass er fast einen Schüler verloren hatte, doch am meisten wünschte er sich, das er seine Kollegen nicht mit weiteren Gründen zum Schüren ihres Interesses belieferte, was seinen Umgang mit Hermine betraf. Der beste Weg, um diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen, war seine Besuche zu stoppen und sie aus seinem Geist zu verbannen.

Das Problem war, er konnte es nicht. In der Zeit zwischen seinen Träumen und den Momenten in denen er an sie dachte, während er sich erholte, war sie nie weit weg von seinen Gedanken. Im Verlauf der Woche bemerkte er, dass er sie vermisste – dass er die Stunde oder zwei in der er sie besuchte vermisste – er sehnte sich nach der Stille, die er so genoss, während er einfach nur bei ihr saß. Er versuchte abzustreiten das es so war; lehnte es ab Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, sie mit Anekdoten aus seinem Tag zu erfreuen, dem Ganzen irgendeine Bedeutung abzugewinnen.

Immer und immer wieder hatte er es verworfen, dass Poppy Recht gehabt haben könnte - das er tatsächlich Gefühle für das Mädchen entwickelt hatte. Weil, wenn das wirklich der Fall war, wie erbärmlich würde ihn das aussehen lassen? Ein Mann dessen einzige und engste Freundin ein Mädchen war, das halb so alt war wie er; ein Mädchen das niemals mit ihm sprechen, oder ihn anlächeln, oder nur seine Gegenwart wahrnehmen konnte.

Er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er ein paar Minuten brauchte um zu realisieren, dass Nettie Pomfrey ebenfalls mit Hermine im Raum war und Seife aus deren Haar spülte. Das bettlägerige Mädchen trug nicht mehr als ein Laken, welches sorgfältig über ihrer Brust ausgebreitet und unter ihren Armen festgesteckt war. Er konnte in der Kuhle ihres Schlüsselbeines den sanften Schlag ihres Herzens sehen und stand sekundenlang wie angewurzelt da, ehe er in der Lage war sich umzudrehen.

Die Medi-Hexe hatte ihre Tätigkeiten an Hemine schnell beendet und hatte ihn mit ihrem nichtigen Geschwätz belästigt, bis er sie angefaucht hatte, dass sie den Raum verlassen solle. Erst als die Frau aus dem Zimmer gewuselt war, die Wangen nach seiner scharfen Bemerkung leicht gerötet, erlaubte er es sich, sich zu Hermine umzudrehen.

Ihr Haar war noch etwas feucht, obwohl er gehört hatte, wie Nettie einen Trocknungszauber über sie gesprochen hatte. Sie hatte ein weißes Nachthemd angezogen bekommen, praktisch und schlicht, doch ihre Arme waren unverhüllt.

Er stand an ihrem Fußende, sah vorsichtig auf sie herab und seufzte. Er war froh wieder da zu sein. Das Gefühl der Leere, welches er in der vorangegangenen Woche erfahren hatte, schien bei ihrem Anblick abzunehmen.

Er ging an ihre Seite und setzte sich in den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett, ehe er sie wieder anschaute. Ihre Haut schien genauso blass wie seine eigene zu sein, fast durchscheinend an ihren Wangenknochen. Ihre Arme waren lang und dünn, doch die Muskeln waren noch immer gut ausgeprägt. Er nahm an, dass Netties Pomfrey sie physisch manipulierte, um sie vor dem Verkümmern zu bewahren und gab widerwillig zu, dass sie ihre Arbeit wirklich gut machte. Er schaute herunter auf ihre Hände und bemerkte, wie klein diese waren. Ihre Finger waren schmal und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an das Gefühl, wie sie sich in seine Armbeuge schoben, ganz so, als ob es wirklich geschehen wäre und er es nicht nur geträumt hätte.

Zum ersten Mal in dieser Woche spürte er, wie er sich entspannte und mit einem gemurmelten Seufzen sank er tiefer in seinen Stuhl. Sein Kinn sank auf seine Hand und es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Schultern von selbst tiefer sanken, seine Augen mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde schwerer wurden - bis er sehr bald eingeschlafen war.

_Er war in seinem Quartier, doch es hatte sich irgendwie verändert. Es war das Gefühl, dass alles noch zugestopfter war als üblich, wahrscheinlich verursacht durch den extra Kleiderschrank an der Wand und den Büchern, die auf jeder Seite des Bettes hoch gestapelt waren. Er war verblüfft, doch er schrak auf, als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte. _

_Hermine war im Türrahmen zu seinem privaten Badezimmer aufgetaucht, ihre nasse Masse aus Haaren in ein großes Handtuch gewickelt und einen glühenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sie hatte sich seinen Bademantel ausgeliehen - den Silbernen mit der grünen Schlange auf der Tasche. Der Gürtel war nachlässig um ihre Taille geknotet und ließ eine aufreizende Menge Haut sehen. _

„_Wieso trägst Du den?" , fragte er, als er sie sah. Sie stand mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit dort, als ob der Bademantel schon immer ihr gehören würde und die Räume ihre wären und nicht seine. _

„_Oh, Severus" , schalt sie ihn in dieser Stimme, der Tonfall dem eines Kindes und der einer Frau vermischt in einer Art und Weise, dass sie direkt an seinen Ohren vorbei und in die Tiefen seiner Seele glitt. „Ich mag diesen samtigen Mantel, ich fühle mich wie eine Katze, wenn ich ihn trage." _

_Ein Großteil von ihm glitt bereitwillig tiefer in diese Traumlandschaft, akzeptierte sie als Realität, während der rationale Teil von ihm – wenn auch ziemlich klein in diesem Moment - sich das Ganze mit beschämter Verlegenheit ansah. _

„_Du siehst aus wie eine abgesoffene Löwin" , hörte er sich selbst sagen, während seine Füße ihn zu ihr trugen. _

„_Und Du wie ein Panther, bereit zum Sprung" , lächelte sie zurück. „Aber zuerst, würde es dir etwas ausmachen mein Haar zu kämmen, ehe es in Knoten trocknet?"_

_Sie nahm das Handtuch ab, schüttelte ihr Haar und reichte ihm eine Bürste. „Ich liebe es, wenn du meine Haare kämmst. Es ist so entspannend."_

_Er nahm die Bürste in die Hand und starrte für einen Moment darauf, er hatte sein eigentliches Ziel vorübergehend aus den Augen verloren. Er sah auf und sah sie beide vor einem Frisiertisch, Hermine saß auf einem Stuhl, ihren Rücken ihm zugewandt. „Nun, beeil dich", stichelte sie und er konnte ihr Lächeln sehen, als es sich in dem Spiegel reflektierte._

_Die kleine rationale Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf verstummte angesichts der Wärme in ihrem Lächeln. Er streckte seine Hand aus und ihr Haar wickelte sich um seine Finger wie eine Umarmung, die Bürste glitt in einem leichten Rhythmus hindurch. Der Duft ihres Shampoos war anregend, eine exotische Mischung aus Fresien und Jasmin, so unerwartet kräftig, dass seine Sinne wankten. _

_Die Stille um sie herum wurde nur durch das leichte Streichen der Haarbürste in seinen Händen und ihr Atmen unterbrochen. Hermine hatte einen Arm auf dem Frisiertisch platziert und den Kopf so weit in den Nacken gelegt, dass er fast seine Brust berührte, wenn sich ihr Kopf unter den Bewegungen der Bürste noch weiter nach hinten bog. _

_Er konnte ihr Herz sehen, wie es gegen ihr Schlüsselbein pochte und fragte sich flüchtig, wie es sein würde diese flatternde Bewegung zu kosten - seine Zunge über den pulsierenden Punkt gleiten zu lassen und seine Lippen um ihr Schlüsselbein zu legen und daran zu saugen. Die Bewegungen seiner Hände durch ihr Haar wurden immer träger. Die Bürste fiel zu Boden, direkt neben seinen Füßen._

_Er lehnte sich nach vorne und spürte wie sich sein Kopf , wie aus eigenem Antrieb, an ihren Nacken schmiegte, während er ihren Namen flüsterte. „Hermine..."_

„Severus..."

„Professor Snape... Professor Snape? Sind sie in Ordnung?"

Snape wurde schlagartig wach. Die Muskeln in seiner Brust schrien vor Empörung auf, als er sich zu schnell aufsetzte, sein Kopf fuhr mit einem scharfen Ruck von Hermines Bett auf. Er war neben ihr eingeschlafen und sein Körper dabei in eine unbequeme, halb sitzende Position gesunken. Er konnte eine leichte Falte auf seiner Wange spüren, die ihr Bettlaken hinterlassen hatte und spürte, wie er blass wurde vor Verlegenheit, als die Handlung seines Traumes wie eine Sturzflut über ihn hereinbrach.

Am Fuß des Bettes betrachte Nettie Pomfrey ihn mit etwas Besorgnis. „Sie sehen blasser aus als sonst, Professor Snape. Weiß Poppy das Sie hier sind? Ich wette nicht. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass es so aussieht, als könnten Sie einige Stunden erholsamen Schlafs gebrauchen."

Snape hatte sie angestarrt, während eine fade Röte sich ihren Weg seinen Nacken herauf suchte und die Hitze seines Gesichtes nur durch die Hitze seiner Laune übertroffen wurde. Er konnte sich nicht genau erinnern, wie er auf Pomfreys Besorgnis geantwortet hatte, doch er wusste, dass es nicht freundlich gewesen war.

Als sie ihn in seiner Flucht aufgehalten hatte, um zu erfragen wann er wieder kommen würde, hatte er sich am Türrahmen selbst Halt geben müssen, um den aufflackernden Schmerz in seiner Brust überstehen zu können. ´Gar nicht!´ hatte er geknurrt und versucht, das plötzliche Bedürfnis vor lauter Qual aufzuschreien zu unterdrücken. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben Hermine...nein, Miss Granger... jemals wieder zu sehen.

Verfluchte Poppy und ihr ständiges Einmischen; ihre verfluchten Anspielungen und ihre Sticheleien! Es war allein ihre Schuld, dass er von Hermine träumte - sie war diejenige gewesen, die diese Andeutung in seinen Kopf gepflanzt hatte, dass er eventuell Gefühle für dieses Mädchen haben könnte. Sonst hätte er nie in dieser Art und Weise an sie gedacht. Er war genauso verdorben wie alle es von ihm dachten, heimlich nach dem Mädchen gierend, dem er zu helfen versuchte, von ihren weichen Händen und ihrem freundlichen Lächeln träumend und von den privaten Gesprächen die nur ihnen gehörten.

So oder so, ungeachtet aller Versuche der Verleugnung, er konnte sich nicht länger zum Narren halten. Er sorgte sich um das Mädchen, mehr als er sollte. Er dachte, dass er sie vielleicht sogar - liebte.

Old Ogden weiß wie man Feuerwhisky macht und Severus war wahrhaft dankbar dafür. Das Brennen, welches sich zu seinem Bauch herunterzog, war ein willkommener Schmerz im Verlauf der nächsten Wochen. Er war nicht an Miss Grangers Seite zurück gekehrt, ungeachtet des fast zwanghaften Bedürfnisses es zu tun. Er sperrte sich gegen seine niederen Instinkte zu ihr zu gehen. Sie war besser dran ohne ihn.

Seine Laune, die sich so schon schnell verschlechterte, war noch tiefer gesunken. Schüler und Kollegen munkelten in gleicher Weise, dass er noch unausstehlicher und ekelhafter als sonst sei, jetzt wo Voldemort weg war.

Das Geflüster lies ihn finster grinsen, „_Was würden sie auch anderes erwarten? Ich bin der Schlimmste der Schlimmsten."_

Während des Tages unterrichtete er seine Klassen mit zielgenauer Grausamkeit, die alles verbrannte was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Seine Schüler waren dermaßen verängstigt, das sie sich sogar davor fürchteten falsch zu atmen; sie befürchteten, dass er einen Strom von Schimpfwörtern über sie gießen würde, so schmerzhaft und entwürdigend, dass es sie an Ort und Stelle vernichten würde.

Snape war zufrieden. Es gab keinerlei Unfälle mehr in seinem Klassenraum.

Seine Kollegen gingen an ihm vorbei als sei er Luft, behandelten ihn genauso wie zu der Zeit, als er noch kein „Kriegsheld" gewesen war, ignorierten ihn so gut wie sie konnten und gestalteten jedes Gespräch mit ihm so kurz und prägnant wie möglich.

Selbst Albus schien auf Abstand zu gehen, worüber er wirklich dankbar war. Snape hätte es nicht ertragen können, die Enttäuschung und Empörung in dem Gesicht des alten Mannes zu sehen. Was sonst würde er noch fühlen, wenn er erkannte, dass Severus sein Vertrauen missbraucht hatte - begonnen hatte, sich in einer Weise um die junge Miss Granger zu sorgen, die für einen Lehrer gegenüber seinem Schüler völlig unangebracht war.

Und wenn eine kleine Stimme ihn manchmal daran erinnerte, dass Hermine nicht länger seine Schülerin war und es auch seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr war, würde er sie rüde unter einer Flut von Selbsthass und Verachtung vergraben, so tief das sie möglicherweise erstickte.

Snape hatte alles was ihm einfiel versucht, um die Träume zu stoppen, doch nichts schien zu wirken. Selbst der Traumlos-Schlaftrank war nicht stark genug, um Hermine von seinem Geist fernzuhalten. So betäubte er sich jeden Abend mit Old Ogdens und versuchte so lange wie möglich wach zu bleiben. Seine Träume von Hermine brachten ihn um.

Es würde niemanden der ihn wirklich kannte überraschen, dass er ein Mann mit starken Leidenschaften und Gefühlen war. Jedoch wären sie überrascht, dass sich seine ganze Leidenschaft - der Umfang und die Tiefe seiner Gefühle – über die Dauer seiner Besuche bei Hermine, auf sie fokussiert hatten.

Nie in seinem Leben hatte er derart intensiv gefühlt, hatte sich nie mehr gehasst. Er hatte seine Vorsätze sie zu retten genommen, eine völlig uneigennützige Tat aus seiner Sicht, und sie in etwas pervertiert, das niederträchtig und beschämend war. Er fragte sich, ob er dazu verflucht war, immer alles Gute und Reine in seinem Leben zu zerstören; jeden Fortschritt mit dem Bösen, welches ihm innewohnte, zu verderben.

Wenn Hermine wirklich gesund gewesen wäre, wäre sie schreiend fortgerannt, wenn sie auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung davon gehabt hätte, was er für sie empfand. Sie würde ihn nie so willkommen heißen, wie sie es jede Nacht in seinen Träumen tat; mit einem Lächeln und sanften Worten, zarten Liebkosungen, die ihn zu Staub unter ihren Füßen verwandelten. Er war ein Tier. Er blieb zu ihrem eigenen Besten fern von ihr und versuchte sich selbst im Alkohol zu ersäufen.

Etliche Wochen nach seinem letzten Besuch kam Potter in seine Räume gestampft. Der junge Mann hatte noch nicht einmal den Anstand auf eine Einladung zum Eintreten zu warten und wenn Snape nicht schon sein zweites Glas Whisky intus gehabt hätte, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich überlegt, den Jungen zu verhexen.

Doch so hob er nur eine Augenbraue, „Potter, was für eine unangenehme Überraschung."

Harry hatte sich unbändig in den Sessel gegenüber dem von Snape geworfen und registrierte mit einem grimmigen Blick Snapes heruntergekommene Erscheinung. „Ist es nicht ein bisschen zu früh an einem Samstag um zu trinken, Snape?"

„Verpiss dich, oder schenk dir selbst einen Drink ein. Es kümmert mich beides nicht."

„Sie sind ein Bastard, wissen Sie das?", zischte Potter, als er sich selbst einen Drink eingoss.

„Das erkennst du erst jetzt? Tse, tse, Potter. Ich wusste schon immer das du langsam bist. Weshalb habe ich deine unerfreuliche Anwesenheit verdient?"

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass Sie mir nichts über Hermine erzählt haben!"

Snape schnarrte: „Ich habe nicht mitbekommen, dass wir jetzt Vertraute sind. Warum sollte ich dir irgendetwas über Hermi... Miss Granger erzählen."

„Verdammt noch mal, weil sie stirbt! Nettie Pomfrey erzählte mir, dass sie im sterben liege und das es nichts gäbe, was ich für sie tun könnte!" Der junge Mann zitterte vor Wut, seine Augen schwammen in unvergossenen Tränen. „Ich bin heute zu ihr gegangen, um sie zu sehen und sie... sie...", seine Stimme brach plötzlich, die Tränen liefen, „sie ist die Einzige die ich noch habe und ich verliere sie. Ich kann nicht glauben das Sie es mir nicht erzählt haben!"

„Was meinst Du damit, Junge?" Snape fühlte eine plötzliche Kälte in sich, als ob er in Eiswasser getaucht wäre. Der Muskel, aus dem sein Herz bestand, hatte begonnen schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust zu pochen, „Was meinst Du damit, sie stirbt?"

„Wie können Sie das nicht wissen? Sie sehen sie jeden Tag - Albus erzählte es mir vor ein paar Wochen, als ich ihn fragte was Sie tun. Er sagte Sie versuchten eine Heilmethode für sie zu finden, oder nicht?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Ich habe Miss Granger nicht mehr besucht, seit der Woche von Creeveys Unfall", zischte Snape. „Nun, warum denkt Nettie, dass sie stirbt?"

„Wegen allem", flüsterte Potter, „ihr Haar fällt aus und ihr Körper - sie hat sich zusammengerollt und ihre Haut ist so grau. Ich war heute morgen bei ihr um sie zu besuchen und sie sieht aus wie eine Leiche. Ich... Ich konnte nicht... Das letzte Mal als ich sie sah, sah sie so aus wie immer und das ist erst zwei Wochen her! Jetzt sieht sie aus als wäre sie aus Zweigen gemacht.!

Snape stand auf, ließ sein leeres Glas auf den Steinboden fallen und beobachtete dessen Zersplittern mit ungewöhnlicher Gleichgültigkeit. „Ich muss gehen." Er sah zu Harry, sah die Tränen und die Blässe des Jungen und spürte eine seltsame Verbundenheit mit ihm. „Geh und hole Albus, sag ihm er soll mich im St. Mungos treffen."

Er hatte nicht gewusst was er erwartet hatte, doch dieser bewegungslose Körper auf dem Bett war es nicht. Sie war noch weit schlechter dran, als Potter es beschrieben hatte. Sie sah fürchterlich aus, noch schlimmer als an dem Tag, an dem er sie zum ersten Mal im St. Mungos besucht hatte, als sie praktisch haarlos und zerbrechlich wie ein Kätzchen dagelegen hatte.

Im Verlauf der letzten anderthalb Jahre hatte sie es geschafft, den Ausdruck von Gesundheit und Vitalität zurückzuerhalten, den er so sehr mit ihr verband. Er nahm an, dass das eines der Dinge war, die es Potter so schwer machten sie zu besuchen - sie sah einfach genauso aus, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie ins Koma gefallen war - fast so, als würde sie sich gleich aufsetzen und beginnen jede Menge Fragen zu stellen, die ihn auf lange Sicht verärgern würden, selbst wenn er diese Herausforderung genießen würde.

Aber jetzt- bei Merlin! Ihre Haut, normalerweise blass honigfarben, war weißer als dieser Milchtoast, den Poppy ihm aufgezwungen hatte, als er im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte. Unter ihrer Haut zeichneten sich ihre Knochen scharf ab. Der stabile Muskeltonus, der vor zwei Wochen noch deutlich sichtbar gewesen war, war verschwunden und sie hatte sich in einer fötalen Haltung auf der Seite zusammen gerollt. Ihr wundervolles Haar - das Haar das sich in seinen Träumen um seine Hände gewickelt hatte - war strähnig und leblos; wie Stroh und völlig brüchig - nicht die unbezähmbare Masse aus Locken, die sich um seine Finger geschmiegt hatten, in den wenigen Momenten, in denen er es sich erlaubt hatte sie zu berühren.

Nettie Pomfrey sah ihn mit etwas wie Mitleid an, als er die gebrochene Gestalt von Hermine anstarrte.

„Warum liegt sie auf der Seite?", fragte er, „Wieso haben sich ihre Arme und ihre Beine so zusammengezogen?"

„Das passiert, wenn Patienten zu lange in einem langwierigen Koma liegen. Die Sehnen verlieren ihre Elastizität und schrumpfen."

Snape antwortete nicht, trat nur näher ans Bett heran und streckte seine Hand aus. „Sie hat so viel Gewicht verloren. Sie sieht so aus, als könne eine einzige Berührung sie zerbrechen. Was ist passiert?" Sein Ton war nicht sarkastisch, oder fragend, nur traurig und fast flehend.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Pomfrey. „Sie begann sich nach ihrem letzten Besuch zu verschlechtern. Ich kann nichts mehr für sie tun."

„Ich kann das nicht akzeptieren", murmelte er. „Ihr guten Götter dort oben..."

Er spürte, wie er an ihrer Seite in die Knie sank, seine Hand streckte sich aus und schob vorsichtig ihr brüchiges Haar von ihren Augen.

Sie hatten sich nicht verändert. Sie waren noch immer weit geöffnet und leer, lehmfarben, wo einmal die Farbe von Zimt und die Sprenkel aus Gold gewesen waren, die mit einer Intelligenz aufblitzten von der er dachte, dass sie es mit seiner aufnehmen könnte. Er wurde von ihrem Blick gefangen genommen, versank in ihren Augen. Ihre absolute Leere verspottete ihn; klagte ihn an. Er hatte sie enttäuscht, trotz seines Versprechens.

Ein unglaubliches Gewicht setzte sich in seiner Brust fest, erstickte ihn. Er konnte praktisch schon den schattenhaften Geist des Todes über ihr schweben sehen und plötzlich erkannte er, dass wenn sie starb, ein Teil von ihm - der Teil, den er erst zu erkennen begann - mit ihr sterben würde.

Er sah ihr noch einmal in die Augen und erinnerte sich daran, wie sie einmal gewesen waren - entschlossen sie nicht gehen zu lassen. Als er spürte wie er in das Braun fiel, sandte er seinen Geist nach ihrem aus und während er das tat, rief er ihren Namen. Er konnte das Echo seiner Stimme in den leeren Gängen ihres Geistes hören und die völlige Trostlosigkeit dieses Geräusch ließ ihn erschaudern. Er war verrückt gewesen, zu denken, er würde hier irgendwelche Überreste des Mädchens finden, das er einmal gekannt hatte.

Sie war fort. Seine letzte Möglichkeit zu einer Rettung und sie war fort. Er war ein Narr.

Seine Hand streckte sich aus und berührte ihren Kopf, spürte die zerbrechlichen Knochen ihres Schädels unter seiner Handfläche, _„Nein"_, flehte er in ihrem Geist, _„Nein!"_

Und in diesem Augenblick fühlte er es, nur ein leichtes Streifen von – irgendetwas - gegen seine Gedanken. Die Berührung war aufregend, so sachte, dass er befürchtete sie sich nur eingebildet zu haben. Sein Blick fokussierte und verschmälerte sich, sein Geist streckte sich plötzlich aus und erforschte weiter. _„Miss... Miss Granger? Hermine?"_

Er verfolgte das Gefühl durch Korridore hindurch, die um ihn herum zu Staub zerfielen, schob sich an überwucherten großen Bäumen vorbei, stieg unsicher über Ziegel und gebrochenen Mörtel. Vor sich konnte er eine vage bekannte, schwarze Tür erkennen, halb verrottet und schief in ihren Angeln hängend.

Er brauchte eine ganze Weile um dorthin zu gelangen und die Tür vorsichtig zu öffnen. Sie zerstob bei seiner Berührung, der Staub rann durch seine Finger und verschwand, ehe er den Steinboden erreichte. Er blinzelte angesichts des plötzlichen Schutts, wagte kaum zu atmen. Er konnte ein Weinen hören.

„_Hermine?"_

Für einen Moment sah er nur Finsternis, bevor sie weit auseinanderbrach in einem Kaleidoskop aus Farben. Seine Knie knickten ein unter dem plötzlichen Ansturm von Gefühlen die er spürte - Wut, Schmerz, Einsamkeit, Verzweiflung - eine Depression die so stark war, dass sie ihn fast übermannte und drohte, ihn zu verschlingen.

„Severus?", ihre Stimme war die eines Engels, die Stimme der Vergebung, die Stimme der Wiedergutmachung und Erlösung,_ „Bist Du es wirklich? Bist Du es wirklich?"_

Er sank vor ihr auf die Knie, sagte sich selbst, dass die Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen von dem Staub um ihn herum herrührte. _„Ich bin es, Hermine. Ich bin hier."_

Sie glitt aus dem großen Stuhl, in dem sie zusammengerollt gewesen war, warf ihre Arme um ihn und vergrub sich in seiner Brust._"Severus, wo bist Du gewesen? Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst!"_

In dem eingestürzten Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer, zwischen den Rissen im Steinboden, begannen Blumen zu blühen!


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8 Hermine**

Die Stimmen waren zurück. Oder eher eine Stimme. In dem alten Zaubertränkeklassenraum in dem sie war, zusammengerollt wie eine Kugel, hörte sie die Stimme durch ihren Geist hallen, hörte, wie sie ihren Namen rief: _´Hermine!´_

Es war seine Stimme.

Selbstverständlich antwortete sie nicht darauf. Schon früher hatten die Stimmen versucht sie hereinzulegen, hatten versucht sie aus ihrem Zufluchtsort herauszulocken. Sie würde es nicht tun. Sie wusste, wenn sie diesen Ort verließ, würde sie ihre letzte Verbindung zu ihm verlieren und wenn sie es täte würde sie ihren Widerstand gegen die Verrücktheit verlieren, bei der es ihr immer schwerer fiel sich dagegen zu wehren.

_"Hermine!"_

Sie konnte laute Schritte hören, die die Gänge entlang hallten; ein schweres Atmen, welches nicht ihr gehörte. Welchen Geist ihr Verstand jetzt auch heraufbeschworen hatte, um sie endgültig über die Klippen des Wahnsinns zu stoßen, er kam stetig näher.

_"Hermine!"_ Die Stimmen waren wesentlich trickreicher geworden, so wie sie seine Stimme benutzten, in dem Wissen wie sehr sie ihn vermisste. Es war schwer nicht darauf zu antworten. Sie spürte wie sie sich auf die Lippe biss, um seinen Namen nicht laut auszusprechen und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Sie versuchte das Schluchzen welches sich in ihrer Kehle sammelte zu unterdrücken, doch es fand trotzdem seinen Weg nach draußen.

Sie war es leid allein zu sein.

Die Schritte im Flur verstummten. Die große, schwarze Tür die halb in ihren Angeln hing, schwang leicht auf, ehe sie zu Staub zerfiel.

_"Hermine?"_

Er stand im Türrahmen, umrissen von dem Dreck der um ihn herum schwebte. Seine Stimme war leicht kratzig, als ob er ein großes Gefühl unterdrücken würde. Hermine wusste, dass sie daran zerbrechen würde.

Er war nicht wirklich dort. Ihr Verstand war letztendlich gebrochen und hatte das eine heraufbeschworen, das sie garantiert zerstörte. _"Severus?"_, ihre Stimme war leise, eingerostet durch den Nichtgebrauch und den Tränen und so voll von unsinniger Hoffnung, dass sie zusammen zuckte. _"Bist du es wirklich? Bist du es wirklich?"_

Snape schritt in den Raum hinein, seine weit ausgreifenden Schritte verschlangen die Entfernung zwischen ihnen, ehe er vor ihr auf die Knie sank. Es schien als würde er weinen, Spuren von Tränen zogen sich durch sein schmutziges Gesicht. _"Ich bin es, Hermine. Ich bin hier."_

Hermine wusste, dass er log, selbst als sie aus dem Stuhl glitt in dem sie sich zusammengerollt hatte und in seine Arme sank, aber es kümmerte sie nicht.

Sie wollte nicht mehr alleine sein. Sie würde lieber verrückt und wahnhaft sein, als alleine, das war sicher. Wenn sie schon von Verwirrtheit zu Verrücktheit wechseln müsste, dann würde sie es lieber in seinen Armen tun, als irgendwo sonst.

_"Severus, wo bist du gewesen? Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst!"_

Sie wusste nicht wie lange es her war, dass sie das letzte Mal eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf gehört oder eine andere Person gesehen hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, das ihr Snapedoppelgänger schon vor Ewigkeiten verschwunden war, nicht lange nachdem auch der echte Snape gegangen war, doch er war zurück und dieses Mal war er nicht garstig.

Sie hatte ernsthaft zu weinen begonnen, als sie in die Arme ihres Hirngespinstes glitt, erleichtert darüber ,wie echt er sich anfühlte - die Stärke seiner Arme die sie umgaben war genauso wirklich wie der Rest dieser Welt, die sie in ihrem Kopf geschaffen hatte. Sie barg ihren Kopf an seiner Brust, atmete seinen Geruch ein und versuchte nicht nachzudenken, während sein sanftes Murmeln über sie hinweg glitt und seine Hände sie trösteten.

Als sie schließlich der Meinung war, dass sie sprechen konnte, flüsterte sie: "Warum kannst du nicht wirklich hier sein?"

Snape versteifte sich unter ihr. _"Ich bin hier, Hermine."_

_"Nein, bist du nicht. Du bist nur ein Gespinst meiner Vorstellungskraft - sozusagen eine unterbewusste Manifestation. Du bist einer der 10 Punkte vor denen mich der Artikel in der Hexenwoche gewarnt hat. Eigentlich ist es sehr interessant. Ich muss gar nicht so verrückt sein wie ich dachte, dass ich es sein müsste, wenn ich dich so gut in meinem Kopf kreieren kann. Woher kommen all diese Blumen, Severus?"_

Sie schaute stirnrunzelnd auf die Blumen, zu ihren Füßen, _"Ich nehme an, sie vervollkommnen zerbröckelnde Ruinen. Götter, ich muss einen Anblick geben"_, murmelte sie plötzlich, drückte sich gegen seine Brust und lehnte sich zurück. _"Bitte verzeih diese Unordnung, doch ich hatte in der letzten Zeit nicht wirklich Lust aufzuräumen. Es ist lange her, dass ich Besuch hatte."_

_"Hermine"_, sagte Snape leise, _"Wovon redest du?"_

Hermine antwortete nicht sofort, stattdessen fuhr sie sich mit ihren Händen durch ihre Haare und bemerkte mit dem seltsamen Gefühl unterbrochen worden zu sein, dass sie voller Staub war. Sie konnte den Abdruck ihre Körpers sehen, dort wo sie sich an ihn gelehnt hatte und hielt ein Lächeln zurück.

_"Ich habe deinen Fledermausumhang verunstaltet."_

_"Wie bitte?"_, Snapes Stimme war noch immer leise, doch der Ton hatte sich verändert, war nicht mehr so freundlich, ein Hauch Verwirrung hatte sich mit eingeschlichen.

Hermine lächelte ihn an, bevor sie versuchte den Staub von seiner Brust zu wischen, _"Ich habe deinen Fledermausumhang verunstaltet. Es ist eine gute Sache, dass du nicht real bist, denn sonst wärst du wirklich böse mit mir. Ich kann dich jetzt hören - dein wirkliches Ich, meine ich - 'Miss Granger! Was soll... dieser... ganze Staub bedeuten!"_ Den letzten Teil hatte sie in einer guten Imitation von Snape´s bester Hochmütigkeit hervorgeknurrt. _"Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, sie impertinentes, schmutziges Mädchen!"_

_"Hermine, ich versichere dir, das ich real bin und ich..."_

Hermine unterbrach ihn. _"Lüg mich nicht an! Warum lügst du mich immer an? Du bist nicht real! Du sagtest du würdest nicht zurückkommen. Du warst meine einzige Hoffnung und du – du -", _sie stand plötzlich auf ihren Füßen und drehte sich von ihm weg. _"Du hast mich verlassen. Du hast mich hier zurück gelassen, ganz auf mich allein gestellt. Du hattest mir versprochen, dass du mich retten würdest und dann lässt du mich hier zurück..."_

Sie hatte ihre Arme um sich selbst geschlungen, umarmte sich in defensiver Haltung, den Rücken noch immer ihm zugewandt. Sie war am Zittern und biss sich selbst auf ihre Lippe, in dem Versuch nicht zu weinen. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass dieses – Ding - sie zerbrach, nicht nachdem sie so lange überlebt hatte.

Hermine wusste, dass er ebenfalls aufgestanden war. Sie konnte spüren, wie die Hitze seines Körpers sie umgarnte; seine Augen betrachteten sie mit einer Intensität, die zu wirklich schien. Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts und zertrat die Blumen, die überall unter seinen Füßen zu blühen schienen. Der scharfe Geruch der von ihnen ausging, in Verbindung mit seiner Nähe, war fast überwältigend.

Sie spürte, wie er seine Hände ausstreckte um sie an den Schultern zu berühren. Der Griff war schmerzhaft, doch sie begrüßte es. Sie kümmerte es nicht mehr, ob das Ganze nur in ihrem Kopf existierte. Sie würde Snape in jeder Art und Weise nehmen, wie sie ihn bekommen konnte, selbst wenn er nur eine ´komplexe Manifestation ihrer unbewussten Wünsche´ war.

_"Ich bin zurück gekommen, Hermine"_, seine Stimme war fest, _"Du stirbst." _

Hermine machte ein spottendes Geräusch, _"Nein, tue ich nicht. Es ist unmöglich. Der Fluch war dazu nicht geschaffen - ich kann nicht sterben, auch wenn ich es möchte. Es ist der "Lebende Schlaf", was besagt, dass der Empfänger des genannten Fluches – also ich - leben muss."_

_"Du_ _stirbst, Hermine", _seine Stimme war kräftiger, "Ich kam sobald ich es hörte. _Ich bin irgendwie - ich bin_ _in deinen Geist eingedrungen, indem ich Legilimentik benutzt habe."_

Hermine drehte sich erneut zu ihm um und war zufrieden, dass seine warmen Hände sich nicht von ihren Schultern lösten. _"Jetzt weiß ich, dass du wirklich nicht hier bist. Legilimentik funktioniert bei mir nicht - Schulleiter Dumbledore hat es versucht, als ich noch in Hogwarts war und er konnte mich nie finden. Deshalb denkt auch jeder, dass ich im Koma liege."_

Snape schwieg und eine Kaskade von Emotionen huschte über sein Gesicht. _"Ich hatte es vergessen... doch wie war es mir dann möglich dich zu finden?"_

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, _"Weil du mich nicht gefunden hast. Ich habe dich geschaffen. Würdest du endlich mal zuhören?"_

Er lächelte, ein flüchtiges Lächeln, das sein Gesicht irgendwie aussehen ließ, als würde es gleich in zwei Hälften zerbrechen. _"Also, als Albus es mit Legilimentik versuchte, funktionierte es nicht. Wie hat es sich angefühlt?"_

_"Weshalb kümmert es dich so sehr?"_ schoss sie zurück, die Schultern straffend wie eine Katze die bereit war zu fauchen. Genauso schnell wie sich ihr Ton geändert hatte, war er auch wieder verschwunden. _"Ich denke nicht, dass etwas zur Sache tut. So oder so, du bist eine bessere Gesellschaft als... als..."_

Sie schauderte, _"Es war als würde ich hinter einer Scheibe aus Glas stehen, durch einen dunklen Spiegel schauend. Ich konnte ihn sehen, doch er konnte mich nicht sehen."_ Hermine seufzte, _"Es ist immer dasselbe - ich kann jeden sehen, wenn ich es möchte. Alles was ich tun muss ist sehen! Es ist wirklich hart wenn niemand zurücksieht. Es ist genauso wie bei dir, jedes Mal wenn du mich besuchen kamst. Ich konnte dich sehen, ich konnte dich hören - Götter...Ich konnte sogar... deine Hand auf meinem Haar spüren..."_

Seine Hände liebkosten jetzt ihre Schultern, nur unbewusst glitten seine Daumen über ihre Schlüsselbeine, seine Finger glitten zu ihrem Nacken um ihre Ohrmuscheln zu liebkosen, genauso wie ihren Hinterkopf. Der echte Snape würde so etwas nie tun - würde sie nie anfassen als wäre sie aus Glas, oder ein zerbrechlicher Schmetterling. Sie könnte sich glatt an diesen Snape gewöhnen, wenn sie es sich selbst erlauben würde. Plötzlich war verrückt zu sein, gar nicht mehr so uninteressant.

Summend vor Freude, lehnte sie sich in seine Hände und neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite um ihm einen größeren Zugang zu der weichen Stelle an ihrer Kehle zu ermöglichen. Sie konnte nicht aufhören ihn anzusehen und fragte sich, ob sie früher schon einmal seine angenehme Angewohnheit zum schweigen bemerkt hatte. Sein strenger Mund war weich geworden und seine Augen glitzerten wie polierter Onyx, von solch tiefer Schwärze das sie bodenlos schienen. Hermine hätte sich mit Freude hineingestürzt um darin zu ertrinken, wenn sie es gekonnt hätte. Sie hatte nie realisiert wie schön sie waren. Sie konnte das ganze Universum in seinem Blick sehen.

So standen sie einige Momente, ehe Snape bemerkte was er da tat und seine Hände von ihr nahm, diese anstarrend als würde er sie nicht als seine eigenen erkennen. Bevor er sich entschuldigen konnte, hatte Hermine schon verdrießlich geseufzt: _"Hab ich dir die Erlaubnis gegeben, dass du aufhören sollst mich zu berühren?"_

Snape sah sie perplex an, _"Wie bitte?"_

_"Sieh mal",_ erklärte sie, _"Ich habe dich kreiert. Irgendwie hat mein Kopf es geschafft ein Ich von dir schaffen, das mir antwortet und mich berühren kann. Ich erkenne, dass du nur ein Hirngespinst meiner Vorstellungskraft bist, auch wenn ich zweifelsfrei den Rest meiner Vernunft büßen musste, die ich mir bewahrt hatte, aber du bist jetzt hier und du kannst mich berühren, also hör gefälligst nicht damit auf!"_

_"Hermine, zum letzten Mal, ich versichere dir, dass ich wirklich hier bin. Du hast mich nicht eingebildet. Und es ist völlig unangebracht für mich hier zu stehen und", er machte eine Pause, als würde er nach einem Wort suchen das ihm nicht die Kehle zuschnürte, "deinen Nacken zu streicheln, als ob... als ob..."_

_"Als ob du ein Recht dazu hättest?",_ beendete Hermine den Satz für ihn. _"Wenn nicht du, wer denn dann? Wenn ich jemand anderen gewollt hätte, hätte ich dich nicht hierher gebracht, oder? Ich bin vielleicht verrückt, aber ich weiß noch immer was ich will. Und ich sage in meinem Kopf was richtig und was falsch ist. Du bist hier nicht mein Professor - du bist Severus. Einfach Severus. Und ich möchte, dass du mich berührst. Ich habe schon seit langem gewollt, dass du mich berührst."_

_"Bist du verrückt?",_ zischte Snape, auch wenn er merklich blasser geworden war und sich von ihr weg bewegte.

_"Ja! Das versuche ich dir doch die ganze Zeit zu erklären",_ stimmte Hermine freundlich zu. _"Ich bin völlig übergeschnappt. Willst du mich nicht küssen?"_

_"Ich kann das nicht, nicht mit gutem Gewissen; Ich kann nicht in dieser Weise meinen Vorteil daraus ziehen, Hermine, ich will es nicht. Wenn ich es erstmal geschafft habe dich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich echt bin, möchte ich nicht etwas getan haben, was du hinterher... bereuen könntest. Jetzt da ich weiß, dass du noch immer bei uns bist, will ich nur noch härter an einer Heilmethode für dich arbeiten. Ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen - vielleicht erinnerst du dich an etwas, das ich übersehen habe. Aber ich brauche dich bei Verstand und das du mit mir redest, ohne dass du mich für einige indiskrete Dinge hasst, die ich hier getan haben könnte."_

Hermine lächelte, _"Du sahst genauso wirklich aus wie er, als du das gesagt hast! Ich kann das nicht, nicht mit gutem Gewissen; Ich kann nicht in dieser Weise meinen Vorteil daraus ziehen! ´"_, äffte sie ihn nach. _"Du hast dich sogar wie der Snape angehört, an den ich mich erinnere - der Arrogante, aus Hogwarts; nicht der, der mich besuchte. Du weißt, dass ich jetzt erwachsen bin. Ich bin keine Schülerin mehr. Ich weiß, was ich will."_

Snape grinste sarkastisch, _"Wie kannst du wissen was du willst, wenn du verrückt bist?"_ Seine Arme verkreuzten sich in vertrauter Weise vor seiner Brust. _"Nun, was muss ich tun um dich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich real bin?"_

Hermine schwieg kurz, bevor sie antwortete, _"Das kannst du nicht. Wirst du jetzt von deinem hohen Ross runterkommen und endlich anfangen mir zuzuhören?"_

_"Ich sehe schon, achtzehn Monate im Koma zu liegen hat deiner rechthaberischen Art keinen Abbruch getan. Du dachtest schon immer, dass du alles besser weißt, als alle anderen."_ Snape streckte seine Hand aus und griff nicht allzu freundlich nach ihrem Arm und machte deutlich das er sie aus dem Raum bringen wollte. _"Komm mit mir mit. Ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich wirklich hier bin."_

Hermine weigerte sich, sich zu bewegen. _"Das ist eine Falle. Ich werde nicht gehen. In der Minute in der ich diesen Raum verlasse, bin ich für immer verloren und dann wirst du mich verlassen, genauso wie er es getan hat."_

_"Bei Merlin, Mädchen!"_ Snape wurde ungeduldig. _"Ich musste aufhören, dich zu besuchen - es war nur zu deinem Besten, genauso wie zu meinem. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du in diesem – unorganisierten - Verstand umherwanderst, hätte ich dich niemals allein gelassen. Ich kam zurück als ich hörte du würdest sterben - zählt das denn gar nichts für dich?"_

_"Wage es nicht in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen"_, antwortete Hermine ätzend, _"Wärst du nicht gewesen, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier, oder? Ich würde Harry zuhören der mich mit Quidditch zutextet und du würdest derjenige sein, der in seinem eigenen Verstand gefangen ist, darauf wartend, dass ihn jemand besuchen kommt. Nur dass niemand kommen würde, weil sie dich alle hassen." _

Sie hörte in dem Augenblick auf zu reden, als Snape ihren Arm fallen ließ. Sein Gesicht gefror zu der eisigen Maske, die sie schon seit ihrer Schulzeit kannte und Tränen des Schames und der Reue stiegen in ihren Augen auf. _"Es tut mir leid"_, flüsterte sie zerknirscht. _"Das war gemein von mir und ich meinte es nicht so."_

_"Aber nichtsdestotrotz ist es wahr, Miss Granger"_, antwortete Snape, seine Stimme war plötzlich leer, auch wenn er kurz bei ihrem Namen zögerte. _"Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie hier sind._ _Ich erkenne es als absoluten Fakt. Wie auch immer, ich tue mein Bestes um das wieder gut zu machen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie und ihr Opfer mein Gewissen noch mehr belasten, als es sowieso schon der Fall ist. Ich weiß, dass ich wirklich hier bin und ich bin fest entschlossen es ihnen zu beweisen, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ich sie hoch nehmen und dorthin tragen muss, wo sie mich mit ihren eigenen Augen sehen können."_

Hermine zuckte bei seinen Worten zusammen. Sie konnte den Schmerz dahinter fühlen und erkannte seine Verschlossenheit als das was sie war - seine inneren Mauern waren fest verschlossen. Sie sah sich den Mann vor sich genauer an, bemerkte die Linien in seinen Augenwinkeln die sie am wirklichen Snape nie gesehen hatte, die Fältchen um seinen Mund herum die während des Krieges noch nicht so tief gewesen waren. Da waren sogar ein paar graue Strähnen in seinem schwarzen Haar. Wieso hatte sie sein Abbild altern lassen? Sie trat näher zu ihm heran, plötzlich verwirrt angesichts der Unordnung die um sie herum herrschte.

Wieso wuchsen Blumen aus dem Boden? Wann war alles verrottet? Dieser Raum - ihre Zuflucht - zerfiel um sie herum. Snape stand vor ihr, kalt und starr und strahlte ein Unbehagen aus, das ihn nur allzu real machte.

_"Ich würde dich besuchen",_ verkündete sie. _"Ich würde jeden Tag kommen und Blumen mitbringen. Ich würde mit dir reden und hoffen, dass meine Besuche, dich genauso in der Realität verankern würden, wie es deine Besuche bei mir getan haben. Ich würde dir dieselbe Hingabe und Loyalität zukommen lassen, wie du sie mir hast zukommen lassen und ich würde dich niemals aufgeben."_

Während sie sprach sah sie zu, wie sich die kaputten Wände um sie herum plötzlich wieder zusammenfügten, wie sich die Risse im Mörtel selbst verschlossen. Sie begann zu glauben dass er vielleicht, nur vielleicht, wirklich real war - und selbst wenn er es nicht war, diese Fantasie war nett. Sie trat auf ihn zu, streckte eine Hand aus um ihn zu berühren, lächelte leicht als sie sah wie sich seine Augen unmerklich weiteten, als sie ihre Realität um sie beide veränderte und dafür sorgte, dass der Zaubertränkeklassenraum wieder in seinen alten Zustand zurückkehrte.

_"Als du mich das letzte Mal besucht hattest, als du eingeschlafen warst, hast du geträumt. Ich habe gehört wie du meinen Namen geflüstert hast. Wovon hast du geträumt?"_

Snape sah sie an, ehe er schnell wegschaute, _"Nichts wichtiges."_ Seine Stimme war leise, doch Hermine spürte die plötzliche Anspannung in ihm. Erstaunt beobachtete sie die leichte Röte die sein Gesicht empor kroch und seine Wangenknochen färbte.

Und dann wusste sie es. Sie hätte niemals einen Snape erschaffen können, der rot wurde. Es lag außerhalb ihrer Möglichkeiten, außerhalb des Bereiches, den sie sich vorstellen konnte. Lachend und weinend zur selben Zeit, warf sie sich in seine Arme. _"Du bist es wirklich! Du bist wirklich hier!"_

Nach ihrem, Angriff stand er für paar Momente stocksteif da. Sie konnte hören, wie sein Herz gegen ihre Wange hämmerte, konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Kopf spüren als er auf sie herunter blickte. Schlussendlich spürte sie, wie sich seine Arme zögernd um sie schlossen.

_"Dummes Mädchen"_, murmelte er. _"Dummes Mädchen."_

_"Versprich mir, dass du mich nie wieder verlassen wirst",_ flehte sie, _"Ich würde das nicht überstehen. Ich brauche dich."_

_"Hermine, ich -",_ und dann war er gegangen, ihre Arme bargen nur noch Luft.

_"Severus... Severus!" _


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9 Nettie**

So lange ich lebe, werde ich nie den Tag vergessen, an dem Professor Snape zu Miss Granger zurückkehrte. Das Bild eines Mannes, halb verrückt vor Sorge, seine Augen blank vor überwältigender Furcht, hatte sich genauso scharf in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt wie ein Foto.

Zwei Wochen und ein Tag waren vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, seit er geschworen hatte, nie wieder zurück zu kommen. Diese zwei Wochen waren ihm nicht gut bekommen. Ich hatte mich an sein sicheres Auftreten gewöhnt, zugeknöpft bis oben hin und sehr formell in seinem Gehrock und seinen Roben - nicht hemdsärmelig, mit offenen Ärmel- und Brustknöpfen. Er roch schal, wie verbrauchte Luft, mit einer starken Betonung auf Whisky. Sein Haar, welches normalerweise geordnet war - wenn es auch nur knapp an Sauberkeit grenzte - war noch fettiger als sonst und völlig ungeordnet. Er sah aus als hätte er tagelang nicht gebadet. Für einen Mann den ich immer nur als sehr anspruchsvoll und imposant empfunden hatte, war diese Erscheinung einfach schockierend.

Ich versuchte mir meinen Schock nicht ansehen zu lassen, als er es endlich schaffte seinen Blick von Miss Granger abzuwenden.

"Warum liegt sie auf der Seite?", hatte er gefragt, "Wieso haben sich ihre Arme und ihre Beine so zusammengezogen?" Seine Stimme war heiser, als müsste er sie aus seiner Brust herauszwingen.

"Das passiert, wenn Patienten zu lange in einem langwierigen Koma liegen", antwortete ich sanft, "Die Sehnen verlieren ihre Elastizität und schrumpfen."

„Sie hat so viel Gewicht verloren. Sie sieht so aus, als könne eine einzige Berührung sie zerbrechen. Was ist passiert?" Die Beengtheit in seiner Stimme hatte zugenommen und kratzte in seiner Brust. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, streckte eine zitternde Hand aus, in dem Wunsch sie zu berühren. Seine Verzweiflung war greifbar. Ich glaube in diesem Moment begann ich ihn zu verstehen, wenn auch nur ein bisschen. Ich musste das Bedürfnis unterdrücken zu ihm zu gehen und ihn zu umarmen, wie man ein kleines Kind in den Armen hält, um ihn von allen Gefahren die die Welt einem bieten konnte zu beschützen.

"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ich stattdessen sanft, "Sie begann sich nach ihrem letzten Besuch zu verschlechtern. Ich kann nichts mehr für sie tun."

In all den Jahren als Medihexe habe ich mehr als genug Leute gesehen die zerbrachen, wenn sie dem Tod von jemandem ins Auge blicken mussten, den sie liebten. Ehemänner und Ehefrauen brachen vor Verzweiflung zusammen, wenn ihre Partner in ihren Armen starben, Eltern klagten mit unerträglichen Leid, wenn ein geliebtes Kind den verschiedenen Verletzungen oder Krankheiten erlag; es war immer schwer das mit anzusehen. Aber das hier... nun, wenn ich mir jemals vorgestellt haben sollte, er könnte das Mädchen wohlmöglich lieben, so ließ seine Reaktion keine Zweifel daran übrig. Er zerbrach vor meinen Augen, seine Trauer und seine Schuldgefühle waren unübersehbar und erdrückend. Ich konnte sein Herz aus drei Metern Entfernung zerbrechen hören.

"Ich kann das nicht akzeptieren", murmelte er. "Ihr guten Götter dort oben..."

Und dann war er an ihrem Bett auf die Knie gesunken, seine Hände zitterten über ihren Schultern, während er in ihre leeren, befremdlichen Augen sah. Seine Stimme war kurz davor zu brechen, als er sprach, "Miss... Miss Granger... Hermine?"

Ich wusste nicht was ich für ihn tun konnte. Ich wusste nicht wie ich die Wellen der Trauer besänftigen konnte, die von ihm herüberschwappten und fragte mich vage, wie er ihren Verlust überleben sollte. Wissen Sie, ich hatte nicht daran gezweifelt, dass Miss Granger sterben würde. Überhaupt keinen Zweifel.

Ich stand da wie festgefroren, als ein Mann, von dem ich immer gehört hatte das er so kalt wäre, ein Mann, der als rüde, herzlos und dunkel beschrieben wurde - ein Mann der mich zu vielen Gelegenheiten mit seiner scharfen Zunge verletzt hatte, an dem Bett eines Mädchens, welches nur halb so alt war wie er, zusammenbrach.

"Nein", seine Stimme war leise und bittend, die Qual die aus diesem einen Wort herausklang, war ausdrucksvoller als tausend Geschichten. "Nein!"

Seine langen schlanken Hände strichen durch ihr Haar, erst die eine dann die andere, schlossen sich um ihren Hinterkopf, als er sich vorlehnte und seinen Oberkörper über die Kante des Bettes schob. Er presste seine Stirn an ihre, sein Atem ließ ein paar ihrer brüchigen Haare aufwirbeln, die auf ihrer Wange lagen.

Zuerst war ich nicht sicher was er da tat. Meine Wünsche waren zwiespältig, meine Professionalität drängte mich dazu dem Mann seine Privatsphäre zu geben, auch wenn ich mich verpflichtet fühlte ein Auge auf die Situation zu haben. Doch zu guter Letzt konnte ich nur weiter zusehen, völlig verzaubert, als eine fühlbare Magie den Raum füllte und sich auf den Mann und meine Patientin fokussierte.

Mehrere Dinge fielen mir gleichzeitig ein, die Informationsfetzen die ich von Poppy hatte, Snapes starrer Blick der auf Miss Granger gerichtet war und die Magie die mir im Nacken prickelte. Er versuchte Legilimentik bei ihr einzusetzen, durchsuchte ihren Geist mit seinem eigenen, um einen Hinweis zu erhalten, dass sie dort war. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe bei diesem sinnlosen Unterfangen. Es würde nicht funktionieren.

Poppy hatte mir erzählt, dass Dumbledore mehrfach versucht hatte, Miss Granger auf diese Art zu finden. Sie hatten sie nicht eher ins St. Mungos gebracht, ehe er zugegeben hatte, dass es nichts zu finden gab und dass sie dort nichts mehr für sie tun konnten. Sie hatte mir erzählt, dass der alte Mann fast daran zerbrochen wäre, als er das tun musste. Hermine Granger war sehr beliebt bei ihm gewesen.

Ich wollte zu Professor Snape gehen und wollte ihn fragen was ich für ihn tun könnte, doch ich hielt mich zurück. Seine vergangenen Zurechtweisungen hatten mich gelehrt vorsichtig zu sein, die Art von Vorsicht die man bei einem streunenden und beißenden Tier an den Tag legte. Aus früherer Erfahrung wusste ich, dass alle Versuche des Zuspruches und Freundschaft von diesem Mann verwehrt wurden. Ich wusste nicht wie ich ihm helfen konnte.

Nach einer undefinierbaren Zeitspanne bemerkte ich, dass sich sein Atem beruhigt hatte und weniger heftig war. Sein Gesicht war noch immer gezeichnet von Verzweiflung, doch ein seltsames Gefühl der Ruhe schien ihn erfasst zu haben, seit er sie in dieser seltsam intimen Umarmung hielt. 'Ich bin hier, Hermine. Ich bin hier.'

Und dann - Stille. Die seltsamste Stille die ich je gehört habe, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine. Es war, als könnte ich von meinem Platz aus sein Herz schlagen hören, ein beständiges Bumm, Bumm, Bumm, das sich verlangsamte und ruhiger wurde. Nach einer Weile hörte ich einen hallenden Klang und realisierte, dass er von Miss Granger kam. Ich stand da wie paralysiert, als sich ihr Atem dem seinen anpasste, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in dem Augenblick in dem es seine tat, ihr Herzschlag, welcher so unstetig und schwach gewesen war, normalisierte sich und antwortete ruhig auf seinen.

Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch ich konnte kein Wort hören. Er hatte sich irgendwie auf ihr Bett gelehnt, sein Oberkörper wurde von ihrem gestützt. Seine Hände waren noch immer in ihrem Haar vergraben, seine Stirn presste sich noch immer an ihre, sein Mund war nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Sein Atem schien fast Substanz zu haben - es war als ob ich ihn sehen konnte, wie er aus seinen Lippen glitt und in ihren Mund hinein, ehe sie es ihm wieder zurückgab. Sie atmeten miteinander.

Ich starrte auf diese seltsame, intime Szene vor mir, unfähig mich zu bewegen oder nur zu blinzeln, entzückt von dem Schauspiel, als Professor Snape versuchte wieder Leben in diesen zerbrechlichen Körper zu bringen. Wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, ich hätte es nicht geglaubt. Es war Magie in ihrer reinsten Form.

Verzeiht mir wenn ich völlig überrascht wurde, als ich eine wütende und bestürzte Stimme brüllen hörte, "Was macht er mit ihr?" Harry Potter stürzte in den Raum hinein, zerrte Professor Snape brutal von Miss Granger weg, zog ihn vom Bett, drehte ihn um und schlug ihm so hart wie er konnte mit der Faust ins Gesicht.

In dem Moment als Potter ihn losließ, fiel Professor Snape kurzerhand zu Boden, sank auf seine Hände und Knie, den Kopf gesenkt. Als er ihn endlich hob, brannten seine Augen vor kalter Wut und setzten sich an dem jungen Mann fest. "Du dämlicher Kerl!", schnarrte er, "Du verfluchter Idiot! Ich könnte dich umbringen! Weißt du was du gerade getan hast?" Seine Stimme wurde immer bösartiger, als er langsam auf die Füße kam, das Blut ignorierend welches aus seiner Nase tropfte, während er auf den jungen Mann zuschritt. "Ich habe mit Hermine geredet! Ich hatte sie gerade davon überzeugt, dass ich real bin, als DU MICH VON IHR WEGGEZERRT HAST!"

Mr. Potter zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, sein Gesicht war aus Stein und völlig kalt, als er nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Albus Dumbledore, der den Raum ebenfalls betreten hatte, ohne das ich es bemerkt hatte, schritt schnell ein, "Hört sofort auf, alle beide!"

Professor Snape knurrte den alten Mann wütend an, doch er stoppte seinen unfreundlichen Anmarsch in Richtung des Jungen. Mr. Potter grinste den Mann an, ehe er Dumbledore ansah. "Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass er etwas im Schilde führt. Er hilft ihr nicht, er belästigt sie!"

Dieser dumme Junge. Ich ging vorwärts, plötzlich wütend zu Professor Snapes Gunsten, "Mr. Potter, ich bezweifle dass er sie belästigt hat, so wie Sie es behaupten, wenn ich mit im Raum bin."

Der Professor und Potter zuckten beim Klang meiner Stimme zusammen, doch Dumbledore neigte einfach nur seinen Kopf in meine Richtung und nickte mir zu, "Nettie, es ist schön Sie wieder zu sehen."

Ich antwortete mit einem Nicken, fuhr aber damit fort Mr. Potter mit einem strengen und tadelnden Blick festzunageln. Wirklich, der junge Mann hatte weder Sinn noch Verstand. Ich wusste schon, dass er und Professor Snape keine Freunde waren, aber - er hatte doch Augen im Kopf. Alles was er tun musste war zu Miss Granger zu schauen, um zu wissen, dass Professor Snape sie in keinster Weise verletzt hatte. Tatsächlich sah es so aus, als hätte er ihr geholfen.

"Sehen Sie sich Miss Granger an, Mr. Potter. Sehen Sie sie sich einfach nur an! Sehen sie sich ihr Haar an, ihre Haut! Wirkt sie auf Sie genauso krank wie heute Morgen? Tut sie es? Es ist nicht wegen mir, dass sie besser aussieht; das kann ich ihnen versichern. Es war Professor Snape - er hat etwas mit ihr gemacht!"

Selbst während ich noch redete, fuhr sie damit fort besser auszusehen. Ihr Körper war noch immer zusammengerollt, aber ihr Haar hatte seine Geschmeidigkeit während unserer Unterhaltung zurückgewonnen, das Braun wandelte sich zu diesem schokoladigen Ton, an den ich mich so gut erinnerte. Ihre Haut hatte den Grauschleier verloren und kehrte schnell zu ihrer normalen Farbe und dem honigfarbenen Teint zurück. Ich war mir sicher, mit etwas Zeit, würden ihre Gliedmaßen ebenfalls ihre normale Haltung und Geschmeidigkeit zurückerlangen. Hermine Granger lag nicht mehr im Sterben.

Ich kann nicht sagen wer bei dieser Offenbarung überraschter war, Mr. Potter oder Professor Snape. Während der junge Mann seine beste Freundin anstarrte, schien Snape in sich selbst zusammenzubrechen. Das Zittern, welches ich anfangs bei ihm beobachtet hatte, war zurückgekehrt und er erlaubte es sich selbst in einen Stuhl zu sinken.

"Hermine", flüsterte er, sich zu ihr lehnend.

"Fassen Sie sie nicht an, sie Scheißbastard", schnarrte Potter mehr oder weniger, während er sich schnell auf ihre andere Seite stellte. "Was geht hier vor?"

"Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", unterbrach Dumbledore milde. "Du sagtest du hättest mit ihr – _gesprochen_ - Severus?"

"Ja", verkündete Snape rundheraus, "Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen. Sie ist da, Albus - sie ist die ganze Zeit schon da gewesen und wir wussten es nicht. Was auch immer das für ein Fluch war, er sperrt sie in ihrem eigenen Geist ein."

"Und du hast Legilimentik benutzt, um sie zu finden?" Dumbledore strich sich mit einer Hand durch seinen langen Bart und tippte sich dann nachdenklich gegen seine Lippen. "Interessant."

"Er lügt", platzte Potter heraus. "Er muss es tun. Sie haben es mit Legilimentik bei ihr versucht, Professor Dumbledore, mehrere Male! Wenn Sie sie nicht finden konnten, wie sollte er es dann schaffen?"

"Ich lüge nicht." Die volle Kraft von Snapes Blick war auf den Jungen fixiert. "Sie ist da."

"Ich habe schon früher gesehen, wie Sie Legilimentik anwenden, Snape", Mr Potter zischte spöttisch seinen Namen. "Tatsächlich, sollte ich mal ihre Erinnerung auffrischen, wie sie an mir Legilimentik anwandten und sie hatten es nicht nötig auf mir drauf zu liegen, um arbeiten zu können."

Professor Snape wurde blass, schaffte es aber dennoch höhnisch zu bemerken: "Eifersüchtig, Potter?"

Ich versuchte mir ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Der Mann konnte auf eine delikat sarkastische Weise fürchterlich lustig sein. Mr. Potter versteifte sich etwas, antwortete jedoch nicht. Stattdessen wandte er sich Dumbledore zu. "Professor Dumbledore, Sie glauben ihm doch nicht etwa, oder?"

Der alte Mann tat einen Schritt vorwärts, sah sich die steife Haltung von Professor Snape an ehe er seinen Kopf zu Mr. Potter drehte und freundlich sagte: "Er lügt nicht, Harry."

"Aber das ist unmöglich! Das bedeutet doch, das sie da drin ist, gefangen... mit…dieser…das ist..."

"Beängstigend", bestätigte Albus traurig und kam näher um dem Jungen eine faltige Hand auf die bebende Schulter zu legen, "Severus, denkst du sie wird mir antworten, wenn ich selbst versuche mit ihr zu sprechen?"

Professor Snape hüllte sich lange in eisiges Schweigen. Ich bemerkte, dass seine Hand auf der Decke lag, direkt vor ihren schmalen Fingern, ganz so als wolle er sich davon abhalten sie zu berühren während Harry und Albus mit im Raum waren. "Ich weiß es nicht", gab er schließlich zu. "Sie erwähnte, dass sie dich sehen und hören konnte, als du es früher versucht hast, doch du konntest es nicht. Sie sagte, es wäre wie hinter einem Spiegel gefangen zu sein."

"Wie praktisch", schnarrte Potter.

Professor Snape ignorierte ihn, "Bedauerlicherweise hat sich Miss Grangers Verstand seit deinem letzten Versuch ziemlich verschlechtert. Als ich mit ihr sprach, war sie der Meinung, dass ich eine 'Manifestation ihres Unterbewusstseins' war. Es war kurz bevor Potter mich von ihr fortgerissen hat, dass sie begann zu glauben, dass ich wirklich da war und nicht irgendein Konstrukt ihrer selbstgebauten Welt bin. Sie hat die ersten Schritte Richtung Wahnsinn gemacht, Albus. Die meiste Zeit in der ich bei ihr war glaubte sie, sie würde träumen."

Potter starrte ihn erneut an, "Albtraum würde es wohl eher treffen."

Ich wollte dem Jungen einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpassen. Ich wusste er war der Retter der Zaubererwelt, aber das hier, also wirklich! Bin ich jemals so jung gewesen?

"Harry", sagte Dumbledore milde, "Du hilfst uns in dieser Angelegenheit nicht gerade weiter. Severus, bist du dir sicher das du sie dir nicht nur eingebildet hast?"

Professor Snape wirkte beleidigt angesichts der Worte des alten Mannes, "Wirklich Albus, glaubst du ich habe mir das ausgedacht?"

"Natürlich nicht absichtlich. Doch du hast in letzter Zeit unter großem Stress gestanden und ich weiß wie sehr dich der Zustand von Hermine quält. Es ist nur natürlich, dass du willst, dass sie da ist."

"Ich bin nicht verrückt", zischte Snape. "Sie ist da. Versuch mit ihr zu reden. Selbst wenn sie dir nicht antwortet, erzähle ihr etwas, dass sie mir berichten kann, wenn ich zu ihr gehe und sie finde. Das sollte deine Zweifel fortwischen."

"Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich an dir zweifele, Severus", begann Albus, doch Professor Snape unterbrach ihn, seine Stimme war plötzlich müde.

"Ich weiß Albus. Tu es einfach."

Dumbledore und Snape tauschten die Plätze an Miss Grangers Bett. Der alte Zauberer beugte sich vorsichtig über sie und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er berührte sie nicht.

"So wendet man Legilimentik an", flüsterte Potter nach einigen Augenblicken sarkastisch, "Keine Berührung."

"Klappe, Potter", knurrte Snape zurück, "Ehe ich mich dazu entschließe dir die Zunge rauszureißen."

Nach gut zehn Minuten richtete sich Albus auf und seufzte, "Ich spüre nichts."

Mr. Potter richtete sich mit hämischer Freude auf, "Ich wusste, dass er lügt."

Ich seufzte. Man könnte denken, dass es für den Jungen keinen Grund gab sich damit zu brüsten. Wenn Miss Granger wirklich nicht da war, war sie wirklich verloren und würde nie gesund werden. Professor Snape äußerte exakt denselben Gedanken gegenüber Potter, ehe er schnell Dumbledores Platz einnahm.

Gebannt sah ich zu, wie er sich erneut in ihrem leeren Blick verlor. Genauso wie vorher, begannen die Zwei im Gleichtakt zu atmen und Professor Snape streckte eine Hand aus, um ihr sanft das Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen. Für mich war es offensichtlich, dass er mit ihr sprach. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über seine Züge und besänftigte deren Strenge. Seine Hand glitt zu ihrer Schulter herunter und als er den Blick von ihr löste und aufstand, beließ er sie dort.

"Hermine möchte dass ich ihnen sage, dass sie ein verdammt großer Dummkopf sind, Potter und wenn Sie sich nicht beherrschen können, sollen sie verdammt noch mal aus ihrem Zimmer verschwinden."

Ich gab ein gedämpftes Kichern von mir, kein wirkliches Lachen, doch alle drei Männer drehten sich zu mir um. Einzig Professor Snape schien meine Erheiterung zu teilen.

"Das würden Sie sagen", antwortete Potter. "Was hat sie über Albus gesagt?"

Professor Snape drehte langsam seinen Kopf um den alten Mann anzusehen. "Sie wusste, dass du da warst, doch du konntest sie nicht hören. Sie sagt Danke, aber Nein Danke zu dem Zitronendrop welches du ihr angeboten hast. Sie denkt auch, dass der Grund, weshalb nur ich mit ihr reden kann, durch die gemeinsame Nähe kommt die wir hatten, als Malfoys Fluch sie traf. Sie hat den Großteil davon abbekommen, aber etwas davon schlängelte sich um sie herum und hüllte mich mit ein."

Dumbledore lächelte leicht, als er das hörte, "Ahhh... Sie ist schon immer sehr intelligent gewesen." Seine Augen funkelten plötzlich belustigt, "Ich denke sie hat dir auch den Rest meiner Nachricht übermittelt."

Professor Snape bewegte sich mit Unbehagen, seine Augen huschten zu Miss Granger, bevor sie auf dem Bett hängen blieben. "Ja, du komischer alter Kauz", doch in seiner Stimme war nichts Böses zu erkennen.

Potter stand da wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. "Snape hat Recht? Sie ist wirklich dort?"

"Er gab das Wesentliche wieder, von dem was ich zu ihr sagte", stimmte Dumbledore zu. "Ich versuchte sie herauszulocken, indem ich ihr ein Zitronendrop anbot."

"Sie hasst Zitronendrops", verkündete Potter mit zitternder Stimme. "Sie ist wirklich dort. Heilige Scheiße."

"Heilige Scheiße, stimmt genau, Potter", schnappte Snape, doch er schien sich etwas entspannt zu haben, seine Stimme ließ ihre übliche Schärfe vermissen. "Ich will sie zurück nach Hogwarts bringen."

"Was?" Ich konnte sehen, dass Potter die Idee nicht besonders gut gefiel. "Was meinen Sie damit, Sie wollen sie nach Hogwarts zurückbringen... mit ihnen?"

"Es würde es für alle Beteiligten einfacher machen, wenn sie in der Nähe ist. Sie von vertrauten Gesichtern abzuschotten, nur weil sie nicht mit einem kommunizieren kann, ist eine Grausamkeit zu der noch nicht einmal ich fähig bin, Potter", schnarrte Snape zu dem errötenden Jungen. "Sie ist da drinnen und jetzt wird es mir vielleicht möglich sein, eine Heilung für sie zu finden. Sie ist die schlaueste Hexe die ich je unterrichtet habe und ich brauche sie in meiner Nähe, damit wir gemeinsam daran arbeiten können."

"Ja, sie muss zurück nach Hogwarts kommen", stimmte Dumbledore zu, "Aber sie kann nicht im Krankenflügel sein. Poppy hat ohnehin schon so viel zu tun, sie kann nicht auch noch zusätzlich nach Miss Granger sehen. Du kannst auch nicht 24 Stunden am Tag bei ihr sein, Severus, wir müssen eine Alternative finden."

"Ich werde mitkommen", bot ich plötzlich an. "Ich kann eine Beurlaubung beim St. Mungos beantragen. Ich bin mit ihrer Situation und ihren Bedürfnissen vertraut und nach so langer Zeit, glaube ich behaupten zu können, dass ich zu ihrer Erholung beigetragen habe."

In Wirklichkeit konnte ich es nicht ertragen, den Rest des Dramas, welches sich hier abspielte, nicht mitzubekommen. Ich hatte begonnen mich um das Mädchen zu sorgen und seltsam genug, auch um Professor Snape. Ich wollte sehen ob ihre Geschichte das glückliche Ende fand, welches ich mir so für sie wünschte.

"Doch wo wird sie unterkommen?", warf Potter stirnrunzelnd in Richtung Professor Snape ein.

Dumbledore blickte den jungen Mann beruhigend an, "Es gibt noch ein paar extra Räume in den Kerkern, in der Nähe von Severus Räumen. Wir könnten ein Zimmer für sie und Madam Pomfrey herrichten. Sind sie sich sicher, dass sie das können, Nettie?"

Ich lächelte den alten Mann an, "Ich bin mir sicher, Sir. Es wurde eh Zeit für mich. Wann wollen sie sie wegbringen?"

"So schnell wie möglich", antwortete er, während er Richtung Tür schritt. "Ich kann hier bleiben und den Papierkram gleich erledigen. Wie schnell könnten sie kommen?"

"Sobald sie verlegt wurde", antwortete ich, ehe ich mich umdrehte und Professor Snape und Miss Granger anlächelte. "Haben Sie das gehört, Miss Granger?" fragte ich erfreut, "Professor Snape bringt Sie nach Hause!"


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10: Snape

Snape hätte sich sicherlich über den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck von Poppy Pomfrey amüsiert, als er aus dem Flohnetzwerk stieg, wenn er nicht ihm gegolten hätte. Tatsächlich war es nicht der Schreck der ihn so sehr störte, sondern dieses latente Misstrauen was sich dahinter verbarg. Es war ja nicht so, dass dies das erste Mal war, dass er im Krankenflügel auftauchte (normalerweise jedoch nicht mit grünen Flammen) und einen Schüler in seinen Armen trug - sofort fiel ihm Dennis Creevey ein.

„Severus... ist das - ist das Hermine Granger?", brachte sie schließlich stotternd heraus.

„Ich sehe deine Beobachtungsgabe ist so exzellent wie immer", antwortete Snape sarkastisch. "Und bevor Du fragst, nein, ich habe sie nicht entführt."

Poppy hatte den Anstand zu erröten und glättete nervös, mit ihren Handflächen, ihren Kittel. „Was tut sie hier?"

Snape ignorierte sie kurz, als er Hermine sanft in ein leeres Bett legte, ehe er sich wieder zu der älteren Frau umdrehte. „Sie kommt zurück nach Hogwarts. Albus und deine Schwester erledigen im Moment die Formalitäten." Seine Hand wanderte aus eigenem Antrieb hinter sich und berührte Hermines Arm, ganz so, als wollte er sich davon überzeugen, dass sie noch immer da war. „Sie ist in ihrem eigenen Geist gefangen, Poppy."

Die Medihexe bewegte sich daraufhin und trat näher an das Bett, um auf das unnatürlich dünne Mädchen zu schauen, welches still dalag. „Das ist unmöglich. Albus hat es versucht..."

„Ich weiß was Albus versucht hat", unterbrach Snape. „Aber sie ist da. Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen."

„Und sie war sich die ganze Zeit... dessen bewusst?", fragte Poppy zittrig. „Was für ein Albtraum."

„Allerdings", der Zaubertränkemeister wandte ihr den Rücken zu, um das Mädchen anzusehen. „Ich muss gehen und dafür sorgen, dass Räumlichkeiten für sie und deine Schwester vorbereitet werden. Kannst du bei ihr bleiben, Poppy? Bitte? Ich möchte nicht das sie denkt, dass sie wieder allein gelassen wird."

Seine Stimme war sanft als er das sagte und Reue schwang darin mit, wie Poppy es noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte.

„Wieder allein gelassen?"

Snape verkreuzte seine Arme, seine Haltung war gerade und steif unter dem weißen Hemd, welches er trug. „Sie dachte ich hätte sie vergessen, als meine Besuche nach Creeveys Unfall endeten", antwortete er und der sanfte Ton war durch seine übliche Kühle ersetzt worden. Sein blasser Kiefer war angespannt, so als wollte er zeigen, dass er das nicht weiter ausführen wollte, doch der Augenblick verstrich still und er drehte sich mit vertrautem Blitzen zu der Medihexe um. „Sie kann dich sehen, wenn du in ihrem Blickfeld bleibst und sie kann jedes Wort hören das du zu ihr sagst. Wenn du gehen musst, bevor ich zurückkomme, dann sag es ihr bitte."

„Natürlich, Severus", stammelte Poppy und erlaubte sich, etwas von der Überraschung die sie fühlte auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen.

Snape lächelte sie nicht an, doch er nickte ihr höflicher zu, als Poppy es jemals gesehen hatte. „Danke."

Er drehte sich noch einmal um, um die junge Frau anzusehen, beugte sich soweit herunter, dass er ihr direkt in die Augen schauen konnte und erlaubte sich selbst in ihren Geist einzudringen.

Er fand sich im Zaubertränkelabor wieder. Wundersamerweise war die Szenerie, im Vergleich zum letzten Mal, völlig verändert. Alle Spuren von Staub und bröckelndem Mörtel waren verschwunden. Der Steinboden war sauber, die roten Vorhänge an den großen Fenstern waren beiseite geschoben, um das Sonnenlicht hereinzulassen. Er bemerkte die hinzugefügten Fenster mit einem Grinsen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Frau, die über einem vertrauten Eichentisch gebeugt saß.

Sie hatte den Tisch aus seinem Büro praktisch perfekt kopiert, bis hin zu den detaillierten Verzierungen und den verdeckten Knäufen an den Schubladen. Er war plötzlich berührt, dass sie etwas von ihm ausgewählt hatte um es nachzubilden und war zugleich verblüfft über ihre Möglichkeit so etwas zu können. Ihr Federkiel machte eine abschließende Bewegung auf dem Pergament, welches vor ihr lag und dann hob sie ihren Blick und bedachte ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln, welches ihn dazu brachte seinen Atem anzuhalten.

„_Hermine."_

„_Ja, Severus?"_

„Ich muss dich für einen Augenblick hier allein lassen. Ich verspreche_, dass ich wieder komme."_

Hermine lächelte daraufhin noch breiter._ „Ich habe Ohren, weißt du? Ich habe gehört, was du zu Poppy gesagt hast."_

„Trotzdem möchte ich nicht noch einmal weggehen, ohne dir Bescheid zu sagen." Er trat näher um einen Blick auf die verstreuten Pergamente zu werfen. _„Was machst du da?"_

Hermine bedeutete ihm näher zu kommen, bis er sich über ihre Schulter gebeugt hatte und schob ihm die Seite zu auf der sie geschrieben hatte, als er eingetroffen war. _„Ich dachte, ich schreibe alles auf, woran ich mich noch im Bezug auf den Fluch erinnern kann. Ich habe es schon einmal gemacht, aber... ich kann die Rolle nicht finden. Ich denke ich habe sie zerstört, als du sagtest du kämst nicht mehr wieder."_

Snape zuckte zusammen. _"Hermine, ich..."_

Die junge Hexe unterbrach ihn. _"Du wusstest es nicht. Wie denn auch? Hauptsache ist doch... dass du jetzt hier bist."_

Severus konnte darauf nicht antworten. Stattdessen atmete er ihren Duft ein, erlaubte ihm über seine Sinne zu streifen und beobachtete interessiert, wie sie sich leicht nach hinten lehnte und ihr Gesicht zu seinem drehte, ehe er sich hastig ein Stück entfernte. Er konnte spüren wie ihre Hitze ihn durchdrang und wunderte sich, dass dieses Mädchen - diese Frau - sich in seiner Gegenwart wohl zu fühlen schien. Niemand hatte das je zuvor getan.

„Ich bin bald zurück", murmelte er und entfernte sich bedauernd aus ihrem Geist. Er hasste es sie zu verlassen.

Es war eine einfache Aufgabe den Hauselfen beim Herrichten der Räume zuzusehen, die Albus für Hermine und Nettie vorgeschlagen hatte. Er tat nichts, außer Instruktionen an die Hauselfen zu geben und ihre effiziente Arbeit zu überwachen, als sie herumwuselten um die Räume wohnlich zu machen. Hermine würde nur zwei Türen von seinen eigenen Räumen entfernt sein, was Severus mehr freute als er eigentlich gutheißen konnte.

Er tat sich noch immer schwer damit, zu glauben, dass Hermine in ihrem Geist weiterlebte. Er hatte erwartet, als er in Panik ins St. Mongo gerauscht war, dass er nichts weiter als ihren leeren Körper vorfinden würde. Es war für ihn ein Schock gewesen, als er sie gefunden hatte.

Er konnte sich noch genau an das Gefühl erinnern, als sie in seinen Armen weinend zusammen gebrochen war, als er sie inmitten ihrer eigenen Zerstörung ihres Geistes gefunden hatte, in einer realistischen - wenn auch verrotteten - Nachbildung seines Zaubertränkeklassenzimmers sitzend.

Er hatte nie eine schönere Frau gesehen. Die Tiefe der Gefühle, die ihn bei diesem Treffen überschwemmt hatten, hatte ihn bestürzt. Er hatte gewusst, nach einigen betrunkenen Grübeleien und Nächten, die er mit Träumen von ihr durchlebt hatte, dass er begonnen hatte sich etwas aus dem Mädchen zu machen. Wie das hatte geschehen können, konnte er sich nicht erklären - es war ja nicht so, dass er sie kannte, nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Sie war für ihn in erster Linie immer nur eine Schülerin gewesen - eine Besserwisserin mit buschigen Haaren, die ihn mit ihrer Beharrlichkeit, ihrer unstillbaren Neugier und ihrer unerklärlichen Freundschaft zu Weasley und dem Jungen-Der-Lebte-Um-Ihn-In-Den-Wahnsinn-Zu-Treiben irritierte.

Nachdem sie von Malfoys Fluch getroffen worden war, hatten sich die Dinge geändert. Wieso sie das getan hatten, oder wie sie es hatten tun können, in Anbetracht dessen das sie im Koma lag, konnte er nicht nachvollziehen. Eigentlich hätten die Erinnerungen die er von ihr hatte bei dem nervtötenden kleinen Mädchen bleiben sollen. Stattdessen waren die schärfsten Bilder in seiner Erinnerung die von einem mutigen Mädchen, welches sich an seine Seite kämpfte um ihn zu beschützen, wie sie es bei ihren Freunden getan hatte; das brillante Mädchen welches sich in seine Arme geworfen hatte und einen Fluch abbekommen hatte, der ihm gegolten hatte; die zerbrechliche Schönheit, deren Haare bei seinem ersten Besuch im St. Mungos unter seinen Fingern gewachsen waren und sie umschmeichelt hatten, wie tausend seidener Küsse. Es war, als hätte er sie während dieser verhängnisvollen finalen Schlacht zum ersten Mal wirklich gesehen.

Im Gegenzug wurden diese Erinnerungen von seinen Träumen übertroffen, wie sie ihn anlächelte mit ihrem frechen Mund, auf seiner Armlehne sitzend und sich über ihn beugend als er versuchte zu lesen, ihre Finger durch sein Haar gleiten ließ und nach einem harten Unterrichtstag seinen Kopf massierte. Es waren diese Träume gewesen - diese Visionen von den kleinen Dingen die eine Beziehung ausmachten - die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Es waren Visionen und Vorstellungen von einem Leben von dem er nie gedacht hatte, dass es je seines sein würde und er hatte es sich lange verboten, auch wenn er sich danach gesehnt hatte.

Hermine zu sehen, wie kurz davor war zu sterben, hatte ihn dazu gebracht sich endlich einzugestehen, dass er sie liebte. Genau in diesem Moment hatte er gewusst, dass all seine Verweigerungen unnütz gewesen waren; ohne sie könnte er nie vollständig sein. Sie mochte zwar von einem Fluch getroffen worden sein, der für ihn bestimmt gewesen war, aber sein Leben - welches sich ohne sie leer und einsam vor ihm ausstreckte - war ein Fluch für sich. Und selbst wenn es bedeutete das er an ihrer regungslosen Seite blieb, bis zu dem Tag an dem er starb, dann würde es so sein - sie würden allein sein, doch zusammen bis in alle Ewigkeit. Ein passendes Los für einen Mann wie ihn.

Er erinnerte sich an ihre Stimme, als er sie gefunden hatte, _´Götter... Ich kann deine Hand auf meinem Haar spüren…´ _und an die Art wie seine Hände erst ihre Schultern umfasst hatten und dann die Haut in ihrem Nacken liebkosten, ehe sie zu ihrem Gesicht gewandert waren um es zu umfassen.

Sie hatte gesagt sie bräuchte ihn - _ihn _-Severus Snape. In ihrem phantasierenden Zustand hatte sie einfach und exakt erklärt, dass sie seine Berührung wollte, seine Küsse wollte und er hatte hart kämpfen müssen um dem nicht nachzukommen, auch wenn sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er real war. Er fragte sich, jetzt wo sie wusste, dass seine Streifzüge durch ihren Geist wirklich waren, ob diese Gefühle aus Scham umschlagen würden.

Als Potter ihn von ihr weggezerrt und ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte, da hatte Severus den jüngeren Mann töten wollen. Er war von Hermines Geist so beansprucht gewesen, dass es verwirrend gewesen war, als sein Bewusstsein aus ihrem herausgeschleudert wurde. Sie hatte endlich begonnen ihm zu glauben und Potter war fest entschlossen die wenigen zerbrechlichen Wahrheiten wieder zu zerstören, die er hatte aufbauen können. Er hatte befürchtet, dass sein kleiner Fortschritt durch sein plötzliches Verschwinden zerstört worden war - sie würde ihm nie wieder vertrauen.

Doch sie tat es. Irgendwie, als es ihm erlaubt wurde wieder in ihren Geist einzudringen, hatte er gespürt, dass sie nach ihm griff und ihn zu sich holte. Sie hatte in der Eingangshalle auf ihn gewartet, an dem Ort an dem er sich ((wiedergefunden)) befunden hatte, nachdem er zum ersten Mal in ihren Geist eingedrungen war. Allerdings waren die Spinnweben und der Staub verschwunden und die Dunkelheit war durch ein helles Licht ersetzt, welches von ihr selbst auszugehen schien. Der einzige Gegenstand der sich noch dort befand war eine Tafel, die mit ihrer kleinen runden Handschrift voll geschrieben war und ein großer, dick gepolsterter Sessel, der mit einem abscheulich roten Velourbezug bezogen war und in den sie ihn prompt hineinsetzte.

Bevor er sich wieder fangen konnte, hatte sie einen Eimer kalten Wassers und einen sauberen Leinenlappen heraufbeschworen und begann vorsichtig sein Gesicht zu säubern.

Er hatte bis dahin nicht bemerkt, dass seine Nase blutete.

_Harry ist ein verdammt großer Dummkopf´,_ murmelte sie, als sie das kalte Tuch unter seine Nase hielt. _´Wenn er das noch einmal tun sollte, hast du meine Erlaubnis ihm die Eier wegzuhexen!´_

_´Ich wusste nicht das ich dazu deine Erlaubnis brauche´,_ antwortete Snape, doch seine Stimme hatte einen neckenden Ton angenommen. Er hätte sie fast nicht als seine eigene erkannt.

_´Ich kann es kaum glauben das der Idiot dich geschlagen hat. _

_´Er hat nur versucht dich zu beschützen_ ´, erklärte Snape. ´_Ich hätte dasselbe getan, wenn die Situation andersherum gewesen wäre. ´_

Hermine starrte ihn an. ´_Verteidigst du ihn gerade? ´_, ihr Ton war ungläubig. _´Jeder der Augen im Kopf hat konnte sehen, dass du mich nicht verletzt hast. Sag ihm, wenn er sich nicht beherrschen kann, soll er verdammt noch mal aus meinem Zimmer verschwinden.´_

Snape grunzte. Sie fuhr für eine Weile fort ihn zu versorgen und er war seltsamerweise damit einverstanden, dass sie es tat. Hin und wieder konnte er spüren, wie ihr Haar über seine Hand oder seine Schulter strich, als sie seine Nase versorgte, oder die leichte Berührung ihrer Arme an seiner Brust. Er hatte sich noch nie so zufrieden gefühlt.

Als sie fertig war, ließ sie ihre Zeigefinger vorsichtig über seinen Nasenrücken gleiten. _´Immerhin hat er sie nicht gebrochen.´_

_´Wie kannst du das wissen? ´_ witzelte Snape und musste sich zusammenreißen sie nicht anzulächeln, als sie begann zu lachen.

Als sie endlich damit aufgehört hatte, schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken. _´Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist.´_

Er erlaubte es sich, sich in die Umarmung zu lehnen, genoss das Gefühl ihrer Arme um ihn herum und das ihres Körpers wie er sich an seinen schmiegte. Doch als sich der Anstand in ihm zu rühren begann, rückte er von ihr ab. _Ich kann nicht länger bleiben - Albus und Potter warten auf mich, um deine Existenz zu bestätigen.´_

_´Jawohl Horton_ , sie grinste über seine Verwirrung. _Nun Albus hat mir einige Zitronendrops angeboten und ich hätte gerne eines genommen, auch wenn ich sie verabscheue, nur um sein Gesicht zu sehen, doch ich konnte ihn nicht dazu bringen mich zu hören.´_

_Wie originell von ihm´,_ murmelte Snape und vergrub seine Enttäuschung.

_´Ich habe auch darüber nachgedacht´, _ fuhr Hermine fort, _´wieso du in meinen Geist eindringen kannst und Professor Dumbledore nicht. Ich habe jede Menge Erinnerungen aufgeschrieben und habe ein gutes Stück an Recherche betrieben mit meinen begrenzten Ressourcen bevor, nun ja – vorher. Ich erinnere mich, dass Malfoys Fluch mich in den Rücken getroffen hat, doch ich konnte etwas davon sehen wie es um mich herum glitt um dich genauso zu erfassen. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, als ich es mir in Erinnerung gerufen hatte, weil du nicht betroffen gewesen sein schienst, aber vielleicht ist das der Grund, weshalb du hier sein kannst. Etwas von dem Fluch hat dich auch getroffen.´_

Severus hatte eine Welle der Bewunderung für ihr intuitives Denken erfasst, und das, obwohl sie die letzten beiden Wochen am Rand des Wahnsinns verbracht hatte. Ihre Kehrtwende und ihre Möglichkeit objektiv nachzudenken ohne sich von dem emotionalen Stress beeinflussen zu lassen, durch den sie gegangen war, brachten ihn dazu lächeln zu wollen. Wie auch immer, wenn er das tat, würde es zu hysterischen Anfällen oder noch mehr Umarmungen führen und keines von beiden wollte er im Moment haben, deshalb hob er nur eine Augenbraue.

_´Sonst noch was?´_

Sie nickte und betrachtete ihn still, _´Er sagt er hofft, dass ich wirklich da bin, auch um deinetwillen. Es sieht so aus als ob er glaubt, dass du dir... etwas aus mir machst, und er glaubt nicht das du so gut damit umgehen könntest, wenn feststünde, dass Du mich nur ausgedacht hat, oder wenn ich sterben würde. _

Snape hatte nichts dazu gesagt, sie nur intensiv angesehen, während ihre Wangen sich leicht verfärbten und sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

_´Und tust du es?_ ´, fragte sie schließlich.

_Was soll ich tun? ´, _ wich er ihr aus.

_Machst du dir etwas aus mir?´_

Er seufzte, ´_Das kommt darauf an was du von mir willst und was nicht, Hermine. ´_

Sie runzelte die Stirn, ´_Wenn du Gefühle für mich hast, sind sie da, ganz egal was ich sage. ´_

_´Ich würde dich nicht mit meinen – Gefühlen – belastet, wenn du sie nicht mit mir teilen würdest. ´ _ Er zuckte zusammen, nachdem er bemerkte wie distanziert das klang, doch sie lächelte ihn weiter an.

_´Weißt du dass ich dachte, dass deine besten Besuche diejenigen waren, bei denen du mir von deinem Tag erzähltest und dabei über mein Haar gestrichen hast? ´_ Ihre Augen wurden weich als sie sprach und sie lehnte sich an ihn. _´Ich erinnere mich wie du einmal meine Wange mit deinen Fingern nachgefahren hast. Es ließ mich so lebendig fühlen und so - ich weiß nicht - aber noch Stunden später konnte ich die Hitze deiner Hand spüren.´_

Während sie gesprochen hatte, hatte sie ihre Hand gehoben und sie leicht auf seine Wange gelegt. Sie erlaubte ihrem Daumen sanft an seiner Nase vorbei und unter seinem Auge entlangzufahren. Er konnte das leichte Kratzen seiner Bartstoppeln unter ihrer Handfläche hören, selbst als er sich noch weiter in die Berührung lehnte um mehr davon zu bekommen. Snape spürte ein Kribbeln bis zu seinen Zehen.

Ihre Augen leuchteten. _´Fühlst du es Severus? Spürst du die Magie, wenn ich dich berühre? Niemand hat mich je so berührt. Niemand wird mich je so berühren dürfen.´_

Snape durchlief ein Schauder und er umfasste ihr Handgelenk. Ihre Haut war weich und er konnte ihren Puls fühlen, eine scharfe Erinnerung daran, dass sie noch immer am Leben war. Er hielt ihre Hand fest, offen an seiner Wange liegend, drehte seinen Kopf und küsste die Haut ihrer Handfläche, öffnete dann seinen Mund und biss sanft in ihren Handballen.

Er tat es instinktiv und mit einer Sanftheit von der er nie gedacht hatte, dass er sie besaß. Jedes süße Ausatmen aus Hermines Mund, jedes Stocken ihres Atems als er an ihrem Handballen knabberte, ließen sein Blut heiß werden und es durchlief ihn wie heiße Lava.

_´Du bist Magie, Hermine. ´_ Seine Stimme war schwer, kratzte vor Emotionen und der großen, süßen Sehnsucht. _´Ich werde dich nie verlassen.´_

_´Ich werde dich nie gehen lassen´, _ antwortete sie, doch ihre Worte brannten wie ein Schwur und schienen um sie herum zu glühen. _´Jetzt wo ich es weiß... Du hast mich gerettet, Severus.´_

_´Noch habe ich es nicht, aber ich werde es tun´, _ er ließ ihre Hand los und löste sich mit Bedauern von ihr.

_´Ich muss gehen. Albus und Harry... Ich verspreche bald zurück zu sein.´_

Er sah sie noch einen Augenblick an, brannte sich ihr Bild, wie sie vor ihm stand, ein; das Gesicht leicht gerötet die Hände noch in der Luft haltend als ob sie noch immer sein Gesicht hielten, ehe er sich ein kleines Lächeln erlaubte und verschwand.

„Professor Snape, wir haben alles getan, Sir", die hohe Stimme von einem der Hauselfen drang in seineTräumereien ein. Den geistigen Nebel abschüttelnd der ihn umgeben hatte, sah sich Snape in dem Raum um, inspizierte die Schlafräume und das Wohnzimmer.

„Das wird genügen", stimmte er zu.

Der Elf lächelte ihn schüchtern und ohrenwackelnd an - Snape konnte ihr Geschlecht nie auf einen Blick bestimmen - bevor er ihn mit einem ängstlichen Flüstern fragte: „Ist es wahr, dass Misses Hermine zurück ist, Sir? Sie wird nicht versuchen uns Kleidung zu geben, oder?"

„Nicht sofort, jedenfalls", murmelte Snape und sah zu wie der Elf heulend und mit einem verängstigten Plopp verschwand, Noddy mag keine Socken, nein überhaupt nicht.´

Grinsend griff er sich etwas Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin, sagte Krankenflügel und ließ sich davon tragen. Er war nicht überrascht, dass Dumbledore und Nettie, mit Potter im Schlepptau, eingetroffen waren.

„Severus - Sind Netties und Hermines Räume fertig?", grüßte Albus mit glitzernden Augen, als der jüngere Mann verächtlich auf die Asche auf seinen Schultern starrte.

„Gerade fertig geworden, Albus", antwortete Snape und registrierte keine der anwesenden Personen als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel. Sie war fast zu ihrem alten gesundheitlichen Zustand zurückgekehrt und die Wandlung war atemberaubend. Er löste den Blick nur widerstrebend von ihr, als er Potters gereiztes Schnauben hörte.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht erkennen, weshalb sie in den Kerkern untergebracht werden soll."

„Es wird sie davor bewahren zu einer Sehenswürdigkeit zu werden", antwortete Albus. „Dort unten wird sie nicht von Schülern belästigt werden, die einen Blick auf die berühmte Hermine Granger werfen wollen. Und es ist praktischer für Severus. Er wird jede Menge Zeit mit ihr verbringen um eine Heilung für sie zu finden."

Potter erstarrte, seine grünen Augen brannten als er Snape ansah. „Glauben sie ja nicht, dass ich sie nicht im Auge behalten werde."

Severus schnarrte: „Ich plane nicht sie zu verletzen, Potter. Ich möchte sie nur befreien. Nun, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ich denke wir sollten Hermine und Madam Pomfrey in ihre Räumlichkeiten bringen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag heute und ich habe Hermine versprochen, so schnell wie möglich zurückzukommen."

Er trat vor und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag nahm er Hermine hoch und hielt sie sanft in seinen Armen. „Ich bringe dich jetzt in deine Räume, Hermine. Madam Pomfrey", er nickte Nettie zu, „Würden sie so freundlich sein und mir folgen."

Das letzte was er hörte, als er im Flohnetzwerk verschwand, war wie Potter ihm nachrief: „Ich traue ihnen nicht, Snape."

„Aber Hermine tut es", murmelte er in sich hinein und trat in die neuen Räume. _Und sie ist die Einzige bei der es zählt._


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11 Hermine

Hermine war noch immer kurz davor verrückt zu werden, doch es störte sie nicht sonderlich. Sie war zurück in Hogwarts, Severus verbrachte unzählige Stunden bei ihr, diskutierte mit ihr über ihre Situation und mögliche Heilungsansätze und sie war über alle Maßen glücklich. Es machte sie trotzdem nicht minder verrückt.

Nicht das Verrücktwerden an sich war schlecht - nicht wirklich. In Wahrheit konnte sie mit dieser Art von Verrücktsein gut leben, denn sie wusste es würde eventuell aufhören und sie würde bekommen was sie wollte. Was sie wollte war Severus.

Und er machte sie wahnsinnig.

Sie konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb er sie nicht einfach bei ihrem Wort nehmen konnte und ihr glaubte, dass sie ihn wollte, sich nach der kleinsten Berührung von ihm sehnte. Für jeden Schritt den sie vorwärts tat, schien er zwei zurückzugehen.

Sie hatte gedacht es würde einfach sein - an dem ersten Tag, als er sie gefunden hatte, hatte er zugegeben, dass er sich etwas aus ihr machte. Dumbledore war in ihren Geist eingedrungen und hatte es erzählt; auch wenn der ältere Mann nicht vollständig davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass sie da war.

Selbst Nettie hatte, als sie in ihren Räumlichkeiten in Hogwarts herumgewuselt war, ihr zugezwitschert ´Es ist so romantisch, als ob die Schöne und das Biest Realität geworden wären! ´ und ´Er liebt dich, Kleines. Die Magie die in der Luft liegt, wenn er dich ansieht, reicht aus um einer alten Hexe wie mir Herzklopfen zu bescheren! ´

Hermine hatte darüber gelächelt, _´Stell dir vor was es bei mir anrichtet! ´_. Natürlich konnte Nettie sie nicht hören, doch es machte ihr nicht wirklich etwas aus. Hermine hatte trotzdem mit ihr Unterhaltung.

Das Problem war nicht, dass Severus ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte - sie war sich sehr sicher dass er es tat, auch wenn er bei diesem Thema konsequent den Mund hielt. Es war die Tatsache, dass er nicht dazu geneigt schien aus seinen Gefühlen heraus zu handeln, die sie in den Wahnsinn trieb. Trotz der Stunden die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, seit sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, hatte er nichts weiter getan seit ihrem ersten Tag hier, als er ihren Handballen geküsst hatte.

Es schien nicht so, dass er davon abgeneigt wäre sie zu berühren - bei weitem nicht - doch er deutete nie auch nur irgendetwas an. Sie war immer die Erste die ihre Hand ausstreckte und seine ergriff, oder sich an ihn lehnte um ihn zu umarmen. Sie wusste, dass sie irgendwann ihren körperlichen Sehnsüchten nachgeben würde und ihn von sich aus küssen würde, doch sie hoffte das ihre Gefühle nicht so hoch kochen würden. Sie wollte, dass er sie umwarb - war das denn zuviel verlangt?

Sie hatte ihn einmal dabei erwischt wie er sie angestarrt hatte, während sie ihre Erinnerungen zu dem Fluch diskutierten und sein Blick war so hungrig und intensiv gewesen, dass sie heftig einatmete und ihr Herz einen verrückten kleinen Freudentanz aufführte. Sie hatte zu sprechen aufgehört, vollkommen von seinem Blick gefangen und beobachtete fasziniert, wie seine Zungenspitze seine Unterlippe befeuchtete. Sie hatte zur Antwort ihre eigenen Lippen befeuchtet und lehnte sich langsam zu ihm, ganz so als würde eine unsichtbare Schnur sie immer näher ziehen. Und genau in dem Moment als sie dachte, er würde sie endlich – endlich - küssen, hatte er den Blickkontakt unterbrochen trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte seinen Kopf als versuchte er einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

_´Du bist dir sicher, dass Fluch kalt war, als er dich traf, nicht heiß? ´_, hatte er höflich gefragt und sie hatte ihren Frust heraus schreien wollen. Severus Snape war ein Plagegeist und er schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Wenn sie vorher gedacht hatte seine Besuche seien wichtig für sie, dann bemerkte sie schnell, dass sich jetzt alles nur noch um sie drehte. Jede Minute die er nicht bei ihr verbrachte - wenn sie allein in ihrem Geist war - erschien ihr wie Stunden. Sie versuchte sich selbst zu beschäftigen, machte Notizen, überarbeitete Ideen auf die sie gekommen waren, doch es erinnerte sie alles an Severus. In solchen Momenten hielt ihre Feder inne, ihr Blick entrückte noch weiter und sie erlebte noch einmal mit verblüffender Klarheit die Momente, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Oft fand sie sich selbst dabei wieder, wie sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie ihn dazu bringen könnte sie zu küssen und verbrachte mehr Zeit damit als sie sollte, sich auszumalen wie es wäre wenn er es täte.

Eines Abends, an ihrem zweiten Tag in Hogwarts, stellte sie sicher, dass wenn Snape sie besuchen kam, er genau zum Ende ihrer Übungen ankam, die sie in der Zeit gemacht hatte, bevor sie von dem Fluch getroffen worden war.  
Im Sommer ihres fünften Hogwartsjahres hatte sie im Gemeindezentrum Yoga kennen gelernt und es wurde schnell ihre liebste Art Stress abzubauen und die Albträume von den Ereignissen in der Mysteriumsabteilung fernzuhalten. Als Severus zu ihr kam trug sie ihren Lieblingsyogaanzug in burgunderroter Farbe und streckte sich.

_Stressabbau´, _ hatte sie ihm erklärt und lächelte innerlich als sie bemerkte wie er zusammenzuckte und versuchte sie nicht anzusehen. _´Ich hab die Zeit vergessen. ´_ Sie hatte den Raum in dem sie waren rundum mit Spiegeln ausgestattet und er drehte sich von Wand zu Wand, um ihrem Anblick in ihrem hautengen Anzug zu entfliehen. Irgendwann zog er es in Erwägung auf seine Füße zu starren und die Steifheit in seinen Schultern ließ Hermine kurzfristig schuldig fühlen für ihre Gemeinheit.

So, fertig.´ Sie bemerkte das sie ihn für einen Besuch genug gequält hatte und näherte sich ihm, eine Handtuch war um ihren Hals gelegt und ihr Haar zu einem hohen und lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. _´Ich glaube es ist wichtig in Form zu bleiben, auch wenn es nur im Kopf ist, meinst du nicht auch?´_

Sie seufzte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken und zupfte den oberen Teil ihres Anzugs halbherzig von ihrer Brust weg. _´Alles was ich jetzt brauche ist eine schnelle Dusche. Kannst du einen Augenblick warten?´_

Sie konnte erkennen, dass Severus ihre Bewegungen mit Interesse verfolgte, denn sein Atem beschleunigte sich leicht und seine Augen schossen zu ihrem Gesicht und bedachten sie mit ihrer üblichen Intensität. Dieser sture Mann antwortete nicht darauf, sondern fragte, ob er ein paar ihrer Aufzeichnungen im Labor durchsehen konnte.

_´Gute Idee´_, stimmte sie zu, ließ die Spiegel verschwinden und beschwor schnell eine Trennwand herauf, auf die sie ihren Anzug legte. _´Gib mir nur ein paar Minuten, dann bin ich wieder da.´_

Seine sich schnell entfernenden Schritte ließen in ihr den Wunsch aufkommen gleichzeitig zu lachen und zu schnauben. Sie war fest entschlossen ihn zu knacken.

Am nächsten Tag kam er zu einem unerwarteten Besuch, während der Mittagsessenszeit. _´´Hermine´,_ hatte sie ihn vom Steinkorridor aus rufen hören, _´Wo bist du?´_

_´In der Bibliothek´_ , rief sie zurück, _Reihe zwanzig, Sektion B - Ich suche nach etwas.´_

Er fand sie auf einer Leiter, gefährlich wackelig auf ihren Zehenspitzen balancierend und verschiedene Titel vom staubigen Regal holend. _´Sei vorsichtig, Hermine. Du könntest fallen´, _hatte er dunkel gemurmelt.

Sie hatte ihn nur angelacht, _Aber du würdest mich doch auffangen, oder? Ah, hier ist es!´_, sie hatte das Buch gefunden welches sie suchte, zog es triumphierend aus dem Stapel und kletterte schnell die Leiter runter bis sie an seiner Seite war. _´Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es noch da ist.´_

Snape lächelte leicht angesichts ihrer Begeisterung, _´Was ist es, ein Buch über Gegenflüche und Fluchbrechungen?´_

_´Bedauerlicherweise nicht´, _antwortete Hermine. _´Es ist ein Märchenbuch.´_

Er hob eine Augenbraue. _Märchen? Wozu brauchst du die?´_

_Nettie hatte vor einer Weile die Schöne und das Biest erwähnt´, _Hermine lächelte schüchtern. _´Und es hat mich nachdenklich gemacht. Leute werden in Märchen doch immer verflucht, richtig? Schneewittchen und Dornröschen sind mit dem Schlaf der lebenden Toten verflucht worden...´_

_´Und wie findet das Anwendung zu deiner Situation?´, _unterbrach Severus sie. _´Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass der Schlaf der lebenden Toten ein Trank ist. Schneewittchen nahm ihn über den Apfel zu sich und Dornrößchen absorbierte ihn, als sie sich an der Spindel stach. Was du erlitten hast ist vollkommen anders - der lebende Schlaf. Es waren keine Tränke involviert.´_

_Das stimmt. Aber was ist der gemeinsam Nenner in all diesen Geschichten? Eben diejenigen die nicht in den verzauberten Schlaf gefallen sind.´_

Snape versteifte sich. _´Das wird nicht funktionieren.´_

_´Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?´, erwiderte sie. ´In all diesen Geschichten ist der Fluch durch den „Kuss wahrer Liebe" aufgehoben worden. Selbst in die Schöne und das Biest, gab die Schöne dem Biest sein Leben und seine menschliche Gestalt zurück als sie ihn küsste und dabei jede Unze ihrer Liebe hineinlegte.´_

Sie sah ihn jetzt an, beobachtete die verschiedenen Ausdrücke auf seinem Gesicht während sie sprach, bemerkte den Ausdruck eines kleinen Hoffnungsschimmers in seinen undeutbaren Augen, als sie von Liebe sprach.

_´Manchmal muss die Schöne das Biest gar nicht küssen um sein Leben zu verändern´, _murmelte er leise, streckte eine Hand aus, schob sanft eine ihrer Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Ohrmuschel gleiten.

Ihr Herz hämmerte, seine Worte ließen ihren Kopf wie leergefegt erscheinen._ ´Und manchmal ist das Biest gar kein Biest´, _fügte sie hinzu, _´sondern nur ein Mann der seinem Herzen nicht trauen kann.´_

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln umspielte seine Gesichtszüge bevor er sich von ihr zurückzog, ´_Allerdings.´_

Sie standen sich für ein paar Momente still gegenüber, sich gegenseitig betrachtend, ehe er wieder sprach, _´Ich bin eigentlich gekommen um dich zu fragen, ob du durch die Gärten spazieren gehen möchtest? Es ist ein schöner Tag heute.´_

_´Liebend gerne´, antwortete sie, ´Aber du weißt das ich nicht aufgeben werde.´_

Er nickte zur Bestätigung ihrer Sturköpfigkeit. _´Wir werden sehen.´_

Der Spaziergang durch die Gärten war wunderschön gewesen, genauso wie die meiste Zeit die sie mit Severus verbrachte. Natürlich konnte sie ihn nicht sehen, aber er hielt einen ständigen Dialog aufrecht, während er sie in einem hölzernen Rollstuhl über den grauen Schieferpfad schob. Als der Steinpfad endete hob er sie aus dem Stuhl und setzte den Weg bis zum Rand des Sees zu Fuß fort.

Von ihrer Position aus, ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter, konnte sie seinem kräftigen Herzschlag lauschen und seinen Adamsapfel bei jedem Atemzug hüpfen sehen. Die Linie seines Kinns war scharf und kräftig, die Bartstoppeln wirkten dick und dunkel. Hin und wieder dreht er seinen Kopf und betrachtete zärtlich ihr Gesicht. Sie sah sich selbst reflektiert in seinem dunklen Blick und realisierte überrascht, dass sie schön war.

„Du erinnerst mich an einen Löwenzahn, Hermine", murmelte er plötzlich während er lief. „Dein Geist ist hartnäckig, immer auf der Suche nach neuen Wegen zum wachsen, ganz gleich der ganzen Rückschläge. Und ich muss zugeben, deine Haare sind genauso lästig wie Löwenzahnwurzeln", sagte er mit einem Grinsen während er eine eigensinnige Strähne von ihr von seinem Mund entfernte, die im Sonnenlicht schimmerte. „Und wie Löwenzahnwein, kannst du sehr berauschend sein."

Sie musste über diese Bemerkung lächeln und beschloss es ihm nicht allzu übel zu nehmen, dass er sie mit Unkraut verglichen hatte.

Eines der Dinge die es erträglicher machten, wenn Severus nicht da war, war wenn Nettie ihr etwas vorlas. Sie hatte „Sturmhöhe" vor kurzem beendet und hatte Hermine gestanden, bevor sie vorzulesen begonnen hatte, dass sie eine Schwäche für Romanzen mit sinnlichen, dunklen Männern hatte - genauso wie der, der jede Gelegenheit nutzte um Hermine zu besuchen.

Hermine mochte den sanften Ton von Netties Stimme und fand sich selbst oft dabei wieder, wie sie sich vorstellte, dass Severus über Moore streifte und ihren Geist verfluchte mit Worten über Liebe und Begehren.

_´Ich vertraue darauf, dass wir ein besseres Ende haben werden als es Catherine oder Heathcliff hatten_ ´, antwortete er trocken. _´Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, Heathcliff ist wahnsinnig geworden.´_

„_Bleib für immer bei mir - egal in welcher Form - mach mich wahnsinnig! Nur lass mich nicht in dieser Hölle zurück, in der ich dich nicht finden kann!",_ zitierte Hermine leise, bevor sie eine Hand ausstreckte und seine ergriff. _´Aber du bist nicht Heathcliff und ich habe kein Bedürfnis danach dich heimzusuchen.´_

_´Du tust es aber´_ , seine Antwort sandte wohlige Schauer durch ihre Wirbelsäule, _Du tust es, Hermine.´_

Ein paar Tage später brachte sie die Rede wieder auf ihre Märchentheorie. _´Ich denke immer noch du solltest es versuchen´, _argumentierte sie als er schnaubte. _´Sei es nur um es als potentielle Heilungsmöglichkeit auszuschließen.´_

_´Es wird nicht funktionieren´, _ stellte er klar. _´Wir brauchen es nicht auszuschließen, weil wir beide wissen das es Unsinn ist.´_

_´Wir wissen es nicht´, _ erwiderte sie. _´Wir nehmen es nur an. Doch wir könnten etwas übersehen. Was ist wenn es genau der Weg ist um den Fluch zu brechen und wir versuchen es nie? Ich würde hier für immer gefangen sein, nur weil du zuviel Angst hast es zu versuchen.´_

Snape hatte sie daraufhin an den Schultern gepackt und sie sacht geschüttelt. _´Du dummes Mädchen´, _knurrte er, _´denke für einen Augenblick mal nach. Du liegst im Koma, dein Körper spricht auf nichts an und Potter glaubt sowieso schon das Schlimmste. Bei Merlins Eiern, du hast eine Anstandsdame deren Hauptaufgabe da draußen die ist, auf dich aufzupassen, dass ich nicht irgendwelchen Vorteil daraus ziehe, wenn du in diesem Zustand bist. Was glaubst du würde passieren wenn sie sähe das ich - dich küsse? Was würden Albus und Potter dazu sagen?´_

_´Wie kannst du einen Vorteil aus etwas ziehen, dass ich dir freiwillige anbiete?´, _ fragte Hermine plötzlich sauer. _´Und Nettie ist nicht hier um auf dich aufzupassen. Sie weiß, dass du mir nicht weh tun würdest. Und Harry ´, _sie warf ihre Hände in die Höhe, _´kann sich verpissen. Er ist bloß aufgebracht dass du es warst der mich gefunden hat und nicht er. Er ist zu sehr daran gewöhnt der Held zu sein.´_

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. _´Potter glaubt noch nicht mal das du hier bist. Er glaubt, dass ich mir das alles nur einbilde und dich nur wegen meiner Eigennützigkeit nach Hogwarts gebracht habe. Und Nettie ist hier um ein Auge auf die ganzen Dinge zu haben - wie kannst du wissen das es nicht so ist?´_

_´Severus hör mir zu´, _ Hermine war wieder sanft und griff nach seinen Händen, die sich kühl anfühlten unter ihrem Griff. _´Sie redet mit mir. Sie weiß, dass du nicht auf deine Vorteile bedacht bist. Sie mag dich, ziemlich sogar. Sie hat es mir selbst gesagt. Direkt am nächsten Tag sagte sie zu mir „Miss Granger mein Liebe, ich habe noch nie einen Mann wie deinen Professor getroffen. Nach außen hin ist er voller scharfer Kanten, aber ich kann seine Einsamkeit sehen. Ich bin froh, dass er dich hat." Sie würde eine Freundin für dich werden, wenn du es zulassen würdest.´_

Snape schnaubte, _´Hermine...´_

_´Nein. Ich sage dir die Wahrheit. Warum musst du immer das Schlimmste annehmen?´_ ihre Augen beobachteten ihn scharf, studierten sein Gesicht mit intensiver Zärtlichkeit. _´Oder liegt es eher daran, dass du nicht von anderen das Schlimmste annimmst, sondern von dir selbst?´_

Er zuckte zusammen und versuchte sein Hände von ihren zu lösen, doch sie ließ es nicht zu. _´Das ist es, nicht wahr? Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand mit dir befreundet sein möchte, oder sich etwas aus dir macht. Wie kannst du nur eine solch geringe Meinung von dir selbst haben?´_

_Hermine, ich habe...´, _ er seufzte erschöpft. _Ich bin kein netter Mann.´_

_´Nein das bist du nicht´, _ stimmte sie zu. _´Du bist ein gefühlsreicher Mann. Du bist sarkastisch, bitter, manchmal grausam... aber du bist auch intelligent, loyal und fähig soviel Zärtlichkeit zu geben wie ich es noch bei niemandem gesehen hab. Wieso kannst du nicht all die wundervollen Dinge sehen die du verkörperst und richtest deinen Blick immer nur auf das Negative? Ich wäre nicht mal hier, wenn es nicht für dich gewesen wäre!´_

_´Erinnere mich nicht daran´, _ antwortete Snape dunkel, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Knurren.

_´Das habe ich nicht gemeint und du weißt das! Du hast mir Hoffnung gegeben, Severus, wo ich vorher keine hatte. Du hast mir den Mut gegeben weiter zu kämpfen. Du hast mir deine Stärke gegeben und mich an die Zukunft glauben lassen... und wenn ich versuche dir etwas zurückzugeben drehst du mich weg und versuchst meine Gefühle abzuweisen. Ich... Ich liebe dich, Severus. Wie grausam dieser Fluch auch ist, ich kann es nicht vollständig bedauern. Wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre - würde ich dich nie so kennen wie jetzt, oder? Du bist das Beste an diesen ganzen Chaos - du bist mein Silberstreif am Horizont.´_

Snape sagte für eine ganz Zeit lang gar nichts_,_ er stand nur da und sah auf ihre Hände die seine umfassten_. Du bist ein törichtes Mädchen´, _murmelte er schließlich, _´Ich bin niemandes Silberstreif. Eher wie eine dunkle Wolke die einen ansonsten schönen Tag zerstört.´_

Hermine spürte wie sich ihr Herz zusammenzog und versuchte einen freundlichen Ton anzuschlagen, _´ Wenn du vielleicht nicht soviel in Schwarz herumstreifen würdest...´_

Er grinste angesichts ihrer leichten Stichelei, hob ihre Hände an seinen Mund und küsste sacht ihre Fingerknöchel, eine sanfte Tat die ihre Knie fast zum einknicken brachten. _´Nichts im meinem Leben habe ich getan, das ich dich dafür verdienen würde.´_

_Du bist ein Held. Und das ist nicht die Stelle an der ich möchte das du mich dort küsst´, _flüsterte sie atemlos und lehnte sich zu ihm.

_´Ich... Hermine...´sein Gesicht spiegelte Unsicherheit und Verlangen wider und Hermine seufzte. Sie konnte die Luft um sie herum knistern hören; kleine elektrische Impulse, die die feinen Haare in ihrem Nacken vor Erwartung prickeln ließen. Da war ein köstliches Brodeln in ihrem Bauch, das eine wohlige Wärme wie flüssigen Honig durch ihre Adern schickte. Ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte sich und wurde schwer und sie leckte sich über ihre Unterlippe, als sie sah, dass er darauf starrte. _

_Er war dabei sie zu küssen. Er war dabei sie zu küssen und sie kurz davor in seinen Armen in Flammen aufzugehen. Er war dabei sie zu küssen und sie würde ihn endlich kosten können, das Gefühl und den Geschmack seines Mundes kennen lernen...oh ja,ja,ja..._

_Ich entschuldige mich das ich Sie stören muss Professor Snape, Miss Granger´, _unterbrach sie Netties körperlose Stimme,_ ´aber es ist nach Mitternacht und ich weiß dass sie morgen Unterricht haben.´_

Hermine schlang ihre Hände automatisch fester um seine, _´Nein, nicht...´_

Doch Severus löste sich schon von ihr, eine Mischung aus Bedauern und Erleichterung auf dem Gesicht, _´Ich muss gehen, Hermine. Ich muss...´_

_´Versprich mir´, _ flüsterte sie ihm nach, als er aus ihrem Geist verschwand, bis er von draußen in ihre Augen sah, _´Versprich mir, dass du mich auch lieben wirst.´_

Sie wusste nicht ob er sie gehört hatte.

Als er am nächsten Tag zu ihr zurückkehrte war es so, als ob ihr Gespräch in der letzten Nacht nie stattgefunden hatte.

_´Ich denke wir gehen bei diesem Fluch in die falsche Richtung´, _ verkündete er zur Begrüßung, als er in den Zaubertränkeraum marschierte. _´Letzte Nacht ist mir aufgefallen das Animula Somnus vom lateinischen Maskulinen abgeleitet ist. Ich denke nicht mehr, dass Malfoy diesen Fluch in einem alten Text gefunden hat - Ich denke er hat ihn speziell für mich entwickelt.´_

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. _ ´Was meinst du?´_

_´Ich denke nicht, dass wir eine Antwort in irgendwelchen Büchern finden werden´, _ gab er vernünftigerweise an, ´_und ich weiß nicht warum ich so lange gebraucht habe um das zu bemerken. Der Fluch war auf mich gerichtet - er war nie dazu bestimmt gewesen dich zu treffen. Wenn er es für eine Frau gemacht hätte, hätte er Animulae Somnusi sagen müssen.´_

_´Aber wir wussten doch die ganze Zeit, dass er auf dich gerichtet gewesen war´, _ protestierte Hermine, _´Wie können das Neuigkeiten sein?´_

_´Wir haben angenommen, dass es eine Heilung dafür geben würde, was nicht der Fall wäre, wenn Malfoy ihn selbst kreiert hätte. Es würde zu seinem aberwitzigen Glauben an Gerechtigkeit passen, mich mit einem bislang undokumentierten, unheilbaren Fluch, den er selbst geschaffen hat, in die Falle zu locken. Er war schon immer ein wirklich brillanter Bastard gewesen.´_

Sie hatten den ganzen Abend an Theorien und Möglichkeiten gearbeitet, beschrifteten Blätter voll mit Ideen und verwarfen sie wieder.

_´Wenn er für dich gewesen war, wie kommt es dann, dass er bei mir funktioniert hat?´ _ fragte sie schließlich verzweifelt, nachdem eine neue Hypothese zerschmettert worden war.

_´Vielleicht weil du mich berührt hattest, als er sich voll ausgebreitet hatte´, _ bot er still an. _´Vielleicht ist das der Grund, weshalb du dich so – verbunden - zu mir fühlst. Malfoys Fluch erkannte sein wahres Ziel und band dich an mich...´_

Hermine spürte wie ihre linke Wange zuckte, _´Ich hoffe das ist nicht das, was du dir den ganzen Tag selbst erzählst. Ich bin nicht dazu verflucht worden, mir etwas aus dir zu machen.´_

Plötzlich zeichnete sich das Gespräch vom vergangen Abend wieder vor ihnen ab und rief all die Anspannung des letzten Abends in zehnfacher Stärke hervor. _´Deshalb willst du mich nicht küssen, oder?_´, fragte sie ihn anklagend, _´du sagst dir selbst den ganzen Tag, dass es nicht wahr sein kann, dass ich dich nicht wirklich liebe... Das ist es, oder?´_

Snape runzelte die Stirn und sah sie an, _´Es macht Sinn, wenn du einmal darüber nachdenkst. Und zu guter Letzt hast du selbst von deiner Einsamkeit gesprochen.´_

Hermine schnaubte. _´Schwachsinn. Ich kenne meinen Verstand.´_

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es tust´, _ erwiderte Snape, _´Ich stelle das auch nicht in Frage. Wie auch immer, Hermine du musst realisieren, dass du zwanzig Jahre alt bist und du hier gefangen bist - in deinem eigenen Geist - seit über anderthalb Jahren. Du selbst hast mir gesagt wie sehr du dich nach einer einfachen, menschlichen Berührung gesehnt hast_ _ und ich einer der wenigen war die sie dir gegeben hat. Was auch immer ich fühle... alles was weiter geht als das, würde nur ein Ausnutzen deiner Situation sein. Du magst vielleicht denken, dass du willst dass ich dich küsse...´, _seine Stimme wankte leicht als er das sagte, _´aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn du die Möglichkeit hättest zu wählen, würdest du deine Meinung ändern.´_

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, fühlte wie ihr die Verzweiflung die Zunge löste, _´Ich würde es nicht. Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt - wen würde ich wollen außer dir? Und ich weiß du willst mich auch... Ich weiß, dass du dir etwas aus mir machst. Du hast meinen Handballen geküsst. Du... du hast von mir geträumt.´_

Snape sah unbehaglich aus, _´Ja. Nun´, _er räusperte sich und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel, _´Ich kann nicht verleugnen, dass ich mir etwas aus dir mache. Du hast mein Leben gerettet und ich fühle mich verantwortlich für die Situation in der du dich befindest. Aber ich hätte deinen Handballen nicht küssen sollen. Meine einzige Entschuldigung ist, das die Ereignisse des Tages mich überwältigt haben; dich lebend zu finden und etwas Zurechnungsfähiges in deinem – wundervollen - Verstand zu finden.´ _Er grinste leicht bei seinem letzten Satz, ein Anblick von dem Hermine sehr angetan war.

_´Aber du willst mich.´ _Hermine verabscheute den bittenden Ton der sich in ihre Stimme eingeschlichen hatte. _´Du kannst es nicht abstreiten.´_

_´Du machst das alles ganz schön kompliziert´, _ erwiderte Snape gereizt. _´Ich bin auch nur ein Mann, Hermine und zwar einer mit Prinzipien, egal was andere denken mögen. Vielleicht wenn wir dich von diesem Fluch erlöst haben und du mich dann immer noch willst...´_

Er sah sie nicht an, als er das sagte. Stattdessen glättete er den Stoff seines Gehrocks und seine Finger hoben sich leuchtend von dem dunklen Stoff ab. Hermine hatte bemerkt, dass er das oft tat wenn sie etwas diskutierten, von dem er den Eindruck vermitteln wollte, dass er nicht daran interessiert war - ganz so als ob es wichtiger war Fussel von seinem Ärmel zu zupfen oder imaginäre Falten zu glätten, als das was sie möglicherweise zu sagen hatte. Es gab ihr den Mut das Ganze auf den Punkt zu bringen, ehe er sie wieder verließ.

_´Ich will dich nach wie vor´, _ erklärte sie fest, aber leise, _´und ich werde es dir beweisen sobald ich frei bin. Das erste was mir machen müssen ist alle möglichen Heilverfahren auszuschließen. Wie einen Kuss.´_

_´Hermine...´_

_´Nicht. Ich werde mir das nicht noch mal anhören. Ich weiß dass du nicht denkst, dass es funktioniert und ich würde fast zustimmen, doch würde es nicht nach Lucius Malfoy aussehen zu glauben niemand würde dich je küssen? Du musst zugeben, dass ich den Punkt für mich gewonnen habe.´_

Severus nickte und Hermine ließ ein kleines Lächeln erscheinen. _´Sprich mit Nettie, Severus. Sag ihr was du vorhast. Ich denke sie wird dich mehr verstehen, als du denkst. Sie würde nicht losrennen und Albus und Harry erzählen, dass du mich geküsst hast.´_

_´Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher´, _ antwortete Snape mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, _´denk dran das sie mit der größten Klatschtante von Hogwarts verwandt ist.´_

Hermine lachte und ihr Herz schwoll an, weil er nicht nein gesagt hatte. _´Lass Madam Pomfrey da raus. Bitte, rede mit Nettie. Ich denke du wirst überrascht sein.´_


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12: Nettie

So sehr ich meine Schwester auch liebe, ich hasse es mit ihr in einem Gebäude leben zu müssen, auch wenn dieses Gebäude so groß wie das Hogwartsschloss ist. Wisst ihr, Poppy ist die älteste Schwester und ich das Nesthäkchen der Famile. Wir haben noch zwei Schwestern dazwischen - Marigold und Petunia - aber Poppy behandelt keine von beiden als seien sie nicht ganz bei Verstand. Dieses Vergnügen hebt sie voll und ganz für mich auf.

Ich nehme an, dass es zum Teil auch mein Fehler ist. Sie liebt es die Leute herumzukommandieren und ihnen zu sagen was sie machen sollen und ich habe mich im Laufe der Jahre sehr daran gewöhnt, ich denke ich fülle da nur die Rolle der jüngsten Schwester aus. Normalerweise lasse ich mich nicht davon beeindrucken. Ich höre ihr zu und manchmal tue ich das was sie sagt und manchmal eben nicht. Aber ich sage ihr nie, dass sie sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern soll, oder nehme ihre Ratschläge an und schiebe sie dorthin wo sie vollkommen unangebracht sind.

Ich wünschte ich hätte es auch dieses Mal getan.

Sicherlich habe ich jahrelang nicht mehr in nächster Nähe zu ihr gewohnt, es bestand also kein Grund dazu. Das, und dass ich keine Konfrontationen mag, ist der Haken. Es begann am selben Tag an dem ich mit Miss Granger in Hogwarts eintraf. Nachdem ich sie in unseren neuen Räumen untergebracht hatte, tauchte Poppy auf, um zu sehen, wie ich mit dem Umzug zurechtkam. In Wirklichkeit war sie aber zum Herumschnüffeln gekommen und hatte auch gleich ein paar ihrer Freundinnen mitgebracht.

Sie hatte mir schon früher Geschichten von ihren Kolleginnen erzählt, doch ich hatte noch nie wirklich eine von ihnen getroffen, mit Ausnahme von Professor Snape, Schulleiter Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall. Ich hatte Professor McGonagall bisher zwei Mal getroffen, als sie Miss Granger im St. Mungos besucht hatte.

Da war ich also mit Miss Granger. Professor Snape war kurz vorher gegangen, er hatte erklärt, dass er zurückkommen würde, wenn er mit Albus und Potter ausdiskutiert hatte, was er bei Hermine erreichen kann. Sein Tonfall war dabei so trocken gewesen, dass ich wusste, dass es nicht seine Idee gewesen war - ich hatte angenommen das Mister Potter einfach noch mehr Beschwichtigung brauchte was Professor Snapes Absichten bezüglich meines jungen Schützlings betraf. Ich wünschte ihm in Gedanken viel Glück.

Auf die Art und Weise wie Mister Potter ihn den ganzen Tag angesehen hatte, war ich der Meinung, dass er dieses Treffen brauchte um sein Temperament zu zügeln.

Das letzte was ich an meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts wollte, war eine Rotte aus schnatternden Hühnern die von Poppy angeführt wurden und ohne Vorwarnung auf mich losgingen. Die Tür zu den Gemächern war offen und ich hörte sie schon ehe ich sie sah, ihre Stimmen und langsamen Schritte hallten durch den Steinkorridor.

„Es war entsetzlich", sagte Poppy. „Da war ich und war am aufräumen, als Professor Snape durch mein Flohnetzwerk gestürmt kam wie ein Geist. Ihr hättet ihn sehen sollen, weißes Hemd, Blut auf dem Kinn und trug Miss Granger auf den Armen! Ich bin fast ohnmächtig geworden."

„Blut auf seinem Kinn? Von was denn?", fragte eine mir unbekannte weibliche Stimme.

„Harry hat ihm eins auf die Nase gehauen", antwortete Poppy mit Bestürzung.

Ein einstimmiges Kichern erklang und eine Stimme murmelte etwas wie ´Es macht sowieso keinen Unterschied.´

Das Geräusch wie Poppy sich räusperte, gab ihr die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller zurück. "Offensichtlich hat er Snape in einer anscheinend intimen Situation mit Hermine vorgefunden und musste sie auseinander bringen."

Es war eine Menge übertriebenen Keuchens zu hören und ein klares Kichern zwischen den Stimmen. Poppys anzüglicher Ton und die willigen Ohren ihrer Anhängerinnen, die sich bereitwillig solch einen Schwachsinn anhörten, brachten mein Blut zum Kochen. Intime Situation, also wirklich.

„Keine Bange, meine Lieben, Nettie wird uns berichten was hier vor sich geht", schloss Poppy wissend. „Wir werden es von ihr aus erster Hand erfahren - sie ist ebenfalls hierher gebracht worden um dafür zu sorgen, dass aus Hermine nicht irgendwelche Vorteile gezogen werden."

Was für eine Frechheit! Ich sah zu Miss Granger, biss mir in die Wange und versuchte ein Willkommenslächeln aufzusetzen, auch wenn ich innerlich rauchte. „Da kommt die Horde meine Liebe, ich hoffe du bist bereit... Ich weiß, das ich es nicht bin."

Professor Snape hatte Hermine im Wohnzimmer zurückgelassen, sie war so in einen wuchtigen Sessel gesetzt worden, dass es den Anschein machte als warte sie auf eine Tasse Tee. Ich hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass er sie gleich in ihr Zimmer und ihr Bett bringen würde und war dementsprechend überrascht, als er das nicht getan hatte. Als ich ihn gefragt hatte was er da tat, sagte er rundheraus, ´Hermine war nicht bettlägerig und deshalb wünscht sie sich nicht für die Dauer ihres Aufenthaltes in ihrem Schlafzimmer eingesperrt zu sein.´

Ich konnte ihr keinen Vorwurf deswegen machen. Die Wände in ihrem Zimmer waren wirklich langweilig.

Als Poppy und ihre Herde eintraten, war es wirklich ein amüsanter Anblick, ihre überraschten Gesichter zu sehen, als sie bemerkten, dass Miss Granger sie erwartete.

„Nettie, was macht Hermine ausserhalb ihres Bettes?", krähte Poppy und sah mich kurz an ehe sie den Blick wieder auf Miss Granger richtete.

„Hallo Poppy. Die Damen", ich nickte ihnen zu, meine Stimme war professionell und höflich. "Miss Granger wollte eine Weile hier sitzen."

„Hat sie ihnen das erzählt?", eine der Hexen schielte zu mir herüber.

„Nein, sie sagte es zu Professor Snape", erwiderte ich kalt.

„Richtig", antwortete dieselbe Hexe und ließ ihre scharfen, gelben Augen rollen. „Ich wette, dass sie das getan hat."

Die anderen Hexen begannen gleichzeitig durcheinander zu reden, „Poppy, glaubst du wirklich...", „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore...", „Der arme Junge, kein Wunder dass er Snape geschlagen hat...", „Ist sie wirklich, du weißt schon...", „Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass er irgendwann die Grenzen überschreiten würde...".

Ich war verblüfft über all den Lärm. Poppy trat näher an mich heran und schalt mich flüsternd: „Der Mann hat nicht mehr Gefühl als eine Ziege. Hermine ist nicht in dem geeigneten Zustand um hier herumzusitzen, als würde sie Besuch empfangen. Nettie, Liebes, hilf mir sie in ihren Raum zurückzubringen."

„Nein", erwiderte ich, fast freundlich. „Miss Granger geht es gut dort wo sie ist, oder meine Liebe?" Ich tätschelte die Hand der jungen Frau während ich sprach, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich keinen Grund dafür sah sie irgendwo hinzubringen.

„Wirklich, Nettie. Als die Obermedihexe hier in Hogwarts, muss ich darauf bestehen..."

„Du wirst nichts davon tun", antwortete ich. „Ich bin hier um mich um Miss Granger zu kümmern und nicht um für dich zu arbeiten. Sie steht unter meiner Obhut und sie hat zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie nicht in ihre Räume möchte. Bis Professor Snape zurückkehrt und in der Lage ist mir etwas anderes zu erzählen, wird sie hier bleiben."

Die anderen Hexen im Zimmer hatten ihr Geglucke beendet und beobachteten mich interessiert.

„Glauben sie wirklich, dass sie in ihrem Geist gefangen ist?", fragte eine winzigkleine Hexe, ihr runzliges Gesicht erinnerte mich an die Apfelpuppen die meine Mutter machte.

„Ich bin mir dessen sicher", antwortete ich entschieden. „Professor Snape erscheint mir nicht so, als wäre er der Typ Mann der sich einfach irgendetwas ausdenkt. Und seit er sie heute Morgen gefunden hat, verbessert sich ihr Gesundheitszustand zusehends."

„Es sieht für mich trotzdem so aus, als läge sie in einem Koma", sagte die Hexe mit den seltsamen Augen sarkastisch.

„Eben weil sie in einem Koma ist", erwiderte Poppy herrisch. „Wirklich Nettie - wie kannst du behaupten das sie sich verbessert hat."

Ich sträubte mich angesichts ihres dominanten Auftretens und ihres Große-Schwester-Tonfalls.

„Weil es so ist", schnappte ich. „Heute Morgen lag sie im Sterben, was ihr gewusst hättet, wenn eine von euch sie auch mal besucht hätte." Ich schaute entschuldigend zu Professor McGonagall herüber, als ich das sagte, fuhr aber nichts desto trotz fort. „Ihr Haar war brüchig und fiel aus, ihre Arme und Beine waren um sich selbst geschlungen - selbst ihre Haut war unübersehbar grau. Aber sieh sie dir jetzt an! Seit Professor Snape sie gefunden und mit ihr gesprochen hat, hat sie einen bemerkenswerten Wandel durchgemacht. Deshalb weiß ich, dass sie da ist."

„Sie kann gar nicht so schlecht ausgesehen haben", begann Poppy doch ich unterbrach sie.

„Stellst du meine Fähigkeiten als Medihexe in Frage?", fragte ich. „Du denkst, dass ich nicht weiß wie eine sterbende Person aussieht?"

„Nun Nettie, das habe ich nicht gesagt...", begann Poppy. „Ich frage mich nur ob du nicht eine zu enge Beziehung zu Miss Granger und ihrer Situation aufgebaut hast. Vielleicht dachtest du, dass sie schlechter dran war, als es wirklich der Fall gewesen ist."

„Ich bilde mir nichts ein", antwortete ich flach. „Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe. Professor Snape ist zurückgekommen und hat sie gerettet."

„Was meinen Sie damit, er kam zurück?", fragte eine runde erdverschmierte Hexe plötzlich. „Er hat seine Besuche gestoppt?"

„Er erholte sich von seinem Unfall", meine Stimme war inzwischen hart wie Stein. Ich war nicht darauf aus mit einer von diesen Frauen Geschichten auszutauschen, besonders weil ich nicht wusste, weshalb seine Besuche wirklich geendet hatten und ich wollte nicht damit beginnen irgendwelche Hypothesen aufzustellen.

„Wollen Sie uns damit sagen, dass er sie drei Wochen lang nicht besucht hat?", Professor McGonagalls Stimme war unumwunden schockiert.

„Es geht ihm so gut, dass er seit ein paar Wochen schon wieder apparieren kann", fügte Poppy an. „Was verschweigst du uns Nettie?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts was euch interessieren würde, glaubt mir."

Poppy rümpfte die Nase. „Du scheinst heute etwas kurz angebunden zu sein, Nettie. Ich vertraue darauf, dass es einfach an dem ganzen Stress lag hierher nach Hogwarts zu kommen und nichts wirklich Ernsthaftes ist. Ich sollte jetzt besser zurück in den Krankenflügel gehen. Sehe ich dich morgen?"

Ich nickte zustimmend. „Du weißt ja wo ich bin." Ich lächelte höflich den anderen Hexen zu. „Die Damen."

Sie brauchten nicht lange um zu gehen, wofür ich dankbar war. Doch ihre Stimmen waberten noch immer umher, als sie den Weg einschlugen den sie hierher genommen hatten. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen und unterdrückte ein Schaudern, angesichts ihres Tonfalls, der himmelschreienden Skepsis und dem Misstrauen gegenüber Miss Grangers Retter, das war das letzte was ich von ihrem Getratsche verstehen konnte.

Ich lächelte grimmig, als ich mich zu meinem Schützling umdrehte. „Haben sie bemerkt, Miss Granger, dass keine dieser Frauen auch nur ein Wort an dich gerichtet hat, während sie da waren? Und keine von ihnen hat sich mir vorgestellt. Ungehobelte Kühe!"

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage, fand ich zu einer netten Routine mit Miss Granger. Professor Snape wurde zu einem regelmäßigen Morgenbesucher, der vorbeikam um Miss Granger vor dem Frühstück zu besuchen. Sehr oft blieb er auch gleich zum Essen und mied die Große Halle wo es nur ging, nicht dass ich ihm einen Vorwurf daraus machen könnte. Von den wenigen Fetzen die ich von Poppy erfuhr, wenn sie mich besuchen kam, wusste ich, dass die Gerüchteküche immer noch fleißig brodelte und er im Fokus stand.

Seit er immer um sieben Uhr erschien, sorgte ich dafür, dass Miss Granger angezogen und auf war, ehe er eintraf. Er hatte auf Miss Grangers Anregung darum gebeten, dass sie während des Tages normale Kleidung trug und ich erfüllte diesen Wunsch nur zu gerne. Ich machte dem Mädchen keinen Vorwurf, dass sie zu seinen Besuchen so normal wie möglich aussehen wollte. Und ich war selbst viel zu erpicht darauf dieser entstehenden Romanze weiter zu helfen und ging sicher, dass sie gut aussah. Sie war ein wirklich hübsches Mädchen, wenn ihr Haar gegen das Kräuseln verzaubert war.

War es ein schöner Tag, tauchte er zur Mittagszeit manchmal mit einem alten, muggelartigen Rollstuhl auf, den er irgendwo gefunden hatte, wickelte ihre Beine in eine warme Decke und nahm sie mit auf einen Spaziergang entlang der Gärten und des Sees, abseits von neugierigen Schüler- und Lehreraugen.

Wenn die Räder im Matsch stecken blieben, nahm er sie einfach hoch als wäre sie aus Glas und setzte seinen Spaziergang zu Fuß fort. Ich weiß das, weil ich die Gelegenheit dann auch zu gerne nutzte, um mal vor die Tür zu kommen und dann oft ein Buch mitnahm, um es in der Sonne zu lesen, während Professor Snape über meinen Schützling wachte. Ich gebe ohne Reue zu, dass es meistens interessanter war die beiden zu beobachten, als das Buch zu lesen, welches ich mir mitgenommen hatte.

Am Ende eines jeden Tages kam er zurück in unsere Räume und besuchte Miss Granger für eineinhalb Stunden und verfolgte dieselbe Routine wie in der Vergangenheit. Auch wenn ich in ihre Gespräche nicht eingeweiht war, so konnte ich doch seine Bewegungen sehen, wenn er mit ihr sprach. Er behandelte sie immer mit einer solchen Rücksicht, dass es wirklich zum Dahinschmelzen war.

In der Minute, in der Professor Snape ihr in die Augen sah, war es unmöglich die Verbindung zwischen den beiden zu übersehen. Er sah wirklich nicht danach aus, als würde er einen Hechtsprung machen, wenn ihr wisst was ich meine. Selbst wenn er eine höfliche und oberflächliche Konversation mit mir führte, strich sein Blick ständig über ihr Gesicht, als ob er immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass sie da war. Wenn sie in ihrem Sessel saß, setzte er sich einfach vor sie und fiel in ihr Bewusstsein. Ihre Farbe sah immer besonders gut aus, wenn er bei ihr war, fast so, als wäre sie mit Gold bestäubt worden. Selbst seine ernsten Züge veränderten sich, seine blasse Haut leuchtete wie der Mond, der den Glanz der Sonne reflektierte.

Er hatte nie damit begonnen sie zu berühren während seiner Besuche, aber zum Ende hin hielt er oft ihre Hände. Manchmal strich er ihr still eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr oder strich mit seinem Finger sanft über ihre Wange. Oft sah ich ihn lächeln und dieser Anblick war befremdlich aber gleichzeitig sah es auf seinen strengen Gesichtszügen so perfekt aus, dass ich mich fragte, warum er es nicht öfter tat. Vielleicht hatte er in seiner täglichen Existenz ohne sie einfach keinen Grund dazu.

Er schien nie wirklich zu realisieren, dass ich auch noch da war, wenn er bei ihr war und ich war immer etwas zögerlich ihn daran zu erinnern. Normalerweise wuselte ich im Raum herum oder saß still in dem kleinen Alkoven, der aussah wie eine Miniaturbibliothek, und las. Manchmal, wenn die Stunden schon weit vorgerückt waren, näherte ich mich ihnen und tippte ihm vorsichtig auf die Schulter.

„Ich entschuldige mich für die Störung, Professor Snape, Miss Granger", würde ich dann sagen, „Aber es ist nach Mitternacht und ich weiß, dass sie morgen wieder Unterricht haben Sir."

Er löste sich von ihr immer nur sehr zögerlich und ich kann sagen, dass er es immer hasste sie allein zu lassen.

An einem Abend als er da war, kam Poppy zu Besuch. Sie sagte sie käme ´um etwas Tee mit ihrer kleinsten Schwester zu trinken´, aber ich wusste, dass sie in Wirklichkeit da war um zu sehen, was vor sich ging. Ich schaffte es, sie schnell in den Alkoven zu bugsieren und positionierte sie so, dass sie weder Miss Granger noch Professor Snape in ihrem direkten Blickfeld hatte.

„So Nettie", begann sie, nachdem sie ein paar Minuten damit verbracht hatte sich nach allen Seiten zu drehen, ohne es allzu auffällig werden zu lassen, ehe sie aufgab. „Ich hatte angenommen, mehr von dir zu sehen, während du hier bist."

Ich lächelte. „Poppy, du weißt das ich Miss Granger nicht alleine lassen kann."

„Es wäre aber schön wenn du ein bisschen rumkommen würdest und die Mädels kennen lernst."

Wie sollte ich ihr erklären, dass ich nicht wirklich erpicht darauf war ´die Mädels´ kennen zu lernen - sie wirkten auf mich wie ein Bündel irritierender, lauter Tratschtanten. Stattdessen blieb ich einfach nur höflich still. Poppy starrte mich an.

„Würde es dich umbringen, dir etwas Mühe zu geben um sie besser kennen zu lernen? Sie sind wirklich besorgt um Hermine."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das sind", antwortete ich, „Doch sie haben keinen Grund dafür. Professor McGonagall war ein paar Mal hier - sie kann dir dasselbe berichten."

„Da sind... Gerüchte... dass Severus sie mit nach draußen nimmt und mit ihr durch die Gärten spaziert. Professor Sprout hat es mir erzählt, sie hat ihn gesehen wie er sie zum See getragen hat."

„Sie mag es nach draußen zu kommen", stimmte ich zu. „Ich bezweifle das du den ganzen Tag drinnen verbringen möchtest, wenn du es nicht musst. Frische Luft tut ihr gut."

Poppy hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. „Du gehst nie mit ihnen. Bist du nicht auch ihre Anstandsdame, oder doch nur ihre Krankenschwester? Wir alle haben davon gehört wie Harry sie getrennt hat, an dem Tag als ihr hierher gekommen seid."

Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, ich versuchte es wirklich, aber das war ein bisschen zuviel des Guten. „Der junge Mister Potter hat also seine Märchen außerhalb der Schule verstreut?", fragte ich giftig. „Ich schwöre dir, der Junge braucht mal einen ordentlichen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Glaubt du, dass Professor Snape dem Mädchen schaden würde?"

Poppy antwortete nicht und ich rollte meine Augen in ihre Richtung. „Also wirklich, Poppy. Manchmal gehst du echt zu weit. Nach all dem was er während des Krieges getan hat, nachdem er fast dabei gestorben wäre um Potter zu helfen, was glaubst du, was er plant? Sie belästigen? Ihr den Hof machen, wenn keiner hinsieht? Was?"

Poppy hatte den Anstand zu erröten. „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass er sie verletzt. Wir haben Severus sich nur noch nie so benehmen sehen und wir machen uns Sorgen."

„So Benehmen sehen?", schnappte ich zurück. „Ein Mensch zu sein? Weshalb sollte er ihr nicht helfen wollen? Ich denke, er ist möglicherweise der Einzige der weiß, was es wirklich heißt einsam zu sein. Dieser Mann trägt seine Isolation wie ein Schild vor sich und niemand scheint es durchbrechen zu wollen. Weshalb sollte er nicht mit Hermine reden wollen? Sie kennt ihn in dieser Hinsicht wahrscheinlich besser, als jeder andere hier."

„Was willst du damit sagen?", schnappte Poppy zurück, ihr Gesicht nahm die Linien der Verärgerung an, die ich schon aus unserer Kindheit kannte.

„Was ich damit sagen will ist", ich betonte jedes einzelne Wort „dass ihr alle mehr daran interessiert seid diesen Mann zu quälen und hinter seinem Rücken über ihn zu lachen. Ich sage, dass du eher auf schmutzigen Tratsch hören würdest und irgendwelche Anspielungen, als das du dich wirklich mal um die Fakten bemühst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich auf deine Art und Weise um ihn sorgst, Poppy, aber ich glaube auch, dass ihm hier noch niemand wirklich seine Rolle im Krieg verziehen hat. Ihr seid alle so daran gewöhnt ihn als entbehrlich zu sehen, dass ihr euch nicht die Mühe macht hinter seine Taten zu sehen. Wieso könnt ihr ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen und euren Tratsch auf andere, wichtige Dinge verlegen?"

„Warum eigentlich nicht, Madam Pomfrey. Das ist eine Frage die ich mir täglich selbst stelle." Professor Snapes trockene Stimme ließen Poppy und mich auffahren und wir beide erröteten betreten. Ich fragte mich, wie lange er dort gestanden und unserem Gespräch gelauscht hatte und hoffte, dass es noch nicht lange war. Ich war mir sicher, dass einige Dinge die Poppy gesagt hatte, schmerzhaft für ihn waren.

„Professor Snape, Sir", schaffte ich zu sagen, „Ich hatte nicht bemerkt das Sie ihren Besuch bei Hermine beendet haben. Es ist wesentlich früher als üblich."

„Ja, das ist es", stimmte er freundlich zu, auch wenn seine Stimme kühl blieb. „Hermine wollte, dass ich etwas mit ihnen bespreche, allerdings hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass ihre – Schwester - hier ist."

Die Art wie er Schwester sagte, war blanker Hohn, seine Lippen schlangen sich widerwillig um das Wort, während seine schwarzen Augen Poppy in ihren Sitz pinnten. „Gibt es etwas, was Du mir sagen möchtest, Poppy?"

Auch wenn ich momentan sehr irritiert von ihr war, fühlte ich dennoch einen Stich von Mitgefühl, als sie unter Snapes Blick immer kleiner wurde.

„Ni... Nichts, Severus. Wirklich nichts. Nettie hier...nun, Nettie..."

„Hat meine Ehre sehr gut verteidigt. Ich habe es gehört. Hast Du nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier herumzusitzen und Ärger zu machen? Vielleicht braucht ja ein nervtötendes, kleines Etwas medizinische Hilfe, die nur du ihm geben kannst."

Poppy schaute verärgert. „Severus du weißt, dass ich nicht glaube..." Sie ließ den Satz miserabel in der Luft hängen, warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie aufstand. „Es war nur eine Unterhaltung Severus. Niemand hat das, was gesagt wurde wirklich ernst gemeint."

Professor Snape nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Gute Nacht Poppy."

Als sie an ihm vorbei ging, tätschelte sie ihm zerknirscht die Schulter, immer noch unfähig seinem Blick zu begegnen. „Ich rede später mit dir, Nettie", murmelte sie, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Nachdem sie gegangen war, drehte ich mich langsam um, um Professor Snape anzusehen. Der Mann hatte noch nichts zu mir gesagt, doch ich wartete mit größter Sicherheit auf eine ordentliche Standpauke. Ich war wirklich überrascht, als er nur fragte, ob er sich in den Stuhl setzen dürfte, den Poppy vorher belegt hatte.

„Machen Sie das oft?", fragte er leise, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte und minutenlang die Ärmel seiner Robe mit seinen eleganten Fingern gerichtet hatte.

„Was machen?", antwortete ich unsicher. Ich bemerkte wie fasziniert ich von seinen Händen war. „Mit meiner Schwester reden?"

Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich gesagt, dass sein Schnauben wie ein unterdrücktes Lachen klang. „Sich in der Position wieder zu finden mich zu verteidigen", verdeutlichte er.

Ich erlaubte mir ihn anzusehen und bemerkte, dass er nicht böse aussah. Tatsächlich schien er neugierig zu sein. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, „Nicht so oft. Aber ich habe bisher auch noch nicht viel mit jemand anderem außer Miss Granger gesprochen, seit wir hier angekommen sind."

Daraufhin lächelte er leicht. „Ja, Hermine sagte mir, dass sie ihr gute Gesellschaft leisten, wenn ich im Unterricht bin. Sie hatte das tägliche Vorlesen aus Sturmhöhe sehr genossen. Sie findet, dass ich ein gutes reales Bild von Heathcliff abgebe."

Ich lächelte darüber. „Die Ähnlichkeiten sind verblüffend, Sir."

„Vielleicht", stimmte er zu. Alles in allem schien sich das zu einem netten - wenn auch surrealen - Gespräch zu entwickeln. Es entstand ein kurzes, angenehmes Schweigen, ehe er sich vorlehnte und seine Ellenbogen auf den Knien absetzte.

„Madam Pomfrey", begann er, doch ich unterbrach ihn schnell.

„Bitte Sir, nennen sie mich Nettie. Madam Pomfrey ist meine Mutter oder meine Schwester. Nicht ich."

Er nickte zustimmend. „Nettie dann... Ich möchte Sie... um einen... Gefallen bitten."

Ich wartete und versuchte nicht allzu neugierig auszusehen. „Ja, Sir?"

„Sie wissen, dass ich versuche einen Weg zu finden, Miss Granger von ihrem Fluch zu befreien", begann er, offensichtlich fühlte er sich etwas unbehaglich bezüglich dem, was er mit mir besprechen wollte. Ich nickte einfach noch einmal und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr.

„Miss Granger glaubt, dass wenn ich sie... küsse... sie möglicherweise aufwachen würde."

Ich konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. „Wie Dornröschen, Sir?"

„Genau", antwortete er und rutsche unbehaglich in seinem Sitz umher. „Ich denke nicht, dass es funktionieren würde. Tatsache ist, dass ich mir sehr sicher dessen bin, aber sie beharrt darauf, dass wir jeden Stein umdrehen sollten."

„Sicherlich", sagte ich. „Wenn es im Märchen funktioniert, wer sagt, dass es nicht auch im realen Leben geht? Also, was wollen sie mit mir besprechen?"

Professor Snape räusperte sich. „Ich bin mir – bewusst - das Sie nicht nur hier sind um Miss Grangers Versorgung zu gewährleisten, sondern auch dafür zu sorgen, dass nichts Unanständiges zwischen uns passiert und..."

„Papperlapapp, Sir!", unterbrach ich. „Als ob sie jemals etwas Unangemessenes mit ihr machen würden. Glauben sie ja nicht, dass ich das für eine Minute geglaubt habe. Sie könnten ihr noch nicht mal ein Haar krümmen."

Nach meiner deutlichen Erklärung sah er mich für einen Moment eindeutig verblüfft an. "Ich bin kein netter Mann, Nettie. Ich habe jede Menge... weitaus schlimmere Dinge in meinem Leben getan." Den letzten Teil hatte er leise ausgesprochen, ganz so, als schäme er sich deswegen.

„Wir alle haben schon Dinge getan, von denen wir uns wünschen sie nicht getan zu haben", antwortete ich. „Sie sind nicht mehr der Mann der sie waren, als sie zu Voldemort gegangen sind. Ich wage sogar zu sagen, dass sie nicht mehr derselbe Mann sind, der sie vor acht Tagen noch gewesen sind, als sie Miss Granger gefunden haben. Sie müssen mir nicht ihre Sünden beichten."

Professor Snape sagte für eine Weile gar nichts, ehe er den Kopf senkte. „Wie können sie sich so sicher sein, dass ich ihr nicht wehtun werde?" Seine Stimme war leise, fast so als würde er um etwas bitten. Ich nehme an, er tat es auf seine Weise. Wenn jemals ein Mann jemanden brauchte der ihm bedingungslos glaubte, dann war das Professor Snape.

Ich seufzte. „Ich habe Augen im Kopf. Es ist offensichtlich für jeden der mal über seine eigenen kurzsichtigen Vorurteile hinwegsieht, dass sie sich um Miss Granger sorgen. Ich glaube fest daran, dass sie eher sterben würden als dass sie erlaubten dass ihr etwas zustößt."

Er nickte daraufhin. „Ich würde nichts und niemandem erlauben sie zu verletzen."

„Ich weiß das, Sir. Also - Miss Granger möchte, dass sie sie küssen, ja? Ich habe oft gehört, dass sie sehr intelligent ist." Ich grinste angesichts der plötzlichen Röte die seinen Hals heraufkroch.

„Es ist nur um auszuschließen, dass es funktioniert", begann er, aber ich lachte.

„Sicherlich", ich grinste ihn frech an. „Ich denke, dass sie sie möglicherweise liebt, Professor Snape."

„Dieses verrückte Mädchen", murmelte er leise, doch seine Wangen waren rosa. „Und bitte, nennen sie mich Severus."


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13 Snape**

Das war ein Tag gewesen. Snape seufzte als er in seinen Sessel sank und kniff sich fest in seine Nasenwurzel, um die Migräne aufzuhalten, die sich schon mit wehenden Fahnen ankündigte.

Er wollte keinen Trank dagegen nehmen, denn er brauchte einen klaren Kopf zum nachdenken.

Nichts war an diesem Tag so gelaufen wie er es gedacht hatte, begonnen bei der Uhrzeit an der er aufgewacht war, bis hin zu seiner widerwilligen Rückkehr in seine eigenen, einsamen Räume.

Morgen würde er Hermine küssen.

Sie hatte ihm die ganze Woche damit in den Ohren gelegen, hatte versucht ihn über den Rand zu ziehen mit ihren sanften Berührungen und zitternden Lippen und ihren Theorien, dass sie vielleicht in einer Art Märchen lebte.

Er wusste, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Sein Kuss würde sie nicht erwecken - sie mochte schön sein, doch er war wirklich kein edler Prinz.

Allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihn böse grinsen.

Er wusste, was sie zu tun versuchte und er konnte ihr nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf daraus machen. So wie sie gefangen zu sein, mit wenigen Möglichkeiten befreit zu werden und limitiertem körperlichen Kontakt, war einfach angsteinflößend. Sie hatte sich selbst davon überzeugt, dass sie ihn wollte - ausgerechnet ihn - und es sah nicht danach aus, dass er ihr das ausreden konnte. Nicht, dass er das wirklich wollte.

Es war schwer sich selbst zu belügen, in einer Sache nach der sich sein Herz sehnte. Nach dem morgigen Tag glaubte er nicht, dass er es noch länger tun konnte, wenn überhaupt.

Seine Wünsche zu unterdrücken und gleichzeitig zu versuchen ihre zu ignorieren war während der letzten Woche schon schwer genug gewesen und bis jetzt hatte er sie noch nicht geküsst.

Sie war wirklich eine bemerkenswerte Frau. Er schloss seine Augen, lehnte seinen Kopf an die Sessellehne und erinnerte sich an ihre süße Stimme, ´Ich liebe dich Severus... _Du bist das Beste an diesem ganzen Schlammassel. Du bist mein Silberstreif am Horizont._´

So lange wie er sich erinnern konnte, es hatte ihn vorher noch niemand geliebt. Es ängstigte ihn bis in die Tiefen seines Seins, es ängstigte ihn mehr als die letzten schrecklichen Monate als Dumbledores Spion, mehr als Voldemort im letzten Kampf gegenüberzustehen. Sie hatte eine Macht über ihn, wie sie noch niemand zuvor gehabt hatte und er war besorgt, dass er sie verlieren würde.

Was war, wenn er schaffte sie zu befreien? Was war dann? Entgegen ihrer ständigen Proteste, dass sie ihn liebe, würde das plötzliche Aufheben des Fluches, gepaart mit der Möglichkeit sich einen jungen Mann zu suchen, ihre Meinung ändern? Er konnte sich nicht helfen und dachte, dass das der Fall sein würde.

Der irrationale, bittere Teil in ihm spielte immer wieder das Szenario ab, in dem er immer den Part spielte, von dem alle dachten, dass er es sei - das schreckliche Monster. In diesem Fall würde er sie nicht befreien - er würde sie für sich alleine behalten und niemand außer ihm würde es je wissen. Dann bräuchte er sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass er sie verlieren könnte. Dieser Gedanke, der ihn kurz quälte, war keiner den er wirklich jemals in Betracht ziehen könnte. Er liebte sie so sehr, dass er sie gehen lassen würde, wenn es wirklich so weit kommen sollte. Er konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken ohne sie zu leben, auch wenn es eine Möglichkeit war, die er in Betracht ziehen musste. Doch er konnte sie nicht so zurück lassen.

Er seufzte erneut und entschied, dass ein kleines Glas Feuerwhisky nicht verkehrt sein könnte. Seine Gedanken waren heute sentimental, gespickt mit Ungewissheit und einer tiefen, schmerzenden Einsamkeit. Er brauchte sie. Er fühlte sich in ihrem Geist reeller, als zu jeder anderen Zeit und sie zu verlassen und die so genannte reale Welt zu sehen, wurde für ihn immer schwieriger.

Es half auch nicht, dass die einzige Person die ihm glaubte, dass er sie gefunden hatte, ausgerechnet Nettie Pomfrey war. Er war überrascht gewesen als er realisierte, dass er in ihr – vielleicht - einen Freund gefunden hatte, eine Vertraute so wie es aussah.

Potter glaubte ihm nicht - das war klar gewesen. Snape wusste, dass der jüngere Mann Hermine täglich besuchte und Nettie nebenbei auf den Zahn fühlte. Beide Frauen hatten ihm das gewiss nicht erzählt. Er hatte nur gehört wie Potter sich ein paar Tage zuvor mit Hagrid unterhalten hatte. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt zu lauschen, doch dann fiel sein Name - alte Gewohnheiten lassen sich nun mal schlecht abstellen. Bei Merlin, er war ein Spion gewesen! Das würde sich auch nie ändern.

Er war in der Bibliothek gewesen und wollte ein Buch über altertümliche, lateinische Flüche zurückbringen, als er Potter und Hagrid an einem der größeren Tische sitzen sah. Natürlich wusste er, was Hagrid hier zu suchen hatte - der riesige Mann hatte ihn am Morgen gefragt, ob er Bücher zur Pflege von kranken Chimären kannte.

Snape wusste es nicht. ´Ich würde ihnen empfehlen, dass sie in der Bibliothek nachsehen, Hagrid.´, hatte er kühl vorgeschlagen. ´Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass sie so etwas da haben. Dieses – Ding - gehört zu den verbotenen Kreaturen, erinnern Sie sich?´

Hagrid hatte auf seinen Daumen gestarrt und versucht eine Art Unschuld auszustrahlen. ´Ich sach ja nich´, dass ich eine hab! Hab mich nur gefragt, was ich tun müsst´, wenn ´ne Kranke mal in meinen Besitz kommen würd.´

Also hatte Hagrid sich an Snapes Rat gehalten und Potter - nun, das Gör war offensichtlich da, um Ärger zu machen.

´Sie sieht besser aus, Hagrid´, sagte Potter ´Aber woher wollen wir wissen, dass Snape nicht erst dafür gesorgt hat, dass sie so krank aussieht und dann den Zauber aufgehoben hat um es so aussehen zu lassen, dass es ihr wegen ihm besser geht?´

´ Aber Harry´, polterte Hagrid den jüngeren Mann an, ´Weshalb solltn er sowas tun, hmm?´

´Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich trau ihm nicht´, antwortete Potter. ´Ich sage ja nicht, dass er sie absichtlich verletzen will oder so. Albus sagt, dass Snape die Wahrheit sagt darüber, dass er mit ihr redet - aber er könnte sich alles auch nur ausgedacht haben. Er könnte ja wirklich glauben, dass er mit ihr spricht, weshalb Albus dann auch glauben könnte, dass es so ist, richtig? Ich denke, dass er möglicherweise verrückt wird.´

´Aber der Test, Harry...´, begann der Riese, bevor er unterbrochen wurde.

´Der so genannte Test war ein Witz. Albus fragt jeden, ob er ein Zitronendrop haben möchte - und er hat Snape nie dazu aufgefordert zu sagen, was er sonst noch gesagt hat. Selbst Hooch und Minerva stimmen mir da zu.´

´Das is´wahr´, stimmte Hagrid langsam zu.

´Und´, stocherte Potter weiter, ´Madame Pomfrey hat mir erzählt, dass sie noch von einem solchen Fall gehört hat und dass es unmöglich ist, dass man in seinem Kopf weiter lebt und nur ein Legilimentiker zu einem reden kann. Klingt das nicht seltsam? Willst du nicht wissen was Snape vor hat?´

Sollte der Halbriese geantwortet haben, so wusste Snape es nicht. Er hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt aufgehört zuzuhören. Er hatte nicht mehr hören müssen.

Er war es gewöhnt das Objekt von Tratsch und Spekulationen zu sein, doch das hier machte es nicht gerade erträglicher. Zwei Jahrzehnte der Täuschung arbeiteten gegen ihn und selbst wenn er einen Orden erster Klasse für die verdienstvolle Unterstützung des Lichts erhalten hatte, er wurde immer noch als der Ex-Todesser angesehen, der in den Dunklen Künsten reichlich bewandert war und in dessen Gegenwart sich niemand wirklich wohl fühlte. Selbst Albus schien manchmal an ihm zu zweifeln - und Albus kannte ihn besser als jeder andere auf der Welt - jedenfalls bis es Hermine gab.

Das Problem so schien es ihm, war nicht, dass niemand ihm glaubte, sondern eher, dass niemand ihm glauben wollte. Er konnte ihnen nicht wirklich eine Schuld daran geben - es war schon schwer genug gewesen zu verstehen, dass Hermine für sie verloren war und jetzt begreifen zu müssen, dass sie in ihrem Verstand eingeschlossen war; dass sie sie hören und sehen konnte, ohne Kontakt zu jemandem aufnehmen zu können, war einfach fürchterlich.

Snape resignierte gegenüber den Gerüchten die in Hogwarts verstreut wurden, er war jedoch entschlossen sich ein wenig mit der Sache zu brüsten, wenn er Hermine gerettet hatte und jeder die Wahrheit erkennen musste.

Albus sprach täglich mit ihm über seine Fortschritte bezüglich Hermine, doch der Rest seiner Kollegen mied das Thema Hermine und ihre Rückkehr. Sie fragten nie wie es ihr ginge, was er so machte - gar nichts. Doch er wusste, dass sie hinter seinem Rücken darüber sprachen. Deren Mangel an Ehrlichkeit hätte ihn nicht weiter stören sollen, doch das tat es. Er hatte ihnen nie den Grund gegeben ihm zu misstrauen oder anzunehmen, dass er jemanden unter seiner Obhut verletzte, nichtsdestotrotz hielten ihre Spekulationen weiter an.

Einzig Nettie Pomfrey schien ihm zu vertrauen. Snape fand das etwas befremdlich - dass eine Frau, die er kaum kannte und zu der er wenig nett gewesen war, zu wissen schien, dass er Hermine nicht verletzte, wo andere, die ihn schon seit Jahren kannte, seine Motive in Frage stellten.

Sein Gespräch mit Nettie an diesem Abend war gelinde gesagt aufschlussreich gewesen. Er war verblüfft gewesen, dass sie ihn ausgerechnet gegenüber ihrer Schwester verteidigt hatte. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie wie Pech und Schwefel zusammen hielten, den Klatsch und die versteckten Anspielungen miteinander teilten wie die anderen Hühner es taten. Es hatte ihn erstaunt, dass sie es geschafft hatte durch seine Schilde zu seinem tiefsten Kern zu blicken - und dass das, was sie gesehen hatte, sie nicht gestört hatte.

„Ich denke, er ist möglicherweise der Einzige der weiß, was es wirklich heißt einsam zu sein", hatte sie gesagt. „ Dieser Mann trägt seine Isolation wie ein Schild vor sich und niemand scheint es durchbrechen zu wollen. Weshalb sollte er nicht mit Hermine reden wollen? Sie kennt ihn in dieser Hinsicht wahrscheinlich besser, als jeder andere hier."

Zu wissen auf welcher Seite sie stand, machte es wesentlich einfacher mit ihr zu reden. Hermine hatte recht gehabt als sie sagte, dass Nettie möglicherweise eine Freundin sein konnte. Schlussendlich fühlte sich Snape mit ihr an seiner Seite unglaublich stark. Als er ihr von Hermines Idee erzählt hatte, hatte sie nur gelacht und gesagt, dass ihr Schützling intelligent sei. Mehr nicht.

Also würde Snape morgen Hermine Granger küssen und Nettie Pomfrey, die tatsächliche Anstandsdame der betreffenden Frau würde nicht überall umherlaufen und erzählen was geschehen war. Sie steckte vielmehr mit ihm unter einer Decke um das Ganze zu planen.

Unglaublich!

Sein Magen rebellierte. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es tun konnte - nicht weil er es nicht wollte, sondern weil er wusste, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Und auch wenn er wusste dass es nicht funktionieren würde, so wusste er auch, dass er enttäuscht sein würde wenn es nicht klappte. Verdammt noch mal!

Er war schon seit dreißig Minuten in Hermines Räumen; hatte drei Tassen Tee mit Zitrone getrunken, während er nervös in einem Sessel neben Hermines Bett saß. Nettie hatte vorher gemeint, dass sie dachte der Kuss´ würde einfacher sein, wenn Hermine in ihrem Bett lag und nicht unbeholfen in einem Sessel im Wohnzimmer saß.

Das verlieh dem Ganzen eine überraschende Intimität, mit der Snape nicht gerechnet hatte.

Hermine war ganz aufgeregt gewesen. _´Ich dachte schon ich müsse Nettie schicken, um dich zu holen´_, hatte sie ihn gestichelt, als er das erste Mal zu ihr kam.

_Ich würde gerne sehen wie du das machst´_, hatte er trocken geantwortet. ´_Bevor wir das machen, müssen wir ein paar Grundregeln festlegen.´_

_´Grundregeln?´_

Snape war unruhig umhergerutscht und zupfte an den Ärmeln seines Gehrockes. _´Ich werde nicht in deinem Geist sein, wenn ich dich küsse.´_

Hermine hatte ihn angestarrt. _Warum nicht?´_

_´Ich muss völlig auf das konzentriert sein, was geschieht´_, antwortet er. _´Ich muss in der Lage sein das zu analysieren und ich glaube nicht das mir das gelingen würde, wenn ich mich in deinem Kopf aufhalte während ich dich küsse.´_

_´Bin ich so ablenkend?´_, hatte Hermine nachgehakt, ihre Stimme war unschuldig süß und verführerisch zugleich.

Er hatte sie nur angestarrt, seine Gesichtszüge waren hart. _´Du weißt, dass du es bist.´_

_´Gut_´, hatte sie zurückgelächelt. _´Aber ich möchte einen vollständigen Bericht wenn du zurückkommst. Das heißt, wenn es nicht funktioniert.´_

´_Hermine, ich vertraue darauf, dass du das nicht wirklich als Heilungsmöglichkeit ansiehst. Ich würde es hassen, wenn du enttäuscht wärst.´_

_´Du könntest mich nie enttäuschen´_, gab sie zurück und biss sich dabei auf die Lippe. _´Ich erwarte keine Wunder.´_ Sie streckte eine ihrer kleinen Hände aus und strich ihm über die Wange. _´Und jetzt geh und küss mich, bevor du die Nerven verlierst.´_

Das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Er fühlte sich sehr unwohl, während er dort saß und Nettie in der Tür Wache schob. Sie hatte ihn gefragt ob sie gehen solle, doch er hatte es abgelehnt, für den Fall dass wieder jemand herein stürmte und ihm auf die Nase hauen wollte, so wie es letztes Mal geschehen war.

Er rutschte zu ihr ins Bett, saß dort vorsichtig und betrachtete ihr Gesicht, während sich seine Hüfte an ihre presste. Ihre Hände, die auf ihrem Magen gelegen hatten, waren verrutscht, als er sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte, eine war zur Seite gefallen, die andere in seinen Schoß. Er hob sie vorsichtig hoch, studierte die zarten, anmutigen Finger und ihren zarten und weichen Handballen, ehe er ihn an seine Lippen zog und den Handrücken küsste.

Ihre Hand war außerordentlich kalt. Er lehnte sich leicht nach vorne, studierte ihr Gesicht und hob seine Hand die nicht die ihre hielt um den Konturen ihres Kinnes und ihrer Wangenknochen zu folgen, sein Zeigefinger strich dabei sachte über ihre Augenbrauen. Das Bedürfnis in ihre zimtfarbenen Augen zu sehen und in ihre Tiefen einzutauchen war überwältigend. Er schloss seine Augen, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und erlaubte seiner Hand die vorsichtige Erkundung fortzuführen. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich weich und füllig unter seinem Finger an, als er die kleine Kuhle auf ihrer Oberlippe berührte. Er befreite seine andere Hand von ihrer, glitt ihren Arm herauf in ihr Haar hinein und legte seine langen Finger an ihren Kopf.

´Ich werde dich jetzt küssen, Hermine´, flüsterte er, lehnte sich weiter vor und erlaubte seinen Lippen sachte über ihre zu gleiten. Er war überrascht wie kalt diese waren.

Er versuchte es mit etwas mehr Druck, wartete darauf, dass etwas geschehen würde.

Nichts.

Nichts.

Nichts.

Nichts.

Innerlich seufzend wollte er sich aufsetzen, als er einen starken elektrischen Bogen spürte - ein Schlag, der ihn leicht zusammenzucken ließ. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah in ihre. Etwas griff nach ihm.

_Er fiel. _

Ihre Lippen waren kalt.

_Ihre Lippen waren warm. _

Sie lag bewegungslos unter seinen Händen.

_Sie presste sich an ihn, ihre süßen Lippen öffneten sich unter seinen. _

Ihre Lippen waren trocken und geschlossen.

_Nass, so nass. Götter, ihre Zunge war köstlich. _

Nichts geschah.

_Er wurde von einer Welle der Sehnsucht erfasst, so intensiv dass es ihm schwindelte. _

Seine Hände waren noch immer in ihren Haaren.

_Seine Hände waren nicht mehr in ihrem Haar, sondern fest um ihre Taille geschlungen. _

Ihre Hände lagen still, eine auf dem Bett, die andere auf seinem Knie.

_Ihre Hände waren auf ihm, glitten durch sein Haar, über seinen Rücken - schlangen sich um seine Brust. _

Er war still.

_Er keuchte ihren Namen, ´Hermine...´_

Sie antwortete nicht.

_Sie war ein Feuerwerk in seinen Armen, ´Severus! Bitte hör nicht auf mich zu küssen.´_

Er wurde verrückt.

_Sie machte ihn verrückt. _

Keuchend entfernte er sich von ihr und ihrem Geist, seine plötzliche Bewegung sorgte dafür, dass er aus dem Bett fiel. Sein Blut wallte heiß durch seine Venen. Er wollte zurück in ihren Geist um das zu beenden was sie begonnen hatte, als sie ihn zu sich gezogen hatte.

Er war wütend weil sie nicht auf ihn gehört hatte.

_Er war verzückt weil sie nicht auf ihn gehört hatte. _

Sie war wie tot, wie sie da auf dem Bett lag. Sein Kuss hatte sie nicht geweckt.

´Sind Sie in Ordnung, Severus...Sir´, hörte er Nettie nachfragen, so als käme sie aus weiter Ferne und seine Schultern sackten zusammen.

´Es hat nicht funktioniert, Nettie.´

´Sie hatten nicht erwartet, dass das der Fall wäre´, ihre Stimme war ruhig, verständnisvoll. Er drehte leicht den Kopf und sah sie an, seine Gesichtszüge waren traurig.

´Ich hätte es mir trotzdem gewünscht.´

Sie sagte nichts dazu, sondern lächelte ihn nur traurig an. ´Ich nehme an Miss Granger ist genauso enttäuscht wie sie. Gehen Sie und reden Sie mit ihr, Severus. Ich hole ihnen eine Tasse Tee.´

In ihren Geist einzudringen wurde immer einfacher. Das erste Mal als er es getan hatte, hatte es sich angefühlt, als würde er durch Schlamm fallen - eng und unbequem - jetzt wurde jeder Besuch einfacher und einfacher. Inzwischen war es einfach nur noch in ihre Augen zu sehen und durch Luft zu laufen.

Hermine wartete dort wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte, ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ihre Haare waren wild durcheinander. Ihre Lippen waren von seinen Küssen rosig und geschwollen und sie kam zu ihm, sobald sie ihn sah.

_´Severus.´_

Er wollte nach ihr greifen. Er wollte da weiter machen, wo er aufgehört hatte. Er konnte sie immer noch schmecken, er konnte noch immer ihre Hitze spüren, als sich an ihn presste. Stattdessen starrte er sie nur an.

_´Was war das?´_

Sie sah verwirrt aus, _´Was war was?´_

_´Du solltest mich nicht reinziehen. Ich hatte versucht objektiv zu sein.´_ Seine Stimme war harsch mit unterdrücktem Ärger und vereitelter Sehnsucht.

Hermine sah ihn an wie erstarrt. _´Ich habe dich nicht reingeholt. Du hast mich geküsst - meine Lippen - ich konnte dich spüren. Nichts geschah. Und dann warst du plötzlich hier und küsstest mich und es war... wundervoll.´_

_´Du hast mich reingezogen´_, wiederholte er. _´Ich konnte es fühlen, Hermine.´_

_´Hab ich nicht_´, widersprach sie und kam auf ihn zu. Er konnte die Hitze spüren die sie in Wellen ausstrahlte. _´Ich schwöre ich hab es nicht getan. Ich habe dich nicht einmal angesehen - nur gespürt. Du hast dich so gut angefühlt, Severus.´_ Ihre Stimme war eine Oktave tiefer geworden, ihr verlockendes Flüstern kroch seine Wirbelsäule hinauf und ließ ihn erschauern. _Bitte küss mich noch einmal.´_

Ihre Arme streckten sich nach ihm aus, ihr Gesicht errötete. Er sah dem schnellen Schlagen ihre Herzens fasziniert zu, das sich in der Kuhle ihres Halses abzeichnete.

_´Hermine´_, flüsterte er, erlaubte sich ihre Hände zu ergreifen und sie zu sich zu ziehen, _´Wir sollten das nicht tun.´_

_´Doch wir sollten´_, erwiderte sie, als ihr Mund seinen wieder traf, sanft diesmal und so süß, dass seine Knie zitterten. _´Niemand außer uns ist hier, hier sind nur du und ich. Ich wollte das schon so lange, Severus. Niemand wird es je erfahren.´_

Er wurde schwach. Er wusste, er wurde es, aber bei Merlins Eiern! Sie war wie eine Droge.

_´Niemand wird es je erfahren´_, stimmte er zu, als ihre Hände sich von seinen lösten, ihre Finger fanden die versteckten Knöpfe seines Gehrockes und öffneten diese schnell, ehe sie unter das dunkle Material an seinem Rücken krochen.

Er dachte sein Herz müsse vor lauter Adrenalin und Glück platzen, als er seine Arme um sie schlang und sie wieder küsste. ´_Ich liebe dich, Hermine.´_

_´Ich weiß_´, antwortete sie.

Er blieb den Rest des Tages bei ihr, genoss die Gespräche und die Stille. Sie hatten im Garten gepicknickt und spazierten am See entlang, bevor sie sich wieder seinen Studien widmeten, sie teilten eine Kameradschaft die mit solch einer Akzeptanz und Zuneigung ausgefüllt war, dass er eine Weile brauchte, um zu begreifen, dass es an ihn gerichtet war. Sie war ein Wunder, ein leuchtendes Prisma das all das Licht um sie herum auffing und dieses in die dunklen Ecken seiner Seele sandte.

Der Tee, den Nettie ihm gebracht hatte, war kalt und unberührt auf dem Nachttisch geblieben, ebenso wie das Sandwich welches sie ihm gebracht hatte. Snape hatte sie nicht einmal zurückkehren hören. Als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand, löste er sich trotz Hermines Proteste aus ihren Armen.

_´Bleib.´_

_´Ich kann nicht.´_

_´Du kannst.´_

_´Ich muss nachdenken, Hermine, solange die Erinnerungen noch frisch sind. Und nebenbei erwartet Albus mich heute zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle. Ich bin wahrscheinlich schon zu spät.´_

_´Versprich mir dass du wieder kommst.´_

_´Ich komme wieder.´_

Jetzt wo er in der Großen Halle saß und verloren in seine Suppe starrte, bemerkte er, dass er sich... zufrieden fühlte.

Es war ein fremdes Gefühl für ihn - er war noch nie in seinem Leben zufrieden gewesen. Hermine liebte ihn. Er bezweifelte es nicht mehr - er konnte es nicht. Fluch oder kein Fluch, sie liebte ihn und er - nun, es würde wohl ausreichen zu sagen, dass er sich ohne sie verloren fühlen würde. Nur zu wissen, dass er zu ihr zurückkehren konnte, in den süßen Hafen ihres Geistes zu gleiten und mit ihr zu reden, sie in seinen Armen zu halten... Schon der Gedanke daran brachte ihn zum Lächeln.

Er schaute sich nervös um, um zu sehen, ob irgendwer mitbekommen hatte, dass er wie ein Idiot den Suppenlöffel angrinste und seufzte als er sah, dass sie alle zu sehr mit ihren Mahlzeiten beschäftigt waren, als auf ihn zu achten.

Außer... war das Sybil Trelawney die ihn anstarrte? Was machte sie außerhalb ihres Turmes? Ihre Augen wirkten extrem groß, durch die Dicke ihrer Brillengläser, ihre Augenbrauen waren konzentriert zusammen gekniffen als sie ihn studierte. Er runzelte die Stirn, doch sie lächelte nur ihr dämliches Lächeln, ehe sie sich an Professor Sprout vorbei lehnte, wobei ihre Schals in ihrer Suppe landeten.

´Professor Snape... Severus´, begann sie mit ihrer hohen, trällernden Stimme die er so verabscheute, ´Was haben Sie mit sich angestellt?´

Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie reden, Sybil.´ Seine Stimme war kalt, doch er bewegte sich etwas unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl.

´Ihre Aura ist so anders heute´, fuhr sie fort, als ob sie ihn nicht gehört hätte. Ihre kurzsichtigen Augen studierten ihn weiter. ´Sie ist voller Farbe.´

Snape verdrehte die Augen und Sprout kicherte, ´Farben, Sybil? Was auch immer du damit meinst.´

´Stifte sie nicht auch noch dazu an, Sprout´, zischte Snape, doch es war schon zu spät.

´Jedermanns Aura hat eine andere Farbe´, Sybil richtete ihren Blick auf Sprout. ´Du, Pomona, hast immer grüne Schatten, mit anderen starken Erdfarben gemischt. Deine Aura repräsentiert dich - deine Liebe zur Natur, deine Fähigkeit Dinge zum Wachsen zu bringen... deine Liebe für die Freiheit. Unser lieber Albus ist hauptsächlich violett, mit goldenen Flecken. Das Violett repräsentiert seine starken magischen Fähigkeiten und das Gold zeigt, dass er immer nur für das Gute arbeitet - Albus hat eine wahrhaftig starke Aura.´

Sie machte eine Pause und sah Snape wieder direkt an, ihre Augen waren nicht mehr so riesig, jedoch scharf und abwägend. Alle anderen Professoren hörten nun zu, lehnten sich in Erwartung sogar etwas vor.

´Professor Snape hier, ist ohne Ausnahme fast immer schwarz gewesen - die Farbe von Wut, Missgunst, Elend und Schmerz. Er hat auch Spuren von Violett, die auf seine starken magischen Fähigkeiten hinweisen - aber jetzt! Mein lieber, junger Mann, sind sie verliebt?´

Snape hätte sich fast verschluckt. Zu seiner Linken konnte er Hooch kichern hören und Minerva starrte mit einer solchen Wut auf seinen Kopf, dass er befürchtete sie könnte ihn von seinem Nacken trennen. Er starrte Trelawney an. ´Wie bitte, Madam?´

´Ihre Aura pulsiert mit Leben´, antwortete sie in ihrer nervigen näselnden Tonart, ´sie ist voller Farben! Rot, klar und intensiv, für Leidenschaft. Pink, für die Liebe und sinnliches Glück. Orange, für Ausdauer und kreative oder sexuelle Energie und gelb für Zufriedenheit. Ihre Aura sagt mir, dass sie - glücklich sind.´

Ihre Erklärung wurde mit Schweigen begrüßt. Seine Kollegen starrten ihn mit unterschiedlichen Emotionen an, Schock und Amüsierung standen ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Für eine Minute sagte keiner etwas und dann fragte Hooch unterstellend, ´Haben Sie heute Morgen Hermine besucht, Severus?´

Snape nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit um sie anzustarren. Sein Verstand rotierte - Farben, Trelawney sah Farben um ihn herum. Bei Merlins Eiern und Circes Zähnen! Farben! Er sah zu Trelawney auf und pinnte sie mit seinen Augen fest.

´Frau, was bedeutet grau?´, bellte er, seine Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst.

´Grau?´, wiederholte Trelawney, ´Grau ist die Trennung vom eigenen Geist. Eine Blockade der Energien und der Seele. Grau ist die Farbe von unerfülltem Leben.´

Snape stand abrupt auf, noch während sie sprach, schob seinen Stuhl mit einem lauten Knall nach hinten und griff nach Trelawneys Arm. Er musste sie sofort zu Hermine bringen. Diese Wahrsagesäuferin, hatte ihn beständig in Verlegenheit gebracht, doch sie hatte ihm ein wichtiges Indiz zum Fluch gegeben - das größte Indiz was er bisher hatte.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14 Hermine

Es war die Hölle darauf zu warten, dass Severus zu ihr zurückkehrte. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er gehen musste - er konnte ja nicht jeden wachen Moment mit ihr in ihrem Geist verbringen - doch sie hasste es, wenn er ging.

Sie vermutete, dass sie es aus zwei Gründen tat - der erste und wichtigste war, dass sie ihn liebte und sich unglaublich leer fühlte wenn er nicht in ihrer Nähe war. Der zweite war nicht wirklich eindeutig, doch sie nahm an, dass er sich einfach darauf reduzierte, dass sie jedes Mal wenn er ging Angst hatte, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommen würde.

Nicht, dass sie ihm nicht vertraute. Sie tat es. Sie wusste, dass er immer zu ihr zurückkehren würde, solange er konnte. Wie auch immer, Hermine wusste genau, dass er nicht immer die Möglichkeit haben würde, zu ihr zu kommen und das war das, was sie ängstigte.

Nettie war einfach lieb - sie sprach mit ihr und ließ Kommentare fallen, wenn sie in Hermines Räumen umherwuselte, wenn Severus Hermines Räume verlassen hatte.

„Nun, meine Liebe", hatte die ältere Frau verkündet, „Ich habe noch nie einen Mann gesehen der wegen einem so kleinen Kuss, so aus der Fassung geraten ist! Zu schade, dass es nicht funktioniert hat. Ich weiß dass Professor Snape... Severus... enttäuscht war."

Nettie hatte gerade Hermines Kissen aufgeschüttelt, als sie das sagte und ließ ihre Hand tröstend über Hermines Kopf streichen. „Er hat dich danach ja noch lange besucht, nicht wahr? Er hat sich noch nicht einmal darum gekümmert das Sandwich zu essen oder den Tee zu trinken den ich ihm gebracht habe. Liebes, könntest du ihn daran erinnern, dass er essen muss? Er vertieft sich so sehr in die Dinge die er tun muss, dass er es manchmal vergisst. Er ist nicht der Typ Mann der es sich leisten kann abzunehmen - er ist wirklich dünn genug."

Hermine protestierte, dass er doch mit ihr zu Mittag gegessen hat, ehe ihr bewusst wurde, dass das ja nicht wirklich zählte, auch wenn es wirklich real erschienen war. Sie hatten ein wundervolles Picknick in den Gärten, nahe der Gewächshäuser gehabt und hatten über andere Optionen und Ideen diskutiert mit denen sie Hermine befreien konnten, jetzt wo der Märchenkuss ausgeschieden war.

_Ich wusste, dass es nicht funktionieren würde´_, wiederholte Snape, während er eine Orange schälte, die er kurz zuvor aus dem Korb geholt hatte.

_´Ich wusste genauso, dass es nicht funktionieren würde´_, stimmte Hermine grinsend zu, _´Aber es war der einzige Weg dich dazu zu bringen mich zu küssen.´_

Er grinste daraufhin, eine leichte Röte zog sich seinen Nacken herauf, während er etwas von verborgenen Motiven murmelte, ehe er zu ihr aufblickte und lächelte. Er machte das öfter wenn er mit ihr zusammen war – lächeln - und jedes Mal wenn er es tat, war sie selbst atemlos. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sich ein Lächeln auf seinen harten Gesichtszügen gut machen würde, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Seine Lippen waren recht voll und sinnlich, wenn sie nicht zu seinem üblichen Spott verzogen waren und die tiefen Linien die neben seiner Hakennase herab liefen, sahen nicht so verboten aus, wenn er lächelte.

Er würde gewiss nie ein attraktiver Mann sein - Jahre des Selbsthasses und die Vernachlässigung seines Körpers garantierten das - doch er war ein sinnlicher Mann, in einer sehr bodenständigen und verführerischen Weise. Zusammen mit seiner unglaublichen Intelligenz konnte sich Hermine keinen Mann vorstellen der besser zu ihr passte. Für Hermine war er ein perfekter Mann - perfekt für sie natürlich.

Sie teilten sich die Orange, die er im gemeinsamen Schweigen zerteilt hatte, bevor sie wieder zu sprechen begann. _´Severus, wie wird es jetzt weiter gehen mit dem Fluch?´_

_´Ich weiß es nicht genau´, _gab er zu_. _

_´Die Märchen waren eine Pleite.´_

_´Ja. Aber wir werden nicht aufgeben, Hermine.´_

_´Was ist wenn wir nie eine Heilung finden werden? Was ist dann?´ _Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie das fragte und sie seufzte als Snape ihr Gesicht sanft anhob, seine Finger waren von der Orange noch ganz klebrig.

_´Wir werden eine Lösung finden. Malfoy war ein intelligenter Mann, aber nicht intelligenter als du und ich. Wir werden es herausfinden, Hermine.´ _Seine Stimme war stark und sicher, seine Augen verstärkten das Ganze noch, als er ihr Gesicht studierte.

_´Du kannst nicht ewig daran arbeiten´, _protestierte sie_. ´Du hast dein eigenes Leben.´_

Snape fuhr damit fort, ihr Gesicht mit seinen Fingern zu streicheln, ehe er ernst antwortete. _´Nicht wirklich. Ich unterrichte eine Horde von dummen Kindern in Zaubertränken, wo eine falsche Zutat, die im falschen Moment in den Kessel geworfen wird, mein Leben kosten kann. Ein bekannter Todesser zu sein, hat meinem sozialen Stand auch nicht gerade weiter geholfen...´_

_´Extodesser!, _unterbrach ihn Hermine, doch Snape zuckte nur halbherzig mit den Schultern.

_´Ex oder nicht, es macht mich in den Augen der Öffentlichkeit nicht vertrauenswürdiger. Nicht das ich wirklich wert darauf lege_´, fügte er hinzu, als er sah das sie ihn wiederunterbrechen wollte_. ´Und die einzige Person mit der ich die meiste Zeit verbingen möchte bist du. Ich würde annehmen, dass das beste Leben, welches ich haben kann, daraus besteht dir zu helfen. Du bist mein Leben, du dummes Mädchen.´_

Sie erkannte in seinen Worten gleichzeitig eine ernste Aussage und einen Schwur. _´Eines Tages wirst du damit aufhören müssen, mich so zu nennen´, _flüsterte sie bebend, legte ihr Gesicht einfach in seine Handfläche und sah unter ihren Wimpern zu ihm herauf. _´Oder ich glaube noch, dass du sie gar nicht ernst meinst.´_

_´Hermine...´_

_´Bitte Severus, küss mich einfach noch einmal. Lass uns im Moment nicht an diesen dämlichen Fluch denken. Ich bin es leid. Lass uns morgen das Ganze neu aufrollen.´_

_´Keine Märchen mehr.´_

_´Keine Märchen mehr´, _stimmte sie zu und lächelte gegen seinen Mund als er sich zu ihr runterbeugte um sie sachte zu küssen. _´Auch wenn ich nichts gegen „Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute" hätte.´_

Den Rest des Nachmittages verbrachten sie in angenehmer Unterhaltung und genießendem Schweigen. _´Ich hätte nie gedacht,´ _stichelte Severus, als sie am Seeufer entlanggingen, ´_dass du weißt, wie man still sein kann. Es ist fast schockierend.´_

_´Wer hätte gewusst, dass der gefürchtete Zaubertränkemeister ein Herz unter all diesem Schwarz verbirgt´, _ antwortete sie dagegen, ´_Ich jedenfalls nicht.´_

Später kehrten sie in die Kerker zurück, Hermine die ihre Schuhe in den Händen hielt, hinterließ feuchte Fußabdrücke auf dem Steinboden, während Severus sie in ein gemütliches Studierzimmer lotste, welches sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein einladendes Feuer brannte im Herzen des Raumes und die Wände waren mit überquellenden Bücherregalen voll gestellt. Ein großes Sofa war dem Feuer gegenüber aufgestellt und beide, Snape und Hermine, ließen sich darauf nieder. Sie freute sich, dass er sich mit ihr auf das Sofa gesetzt und nicht den Sessel vorgezogen hatte, der dort ebenfalls stand.

_´Deine Füße müssen eiskalt sein´, _ murmelte er und legte einen Arm um sie. Hermine spürte, wie er seine Nase in ihrem Haar vergrub und sie lächelte.

_´Denen geht es gut. Und es war schön so um den See zu laufen. Ich hab nie gemerkt, wie weit er sich von Hogwarts entfernt.´_

_´Das nächste Mal, sollten wir daran denken Körbe mitzunehmen, um die Wurzeln mitnehmen zu können, die am Ufer wachsen. Mir geht das Dianthuskraut aus.´_

Hermine murmelte zustimmend und lehnte sich an Severus, sie drehte ihren Oberkörper so, dass sie mit beiden Armen seine Brust umfassen konnte. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag hören und spürte, wie eine Welle der Zufriedenheit sie wie Balsam umgab. _´Ich hatte einen wundervollen Tag.´_

_´Aber morgen geht es zurück zur Suche_ ´, fügte Snape hinzu. _´Wir müssen jeden Aspekt unseres heutigen – Tests - beleuchten, um zu sehen ob wir Schlüsse daraus ziehen können.´_

Sie seufzte. _´Ich nehme es an.´_

_´Hermine, als ich dich...geküsst... habe. Wie hat es sich angefühlt? Draussen, nicht hier in deinem Geist.´_

_´Es hat sich nicht besonders angefühlt, Severus. Ich wusste du machst es - Ich konnte den Druck deiner Lippen auf meinen spüren. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich dachte wie warm sie waren... und dann warst du hier bei mir und ich habe aufgehört die Situation zu analysieren.´_

_´Und du hast mich nicht irgendwie - reingezogen?´_

_´Nein. Wenn ich wüsste wie ich das anstellen könnte, würde ich dich nie wieder gehen lassen,´_ stichelte sie. _´Ich hasse wenn du gehst.´_

_´Wie fühlt es sich an wenn ich dich besuche - bevor ich hier bin - gibt es eine Veränderung in deiner Wahrnehmung, wenn ich in deinen Geist eindringe? Einen Ruck oder ähnliches?´_

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, _´Ich habe vorher noch nie daran gedacht. Normalerweise bin ich einfach nur glücklich dich zu sehen, ohne dass ich darauf achte wie es sich anfühlt. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich mich – leer fühle, wenn du nicht hier bist. Anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben - als ob ich irgendwie nicht komplett wäre. Wenn du bei mir bist, bin ich vollkommen ich.´_

Severus bewegte sich daraufhin, verstärkte den Druck seiner Umarmung automatisch, bevor er sie wegdrückte und aufstand. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob sie ihn aufgebracht hatte oder nicht, doch sie erkannte, dass er sich zum Gehen bereit machte.

_´Bleib_ ´, murmelte sie.

_´Ich kann nicht.´_

_´Du kannst.´_

_´Ich muss nachdenken, Hermine, solange die Erinnerungen noch frisch sind. Und nebenbei erwartet Albus mich heute zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle. Ich bin wahrscheinlich schon zu spät.´_

_´Versprich mir, dass du wieder kommst.´_

_´Ich komme wieder.´_

Sie blieb noch lange Zeit auf dem Sofa sitzen und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen, als ihr plötzlich auffiel, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte wo sie war. Sie war vorher noch nie in diesem Raum gewesen; um ehrlich zu sein, war sie noch nie in einem Raum wie diesem gewesen.

Die Farben waren für ihren Geschmack etwas zu dunkel, schokoladenbraun und dunkelgrün waren ihr zu maskulin. Die Dekoration im Raum war spärlich; da waren kein Schnickschnack oder Unnötiges, nur klare Linien und eine zwanglose Eleganz die sie an Severus erinnerte. Hinter dem Sofa, auf dem sie es sich bequem gemacht hatte, war ein bogenförmiger Durchgang und sie fragte sich was dahinter war. Es war mehrere Monate her, als sie auf Entdeckungsreise gegangen war - ihr letzter Ausflug hatte sie zu dem Raum mit den Bildern von Ron, ihrer Mutter und Professor Snape - in seiner schneidendsten und sarkastischsten Art und Weise - gebracht. Seither war sie nie wieder auf Entdeckungstour gewesen.

_´Seltsam_´, murmelte sie zu sich selbst, während sie ihre Beine unter sich hervorzog und aufstand, ´_Ich frage mich wo der hinführt.´_

_´Es gibt nur einen Weg das herauszufinden, Hermine´_, sagte ihre kleine Stimme,´ _Und der ist dort durchzugehen.´_

_´Ich möchte nicht noch einmal zu Bildern von toten Leuten sprechen_´, antwortete sie. _´Das zieht einen zu sehr runter.´_ Noch während sie das sagte, ging sie weiter und drückte behutsam die Tür.

Der Raum dahinter war dunkel, das einzige Licht lag in ihrem Rücken, Schatten tanzten an den Wänden in Nachahmung des Feuers im Kamin.

_´Illumina!_´, murmelte Hermine, während sie weiter in die Schatten hinein trat und keuchte, als die Wandleuchter aufflammten.

Sie war in einem Schlafzimmer. Ein großes Himmelbett stand in der Mitte des Raumes, eine schwarze Daunendecke bedeckte es. In der Ecke stand ein kleiner Sessel, auf dem schwarze Lehrerroben lagen. Ein kleiner Beistelltisch stand links neben dem Bett an der Wand, eine Lesebrille lag auf einem Buch über Zaubersprüche. Rechts daneben stand ein großer Mahagonischrank; die Türen standen offen, als ob jemand in seiner Hast gehen zu müssen vergessen hatte diese zu schließen. Drinnen hingen einige schwarze Gehröcke, ordentlich gefaltete schwarze Leinenhosen und die weißen Hemden, die Severus bevorzugte.

Sie war in seinen Räumen. Das hier war sein Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte mit ihm auf seinem Sofa, vor seinem Kamin gesessen. Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Absatz herum und lief schnell zurück ins Wohnzimmer und zu einem Regal, zog wahllos einen der Titel heraus und öffnete es. Dort auf der Innenseite, stand in seiner vertrauten spitzen Schrift sein Name: Severus Snape.

Sie sah sich verwirrt im Raum um und bemerkte einen Tisch in einem kleinen Alkoven, der ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Darauf lagen einige Pergamente zerstreut und einige Federkiele lagen unordentlich in einer Ecke. Das Buch, welches sie aus dem Regal gezogen hatte noch immer haltend, ging sie auf den Tisch zu und bemerkte, dass es eine kleinere Version von dem war, der im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer stand. Sie war überrascht, dass die Pergamente so zerstreut da lagen, wo Severus doch immer so ordentlich und anspruchsvoll auf sie gewirkt hatte, was seine Notizen im Klassenraum anging.

_´Hermine´, _las sie ihren Namen_. ´Fluch des Lebenden Todes - Animula somnis... Latein, maskuline Wortwahl. Animula somnusi, lateinisch weiblich... Malfoy hat den Fluch für mich entwickelt? Kann ein Gegenfluch entwickelt werden?´_

Vorsichtig die Pergamente durchsehend, bemerkte sie, dass sie mit Notizen gefüllt waren, die er während seiner Suche gemacht hatte, inklusive Textauszügen und Büchern, die er zu Rate gezogen hatte. Im unteren Teil des Stapels fiel ihr blick auf ein ordentlich gefaltetes Stück Pergament. Sie zog es vorsichtig heraus, betrachtete es und lächelte. Es war eine Tintenzeichnung von ihr, originalgetreu wiedergegeben bis hin zur letzten buschigen Locke. In die Ecke hatte Severus seine Initialen geschrieben und darunter geschrieben, _´Meine Eurydike.´_

Hermine war zum Weinen zumute angesichts dieser einfachen Gewandtheit - dieses eine Bild von ihr, gezeichnet von Severus Händen - zeigte ihr, dass sie schön war und dass sie geliebt wurde. Sie legte es ehrfürchtig zurück auf den Tisch und ging langsam zum Sofa zurück, während Fragen in ihrem Kopf umhergeisterten.

Severus hatte ein Zimmer in ihrem Geist. Sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht nur irgendein Raum war - aber sein Raum, mit seinen Bücher und seinem Hab und Gut. Das ganze Konstrukt war zu kompliziert, als dass es was anderes sein könnte - das einzige war, sie war noch nie in seinen Räumen gewesen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie diese aussahen oder wie sie angeordnet waren, wie also kamen sie in ihren Geist, so präzise nachgestellt wie ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer?

Die dachte zurück und rief sich ihren heutigen Spaziergang zurück ins Gedächtnis, den Pfad war sie noch nie gegangen doch er offensichtlich schon. Andere Sachen fielen ihr ein - Dinge denen sie nie Beachtung geschenkt hatte, die jedoch jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte, merkwürdig waren. An dem Tag, an dem sie ihre Ideen auf der Tafel im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer festgehalten hatten und Severus sie gebeten hatte ihr die kleine Flasche Feuerwhisky zu reichen, die er in der untersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches aufbewahrte. Sie hatte sie ihm gegeben, ohne nachzufragen, weshalb er wusste, dass sie da war, ohne dass sie es selbst wusste.

Da war diese Marmorstatue auf einem der Wege durch die Gärten, die sie vorher nicht gesehen hatte und von der Severus ihr versichert hatte, dass sie genau dort war. In der Bibliothek gab es ein verstecktes Bücherregal welches er ihr gezeigt hatte - beiläufig hatte er die Schutzzauber fallen lassen, bis sie es sehen konnte. Als sie ihre Überraschung dazu zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte, hatte er gegrinst, _´Dein Ruf als Alleswisserin hat heute einen gewaltigen Knacks bekommen. Madam Pince schwor immer darauf, Dinge offensichtlich zu verstecken. Manche von diesen Büchern sind so selten, dass Hogwarts die einzig bekannte Kopie davon besitzt. Vielleicht wird etwas was da drin steht, etwas Licht in deine Situation bringen.´_

Vielleicht geschahen solche Dinge schon von Anfang an. Sie rief sich den ersten Tag in Erinnerung als er sie gefunden hatte - kleine, rote Blumen hatten um sie herum geblüht, bedeckten den Boden des Zaubertränkeraumes, wuchsen durch die Risse in den Steinen. Sie hatte immer angenommen, dass sie von ihren Gefühlen so überwältigt gewesen war, dass sie einfach vergessen hatte, dass sie das getan hatte - jetzt erkannte sie, dass das nicht zwangsläufig der Fall war - Severus könnte sie zum blühen gebracht haben. Sie bezweifelte, dass er bemerkt hatte, dass er das konnte, doch es schien, als könne er Dinge in ihrem Geist genauso einfach erschaffen wie sie und dieser ausgearbeitete, private Raum war ein Beweis dafür.

Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dass er nach dem Abendessen zu ihr zurückkam, damit sie ihm berichten konnte, was sie in seiner Abwesenheit entdeckt hatte. Sie wusste, dass selbst der talentierteste Legilimentiker nicht einfach in einen Geist eindringen konnte und falsche Erinnerungen kreieren oder falsche Dinge nachbilden konnte, also warum konnte Snape es bei ihr? Und warum blieben diese Konstrukte bestehen, selbst wenn er weg war? Alle Logik sagte, dass das nicht funktionierte und trotzdem war es so. Hermine war sich sicher, dass das alles irgendwie mit dem Fluch zusammenhing und sie war zu Recht aufgeregt über diese Entdeckung. Das war ein weiterer Anhaltspunkt, da war sie sich sicher.

Sie sprang wieder von der Couch auf, sie wollte Severus sehen, wenn er zu ihr zurück kam und dazu musste sie aus ihrem Geist auftauchen. Außerdem war sie so aufgeregt, dass sie nicht still sitzen konnte - etwas zu laufen würde ihr gut tun.

Sie war schon fast da, als sie die Tür ihres Zimmers laut aufschlagen hörte. Als sie aus ihren Augen sah, realisierte sie, dass Nettie sie von ihrem Schlafzimmer ins Wohnzimmer gebracht haben musste, ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatte. Sie war so auf ihr Abenteuer konzentriert gewesen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte was um sie herum geschah. Sie hoffte, dass Nettie ihr in dieser Zeit nichts vorgelesen hatte, denn sie hatte keine Möglichkeiten die Frau zu bitten, noch einmal von vorne zu beginnen.

Sie fragte sich, weshalb Severus ihre Tür so laut geöffnet hatte, bis sie ihn sah. Sein Gesicht war weiß, seine normale Blässe wurde von zwei roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen ergänzt und seine schwarzen Augen glänzten. Seine Hand umfasste eng den Arm von jemandem, dessen Knöchel sich weiß von dem hauchdünnen, lilanen Material abhoben, das darum gewickelt war.

Hermine brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu wissen, wem dieser lila bekleidete Arm und die Überfülle an klickenden Perlen gehörte und sie stöhnte fast als sie es tat. Was zur Hölle hatte Professor Trelawney hier zu suchen?

Sie war die letzte die Hermine hier unten in den Kerkern erwartet hatte, besonders nicht von Severus hierher geschleift, Perlen klickend und dem Haar hinter ihr herfliegend, dass es eine ziemlich gute Nachbildung von Hermines eigenen buschigen Locken ergab. Einige andere Professoren hasteten Trelawney und Snape hinterher, ihre Augen voller Neugier und die Münder überrascht geöffnet, als die Wahrsagelehrerin in Hermines Räume geschoben wurde.

Die übliche luftige Stimme der Frau war verschwunden und war stattdessen panisch und hoch vor lauter Angst, als sie sich bei Severus... für etwas... entschuldigte. Hermine wusste nicht wirklich was hier vor sich ging.

„Severus, Professor Snape - bitte, mein Arm... Hätte ich gewusst, dass Sie so unwillig auf das reagieren was ich sagte, ich hätte es nie gesagt! Bitte, vergeben Sie mir..."

„Halten Sie den Mund, Sybil", schnappte Snape, „Ich plane nicht Sie umzubringen!" Hermine konnte sagen, dass er sich selbst davon abhalten musste ein ´noch´ hinzuzufügen und sah interessiert zu, wie er Professor Trelawney weiter vor schob. „Welche Farben sehen Sie, wenn Sie Hermine ansehen?"

Sein Ton hatte eine gespannte Erwartung, was Hermine verwirrte, so dass sie näher an den Rand ihres Geistes ging, um beurteilen zu können, was vor sich ging. Trelawney sah genauso irritiert aus, wie Hermine sich fühlte, obwohl bei ihr noch ein ordentlicher Schwung Angst in den Augen zu erkennen war.

„Farben?", ihre Stimme wankte leicht und sie zwinkerte langsam, ihre Glasbodendicken Brillengläser ließen ihre Augen extrem groß und kuhmäßig erscheinen.

„Ja, Farben", wiederholte Snape ungeduldig. „Ihre Aura, Weib. Was sehen Sie?"

„Ähm... oh ja, ihre Aura." Hermine beobachtete amüsiert, wie die Wahrsagelehrerin ihre Schals zurechtrückte und ihrem Gesicht den mysteriösen Anschein verleihen wollte, genauso wie sie es immer in den Unterrichtsstunden versucht hatte - und daran gescheitert war. Ihre Stimme kehrte zurück zu der träumerischen Tonlage, die sie immer hatte, wenn sie Vorhersagen machte, während sie sich umdrehte und Hermine anstarrte, als wäre sie völlig konzentriert und begann zu murmeln, „Du meine Güte. Oh, du meine Güte... sehr ungewöhnlich." Hermine sehnte sich nach der Möglichkeit mit ihren Augen rollen zu können - sie war sich sicher, dass es die alte Heuchlerin bis ins Mark erschrecken könnte.

Trelawney drehte sich schließlich wieder zu Severus um, „Ich befürchte ihre Aura ist grau und ich nehme an, dass wussten sie schon, wenn ich an die Frage denke, die sie mir in der Großen Halle gestellt haben."

Snape nickte steif, „Das sind keine weiteren Farben - nur grau?"

„Nur grau", stimmte Trelawney zu, „Es tut mir leid, doch es sieht so aus, als wäre Miss Granger nicht da. Ihre Seele wurde von ihrem Körper getrennt."

„Ich wusste es", murmelte Hooch laut, „Sie ist nicht da drin."

Snape drehte sich nicht einmal zu Hooch um, um sie böse anzustarren, aber er knurrte sie an, „Sie ist da, ich habe selbst mit ihr gesprochen, Sie nervtötendes Frauenzimmer." Seine Augen starrten auf Hermine, schwarz und intensiv, ehe er einen schnellen blick auf Trelawney warf. „Ist meine Aura immer noch – so - wie Sie es beim Abendessen gesagt haben?"

Trelawney drehte sich zu ihm und nickte, „Ihre Farben pulsieren um Sie herum, Severus. Ich habe noch nie eine klarere Aura gesehen."

Hermine sah zu, wie Severus seine Finger verschränkte und sie zu seinen Lippen führte, seine Haltung war still und gedankenvoll. Im Hintergrund konnte sie die anderen Professoren untereinander tuscheln hören, auch wenn sie sie nicht sehen konnte solange sie nicht in ihrer direkten Sicht standen. Nicht, dass es ihr etwas ausmachte - es interessiert sie mehr Snape zu beobachten. Sie konnte seinen Verstand quasi arbeiten hören; konnte seine Aufregung wie ausstrahlende Hitze spüren, als sein Blick von Trelawney zu ihr wanderte.

„Sybil... Sagen Sie mir, ob sich meine Aura in den nächsten Minuten verändert", bat er, trat zu Hermine und sah ihr in die Augen. Dieses Mal spürte sie den Zug den er erwähnt hatte - der plötzliche Ruck von ihrem Körper zu seinem, als er in ihre Augen fiel.

_´Severus was geht hier vor?´, _ fragte sie ihn in der Minute, als er bei ihr erschien. _´Wieso ist Trelawney hier?´_

Er ergriff fest ihre Schultern, _Ich erkläre es in einer Minute, Hermine... Bleib einfach so.´_

Selbst als er zu ihr in ihrem Geist sprach, konnte sie hören, wie er mit Trelawney sprach, „Ich bin jetzt bei Hermine, Sybil. Was sehen Sie?"

„Ihre Aura... Ihre Aura verändert sich, Severus!" Trelawney nutzte nicht länger die luftige Tonlage, die sie bevorzugte wenn sie ihre Lesungen machte, stattdessen hörte man eine vage Ungläubigkeit. „Sie winden sich selbst um Miss Granger, nun ja... die Farben...das Grau."

_´Was geht hier vor?´, _ murmelte Hermine erneut, doch Severus antwortete nicht. Anstatt dessen, richtete er das Wort wieder an Trelawney, „Sagen Sie mir genau was Sie sehen, Sybil."

„Es ist als ob sich ihre Aura mit ihrer verbindet... sie teilen sich... Ich weiß nicht wie ich das beschreiben soll! Sie ist jetzt in ihrer Aura und Sie sind in ihrer...Das Grau überlappt sie beide, es macht ihre Farben dumpf - doch sie sind immer noch da, nur... weniger intensiv." Trelawneys Stimme brach verwirrt ab, „Wie kann das passieren?"

Snape lächelte Hermine grimmig an und sie konnte dasselbe Lächeln außerhalb ihres Geistes auf seinen Lippen sehen. „Weil Lucius Malfoy schon immer ein Bastard gewesen ist", antwortete er den beiden auf einmal. „Sein Fluch war silbrig-grau."

Seine Erklärung wurde mit geschocktem Schweigen beantwortet, in Hermines Kopf und in ihren Räumen war es Professor Trelawney die als erstes sprach, „Ein grauer Fluch? Aber- Flüche sind nie grau. Sie haben immer eine Farbe - wie grün, oder blau... selbst rot."

_´Grau´, _murmelte Hermine, _´Ich bin grau.´_

„Sybil, wie können wir wieder Farbe in Hermines Aura bringen? Und wenn wir das tun, würde die Farbe ihre Seele befreien? Würde es den Fluch brechen?" Hermine konnte die Intensität seiner Frage durch die Luft brennen hören, selbst als er nur für sie in ihr Ohr murmelte, „_Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich ausgerechnet Sybil Trelawney um einen Rat beim Fluchbrechen bitte."_

„Ich noch nie davon gehört", antwortete Trelawney unsicher, „Eine graue Aura. Ich nehme an, dass es einen Weg gibt, um die Farbe wieder einzubringen, doch es müssten alle Farben in unglaublichen Mengen eingebracht werden, um wieder eine Balance in ihrer Aura herzustellen, ehe sie zu ihren üblichen Farben zurückkehren kann. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war Miss Grangers Aura hauptsächlich orange-gelb, für ihre Intelligenz und Loyalität, mit starken violetten Flecken für ihre Magie und schmuddeliges Grün für Skepsis. Sie war nicht offen für die wundervollen Kräfte der Wahrsagerei."

Hermine schnaubte.

„Das könnte der Durchbruch sein auf den wir gewartet haben", lächelte Snape als er ihre Hand drückte und dann Trelawney fragte, „Wie bringen wir ihre Aura zurück in Balance?"

Professor Trelawney sah ihn fassungslos an und wedelte vage mit ihren Händen, „Es tut mir leid, Severus - wirklich das tut es. Aber ich weiß es nicht."

Als Trelawney, gefolgt von den anderen Professoren endlich ging, war Hermine völlig erschöpft. Snape hatte über eine Stunde ein Gespräch mit ihr und der Wahrsageprofessorin aufrechterhalten, stellte eine Frage nach der anderen. Hermine hatte sich stark bemühen müssen um mitzukommen und der Fakt, dass er zwei Gespräche auf einmal führen konnte, verwirrte sie doch ein wenig. Nachdem ihm nichts mehr einfiel das er die Wahrsageprofessorin fragen konnte, dankt er ihr für die Zeit die sie sich genommen hatte und entschuldigte sich dafür, sie in die Kerker gezerrt zu haben.

Trelawney hatte nur sorglos gelächelt, „Ich wusste, dass wir hierher kommen, Severus. Erinnern Sie sich, ich habe das zweite Gesicht." Dann stand sie auf und ging erfreut. Einer nach dem anderen verließ nach ihr das Zimmer - manche schauten gedankenversunkener als andere, aber alle wünschten Severus einen schönen Abend. Die einzige, die das auch ihr wünschte, war Professor McGonagall die als letzte den Raum verließ.

„Severus", fragte sie vorsichtig, „Glaubst du wirklich diese Idee ist die richtige Spur? Ich hasse es zu sehen, wenn du enttäuscht wirst."

Severus hatte ihr bloß zugenickt, „Es macht Sinn, Minerva. Du hast gehört, was Trelawney über unsere Auren gesagt hat und wie sie sich überlappen."

„Nun, ja, aber - es ist Sybil die das gesagt hast, erinnerst du dich? Seit wann gibst du etwas auf das was sie sagt?"

„Es ist das Einzige was im Moment einen Sinn macht, Minerva. Das Einzige."

Professor McGonagall hatte daraufhin geseufzt, ehe sie eine Hand ausstreckte und freundlich Severus Schulter drückte. „Ich schätze sehr, was du hier versuchst, Severus, doch lass nicht all deine Hoffnung darin. Es ist jetzt fast zwei Jahre her, dass wir Hermine verloren haben. Niemand würde dir einen Vorwurf machen, wenn du es aufgeben würdest eine Heilung zu finden."

„Sie ist nicht verloren, sie ist genau hier", antwortete Snape steif. „Ich bilde sie mir nicht ein."

Minerva hatte sich umgedreht und Hermine angesehen, ihr Gesicht schien um Jahre gealtert zu sein, gezeichnet mit Sorge und Anteilnahme, „Natürlich ist sie das, Severus. Natürlich. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht. Und eine Gute auch dir, Hermine."

_´Ich wünschte sie würde dir glauben´,_ sagte Hermine weich, während sie beobachtete, wie sich Minervas Rücken entfernte. _´Ich weiß, ich tue es.´_

Snape grinste sie an und zog sie sanft in seine Arme, _´Ich denke wir sind hier auf etwas gestoßen, Hermine. Wie sehr ich es auch hasse von dieser Säuferin Trelawney abhängig zu sein, ich denke ihr Input heute Abend ist unschätzbar. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Farbe des Zaubers ein Teil des Fluches ist - wir müssen nur noch herausfinden wie wir ihn umkehren können.´_

_´Zu dumm, dass Malfoy nicht mehr am Leben ist, so dass du mit ihm darüber reden könntest´, _ stimmte Hermine ihm zu, _´Oder das er irgendwelche Notizen hinterlassen hat.´_

_´Keine Notizen´, _ antwortete Snape. _´ich habe es schon überprüft - alles was er besaß wurde von einigen Auroren oder Plünderern zerstört, die Malfoy Mansion durchwühlt und bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt haben, nachdem bekannt wurde, dass Lucius und seine Familie Todesser gewesen waren.´_

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie, ehe Severus in ihr Haar hinein anfügte, _´Aber vielleicht weiß Draco etwas. Lucius ist der Typ der gern herumposaunt, besonders seinem Sohn gegenüber - dieser kleine Speichellecker.´_

_´Draco lebt noch?´_ Hermine war erstaunt. _´Ich dachte er starb mit dem Rest von ihnen.´_

Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf, _´Nein - er hatte bis dahin noch nicht das Dunkle Mal genommen. Er lebt noch - und sitzt in Einzelhaft in Azkaban, wo er für den Rest seines Lebens bleiben wird.´_

_´Kannst du zu ihm gehen?´_

_´Nicht, ohne ein paar ordentliche Strippen mit Albus Hilfe zu ziehen. Ich hatte gehofft, ich würde das auflösen können, ohne um Hilfe zu bitten, doch es scheint als hätten wir keine andere Wahl. Ich spreche morgen früh mit Albus, ob sich ein Besuch arrangieren lässt.´_

Hermine war darüber so überrascht, dass es ihren ganzen Verstand einnahm, bis Severus sie für die Nacht verließ, sie hatte vergessen, dass sie selbst Neuigkeiten hatte; er konnte genauso leicht wie sie Dinge in ihrem Kopf kreieren.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15 Snape

Azkaban war noch immer ein fürchterlicher Ort, auch ohne die Dementoren. Snape zog seine Roben enger um sich, als er durch die unteren Bereiche eskortiert wurde und versuchte das allumfassende Gefühl des Elend zu ignorieren, welches von den Steinen ausgesondert wurde.

Der Wartebereich in den er geführt wurde, war nur schwach erleuchtet und leer, abgesehen von einem stark zerschrammten Tisch und ein paar Stühlen. Snape hatte es als Ironie empfunden, dass Dracos Los dem Hermines so ähnlich war; doch während Hermine in ihrem Geist gefangen war, war Draco dazu verdammt, für den Rest seines Lebens in einer Einzelzelle zu leben, ohne Zugang zur Außenwelt und menschlichem Kontakt.

Der Zauberergamot hatte in seiner Weisheit Draco zu demselben Schicksal verflucht, welches Lucius Hermine angetan hatte. Snape dachte, dass der Tod wohl vielleicht barmherziger gewesen wäre.

In einiger Entfernung konnte er ein stetes Tropfen hören, seine sensible Nase erkannte feuchten Schimmel und stehendes Wasser, seine Ohren empfingen das gelegentliche Stöhnen. Soweit es ihm möglich war, war es schwer zu glauben, dass der elegante, gefährliche und junge Draco, ein Junge den er seit seiner Geburt kannte, an einem Ort wie diesem lebte. Lucius, die Götter sollten ihn verrotten lassen, rotierte wahrscheinlich in seinem Grab.

„ Seit wann sind mir Besucher gestattet?", konnte er Draco jetzt murmeln hören, der den Korridor entlang geführt wurde, seine Schritte und die seines sehr großen Wächters hallten laut wider. „Man sagte mir, keine Besucher - für immer! Denken sie, dass es jemand ist, der meine Biographie schreiben will? Ich werde es niemanden erlauben aus meiner Gefangenschaft Profit zu schlagen, hören sie?"

Snape stand auf, seine Finger griffen fest nach dem Tisch und er wartete darauf, dass Draco eintreten würde.

Der Junge sah aus wie immer, abgesehen von seiner Kleidung. Sein platinblondes Haar war etwas länger, aber es war noch immer hoch an seiner Stirn angesetzt, um seine aristokratischen Züge zu betonen. Seine Lippen zierte das gewohnt herablassende Hohngrinsen und die Augen waren noch immer eisig blau. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich so elegant wie möglich halten wollte - seine Fingernägel waren kurz geschnitten und tadellos sauber. Er trug seine graue Gefängnisuniform, als wäre sie die neueste und beste Mode.

Draco sah ihn einen Moment lang still an, hob eine Augenbraue und verzog seine Lippen zu dem Grinsen, welches Lucius schon zu eigen gewesen war. „Professor Snape. Ich wünschte ich könnte sagen, dass ich überrascht bin, dass sie noch am Leben sind, aber unglücklicherweise wäre das eine Lüge. Schlechte Neuigkeiten haben die Tendenz sich zu verbreiten, selbst durch Wände die so dick sind wie diese."

„Wie geht es dir, Draco?", fragte Snape höflich und setzte sich selbst wieder auf den zerkratzten Stuhl, nachdem der jüngere Mann Platz genommen hatte.

Malfoy winkte ab, „Die Unterkünfte entsprechen nicht ganz meinem Standard, aber die Wärter schaffen es normalerweise den Pöbel fernzuhalten. Wieso bist du hier? Ich weiß, es geschieht nicht aus Besorgnis von meinem ach so tollen Patenonkel."

Das letzte Wort hatte er förmlich ausgespuckt. Snape seufzte und lehnte sich vor. „Ich hätte dir geholfen, wenn ich gekonnt hätte Draco. Unglücklicherweise hatte dein Vater sehr viel mehr Einfluss auf dich, als ich jemals hatte. Es tut mir leid, dass du hier bist, aber ich war froh als ich hörte, dass du den Finalen Kampf überlebt hast."

„Du bist ein Verräter."

„Es kommt darauf an, zu wem du sprichst."

Die zwei Männer saßen sich für eine Weile still gegenüber, bis Draco die Stille durchbrach. „Mein Vater hat dir vertraut. Ich habe dir vertraut! Wie konntest du..."

„ Dein Vater hat mir nicht vertraut. Er hat mich gerade so toleriert und das Gefühl basierte auf Gegenseitigkeit, wie ich dir versichern kann. Was hattest du von mir erwartet zu tun? Dir sagen, dass ich ein Doppelspion war, der für Dumbledore gearbeitet hat? Du wärst doch sofort zu deinem Papi gerannt und ich wäre tot gewesen, ehe der Tag geendet hätte."

Draco verzog darauf das Gesicht, „Vielleicht hätte ich das getan, doch du wirst es nie wirklich wissen, oder? Ich hätte dich überraschen können."

Snape nickte dazu, ehe er antwortete, „Das hättest du, doch es war eine Möglichkeit die ich nicht ergreifen konnte. Tut mir leid, Draco."

Der jüngere Mann schnaubte, „Weißt du wie es ist, hier eingesperrt zu sein? Niemanden mit dem man reden kann; nichts zu tun. Die wollen mir noch nicht einmal was zu lesen geben. Nachts ächzen die Wände. Ständig tropft Wasser irgendwo herunter...horch...", seine Stimme wurde leiser, sein Kopf fiel auf eine Seite und Snape konnte erneut das hallende Tropfen hören, welches er vorher schon wahrgenommen hatte. Draco starrt ihn an. „Das Tropfen ist nachts noch lauter. Es hört nie auf - nie. Ich habe seit zwei Jahren kein Sonnenlicht mehr gesehen. Die Luft schmeckt muffig und wenn ich mich beschwere, ignorieren die Wärter mich oder lachen mich aus. Ich wünschte, ich hätte das Dunkle Mal angenommen, dann wäre ich jetzt tot anstatt in diesem Höllenloch gefangen zu sein, das mir den Verstand raubt."

„Draco, ich...", begann Snape, doch er wurde schnell unterbrochen.

„ Lass es, Snape. Ich weiß, warum du hier bist." Die Augen des jüngeren Mannes schimmerten kräftig in dem flackernden Licht der Kerzenflamme, als er grinste. „Du möchtest etwas über Vaters Fluch erfahren."

Snape sagte nichts.

Draco begann zu lachen, „Ich kann dir nicht helfen. Ich weiß nicht, was er getan hat."

„Aber du weißt davon."

„ Natürlich weiß ich davon! Glaubst du wirklich, dass mein Vater - Lucius Malfoy - je eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hatte, seine eigene Brillanz zur Schau zu stellen?", Dracos Tonfall war spöttisch, sein Gelächter verebbte in ein leichtes kichern. Seine Augen glänzten jetzt wild. „Du hast Recht - er hat dich gehasst. Er hatte begonnen diesen Fluch zu entwickeln, noch bevor er wusste, dass du ein Verräter bist. Er wollte dich damit treffen und dann behaupten, irgendein Auror hätte dich aus dem Weg geräumt. Er wollte dich von der Bildfläche haben."

„Und stattdessen traf er Hermine."

„Oh-ho! Hermine ist es? Her – miee - näää..." Die Stimme des jungen Mannes zog den Namen in einen höhnischen Sing-Sang. „Dämliche Schlammblutschlampe. Immerhin hat Lucius die Welt von ihr befreit."

„Sie ist nicht weg, Draco. Sie ist lediglich in ihrem Geist gefangen. Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen."

Draco grinste, „Bist du dir sicher, oder hast du zu guter Letzt deinen Verstand verloren, Severus?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich bin mir sicher." Er sah den Jungen abschätzend an. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir erzählen könntest, was du über den Fluch weißt."

„ Ich weiß, dass du sie nie befreien kannst, wenn es das ist woran du denkst. Er ist unbrechbar."

„Aber er wurde nicht für sie gemacht, er wurde für mich entwickelt."

„ Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mir das im Hinterkopf behalten", Dracos Stimme war gleichzeitig schadenfroh, bösartig und wankelmütig. „Mein Vater war ein brillanter Mann."

„Dein Vater war ein Psychopath voller Illusionen."

Draco feixte, „Sag ich doch. So, Severus... erzähl mir von Hermine... prickelt deine Haut wenn du sie berührst?"

Snape antwortete nicht, aber er versteifte sich und zog die Augenbrauen grübelnd zusammen, als der jüngere Mann wieder zu Kichern begann. „Es ist in ihr, weißt du. Und es ist hungrig, Severus... so hungrig."

Der junge Mann sagte nichts mehr, bis der Wächter zu verstehen gab, dass es an der Zeit wäre zu seiner Zelle zurück zu kehren. Als er auf seine Füße gezogen wurde, fixierten seine Augen Snape, sein Blick war plötzlich traurig und verzweifelt. „Ich wünschte du hättest mir einen Trank mitgebracht, so dass ich mich umbringen könnte. Ich möchte nicht mehr alleine sein."

„Draco...", begann Snape, doch er konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Der große, junge Mann der zu seiner Zelle gezerrt wurde, war nicht mehr der kleine Junge den er retten wollte. Er hatte sich in seinen Vater verwandelt.

„ Zum Schluss wirst du es einsehen, Severus... Du wirst schon sehen. Mein Vater hat schon gewonnen!"

Als er wieder an der Küste stand, von der sich Azkaban durch einen Nebelschleier weit entfernt erhob, im Dämmerlicht und umgeben von Anti- Muggel- Zaubern, bemerkte Severus, dass er nicht nach Hogwarts zurück wollte. Albus würde dort warten, um hilfreiche Informationen aus diesem Treffen zu erfahren, doch das Erlebnis war noch zu frisch, als das er es jetzt schon hätte weiter erzählen können.

Er musste nachdenken. Draco war hilfreicher gewesen, als er selbst wohl annehmen mochte.

Sich nur halb dessen bewusst, schnappte sich Snape einen Ort aus seiner Erinnerung, apparierte weg von der nebligen Küste und tauchte in der Mitte eines Panoramas wieder auf, welches in gelbes Sonnenlicht gebadet wurde. Er war nicht überrascht, dass er sich auf dem Feld wieder fand, auf dem die Finale Schlacht entbrannt war. Er war nicht mehr hier gewesen, seit er vor seinem ersten Besuch im St. Mungos hier ein paar Blumen für Hermine gepflückt hatte. Es fühlte sich seltsam an wieder hier zu sein, als ob alle losen Enden des Kreises sich um sich selbst schlingen wollten, um ein unabwendbares Ende der letzten beiden Jahre zu erschaffen.

Das Feld war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was es einen Monat nach dem Kampf gewesen war, wo es noch vernarbt und pockennarbig anzusehen war, durch von Flüchen verbrannte Gräben und schwarzen Pfützen, wo Todesser einmal gelegen hatten. Jetzt war es überfüllt mit wilden Blumen und kniehohen Gräsern und der Duft von Erde und erneuertem Leben hing schwer in der Luft. Sich in die großen, grünen Halme kniend, schloss Severus seine Augen und erlaubte es sich, sich wirklich an diesen Tag zu erinnern.

Das Brüllen und Schreien war grausam gewesen - das war wirklich einfach sich in Erinnerung zu rufen. Die Körper von Schülern, Todessern und Auroren übersäten das Feld um ihn herum. Im Tode waren sie alle leere Gefäße, die dasselbe Schicksal ereilt hatte, ganz gleich wem sie angehörten. Die Luft roch nach verbranntem Fleisch und Blut und der Geschmack der Magie in seiner Kehle war übelkeiterregend. So viel Hass, so viele Flüche, so viel Magie die sich um bittere Emotionen und böswillige Absichten geschlungen hatte. Die Luft um das Schlachtfeld pulsierte fast schmerzhaft mit jedem Fluch der gesprochen wurde.

Er hatte sich konstant in der Menschenmenge fortbewegt, seine schwarzen Roben wehten, seine silberne Maske schon abgelegt und nur darauf bedacht, an Potters Seite zu gelangen. Keiner der anderen Todesser, nicht einmal Voldemort, hatte bemerkt, dass er nicht an ihrer Seite kämpfte - dass er schon vor langer Zeit erkannt hatte, dass er lieber für das Licht sterben würde, als für den Rest seines miserablen Lebens vor einem geistesgestörten Irren zu buckeln, der sich zum Ziel gemacht hatte die Welt zu zerstören. Es war keine Reue in ihm gewesen, als er sich dazu entschlossen hatte seine Magie dem nervtötenden Teenager zu geben, nur die Selbstbefriedigung über das Wissen, dass er hier sterben würde und all seine Schuld abbezahlt hatte.

Er konnte sich deutlich an Lucius Stimme erinnern, leidenschaftlich und kalt, als er erkannte, dass Snape sie betrogen hatte. Da war die heiße Freisetzung seiner Magie in Potter hinein - der junge Mann absorbierte sie so schnell, dass Severus sie kaum kontrollieren konnte. Seine momentane Angst zu einem Squib degradiert zu werden, wenn das weiter so ging, wurde von der bedrängenden Eile ersetzt, dass Potter alles aufnehmen musste, ehe Lucius ihn erreichte und die Verbindung unterbrach. Und dann hatte er Hermine gesehen.

Sie hatte sich ihren Weg zu ihm hindurch gekämpft, als seine Magie ihn verließ, ihr Haar wild während ihre Augen förmlich glühten, angesichts der unglaublichen Menge an Magie, die durch ihren Willen gebündelt wurde. Sie war eine wunderschöne Version einer rachsüchtigen Seele und er konnte sich diese Beobachtung nun ganz frei eingestehen. Unter ihrem Ziel fielen zwei Todesser, ehe sie plötzlich vor ihm stand, sich selbst zwischen ihn und Lucius warf, um den Großteil des Fluches abzufangen. Sie war dann in seine Arme gefallen, Malfoys wutentbrannter Schrei erreichte sie, während die letzten Spuren seiner Magie ihn verließen. Er erinnerte sich an die wenigen silbrig-grauen Stränge, die sich um sie geschlungen hatten, dünner als Spinnweben und wie sie seine Haut gestreift hatten, ihn in eine Kälte hüllten die bis auf die Knochen reichte, Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider, als sie seine Haut berührten - _´Er ist es, er ist es, er ist es, er ist es...´_

Der Magiefluss zwischen ihm und Harry flackerte und verebbte, aber nicht bevor ein eisiger Hauch seinen Stabarm verlassen hatte und über das letzte Fädchen der geteilten Kräfte sprang, ehe die Verbindung ganz abbrach.

Er erinnerte sich an ihre Augen, leer und schlammfarben, gänzlich ohne den Glanz, der noch kurz zuvor darin zu sehen gewesen war. Sie hatten ihn blank reflektiert, agierten als Spiegel für seine eigene leere Zukunft. Er hatte in sie hinein sinken wollen, sie riefen ihn, drängten ihn sich in der schwachen Glut zu ertränken und alles enden zu lassen. Doch über das Schlachtfeld hinweg schrie jemand, brüllte Worte der Macht und Potters letzter Akt, nachdem er seinen letzten Freund hatte fallen sehen, trug all die Sehnsucht derjenigen die sich wünschten den Dunklen Lord tot zu sehen.

Die Schockwelle war gewaltig gewesen, nahm Severus und Hermine auf und trug sie Stück für Stück weg vom Zentrum der Explosion. Seine Arme waren irgendwie um sie herum geblieben, trugen sie mit sich und um ihn herum schrieen Todesser ihre eigene Totenklage, als sie starben wie die Fliegen, ihre Worte hallten qualvoll über das Schlachtfeld. Da war ein höllischer Schmerz gewesen, der sich wie ein wildes Feuer durch seinen Körper ausbreitete. Er zwang ihn Hermine loszulassen und seine Kehle ließ wie bei allen anderen seine Qual ertönen. Er spürte jede Sekunde, jeder Nerv brannte erst, bevor er abstarb, jeder Flecken Haut war zu einer geschmolzenen, gelatineartigen Masse reduziert worden, ehe sie sich von seinen Knochen löste.

Der Schmerz war unerträglich, schlimmer als der Cruciatus und währenddessen waren ihre Augen immer auf ihn gerichtet. Er hatte die Überreste von Malfoys Fluch in ihr gespürt - in ihm - und sein Körper schien an den Stellen an dem sie ihn berührt hatten kälter zu werden auch wenn sein Fleisch von seinen Knochen gebrannt wurde. Da war eine schreiende Stimme in seinem Kopf gewesen, _´Holt ihn, holt ihn, holt ihn...´_

Durch die Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln blinzelnd, kehrte Snape aus seinen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen zurück. Seine Beine zitterten als er sich aufrichtete, die trockenen Halme strichen an seinen Waden entlang und zogen an den enden seiner Roben. Das Letzte, an das er sich wirklich erinnerte, ehe er ohnmächtig geworden war, war sie; das überwältigende Bedürfnis Hermine in Sicherheit zu bringen. Diese Gedanken hatten den Schmerz und die Angst verdrängt und er wurde von dem Wunsch verzehrt, sie auf irgendeinem Weg zu retten - sie zu retten, wie sie ihn gerettet hatte. Ohne es wirklich zu realisieren, aber es jetzt genau wissend, hatte er sich auf ihren leeren Blick konzentriert und hatte irgendwie den letzten Rest Magie den er besaß aus sich herausgeholt und sie fort geschickt. Zu einem Platz, der wie es schien, die alte Zufluchtsstätte von Calanais zu sein schien.

Als Snape in Hogwarts eintraf, war er überrascht, dass dort jemand auf ihn wartete. Direkt hinter dem Haupteingang, im Foyer stehend, schenkte Minerva ihm ein kleines Lächeln, als er an der großen Eichentür vorbei ging.

„Hallo Severus. Liefen die Dinge gut?"

„ So gut, wie zu erwarten war", antwortete er, seinen Worten fehlte die übliche Bissigkeit. Der Besuch in Holly Meadows hatte ihn ausgelaugt und er war nicht in der Stimmung mit den Worten zu hantieren, wenn er zu spät für ein Treffen mit dem Schulleiter war.

Er begann Richtung Dumbledores Büro zu gehen, war aber überrascht als sich McGonagall neben ihn gesellte. „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich mit dir gehe?"

„Wenn du es so willst."

Nach ein paar Sekunden sprach sie erneut. „Severus... Ich weiß, ich habe dir nicht die Unterstützung gegeben, die du bei deiner Suche nach einer Heilung für Hermine hättest von mir bekommen sollen, aber..."

Snape unterbrach sie, „Ich weiß, ich weiß - sie war immer deine Lieblingsschülerin gewesen und du warst über meine Absichten besorgt." Seine Stimme war überraschenderweise nicht bitter, als er das sagte. Minerva seufzte.

„ Es ist nicht das, Severus. Natürlich sorge ich mich um sie - aber ich sorge mich auch um dich. Ich möchte nicht sehen, wie du von etwas eingeholt wirst, von dem wir alle dachten es sei unheilbar. Ich gebe zu, als du uns das erste Mal erzählt hast, dass du mit ihr kommuniziert hättest, war ich - wir alle waren - skeptisch. Nicht, weil du jemals unehrlich zu uns gewesen bist, aber die Vorstellung war einfach zu unglaublich. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass dein Versuch Hermine zu helfen, ein Weg für dich war, um dich selbst zu rehabilitieren und ich hielt es für überflüssig. Du hast mir nichts zu beweisen; in diesem Fall, keinem von uns."

„Das ist schön zu hören, aber warum erzählst du mir das jetzt, Minerva?" Snape war wirklich neugierig. Ihre Worte hatten ihn etwas verärgert, aber seine übliche bissige Reaktion auf solche Gefühle war gut vergraben unter der verborgenen Zuneigung, die er schon immer gegenüber der älteren Frau gehegt hatte.

„ Keiner von uns hat dich fair behandelt, Severus. Ich glaube, dass du derjenige von uns allen bist, der das meiste erleiden musste, selbst mehr als Harry, während unserem Kampf gegen Voldemort. Es ist schwer zwanzig oder mehr Jahre bestehend aus Aktion und Reaktion zu durchbrechen... Während Voldemort noch lebte - selbst als wir annahmen er lebe noch und wir es nicht beweisen konnten - musste ich dir mit Misstrauen und Spott gegenüber treten, um keinen Alarm auszulösen. Du konntest nicht anders handeln, als du es getan hattest, gegenüber den Schülern und uns, die wir deine Loyalität ständig in Frage gestellt haben. Ich denke, nach zwanzig Jahren ist es einfach zur Gewohnheit geworden, dich auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise zu behandeln. Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen - dafür dass wir dir das Gefühl gegeben haben dich nicht zu schätzen. Dafür dass wir es nicht geschafft haben zu bemerken, dass der Krieg endlich und wahrhaftig vorbei ist und wir nicht länger so tun müssen, als ob wir dir misstrauen, um den äußeren Schein zu wahren. Und ich bin froh, dass du scheinbar jemanden gefunden hast, den du zu lieben scheinst."

Snape zog eine Grimasse, „Selbst wenn es deine im Koma liegende Lieblings-Gryffindor ist? Nicht das ich damit irgendetwas zugebe."

„ Besonders wenn es sie ist", erwiderte Minerva, „Sie ist die einzige die ich kenne, die auf der geistigen Ebene mit dir mithalten kann." Sie blieb stehen und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, forderte ihn damit auf, selbst stehen zu bleiben. Er sah auf die knochige Hand, leicht faltig und mit beginnenden Sonnenflecken und erkannte, dass Minerva alt wurde. „Versprich mir nur, Severus, dass du nicht so tief in dem Versuch sie zu retten versinkst, dass du den Blick darauf verlierst wer du bist - und was du vielen Leuten bedeutest. Ich möchte Hermine zurück - und wie ich das will - aber ich möchte dich dabei nicht verlieren."

Ihre ernsten Worte sorgten dafür, dass er sich unbehaglich bewegte. Er war darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen, ausgerechnet heute - er glaubte nicht, dass er mit ihrer ernsten Aussage über Sorge und Anteilnahme umgehen konnte, noch mit der offensichtlich von Herzen kommenden Entschuldigung.

„Versprich es mir, Severus."

„Ich kann nicht, Minerva", antwortete er schließlich. „Ich tue alles was ich tun muss um Hermine zu befreien. Ich habe es ihr zuerst versprochen."

Die ältere Frau verzog das Gesicht und war dabei etwas zu sagen, als Hooch und Trelawney um die Ecke des Korridors kamen, eine Gruppe von Schülern war mit dabei. Als Hooch ihn sah, begannen ihre Augen zu leuchten.

„ Sybil!", sagte sie in einer hellen, viel zu lauten Stimme. „Sag mir, hat Severus heute Morgen schon Miss Granger gesehen? Wie sieht seine Aura aus?"

Snape versteifte sich und erdolchte die aufgeblasene Frau mit seinen Blicken, während Trelawney wohlweißlich nicht antwortete. Mit einem steifen Nicken an Minerva drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um, lief an den beiden vorbei und spürte, wie seine Verärgerung stieg, als die älteren Schüler, die mit bei ihnen standen, hinter vorgehaltenen Händen kicherten.

Hinter sich konnte er hören wie Minerva in ihrer eisigsten Tonlage mit Hooch sprach, „Xiomara, war das wirklich nötig?" Zu der Zeit in der Hooch antwortete - falls sie es tat - war er schon außer Hörweite.

Es war schon schlimm genug, dass seine Kollegen meinten über ihn lachen zu können und hinter seinem Rücken über ihn reden mussten, aber ihre Kommentare in Gegenwart von Schüler abzulassen war absolut unentschuldbar. Er konnte die Wut spüren, die den ganzen Tag nicht da gewesen war, begraben unter untypischer Traurigkeit und Reue, und sich jetzt brennend wieder in den Vordergrund rückte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt als er noch zwei Korridore von Albus Büro entfernt war, suchte seine redliche Verärgerung einen angemessenen Weg nach draußen um sich auszudrücken. Dann hörte er seinen Namen und stoppte, glitt in die Schatten die ihn verbergen konnten, als eine Schar giggelnder, junger Schüler genau zwanzig Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen blieben.

„ Ich meine es ernst!" protestierte ein Mädchen - Ravanna Hickles, Hufflepuff, drittes Jahr - laut. „Mein Cousin sagt es war offensichtlich, dass er sie schon geliebt hat, als sie noch eine Schülerin war."

„ Niemals", das war Alicia Bones, Bertie Bones kleine Schwester. „Snape hat noch nie jemanden geliebt. Das liegt jenseits von ihm - er hat kein Herz."

„Jeder hat ein Herz", spottete ein drittes Mädchen, „Selbst diese schwarze Fledermaus. Ich denke es ist irgendwie süß."

„Es ist wirklich romantisch", stimmte Ravanna zu und seufzte. „Es ist eine Tragödie, dass das einzige Mädchen das er je geliebt hat, ihm weggenommen wurde und er jetzt den Rest seines Lebens an ihrem Krankenbett sitzen wird, sich nach ihr sehnt... Ich meine er ist ein Held - er verdient etwas Glück!"

„Er ist ein Bastard", das war Merry Parkinson. „Und ich finde es ist widerlich - er ist doppelt so alt wie sie. Der Gedanke daran was er mit ihr anstellen könnte, wenn sie unten in ihren Räumen weggesperrt ist, macht mich krank."

Ravanna rollte mit den Augen. „Du machst mich krank", erwiderte sie, „Du denkst immer nur das Schlimmste. Ich finde es ist sehr romantisch - er ist wie Darcy."

„Wer?", fragte das unbekannte Mädchen.

„Aus Stolz und Vorurteil; Muggelkunde? Wirklich, Eugenia, du solltest im Unterricht besser aufpassen!", schalt Ravanna, ehe sie sich ihren Freunden wieder zuwandte und seufzte. „Ehrlich, ich glaube er trägt so viel schwarz, weil er trauert..."

„ Er hat schon immer schwarz getragen", stichelte Merry, ihre Wangen waren vor Ärger leicht gerötet. „Und wenn er sich so verhält, wenn er in jemanden verliebt ist, dann möchte ich nicht wissen, wie es ist, wenn er schlechte Laune hat."

„Aber das werden sie", zischte Snape aus seinem Schatten heraus, ehe er hervortrat und jedes Mädchen mit seinem Blick festpinnte. „Ihr unerträglichen, dummen Gören! Schlimm genug, dass ich sie und ihresgleichen jeden Tag unterrichten muss und dabei gewährleisten muss, dass sich niemand selbst oder andere Schüler oder - noch schlimmer, mich - in Stücke zerfetzt! Aber hier zu stehen und ihrem bösartigen Getratsche und widerlichen Anspielungen zuzuhören", er fauchte den letzten Teil, seine Stimme zischte noch mehr als die einer Schlange, „ist etwas Was. Ich. Nicht. Tun. Möchte! Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen und Strafarbeit mit Filch, einen Monat lang, Beginn heute Abend! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Die Mädchen zitterten und ihre Gesichter hatten sich vor Demütigung rot gefärbt. „Ja, Professor Snape, Sir", murmelten sie leise. Ravanna beugte sich etwas vor, „Es tut uns leid, Sir."

„Nicht so leid wie es euch tun wird, wenn ihr nicht endlich aus meiner Sicht verschwindet!", brüllte er. Der Anblick von ihnen, wie sie den Korridor so schnell sie konnten herunter rannten, gepaart mit seinem befreienden Ausbruch, half dabei seine Stimmung etwas zu verbessern. Dunkel grinsend ging er weiter zu Dumbledores Büro.

Unerträgliche, melodramatische, hormongesteuerte Scharlatane! Wie konnten sie es wagen ihn mit einer romantischen Figur aus einem Muggelroman zu vergleichen - Hermine war die einzige der das erlaubt war und auch nur deshalb, weil sie sich das Recht dazu verdient hatte. Sie kannte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, wie diese einfältigen Idioten es nicht taten und nie würden. Er musste daran denken ihr von dem Gespräch zu erzählen, welchem er gelauscht hatte und die Reaktionen der Mädchen, als er aus dem Schatten getreten war und sie alle überraschte. Hermine würde es fürchterlich amüsant finden, da war er sich sicher und da keine von diesen irritierenden Weibern aus Gryffindor war, konnte sie ihm noch nicht einmal vorwerfen ihnen so viele Punkte abgezogen zu haben. Sein plötzliches Grinsen verbergend bemerkte er, dass er Dumbledores Büro endlich erreicht hatte.

Darauf basierend, wie sein Tag bisher verlaufen war, hätte er nicht überrascht sein sollen, dass Albus nicht alleine war. Potter war auch da und der junge Mann sah nicht gerade glücklich darüber aus ihn zu sehen.

„Ich bin zurück, Albus", grüßte Snape und kümmerte sich nicht darum Potter mit einzubeziehen. „Wie auch immer, wenn das ein schlechter Zeitpunkt ist, ich wäre mehr als glücklich später noch einmal vorbei zu schauen."

Dumbledore lächelte ihn freundlich an, „Nicht doch, nicht doch, Severus. Setz dich. Kaubonbon?"

„Danke, nein. Du weißt ich verabscheue Süßigkeiten."

„ Und ich sage dir immer wieder, dass ein regelmäßiger Konsum dieser gezuckerten Delikatessen dein Gemüt versüßen könnte!", antwortete Albus fröhlich.

Potter schnaubte und Snape drehte sich schlussendlich zu ihm um, um ihm Aufmerksamkeit zu geben, eine Augenbraue erhoben und ein hämisches Grinsen im Gesicht. „Planen Sie in der nächsten Zeit zu gehen? Ich habe etwas mit Albus zu besprechen und Sie sind definitiv nicht dazu eingeladen daran teilzunehmen."

Potter starrte ihn an. „Ich habe alles über Ihre Aura gehört, Snape. Sie sind glücklich, nicht wahr? Voller Leidenschaft und sexueller Energie, oder?" Der Junge spuckte die letzten Worte aus, seine Stimme war heiser vor Wut. „Was zum Teufel treiben Sie mit Hermine?"

„ Präzise!", erwiderte Snape kalt. „Ich war von der Nekrophilie schon immer angetan, Potter und es macht die Sache noch erregender, einen Beobachter wie Nettie Pomfrey mit im Raum zu haben, während ich mich an Hermine austobe." Er grinste angesichts der beschämten Röte in dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes, ehe er sich in seinen Stuhl setzte und seine Ärmel richtete.

„ Ich versichere Ihnen Potter - auch wenn ich nicht wüsste weshalb ich das tun sollte - das mir einzig Hermines Interessen am Herzen liegen. Es ist erforderlich, dass eine Heilung für den Fluch gefunden wird und ich habe das vor. Ohne Rücksicht auf das was Sie für mich empfinden, oder was ich für Sie empfinde, ich denke wir können beide darin übereinstimmen, dass Hermines Rettung die größte Wichtigkeit für uns besitzt. Ich kann meine Zeit nicht damit verschwenden, Ihnen glaubhaft zu machen, dass ich nicht irgendwelche Absichten mit ihr hege. Sie können glauben was sie wollen, mit wenig Blick auf alles andere. Nun, wenn Sie noch weitere Fragen bezüglich meiner Besuche bei Hermine haben, denke ich, Sie sollten Nettie Pomfrey dazu befragen und mich in Ruhe lassen."

Der jüngere Mann antwortete nicht, sein Mund war störrisch zusammengepresst, als er sich zu Dumbledore wandte. „Sie denken über das nach was wir besprochen haben?"

„ Dazu gibt es keinen Grund, Harry", antwortete der alte Mann freundlich, „Überhaupt keinen Grund."

„Gut dann. Ich denke ich werde gehen und Nettie suchen."

„ Versuchen Sie einen Augenblick mit Hermine zu sprechen, wenn sie dort sind, Potter." Snape war überlegt sarkastisch, als Harry aufstand und zur Tür ging. „Sie sagt, Sie würden nicht mehr mit ihr reden und Ihr Dackelblick sowie Ihre jammernden Seufzer würden sie deprimieren."

Er grinste als die Tür zuknallte, ehe er sich dem älteren Zauberer zuwandte. „Nun, Albus anstatt mir eine Tasse Tee anzubieten, wie wäre es stattdessen mit einem Glas Old Odgens? Es war ein wirklich anstrengender Tag heute."


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16: Nettie

Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern Professor Snape jemals Severus genannt zu haben. Er ist in meinem Kopf schon so lange Professor Snape, dass es mir schwerfällt ihn als etwas anderes zu sehen. Trotzdem, ich muss zugeben, dass mit jedem Tag, der ihr auf Hogwarts vergeht, er immer weniger der Professor Snape ist, dem ich vor fast zwei Jahren im St. Mungos begegnet bin.

Nicht weil sich sein Verhalten geändert hat - weil, mal ehrlich, ich bin wohl die einzige außer Miss Granger, die das Privileg hat seine weichere Seite zu sehen. Ich sehe ihn immerhin jeden Tag. Seinen harten Kanten scheinen zu verschwinden, kaum dass er Miss Grangers und meine Räume betritt; seine Schultern senken sich und die scharfen Linien in seinem Gesicht scheinen sich zu entspannen. Selbst seine Augen, so schwarz wie Obsidian, scheinen einen wärmeren Ausdruck anzunehmen - wie die dunklen Schatten in einem mit Kerzen beleuchteten Raum. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das bescheuert klingt, aber es ist wahr.

Wenn er unsere Wohnung betritt, ist das erste was er für gewöhnlich tut, die obersten Knöpfe an seinem Gehrock zu öffnen, ganz so, als ob er mit dieser kleinen Geste seinem Körper erlauben wolle sich zu entspannen.

Auch wenn wir, ich wage zu sagen, Freunde geworden sind, so spricht er nicht viel mit mir. Wir tauschen die üblichen Höflichkeiten untereinander aus, er erkundigt sich wie mein und Miss Grangers Tag gewesen sei und dann verbringt er den Rest des Abends mit ihr. Nur wenn er bei ihr ist, sehe ich wirklich Severus in ihm; dass die Person Professor Snape, die er sich so sehr bewahrt, komplett verschwindet.

Ich bin dazu übergegangen ihn Professor Severus zu nennen, was ihn zu amüsieren scheint.

Das erste Mal als ich ihn so begrüßte, hob er eine Augenbraue und es schien, als ob er ein Grinsen unterdrücken wollte, dass an seinem Mund zerrte.

„Sie können den Professor weglassen, Nettie."

Ich seufzte als er das sagte und schüttelte nachträglich meinen Kopf. „Ich kann nicht, Sir – Professor Severus, Sir. Sie scheinen nur dann Severus zu sein, wenn sie bei Miss Granger sind. Gleichzeitig kann ich Sie nicht mehr als Professor Snape sehen, weil ich glaube, dass wir Freunde sind und Sie mir keine Angst mehr machen. Professor Severus ist das Beste, was ich tun kann."

Später schien seine körperliche Präsenz langsam zu verschwinden. Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären - ich meine, natürlich hat der Mann an Gewicht verloren. Ich weiß genau, dass er oft vergisst etwas zu essen und von dem was er erzählt, scheint er gemeinsam mit Hermine etwas zu essen, wenn er sie besucht. Das Problem an der Sache ist, dass er anscheinend vergisst, dass das Essen was er mit ihr einnimmt, eingebildet ist.

Seit ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe, ist er immer dünn gewesen. Selbst die schwarzen Gehröcke, Westen und Hemden, die er bevorzugt trägt, verdecken die Kanten seines Körperbaus nicht. Und seit er quasi aufgehört hat zu essen, sind diese Kanten noch deutlicher geworden. Wo sein Gesicht einmal dünn und aristokratisch gewesen ist, ist es jetzt nur noch ausgemergelt. Seine Wangenknochen erscheinen wie Klingen über den Höhlen seines Kiefers und seine Augen scheinen tiefer in seinen hervortretenden Augenhöhlen zu liegen.

Nicht nur, dass er Gewicht verloren hat, was er sich an sich schon nicht leisten kann, seine makellose Körperpflege ist auch nicht mehr offensichtlich. Es scheint, als habe er schon immer fettiges Haar gehabt, doch jetzt ist es noch schlimmer. Die schwarzen Strähnen sind stumpf und strähnig und hängen schlaff in seinem Nacken. An manchen Tagen scheint er sie nicht einmal gekämmt zu haben. Und seine Kleidung - einst das tiefste Schwarz, ohne den kleinsten Fussel darauf und glatt wie ein neues Pergament - ist jetzt immer öfter knittrig und schmuddelig. Die weißen Ärmel seiner leinenen Hemden sind ungestärkt und grau. In den letzten Tagen habe ich mich gefragt, ob er überhaupt seine Kleidung gewechselt hatte. Als er morgens zu einem kurzen Besuch bei Hermine und mir vorbeikam und uns daran erinnerte, dass er heute Azkaban besuchen würde, hatte er sich nicht einmal rasiert. Seine schwarzen Stoppeln bildeten einen eigenartigen Kontrast zu seinen mageren und bleichen Wangen. Nachdem er gegangen war, hatte ich mich an Miss Granger gewandt.

„Meine Liebe, du musst Professor Severus daran erinnern, dass er essen muss. Er verliert zuviel Gewicht und es steht ihm nicht gut. Ich weiß, dass es mich eigentlich nichts angeht, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn, Miss Granger. Der Severus den ich letztes Jahr getroffen habe, wäre niemals mit Sachen die so zerknittert und beschmutzt waren wie jetzt, vor die Tür gegangen."

Mir wurden diese Veränderungen, an dem Tag nachdem er Miss Granger geküsst hatte, erst so richtig bewusst und ich machte mir Sorgen. Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären, weshalb sein körperlicher Zustand sich so dermaßen verschlechterte. Wenn es mir nicht möglich gewesen wäre mit dem Mann zu reden, oder ihn so oft zu beobachten, ich hätte vermutet, er würde in eine Art Demenz abgleiten

Miss Granger dagegen hat nie besser ausgesehen. Hier in Hogwarts zu sein tat ihr wirklich gut - oder eher, hier mit Professor Severus zu sein, es ließ ihr Haar und ihre Haut leuchten. So schnell wie sich der Professor verschlechterte, war es bei ihr genau das Gegenteil - für eine junge Hexe, die vor knapp zwei Wochen dem Tod nahe war, sah sie wirklich bemerkenswert aus!

„So, Miss Granger - was sollen wir heute tun?", fragte ich sie, als ich mich mit meinem Tee neben ihr Bett setzte. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir Professor Severus nicht vor heute Abend sehen werden. Vielleicht ein ordentliches Bad in der großen Wanne und eine Massage? Ich hab da einen neuen Zauber den wir vielleicht an ihrem Haar ausprobieren können - Man sagte mir, dass er Locken in Ringellöckchen verwandeln würde! Ich wette ihr Haar würde noch besser aussehen, als es jetzt schon der Fall ist."

Ich hatte Miss Granger gerade in ihren Stuhl gesetzt und bereitete mich darauf vor ihr etwas vorzulesen, als ich ein scharfes Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Unser Tag war langsam angelaufen, aber ich war überrascht, dass Minerva McGonagall sich entschieden hatte vorbei zu kommen, so kurz nachdem der Professor gegangen war.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte sie, als ich die Tür auf ihr Klopfen hin öffnete.

Ich war wirklich überrascht, die ältere Hexe zu sehen. Auch wenn sie Miss Granger jetzt regelmäßiger besuchte, seit sie wieder in Hogwarts war, so war sie doch erst zwei Abende vorher hier gewesen, als Professor Severus diese seltsam aussehende Trelawney in die Räume gezerrt hatte. Ich lächelte sie höflich an, „Professor McGonagall, Hermine ist in ihrem Zimmer. Möchten Sie eine Tasse Tee?"

Die ältere Frau lächelte, „Ja bitte, Madam Pomfrey. Ich finde es ziemlich kühl hier unten."

„Man gewöhnt sich daran", antwortete ich. „Gehen Sie nur rein, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich freut Sie zu sehen."

Sie nickte, ehe sie fragte, „Würden Sie einen Tee mit mir trinken, während ich Hermine besuche?"

Auf ihre Bitte war ich nicht gefasst. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie mich über den Professor ausfragen wollte und ich hatte weder Interesse daran ihr in irgendeiner Weise nachzugeben, noch den Gerüchtemühlen mehr Futter zu geben. Ich war gerade dabei abzulehnen, als sie mich plötzlich anlächelte. „Ich habe von ihrer Standpauke gegenüber Poppy gehört. Sie gibt – widerwillig - zu, dass sie es möglicherweise verdient hat."

Ich musste grinsen, „Ich werde nicht mit ihnen über Professor Snape reden."

Ich Lächeln wurde breiter, „Ich hatte gehört, dass Sie ihn verteidigen. Es ist nur ein Tee, Madam Pomfrey."

Der anschließende Besuch war tatsächlich richtig nett gewesen. Innerhalb der ersten dreißig Minuten lachten Minerva und ich, als seien wir alte Freundinnen. Ich war auch besonders erfreut, dass sie Miss Granger in die Unterhaltung mit einbezog.

„Er war so aufgebracht, in ihrem ersten Jahr hier, Hermine", kicherte sie, der jüngeren Frau die Hand tätschelnd. „Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass Sie sein Rätsel so schnell gelöst hatten und es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht ihn im Lehrerzimmer damit aufzuziehen. Er war sich sicher, dass Sie irgendwie gespickt haben. Er hat eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, um zuzugeben, dass Sie tatsächlich so intelligent sind, wie es jeder behauptet!"

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sehr ihn das geärgert hat", stimmte ich zu.

„Er ist ziemlich kratzbürstig, Madam Pomfrey, wie Sie sicher schon festgestellt haben."

„Das habe ich sicher. Und bitte, nennen Sie mich Nettie."

Die ältere Frau sah sehr erfreut aus, „Dann müssen Sie mich auch Minerva nennen. Was ich sie fragen möchte, Nettie- für welche Kurzform steht ihr Name?"

Ich lachte, „Hinter meinem Namen steht ein verrückte Geschichte. Wissen Sie, mein Vater fühlte sich fest entschlossen und verpflichtet einen Sohn zu bekommen. Meine Mutter, gesegnet sei sie, war fest entschlossen, dass ich das letzte Baby sein würde. Sie würden das verstehen, wenn sie meine Schwestern gesehen hätten, als sie noch klein waren - Teufelsbraten, die ganze Bande! Als sich herausstellte, dass ich ein Mädchen werden sollte, war mein Vater mehr als nur ein bisschen enttäuscht. Als die Zeit für ihn kam mir einen Namen zu geben, anstatt mit Daisy übereinzustimmen - der Name den meine Mutter wollte - wählte er Nettle, weil ich sein Herz gestochen hatte."

Die arme Minerva wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte, was mich noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. „Oh, fühlen Sie sich nicht schlecht für mich, Minerva. Er kam über seine Enttäuschung hinweg - er war ein wirklich wundervoller Mann. Und Nettle passt wirklich gut zu mir - können sie mich wirklich als Daisy vorstellen? Götter bewahre!"

Alles in allem, war es ein schöner Besuch. Minerva ging kurz nach dem Mittagessen, ihr Lächeln war warm, als sie Hermine einen schönen Tag wünschte, ehe sie sich mir zuwandte. „Sie machen hier einen wundervollen Job, Nettie. Ich bin froh, dass wir diese Möglichkeit zum Reden hatten - es tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gebraucht hat, bis es dazu kam."

„Besser spät, als nie", antwortete ich, als ich sie zur Tür begleitete.

„Das ist wahr." Sie machte eine Pause, schon im Gang stehend sah sie mich an, „Was Sie zu Poppy gesagt haben - über die Art wie wir Severus behandeln... Sie haben Recht, wissen Sie. Wir sind grauenvoll zu ihm gewesen. Ich frage mich, warum wir das nicht gesehen haben?"

„Es ist schwer etwas zu erkennen, an das man sich gewöhnt hat, Minerva", antwortete ich sanft und beobachtete ihr Nicken, während sie langsam die Kerker verließ.

Ich war gerade dabei Hermine bequem in ihren Stuhl zu setzen, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte. Es war später Nachmittag - ich hatte ihr eine Weile vorgelesen, nachdem Minerva gegangen war, ehe ich sie gebadet hatte, so wie ich es am Morgen versprochen hatte.

Ich hatte ein großes Feuer im Kamin entfacht, weil ihr Haar noch nass war. Sie trug einen schönen, dicken Frotteemantel, den Professor Severus ihr gekauft hatte, als sie hier angekommen war und ich wollte gerade ihr Haar kämmen und verzaubern, während es vor dem großen Feuer langsam trocknete.

„Wer kann das denn jetzt sein?", murmelte ich zu mir selbst. „Professor Severus wäre einfach herein gekommen, also kann er es nicht sein."

Es war Harry Potter.

Ich muss zugeben ich war nicht begeistert ihn zu sehen. Auch wenn ich ihm keine Abneigung entgegenbrachte, so war ich auch kein Fan von ihm - es fiel mir schwer zu glauben, dass dieser junge Hitzkopf der Retter der Zaubererwelt sein sollte.

„Mr. Potter - welch angenehme Überraschung", sagte ich, auch wenn ich es nicht von Herzen meinte. „Hermine hat eben gebadet - sie sitzt vor dem Kamin."

Potter bewegte sich unangenehm berührt, ehe er mich ansah und erklärte, „Ich bin gekommen um Sie zu besuchen, Madam Pomfrey."

Oh, verdammt.

Seufzend trat ich zurück, „Ich muss Miss Grangers Haar bürsten. Kommen Sie durch - Sie können mir sagen, weshalb Sie hier sind, während ich das tue." Ich bot ihm keinen Tee an.

„Hallo, Hermine", sagte er leise, als er hinter mir in den Raum glitt. Ich rollte meine Augen in ihre Richtung und griff nach der Haarbürste, ehe ich mich umdrehte und ihn ansah.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr. Potter?"

Der jüngere Mann sah leicht unwohl aus, „Ich bin nur hier um zu sehen, was zwischen Snape und Hermine abgeht. Ich hab gehört... über diese Aurasache...", er zog eine Grimasse als er das sagte. „Und es macht mir irgendwie Sorgen."

Ich seufzte. „Was genau stört sie daran?" Ich versuchte es, doch ich konnte die Ungeduld in meiner Stimme nicht wirklich verbergen.

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt... Sie sind die ganze Zeit bei ihnen, oder? Sie lassen Snape nie mit Hermine alleine, oder?"

Er zuckte unter dem Blick den ich ihm zuwarf zusammen. „Mr. Potter - müssen Sie wirklich alle paar Tage hierher kommen, um mir ein und dieselben Fragen zu stellen? Ich werde dem langsam wirklich müde."

„Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich vertraue ihm einfach nicht", antwortete er missmutig. „Sie würden das auch nicht, wenn Sie ihn so kennen würden, wie ich es tue."

„Ich kenne ihn besser, als Sie es tun, Mr. Potter", erwiderte ich ärgerlich. „Also wirklich! Was lässt Sie glauben, dass Sie ihn kennen? Nur weil er für ein paar Jahre ihr Lehrer gewesen war?"

„Er ist schon immer ein armseliger Penner gewesen! Er hat nie jemanden gemocht - er hat mich nie gemocht!"

„Er mochte Sie gut genug, um ihr Leben zu retten!", schnappte ich zurück. „Oder haben Sie das vergessen?"

Potter errötete, „Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Aber Hermine... Sie ist wegen ihm so."

„Sie hassen den Professor aufgrund der Entscheidung die Miss Granger getroffen hatte?", meine Stimme war ungläubig. „Er hat nie um so etwas gebeten. Um gar nichts. Es scheint mir, dass er, für einen Mann der niemanden leiden kann, jede Menge Leute hinters Licht geführt hat. Professor Dumbledore scheint ihn zu mögen und er kommt mir vor wie ein intelligenter Mann. Minerva mag ihn; ich mag ihn. Ich wette das Ihre Hermine ihn liebt."

„Sagen Sie das nicht!", schrie er plötzlich. „Sie liebt ihn nicht."

„Sie tut es, Potter." Ich hatte aufgehört Miss Grangers Haar zu kämmen, während wir sprachen und starrte den Jungen angespannt an. „Sehen Sie sie an - sie sieht aus wie eine verliebte Frau."

„Sie sieht aus wie eine Frau, die im Koma liegt", antwortete Harry bitter.

„Das auch", stimmte ich zu. „Sie ist in einem Koma, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass sie nicht hier ist. Das heißt nicht, dass es ihr nicht erlaubt ist zu fühlen, zu träumen, oder irgendetwas anderes, von dem Sie denken, dass es zu einem Koma gehört." Meine Stimme war jetzt freundlich. Ich ging zu ihm und kniete mich hin, zögernd streckte ich meine Hände aus und berührte seine, die seine Knie eng umfasst hielten.

„Erinnern Sie sich an den Tag, als Sie sie besuchten und ich Ihnen sagte, sie würde sterben? Erinnern Sie sich daran, wie schlecht sie aussah? Ihr Haar war brüchig, ihre Haut - grau und schlaff... Sie selbst sagten, sie sähe aus wie ein Kadaver. Erinnern Sie sich?"

Der junge Mann nickte nur kläglich.

„Es war Snape der ihr ihre Gesundheit wieder gab. Ich glaube sie sah so aus, weil sie glaubte, dass er sie verlasen hatte; sie starb ohne ihn."

„Woher wissen Sie, dass es kein Trick war?", meinte Harry zögerlich. „Vielleicht hat Snape sie irgendwie verhext, so dass wir denken sollten, dass sie ohne ihn sterben würde. Vielleicht war es eine List, um sie zurück nach Hogwarts und unter seine Finger zu kriegen."

Ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf. „Der einzige Grund, weshalb er zurückkam, war wegen Ihnen, Mr. Potter. Sie waren derjenige, der zu ihm gegangen ist, als Sie dachten, dass sie stirbt. Was das betrifft, Sie gingen auch zu ihm, als ich Ihnen gesagt hatte, dass wir ihr Haar kurz halten müssten - erinnern Sie sich? Weshalb würden Sie das tun - ihm diese Dinge erzählen - wenn Sie ihn so hassen, wie Sie immer behaupten? Was haben Sie von ihm erwartet, was er tun würde?"

Potter sah verwirrt aus, „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es nicht! Alles was ich weiß ist - ich vermisse sie. Wenn Snape... wenn er mir nicht geholfen hätte... sie würde nicht hier sein. Sie hätte sich nie in Malfoys Fluch werfen müssen."

„Also geben Sie Professor Snape die Schuld, weil Sie sich schuldig fühlen", brachte ich es sanft auf den Punkt. „Das ist nicht sehr fair von Ihnen."

„Ich kann nichts dafür, was ich fühle!" In seinen grünen Augen schwammen Tränen. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, tat mir der Junge Leid.

„Natürlich können Sie nichts dafür, Mr. Potter. Keiner von uns kann das - doch denken Sie mal kurz darüber nach: Was ist, wenn er es schafft sie zu befreien? Was werden Sie tun, wenn sie Ihnen persönlich sagt, dass sie ihn liebt? Werden sie weiter an ihrer Wut gegenüber Severus festhalten; Miss Granger dazu bringen sich zwischen ihnen entscheiden zu müssen? Ich kann Ihnen sagen - so wahrhaft ich hier sitze, sie würde sich für ihn entscheiden. Sie glauben ja nicht einmal wirklich daran, dass sie da ist, dort in ihrem Geist. Es war Professor Snape gewesen der sie jeden Tag besucht hat, der sich darum bemüht eine Heilung für sie zu finden - trotz der Hindernisse die Sie ihm anscheinend in den Weg stellen wollen."

Potter sah so aus, als wolle er mich unterbrechen, doch ich ließ es nicht zu. „Denken Sie nicht, dass Miss Granger Sie fragen würde, weshalb sie Professor Snape nicht mehr zuhören wollen? Um ihm zu helfen? Ich habe immer gehört Sie seien ein mächtiger, junger Zauberer... doch bis jetzt haben Sie keinen Finger gerührt, um in irgendeiner Weise dazu beizutragen das dieser Fluch gebrochen wird."

Der jüngere Mann sah auf seine Hände herab, „Er würde meine Hilfe nicht annehmen."

„Sie meinen, dass er Sie nicht darum bitten würde", korrigierte ich ihn. „Er hat seinen Stolz, wissen Sie, genauso wie Sie. Ich glaube, wenn Sie sie anbieten, er würde sie überraschen. Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie über das was ich gesagt habe, nachdenken werden."

Er antwortete nicht und entschied sich stattdessen mit seinem Ärmel seine Augen zu trocknen. Ich wollte ihm gerade eine Tasse Tee anbieten, als ich Professor Dumbledores Stimme aus dem Kamin hörte, „Nettie, meine Liebe, sind Sie da? Kann ich durchkommen?"

Mich von meiner knienden Position erhebend, wandte ich mich dem Kamin zu, „Natürlich, Professor Dumbledore - kommen Sie rein."

Ich sah Hermine lächelnd an. „Ich glaube wir sollten Professor Severus um ein Schild bitten, auf dem steht: Bahnsteig 9 ¾, damit wir es an die Wand hier hängen können. Es ist heute sehr belebt hier."

Dumbledore, der sich Ascheflocken aus dem Bart strich, lächelte mich an, als ich das sagte. „Wer war denn noch hier gewesen?"

„Zum einen Minerva und Mr. Potter - tatsächlich ist er noch hier."

Der ältere Mann linste über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg zu dem jungen Burschen.

„Hallo Albus", grüßte Potter still.

„Harry, mein lieber Junge. Ich nehme an, Du wolltest gerade gehen?"

Potter zuckte mit den Achseln, „Nicht wirklich. Wo ist Snape?"

„Ich nehme an in seinem Quartier, um sich zu erholen. Er erwartet ein Buch aus Durmstrang und wollte nachsehen, ob es ankommen ist, ehe er Hermine besucht. Was mich zu Ihnen bringt, Nettie", sagte er sich zu mir drehend. „Severus sagte, er würde mit Miss Granger heute zu Abend essen und ich wollte sie fragen..." Er machte eine Pause, das Glitzern in seinen Augen verblasste, als er sich vorlehnte und seine Stimme senkte.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn, Nettie. Er sieht nicht gut aus und ich will nur sicher gehen, dass er isst. Ich habe ihn in den letzten beiden Tagen nur einmal in der großen Halle gesehen - an dem Abend, als er Sibyl hier herschleppte - und er hat nicht mehr als eine halbe Schale Suppe gegessen."

Potter lauschte unverfroren. Ich unterdrückte das Bedürfnis ihn böse anzustarren, ehe ich antwortete, „Ich mache Sandwiches und ähnliches für ihn, Sir, doch meist bleiben sie unberührt. Er trinkt jedoch jede menge Tee. Ich bin... Ich mache mir selbst Sorgen um ihn."

„Er hat ein bisschen Gewicht verloren", fügte Potter ein, „Große Sache. Jeder tut das."

„Nicht so, Harry", Dumbledores Stimme barg einen leichten Tadel. „Es ist nicht nur das Gewicht - hast du nicht gemerkt wie – zerknittert - er aussah, als Du ihn vorhin gesehen hast? Es hat ihn nicht einmal gekümmert sich heute zu rasieren und ich glaube, er hat sich seit einer Woche die Haare nicht mehr gewaschen."

Bevor Potter darauf antworten konnte, schnappte ich, „Wenn Sie sagen wollen, ´Wie können Sie das beurteilen´, dann sollte ich ihnen eine kleben, Mr. Potter."

Der Junge schloss seinen Mund.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, als ich mich zum Schulleiter umwandte, „Was soll ich tun, Albus? Er ist ein erwachsener Mann, ich kann ihn nicht dazu zwingen zu essen und ich denke nicht, dass er es begrüßen würde, wenn ich es versuche."

„Nein, natürlich nicht, natürlich nicht", antwortete Dumbledore, „Ich bin nur beunruhigt - er hat nicht mehr so schlecht ausgehen, seit dem Finalen Kampf und da hatte er keine Haut."

Wir standen für einen Moment still da, jeder nachdenkend. Selbst Potter sah so aus als würde er etwas überlegen. Ich muss zugeben, dass wir alle ein wenig zusammenzuckten, als genau der Mann über den wir gesprochen hatten, in den Raum gefegt kam, ohne sich anzukündigen.

„Nettie, Albus... Potter...", grüßte er höflich, auch wenn er Potters Namen leicht knurrte. Er war hemdsärmelig und trug schwarze Hosen, seine Weste und seinen Gehrock hatte er offensichtlich vergessen, als er seine Räume verlassen hatte. Unter seinem Arm trug er ein großes, ledergebundenes Buch.

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich überrascht bin, so viele Leute hier zu sehen. Ich hatte nur Nettie und Hermine erwartet." Er trat auf sie zu, als er ihren Namen nannte und ich konnte sehen, wie sich seine freie Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, als wolle er sie berühren, ehe sie an seine Seite zurückfiel. Stattdessen legte er das Buch auf einen Tisch neben ihr und drehte sich um, um uns drei anzusehen.

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Keins, Professor Severus, Sir", antwortete ich. „Mr. Potter war hier zu Besuch und Albus kam vorbei um mir zu sagen, dass Sie bald herkommen würden."

„Wie ich sehe ist dein Buch angekommen, Severus", stellte Dumbledore ruhig fest. „Beinhaltet es das, worauf Du gehofft hast?"

„Es beinhaltet etwas, dass ich schlussendlich modifizieren kann", nickte der Professor.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr Ausflug nach Azkaban war nützlich, Sir", merkte ich an.

„Azkaban! Warum sind Sie nach Azkaban gegangen?" Potter war auf seine Füße gesprungen und sah Snape prüfend an. Ich seufzte. Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Hermine sagt mir, dass Sie intelligent sind, Potter, also benutzen Sie ihr Hirn. Was glauben Sie, weshalb ich dort war?"

„Draco...", hauchte Potter plötzlich. „Ich nehme an, Albus hat ein paar Fäden gezogen, um sie reinzubekommen, oder?" Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Dumbledore, bevor er hinzufügte, „Wieso hat mir niemand gesagt, dass Sie dahin gehen werden."

„Wozu?", fragte Snape eisig. „Welchen Unterschied macht es für Sie?"

Ich sah interessiert zu, wie Potter die Bemerkung zurückhielt, die er hatte machen wollen, ehe er recht ruhig fragte, „Haben Sie irgendwelche Informationen von ihm bekommen?"

Professor Severus hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und ich konnte sagen, dass er über die relative Höflichkeit des Jungen überrascht war. Er sah Potter an, als würde er etwas überlegen, bevor er sich zu mir drehte, „Sie haben ein bisschen mit Potter geplauscht, oder Nettie?" Ich errötete und hoffte es wäre schwarzer Humor, den ich aus seiner Stimme heraushörte und keine Verärgerung.

„Sie sehen erschöpft aus, Sir. Kann ich Ihnen etwas Tee bringen?"

Er lächelte, als ich das fragte. „Jemand muss ihnen gesagt haben, Tee würde alle Krankheiten kurieren, so wie Sie damit um sich werfen. Ja, ein Tee wäre nicht verkehrt." Er drehte sich wieder zu Potter und Albus, „Ich muss sowieso mit euch beiden reden. Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, kurz zu warten? Ich muss kurz mit Hermine reden - und dann möchte ich etwas ausprobieren."

Beide Männer nickten ihr Einverständnis, Potter betrachtete mit großem Interesse wie sich Snape in Miss Grangers Sichtfeld begab und sich dann nach vorne lehnte, um in ihre Augen zu blicken. In der plötzlichen Stille die im Raum herrschte, beschwor ich schnell ein Teeservice herauf und bereitete Tee für alle von uns, händigte eine Tasse an Profesor Severus aus, in dem Moment in dem er sich aufrichtete.

„Danke, Nettie", sagte er, nahm ihn abwesend an sich, während er Hermine ansah. „Hermine sagte mir, sie haben heute Sturmhöhe beendet?"

„Ja tatsächlich", antwortete ich lächelnd. „ich sagte ihr, dass wir morgen mit Sinn und Sinnlichkeit beginnen würden, wenn sie das möchte."

„Sie liebt Jane Austen", merkte er an, streckte einen Finger aus und schob abwesend eine Locke aus ihrem Gesicht, während er aufpasste, ihre Haut nicht zu berühren. Aus meinem Augenwinkel konnte ich erkennen, wie Potter sich leicht versteifte, bevor er sich selbst dazu zwang sich etwas zu entspannen.

„Würden Sie uns sagen, warum wir hier sind, Snape", schaffte er herauszupressen. Seine Knöchel waren so fest um den feinen Henkel der Teetasse geschlungen, dass es mich überraschte, dass das Ding noch nicht zerbrochen war. Professor Severus drehte sich, um ihn anzusehen und nickte.

„Natürlich, Potter." Seine Stimme war nicht so kalt, wie sie hätte sein können, doch sie war auch nicht wirklich freundlich. „Zuerst möchte ich feststellen, ob ich Hermine auch finden kann, wenn ich nur ihre Haut berühre. Es fiel mir heute auf - etwas das Draco gesagt hatte - dass ich ihr eventuell gar nicht in die Augen sehen muss, um in ihren Geist zu gelangen."

„Sie haben sie schon vorher angefasst, oder?" Potters Stimme war ziemlich wissbegierig. „Würden Sie es gemerkt haben, wenn das nicht der Fall wäre?"

Snape bewegte sich unbehaglich, „Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Es ist nicht etwas nach dem ich gesucht habe, so dass ich es möglicherweise nicht bemerkt hätte. Und ich habe den Grund zur Annahme, dass Ihre Reaktion auf mich seit Samstag... stärker ist."

„Was ist Samstag passiert?" Potter war augenblicklich misstrauisch.

„Hermine hatte eine Theorie, von der sie wollte, dass ich sie teste", erwiderte Snape knapp. „Sie wollte ausschließen, dass ein... Kuss... ein mögliches Heilmittel sein könnte. Also haben wir – ich - es getan."

„Sie haben sie geküsst?" Potters Stimme wurde etwas lauter, „Wusstest du davon, Albus?"

„Severus hat mir heute davon erzählt, Harry", antwortete der ältere Mann sanft. „Es war eine berechtigte Theorie. Ein Kuss rettete schließlich auch die Prinzessinnen Schneewittchen und Aurora."

Potter und Snape schnaubten beide darüber. Der jüngere Mann drehte sich zu Snape zurück, seine Augen glitzerten ärgerlich und er fragte, „Also - was ist geschehen, dass Sie glauben, dass Sie sie anfassen können, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen?"

Snape seufzte und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. „Sie zog mich rein, in dem Moment als ich sie nicht angesehen habe", er zögerte kurz, wog sorgfältig seine Worte ab. „Auf jeden Fall, zog mich etwas hinein. Ich denke, dass es der Fluch gewesen sein könnte."

„Sie sind verrückt!", brüllte Potter. „Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Sie denken, dass der Fluch immer noch - irgendwie in Hermine lebendig ist?"

Der Professor zuckte mit den Achseln, „Ich glaube es - ja." Eine schockierte Stille machte sich für ein paar Momente bemerkbar, bevor er Hermine ansah, die Augen unergründlich und ihre Hand ergriff. Ich wusste sofort, dass er Recht gehabt hatte - in der Minute in der er sie berührt hatte, war er bei ihr. Sie atmeten gemeinsam und dieser seltsame friedvolle Ausdruck, der sich immer über seine Züge legte, wenn er mit ihr sprach, war offensichtlich.

„Meine Götter!", flüsterte ich.

„Bei Merlins Eiern!", warf Albus zurück.

„Wie ich es mir gedacht habe", sagte Snape. „Ich werde deine Hand nicht loslassen, Hermine. Ich weiß, dass du an diesem Gespräch teilhaben willst. Albus, Potter, Nettie... wir müssen reden."

„Also – Sie wollen uns erzählen, dass der Fluch noch immer aktiv ist?" Potter klang leicht skeptisch, aber immerhin hörte er zu.

„Es macht Sinn, " antwortete Professor Snape. „Wir hatten überlegt, dass der Grund, weshalb ich Hermine besuchen kann, der ist, dass ein Teil des Fluches mich getroffen hat – doch was, wenn es mehr als das ist? Was ist, wenn der Fluch auf mich gepolt ist? Was ist, wenn er mich erkennt und mich reinläßt?"

Dumbledore grübelte, das übliche Zwinkern in seinen Augen war durch Sorge ersetzt worden. „Severus…"

„Albus, " schnitt er den älteren Mann ab, „Ich habe es unter Kontrolle."

„Sie sind also das Ziel. Denken Sie, er versucht Sie immer noch zu kriegen?" Potter hatte sich hingesetzt, seine Augen blickten von Hermine zu Professor Severus und wieder zurück.

Snape zuckte mit den Achseln, „Ich möchte annehmen, dass dies gut möglich ist. Alleine die Tatsache, dass es immer leichter für mich ist Hermine zu besuchen, scheint darauf hinzudeuten, dass – irgendwas – mich hineinlässt. Hermine möchte, dass ich hinzufüge, dass sie es auch fühlt… Sie kann den Zug fühlen. Sie, die es tut."

„Aber Sie denken, dass Sie den Fluch brechen können, richtig? Sie werden nicht aufhören es zu versuchen, oder?" Potter klang plötzlich panisch und ich sah ihn verwundert an. Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich dachte, Sie wollten dass ich aufhöre, Potter. Ist es nicht das, worüber Sie mit Albus heute Vormittag diskutiert haben?" Er lächelte den jüngeren Mann höhnisch an, aber sein Herz war nicht dabei. Potter hatte den Anstand zu erröten, aber er bestätigte nichts von dem, was Snape gesagt hatte. Seine schuldige Miene sagte sowieso alles für ihn.

„Ich glaube, dass ich Hermine befreien kann, " fuhr Snape fort. „durch Sybils Hilfe Hermines Aura zu entdecken, fing ich an Informationen über Zaubertränke zu sammeln, die zum Auffüllen oder Ausgleichen des Farbrasters der eigenen Aura dienen." Er tippte auf das Buch, welches vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, um seine Aussage zu verdeutlichen. „Wenn wir die richtigen Zutaten von der geeigneten Farbe zusammenbekommen – Dinge, die entweder für Hermine oder den Fluch von Bedeutung sind – dann werde ich es schaffen können, eine modifizierte Version des Trankes herzustellen, der den Ausgleich von Hermines Farben erwirken kann.

Dazu werden mindestens zwei Personen benötigt, die die notwendigen Zaubersprüche ausführen, welche den Zaubertrank in ihr aktivieren werden. Wenn wir ihre Aura ausbalancieren und meine stabil halten können, während ich in ihrem Geist bin, dann denke ich, sollte ich in der Lage sein sie von dem Fluch zu befreien und dass die neue Aura sich festigen kann."

„Du kannst das nicht alleine machen, Severus, " sagte Dumbledore müde. Seine Stimme klang plötzlich sehr alt. „Wenn der Fluch so konzipiert ist wie Du denkst, dann ist er stark. Vielleicht sogar stärker als Du es bist."

Im Raum wurde es nach dieser Aussage sehr still. Professor Severus ging auf den älteren Mann zu, seinen Griff um Hermines Hand nicht lockernd und sagte ruhig, „Ich kann sie nicht einfach da zurücklassen, Albus, wenn ich genau weiß, dass ich sie befreien kann. Verlange das nicht von mir."

„Was ist, wenn ich auch den Zaubertrank zu mir nehme?" fragte Potter plötzlich. „Sie sagten, dass ich vielleicht auch einen Zugang habe, weil ich etwas von dem Fluch abbekommen habe, als er Sie und Hermine getroffen hat. Ich könnte Ihnen wenigstens meine Magie übertragen…"

Snape sah Potter an und überdachte dessen Vorschlag. „Das könnte funktionieren, " schlussfolgerte er. „Der Zaubertrank ist ein bindender Trank und die Farben sollten Deine Aura vor irgendwelchen Gemeinheiten des Fluches schützen."

„Gibt es irgendetwas, das sie hinzufügen können, dass man den Fluch sehen kann?" fügte Potter an. „Wenn man ihn sehen kann, sollte er leichter zu bekämpfen sein – oder zu umgehen, wenn das möglich ist."

„Exzellenter Vorschlag, Harry!" Dumbledore lächelte den jüngeren Mann an, offensichtlich begeistert von dessen Idee. „Und wenn Du der Anker für Severus sein könntest, dann wäre es viel leichter sie beide raus zu holen."

Professor Severus runzelte die Stirn, „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Potter. Darf ich fragen, warum Sie auf einmal so hilfreich sind?"

Der jüngere Mann grinste ihn an, sein Blick war offen und ehrlich und ohne den Hass, der normalerweise zu sehen war, wann immer er mit Severus sprach. „Wir arbeiten beide auf das gleiche Ziel hin, " antwortete er. „Ich will Hermine genau so sehr wieder zurück haben, wie Sie es wollen."

„Das bezweifle ich, " knurrte der ältere Mann. Ich bemerkte, dass seine Finger die von Hermine sehr fest umklammert hielten, so dass die Knöchel weiß gegen seine blasse Haut hervortraten. „Wie dem auch sei, ich werde die Hilfe, die Sie bereit sind zu geben, nicht ablehnen."

„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis Du den Zaubertrank fertig haben wirst, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Samstag, denke ich. Weniger als eine Woche."


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17 Hermine

Severus war verwirrt. Hermine beobachtete ihn amüsiert, während er mit Sybil Trelawney sprach und sein Bestes gab, ruhig zu bleiben, angesichts ihrer nichts sagenden Antworten auf seine Fragen. In ihrem Kopf war er hingegen schneidend und sarkastisch.

„Wirklich Sybil - ich muss alle Farben festhalten, die wir in diesem Zaubertrank unterbringen müssen."

„Alle Farben des Regenbogens", antwortete Trelawney träumerisch.

„_Als ob ich Zeit hätte, mir Regenbogen anzuschauen"_, schnarrte er zu Hermine. Sie versuchte nicht zu lachen.

„Spezifizier das, Sybil - Ich brauche nur den Standard."

Trelawney strahlte ihn an, blinzelte grotesk hinter ihren Brillengläsern und fing an zu summen.

Snape starrte sie entgeistert an. „Was in aller Welt machen sie da, Frau?", knurrte er, als sie anfing fürchterlich falsch zu singen.

In ihrem Verstand fiel Hermine lachend mit ein, ´_Rot und gelb und pink und grün, violett und orange und blau, ich kann mir einen Regenbogen singen, einen Regenbogen singen, kann mir auch einen Regenbogen singen!´_

´Oh Götter´, murmelte Snape, sein Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar. Trelawney sang immer noch, aber Hermine hatte aufgehört und stand nun mit den Armen um seine Hüfte geschlungen da und versuchte ihr Gelächter an seiner Brust zu dämpfen.

„Singen Sie mit mir, Severus!", bat Trelawney, als sie einen neuen Vers begann. „Hör auf dein Herz, hör auf deine Seele und besinge alles was Du fühlst. Wenn du einen Rgenebogen singen kannst, einen Regenbogen singen kannst, weißt du das Liebe wahr ist. Rot und gelb und pink und grün..."

„Ja, ja", unterbrach Snape abfällig. „Ich hab´s verstanden, danke. Sind da noch spezielle Farben auf die wir uns konzentrieren müssen - irgendwas was mehr oder weniger darin vorhanden sein muss?"

„Natürlich dürfen Sie ihrem System nicht noch mehr grau hinzufügen", strahlte Trelawney ihn an. Doch Sie müssen schwarz für das Gleichgewicht hinzufügen, weiß für die Reinheit und etwas Durchsichtiges für Klarheit. Denken Sie, wenn das hier einmal getan ist und Sie Hermine zurück gebracht haben, dass wir zusammen an einem Essay über die Virtuosität von Zaubertränken im Bezug auf Auren arbeiten könnten? Ich versichere Ihnen, dass es in den Wahrsagekreisen wohlwollend empfangen werden würde. Es wäre quasi bahnbrechend!"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich Zeit dafür haben werde, Sybil", antwortete Severus. Er biss seine Zähne so fest zusammen, dass es Hermine überraschte, dass sein Kiefer nicht brach. All diese höfliche Behandlung gegenüber Trelawney brachte ihn um.

Hermine grinste ihn an, ´_Ich denke nicht, dass dein Ruf es überleben würde, wenn du als ihr Co- Autor fungierst. Niemand würde dich danach mehr ernst nehmen._´

_´Schon jetzt scheint mich niemand mehr ernst zu nehmen_´, eriwderte Severus. _Die denken alle ich hätte meinen Verstand verloren.´_

„Gibt es da noch etwas – irgendetwas - das ich wissen sollte, Sybil?"

Die Wahrsagelehrerin lächelte ihn an, „Nicht dass ich wüsste, aber noch mal - Auren sind wirklich nicht mein Spezialgebiet. Severus...", sie machte eine Pause, ließ ihren Säuferanschein fallen und wog ihre Worte sorgfältig ab, „wenn Sie soweit sind um Miss Grangers Aura auszugleichen, dann hoffe ich, dass Sie mich daran teilhaben lassen werden. Schlussendlich kann ich Ihnen sagen was mit Ihnen und ihr geschieht - ich könnte Ihnen etwas assistieren."

Hermine sah Snape schockiert an, _´Sie hört sich wirklich vernünftig an.´_

_´Und es ist eine gute Idee_´, seufzte Severus widerwillig. ´_Sie ist bisher wirklich nützlich gewesen.´_

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Sie informieren werde, wenn wir soweit sind, Sybil", antwortete er, „wir schätzen ihr Angebot."

Trelawney strahlte, „Danke, Severus. Ich denke es obliegt uns allen, Ihnen dabei zu helfen diesen Fluch zu brechen. Sie sind so fügsam wenn Sie glücklich sind."

Es war eine seltsame Wendung der Ereignisse für Hermine, nicht zuletzt weil Harry ernsthaft zu versuchen schien eine Hilfe zu sein, anstatt bei jeder Gelegenheit gegen Severus zu arbeiten. Es schien, als hätte das Gespräch mit Nettie geholfen und Hermine konnte nicht glücklicher sein.

Anderseits konnte sie auch nicht aufgeregter sein. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie bis zum Ende der Woche wieder frei sein würde – frei, um mit ihren Freunden zu reden, zu lachen, Severus zu beweisen dass sie ihn liebte, auch wenn sie nicht mehr in ihrem Geist gefangen war.

Sie wusste dass Albus, warum auch immer, besorgt war. Es war schwer gewesen seine Besorgnis zu übersehen, als Severus erklärt hatte, was er meinte was vor sich ging. Die Vorstellung, dass der Fluch in ihr immer noch aktiv und lebendig war, war kein schöner Gedanke. Allerdings verweigerte sie auch jede Idee, dass dieser Fluch Severus irgendwie gefangen nehmen konnte und sie beide einsperrte.

Das eine Mal, als sie es ihm gegenüber erwähnt hatte, hatte er sie eindringlich angesehen. _„Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, dass ich dich befreien kann, Hermine. Habe ich dich jemals angelogen?"_

Natürlich hatte er das noch nie – nicht einmal, als sie noch seine Schülerin gewesen war und ihn nicht gemocht hatte. Er stand zu seinem Wort, auch wenn der Empfänger nicht mochte, was er zu hören bekam

_„Bist du dir sicher, dass der Fluch dich nicht verletzt?"_ hatte sie ihn dann gefragt, _„Ich weiß, dass Nettie sehr besorgt ist – sie sagt du isst nichts."_

_„Ich hatte in letzter Zeit anderes im Kopf"_, er hatte diesen Satz praktisch geschnurrt, seine Augen glänzten dunkel. _„Außerdem bin ich sehr mit diesem Trank beschäftigt. Sehe ich krank aus?"_

Hermine hatte ihn aufmerksam betrachtet und bewunderte das blau-schwarz seines Haares, welches ordentlich mit einem dünnen Lederband zurückgebunden war. Er war wieder hemdsärmelig, die Ärmel geöffnet und hoch gerollt offenbarten blasse, kräftige Unterarme. Seine Haut hatte diese unheimliche Blässe verloren, die sie immer mit ihm verbunden hatte - auch wenn er immer noch blass war, so schien er doch vor lauter gesunder Vitalität zu glühen. Er war nicht gutaussehend, aber er sah gut aus - stark und sauber und gesund.

_Du bist das Bild von Gesundheit_, erwiderte sie ehrlich. _Ich weiß nicht, wovon alle reden."_

_„Ich_ _kann mich nicht an einen überhilfsbereiten Potter gewöhnen" _, brummte Snape, als er zwei Tage nach seinem Besuch in Azkaban die Bibliothek betrat. „_Das ist nicht normal und bereitet mir Magenschmerzen."_

Hermine verbarg ihr Lachen hinter dem Buch was sie las. Sie griff nach oben und tätschelte unbewusst die Hand, die er auf ihrer Schulter platziert hatte, als er sich bewegte hatte um sich hinter sie zu stellen. _Was hat er jetzt wieder getan?_", fragte sie.

„_Er hat mir ein paar rote wildwachsende Buschwindröschen von Holly Meadows gebracht, zusammen mit violettem Storchschnabel und weißem Bärlauch - er dachte wir könnten sie in dem Trank verwenden."_

_„Und das ist ein Problem, weil?"_

_„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass Potter sein Hirn benutzt und finde es verwirrend"_, antwortete Snape schneidend. „_Wie dem auch sei, es war eine gute Idee Blumen vom Schauplatz des Finalen Kampfes zu sammeln; der Fluch wurde dort gesprochen und das Gebiet hat eine Bedeutung für uns drei. Bist du dir bewusst, dass der Storchschnabel ziemlich bitter werden kann, wenn er mit dem Öl des Bärlauch gemischt wird? Dieser Trank wird ungenießbar sein."_

„_Seit wann hindert es dich daran irgendetwas zu brauen?"_, erwiderte Hermine und sie seufzte als sie ihr Buch schloss und ihren Kopf an den unteren Bereich seiner Brust lehnte. „_Deine Tränke schmecken immer grauenhaft. Ich konnte nie verstehen warum du nicht etwas Pfefferminze hinzufügst um den Geschmack zu verbessern."_

_„Meine Pfefferminze verschwenden, um Dinge besser schmecken zu lassen, die widerwärtige Kinder zu sich nehmen müssen, weil sie etwas getan haben, was sie erst in die Lage gebracht hat, diese Tränke trinken zu müssen?_" Severus starrte sie spöttisch an. „_Also wirklich, Hermine."_

Sie grinste ihn an. „_Ich wusste, dass es einen Grund dafür gab. Fieser Bastard."_

Snape kicherte leicht. „_Hattest du Zeit, um an der Liste zu arbeiten?"_

„_Seit du gegangen bist"_, antwortete Hermine. „_Ich denke bei schwarz könnte etwas von deinem Haar helfen, um die Verbindung zu kreieren, die wir brauchen um meine Aura zurück an ihren Platz zu bringen. Seit wir nach möglichen Wegen suchen, den Fluch umzukehren denke ich auch, dass es nicht schaden würde fein gemahlenen Obsidian zu verwenden, um das erste Chakra zu öffnen. Ist das soweit in Ordnung?"_

_„Kein Problem. Was noch?_" Snape rieb seine Finger entlang ihrer Schlüsselbeine und ihrer Schultern, während sie sprachen, was unruhige Funken von Energie durch ihr System rasen ließ.

_„Rot muss natürlich Blut sein. Ein paar Tropfen von dir, mir und Harry, weil wir alle drei ja an dem Trank arbeiten. Ich habe überlegt ob es die Mixtur stärken würde, wenn wir vom Lehrerpersonal ein paar Tropfen hinzugeben würden - von denen, von denen wir wissen, dass sie uns lieben. Blutmagie kann ein starkes Werkzeug des Schutzes sein, wie du weißt. Harrys rote Buschwindröschen helfen bei diesem Aspekt auch mit."_

_„Natürlich"_, stimmte Snape sarkastisch zu. „_Die dürfen wir nicht vergessen."_

Hermine ignorierte ihn. „_Blau war einfach - Turmalin und Hasenglöckchen. Professor Sprout hat immer die schönsten Hasenglöckchen in ihrem Gewächshaus und vielleicht würde der Nektar die Bitterkeit des Storchschnabels mildern."_

„Zähl besser nicht darauf", murmelte Severus.

„_Hör auf zu jammern und setz dich"_, Hermine lächelte zu ihm hoch. „_Vergiss nicht, dass du auch etwas von dem Trank einnehmen musst."_

„_Hast du irgendetwas geschmeckt von dem, was Nettie dir gefüttert hat, seit der Fluch dich getroffen hat?"_ Snape hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. Hermine antwortete nicht und entschied sich dafür, ihm ihre Notizen zuzuschieben.

„_Severus, ich glaube du magst es andere zur Verzweiflung zu bringen."_

Snape verzog seine Lippen, ehe er sich vorbeugte um ihre Notizen zu lesen, _Braun-zerhackte Weidenrinde. Ich denke auch, dass wir etwas von deinem Haar hineingeben sollten."_

_„Ich habe nie daran gedacht"_, gab Hermine zu. „_Ich bin so sehr an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass sie unkaputtbar sind. Hast du den Gegenzauber für deine Hexerei?"_

_„Den brauchen wir nicht"_, antwortete er seidenweich. „_Ich habe etwas von deinem Haar abgeschnitten, nachdem ich es nachwachsen lassen habe, für den Fall dass ich es einmal benötigen würde. Eines der Vorzüge ein Zaubertrankmeister zu sein, ist eine weise Voraussicht zu haben."_

Hermine ignorierte ihn. „_Gelb - Sonnenblumenöl und Citrin."_

_„Und Dracos Haar. Wir kriegen nichts von Lucius, aber der Fluch könnte es als Nachkomme seines Erschaffers erkennen. Ich glaube, das Malfoyblut könnte als Auslöser wirken, um den Fluch noch einmal sichtbar zu machen."_

_„Und wie willst du das anstellen, dass wir da ran kommen?"_

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern, „_Schon geschehen. Albus sandte die Bitte letzte Nacht an Arthur und der Gefängnisfriseur, hat Malfoy Jr. Heute morgen einen Besuch abgestattet. Das Haar befindet sich in einem Apothekenglas in meinem Büro und wartet darauf genutzt zu werden."_

„_Für Pink, dachte ich, sollten wir das natürliche Öl des Eukalyptus benutzen und gewürfelte Rosenblätter. Das Violett - Harrys Storchschnabel und das natürliche Öl der Lotusblumen und deren zerhackte Blätter. Orange sollte Ylang- Ylang und eingelegte Ringelblumenblätter sein und für Grün Peridot und Smaragdöl. Ich habe noch ein bisschen mehr recherchiert und denke, gereinigtes Gletscherwasser würde eine ideale Basis zum arbeiten bilden. Das Buch das du von Durmstrang bekommen hat, empfiehlt Wasser aus den sibirischen Gletschern, doch während ich wach lag, fiel mir ein, dass ich mal gelesen habe, dass das Gletscherwasser aus Japan noch ein bisschen sauberer in der Qualität ist."_

Severus zuckte leicht überrascht zusammen. _Wie war es dir möglich das Buch zu lesen, welches ich von Durmstrang habe?"_

„_Es war in deinem Arbeitszimmer"_, antwortete Hermine leichthin, „_Jetzt…"_

„_Wie konntest du das sehen, Hermine? Du bist nie in meinen Räumen gewesen."_ Seine Augen zogen sich plötzlich zusammen, „_Ausser du hast dich in meine Quartiere geschlichen, als du noch Schülerin warst - was unmöglich wäre. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, wie du durch meine privaten Schutzzauber gekommen wärst."_

_„Du hast mich letztens mit in deine Räume genommen, Severus, ehrlich..."_ Hermine stoppte und biss sich erkennend auf die Unterlippe. Severus hatte es nicht bemerkt, dass er derjenige war der seine Räume geschaffen und eine Kopie des Buchs angefertigt hatte. Es war in den letzten drei Tagen so viel geschehen, dass es ihr einfach entfallen war ihm zu erzählen, dass er in ihrem Kopf genauso echte Räume erschaffen konnte wie sie. „_Bei Circes Zähnen!", _rief sie aus,_ ich hab es dir noch gar nicht erzählt!"_

_"Was erzählt, Hermine?" _Snape starrte sie an, die Augen zusammengekniffen. „_Wann hast du meine Räume gesehen?"_

„_Samstag, nachdem du mich geküsst hast. Erinnerst du dich? Nach unserem Spaziergang um den See sind wir in deine Räume zurückgegangen und wärmten uns am Kamin auf. Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von uns beiden es zu diesem Zeitpunkt bemerkt hatte und bei all der Aufregung in der letzten Zeit habe ich es vollkommen vergessen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es bis jetzt vergessen hatte, aber ich glaube, dass du genauso wie ich Dinge in meinem Kopf erschaffen kannst."_

Er sah aus, als wolle er es abstreiten, doch dann pausierte er, sein Gesicht war gedankenvoll. _Bist du dir sicher, dass wir in meinen Räumen waren und das es dasselbe Buch war?"_

Hermine nickte, „_Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass ich das Buch bis gestern nie gesehen habe. Und was deine Räume angeht, als du uns dahin gebracht hast saß ich nur in deinem Wohnzimmer, doch nachdem du gegangen bist, war auch der Rest zugänglich. Ich konnte in dein Schlafzimmer gehen. Du trägst eine Lesebrille - so eine kleine halbmondförmige wie Albus sie manchmal trägt. Sie lag auf einem aufgeschlagenen Buch, auf dem Tischchen neben deinem Bett. Dein Schrank war offen und ich konnte die Kleidung sehen, die darin hing. Deine Lehrerroben waren über einen dunkelgrünen, samtbezogenen Stuhl geworfen, der in einer Ecke steht. Ich sah mir die Bücher in deinem Regal an - und auch wenn da Titel waren, die ich noch nie gesehen habe, so konnte ich sie öffnen und den Text sehen. Ich sah sogar deine Nachforschungen…"_, sie errötete plötzlich, „_Ich sah das Bild, was du von mir gezeichnet hast. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du ein Künstler bist."_

Severus lächelte leicht, „_Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die du nicht von mir weißt."_ Er war plötzlich tief in Gedanken versunken. „_Der Tag an dem ich dich im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer fand, da blühten Blumen. Da waren rote Buschwindröschen, dieselben Blumen die Potter heute von Holly Meadows mitgebracht hat."_

_„Sie waren in dem Strauss, den du mir ins St. Mungos mitgebarcht hast, als du das erste Mal bei mir warst"_, bemerkte Hermine.

„_Ich denke, dass ich unbewusst meine Erinnerungen, Teile von mir, in deinen Geist einbringe. Die Frage ist, kann ich es auch bewusst?"_ Severus betrachtete sie aufmerksam. „_Ich frage mich... Hermine, hast du jemals versucht andere vertraute Plätze, die außerhalb von Hogwarts liegen, in deinem Kopf zu kreieren - andere außer deinem Schlafzimmer? Bist du jemals nach Hogsmeade gegangen, zum Beispiel?"_

„_Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht"_, antwortete sie. „_Bis du kamst und mich in die Gärten mitgenommen hast, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich innerhalb meines Kopfes „rausgehen" kann."_

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, „_Merkst du, wie verrückt das klingt?"_

„_Verrückt ist, dass du genau weißt was ich meine"_, erwiderte Hermine. „_Der Tag am See, als wir den Pfad entlanggingen - ich bin vorher nie dort gewesen. Bring mich zu irgendeinem Ort, jetzt, einen den ich noch nicht gesehen habe. Lass es uns testen und sehen wie weit wir gehen können."_

Snape griff aus und langte nach ihrer Hand, „_Wohin willst du gehen?"_

„_An einen Ort, an dem ich noch nie gewesen bin"_, antwortete sie, ihn anlächelnd. _„An einen Ort, der wichtig für dich ist."_

Entlang ihrer Augenwinkel sah Hermine, wie die Wände sich bewegten, die Farben blendeten sie und verschwanden, als sie Snape anstarrte. Unter ihren Füßen verschwand der Boden, und ihr Magen hob sich, was sie dazu brachte zu blinzeln, um das plötzliche Schwindelgefühl zu vertreiben. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, standen sie auf einer Sandsteinklippe, der Geruch von Salzwasser lag schwer in der Luft. Unter ihnen rollten die Wellen an einen langen, weißen Sandstrand, während ein paar Sandpfeifer die Gischt jagten.

_„Wo sind wir?_", rief Hermine und drehte ihr Gesicht hinauf zur Hitze, die die Sonne ausstrahlte.

„_Griechenland"_, antwortete Severus. „_Bei Merlins Eiern, es ist genauso wie ich mich erinnere."_

Hermine lächelte, _„An was erinnerst du dich? Griechenland gibt nicht viel Aufschluss."_

Snape nahm eine seiner Hände aus ihrer und zeigte auf eine kleine, einige Meter entfernte Villa, die sie nicht bemerkt hatte. „_Albus hatte mich einmal gezwungen hier einen Urlaub zu verbringen. Er sagte ich müsste mal von all dem weg kommen´, wenn du dir das vorstellen kannst."_ Er grinste. „_Es war zu heiß und ich war schon zwei Stunden nach meiner Ankunft zu Tode gelangweilt. Er hatte mir verboten irgendwo hinzugehen, doch er vergaß mir irgendetwas hier zu lassen, mit dem ich mich beschäftigen konnte. Der kleinen Bibliothek in dieser Villa mangelte es an allem - obwohl ich glaube, Nettie würde sie gefallen."_

„_Wenn du es so gehasst hast, warum hast du mich her gebracht?"_

„_Ich dachte, dir würde es gefallen"_, antwortete er und strich eine Strähne ihres Haars hinter ihr Ohr.

„_Es ist wunderschön"_, stimmte Hermine zu und sah sich erneut um, ehe sie ihn geziert anlächelte. „_Was hat sich Albus dabei gedacht, dich hier zu lassen?"_

Severus rollte mit seinen Augen, „_Ich hab keine Ahnung. Du hättest diese fürchterlichen Schwimmhosen sehen sollen, die er hier gelassen hat. Schwarz mit pinken Flamingos."_

Hermine begann zu kichern, „_Hast du sie getragen?"_

„_Was glaubst du denn, du vorlautes Ding!"_, knurrte er, bevor er hinzufügte, „_Ich bevorzuge es nackt zu schwimmen. Dann gibt es keine weißen Streifen."_

Er grinste frech, als sie sich angesichts seiner Stellungnahme an ihrer Zunge verschluckte, ehe er sich vorlehnte und ihren lächelnden Mund küsste.

Sie kehrten erst sehr viel später an diesem Tag nach Hogwarts zurück.

In den nächsten Tagen testeten sie weiter Severus Möglichkeiten, Orte in ihrem Geist zu erschaffen. Sie fanden heraus, dass wenn sie einmal an einem Ort gewesen waren, sie immer wieder dorthin zurückkehren konnten. Als Hermine erwähnte, dass sie es befremdlich fände, durch Hogsmeade oder die Winkelgasse zu gehen, ohne das sonst noch jemand da wäre, hatte Severus nur eine Augenbraue gehoben.

_„Hast Du mir nicht mal gesagt, dass du mich in deinem Kopf nachgebildet hast?"_, fragte er.

Hermine nickte, „_Doch, aber du hast nicht geredet. Oder besser, das Bild was ich von dir geschaffen hatte sprach, aber das Konstrukt von dir nicht."_

„_Ein Bild von mir?"_

_„Ja - in dieser ersten Woche, wo du mich im St. Mungos nicht besuchen kamst, nach Creeveys Unfall - da fand ich einen Raum in meinem Kopf, der voller Bilder war. Ron war da... meine Mutter... du. Ich redete mit euch allen."_

„_Hmmm... interessant. Also können Bilder mit dir sprechen, andere Konstruktionen aber nicht?"_

_„Bis jetzt nicht"_, stimmte Hermine zu.

_„Doch du kannst sie erschaffen?"_

_„Ja."_

_„Nun denn, wenn wir irgendwo hingehen, lassen wir deinen Geist mit anderen Leuten bewohnen. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir unsere Köpfe zusammenstecken, bekommen wir sie dazu zu reden."_

_„Das wäre schön"_, stimmte sie zu. _„Dann hätte ich jemanden zum reden, wenn du nicht da bist und ich würde mich nicht so alleine fühlen."_

Am Donnerstag, als er sie zur chinesischen Mauer mitgenommen hatte, lächelte sie ein kleiner, alter, zahnloser Mann an und verbeugte sich, als Severus eine Kopie von dem kleinen roten Buch des Präsidenten Mao kaufte.

„_Do jeh! Do jeh!"_, rief er glücklich aus nachdem Snape zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er das Wechselgeld behalten könnte.

_„Foon ying"_, erwiderte Snape freundlich, legte sich Hermines Hand in die Ellenbeuge, ehe er sich umdrehte um die Mauer noch ein paar Kilometer lang abzugehen.

Als Snape sie am nächsten Tag besuchen kam, fand er sie in der Bibliothek, wie sie eine sehr angeregte Diskussion mit sich selbst führte. Im wörtlichen Sinne. Für einen Moment blickte er in starrer Verwunderung auf die beiden Hermines, die über dem leise köchelnden Trank argumentierten, ehe sie beide aufsahen und ihn dort stehen sahen.

Bevor er blinzeln konnte, verschwand die eine Hermine mit einem ´Plopp, ähnlich dem den man beim Apparieren hörte und ließ die andere Hermine heftig errötend zurück. „_Du musst glauben, dass ich fürchterlich schräg bin"_, begann sie, ehe er ihr das Wort abschnitt.

_„Ich denke es nicht, ich weiß es"_, antwortete er seidenweich. „_Weshalb diskutierst du mit dir selbst?"_

Hermine zuckte zusammen, _„Ich kann das Konstrukt von dir einfach nicht zum reden bringen und ich habe mich gefragt, ob das daran liegen könnte, dass du tatsächlich in meinen Geist kommen kannst. Also dachte ich, ich schaffe ein Duplikat von mir selbst - als Test. In der Theorie sollte mein Duplikat nicht in der Lage zu reden, doch sie kann es. Tatsächlich ist es so, als sie einmal angefangen hatte, war es schwer sie wieder ruhig zu bekommen. Es ist nicht zu fassen, aber sie hat versucht mir zu sagen, dass ich zu schnell umrühre!"_

„_Dann ist es ein wirklich gutes Konstrukt gewesen"_, antwortete Severus. „_Jetzt weißt du wie sich der Rest von uns fühlt."_

Sie starrte ihn an, doch es war zu sehen, dass sie versuchte nicht zu grinsen, „_So schlimm bin ich gar nicht!"__  
_

Er neigte leicht den Kopf, als ob er sagen wollte „_Oh doch, das bist du."_ Da er sich jedoch davon abhielt das laut zu sagen, entschied Hermine, dass er den gleichen Standpunkt teilte. Er blieb den Rest des Tages bei ihr.

Später an diesem Abend betrachtete sie ihn amüsiert, wie er aufgeregt im Zaubertränkeklassenraum umherlief und seine Notizen immer wieder kontrollierte. Etwas abseits köchelte ein Duplikat des Trankes auf so kleiner Flamme, dass sie den Trank geradeso warm hielt. Sie hatten sich dazu entschieden, den Trank in ihrem Geist und außerhalb zu brauen, sodass sie an ihrer Kreation zur Heilung teilhaben konnte. Severus hatte mehr als einmal zugegeben, dass ihre Beobachtungen hilfreich waren und sie war überzeugt davon, dass sie morgen endlich frei sein würde.

Sie hatte sich schon überlegt, was sie als erstes machen wollte, wenn sie die Kontrolle über ihren Körper wieder erlangt hätte, Severus besinnungslos küssen und sehen, ob es sich draußen genauso wundervoll anfühlte wie in ihrem Kopf.

„_Bist du immer so besorgt, wenn du einen Zaubertrank gebraut hast?"_, stichelte sie, als Snape wieder an ihr vorbeilief und vor sich hin murmelte.

„_Ich möchte sicher gehen, dass wir nichts vergessen haben"_, antwortete er. „_Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob die Phönixtränen eine gute Idee waren."_

„_Sie werden schon nicht schaden"_, erwiderte Hermine. „_Und Trelawney wies uns extra darauf hin, in unserem Aurastärkungstrank etwas zu verwenden was klar ist."_

_„Tatsächlich sind sie eher schillernd"_, antwortete Severus, „_Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das zählt."_

Hermine rollte mit ihren Augen, „_Es gibt nichts mehr, was du noch tun könntest. Du erzählst mir schon die ganze Woche, dass das funktionieren würde - hast du mich getäuscht?"_

_„Nein"_, sagte er, ehe er es kräftiger wiederholte, „_Nein. Es wird funktionieren."_

„_Wo liegt dann das Problem? Ich weiß, dass es funktionieren wird. Der ganze Brauvorgang war so wie du es beschrieben hast – der Trank wechselte seine Farbe, wenn du sagtest, dass er es müsste, einfach alles._

Beide drehten sich um, um den Trank anzusehen. Er war dicker als Tee, doch nicht so dick wie Honig, schimmerte leicht während die Farben regelmäßig wechselten; rot verlief in blau, welches sich in grün wandelte und dann violett wurde. Hermine dachte, das es wie ein flüssiger Regenbogen aussehen würde.

„_Sagte Trelawney nicht zu dir, dass die wechselnden Farben aussehen würden, als würden Auren von einer in die andere übergehen?"_

_„Das hat sie; jedoch ist sie schon immer unterirdisch schlecht im Zaubertränke brauen gewesen. Nur weil sie findet, dass es hübsch aussieht, muss es nicht heißen, dass es wirkt."_

_„Das stimmt"_, stimmte Hermine zu, „_Aber du bist der Zaubertränkemeister - und du selbst hast mir gesagt, dass es wirken wird, weshalb also Sorgen machen? Es ist unsere letzte Nacht hier. Es ist niemand da, der uns belästigen könnte. Ich kann das morgen nicht garantieren - ich hab das dumme Gefühl, dass Harry mich kaum aus seinem Blick lassen wird, wenn ich wieder frei bin. Und du weißt, dass Albus irgendwas geplant hat."_

Severus schnaubte, erlaubte ihr aber ihn vom Trank weg und durch die Seitentür in sein Wohnzimmer zu führen. „_Wahrlich"_, stimmte er zu, „_Das wird das einzige sein was ich bei den Besuchen hier vermissen werde. Hier ist keiner der mich nerven kann."_

_„Also, zieh deinen Vorteil daraus"_, hauchte Hermine, als sie sich in seine Arme drehte während sie sich auf Zehenspitzen stehend an ihn lehnte, „_Und küss mich."_

Severus ging ein paar Stunden später, darauf beharrend, dass sie Schlaf brauche. Sie hatte ihn soweit wie möglich in das Foyer begleitet, welches eine exakte Replikation der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts war, während sie mit ihren Augen rollte, als er ihr erklärte - mal wieder - wo sie am folgenden Tag auf ihn warten sollte.

„_Ich möchte, dass du genau in der Nähe deiner Barrieren auf mich wartest, Hermine. Der Trank wird direkt nach der Einnahme am stärksten sein, deshalb müssen wir schnell arbeiten."_

_„Ich weiß Severus und ich werde da sein"_, antwortete Hermine. „_Eingebildete wilde Pferde könnten mich nicht davon abhalten. Denkst du, dass wir den Fluch sehen können, wenn er aktiv sein sollte?"_

_„Wir werden es morgen herausfinden, oder nicht_", erwiderte er fast kryptisch. „_Bedenke nur, wenn Draco die Wahrheit sagt, wird er weder dich noch mich gehen lassen wollen. Ich hasse es zuzugeben, aber ich bin froh, dass Potter dabei sein wird - ich hoffe nur, dass der Fluch nicht auch ihn angreifen wird."_

Hermine biss sich auf ihre Lippe und sah ihn grübelnd an, „_Ich weiß, dass das gefährlich werden wird, aber gibt es da etwas, was du mir nicht sagst? Ich meine, uns wird es möglich sein uns zu befreien, oder?"_

_„Ich verspreche dir, morgen um diese Zeit wirst du Albus selbst sagen können, was er mit seinen Zitronendrops machen soll und er wird dich hören können",_ grinste Snape.

Hermine lächelte daraufhin, „_Und ich sage Harry, dass du froh darüber bist, dass er zu Hilfe gekommen ist."_

Severus starrte sie an, sagte aber nichts dagegen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich vor und küsste ihre Stirn. „_Sag nur Sybil nicht, dass sie den Fluch für uns gebrochen hat, oder ich werde das Ende niemals hören. Und jetzt geh schlafen."_

_„Du auch. Schlafe etwas. Ich liebe dich, Severus."_

Er gab ihr ein kleines, flüchtiges Lächeln, welches seine Augen berührte. _„Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine."_

Er ging danach, ließ sie allein zurück zu seinen Räumen wandern. Sie hatte dort geschlafen, seit sie erkannt hatte, dass es seine Räume waren. Seine Vorliebe für ägyptische Baumwolllaken und der leichte Duft von ihm, der in die Kissen eingebettet zu sein schien, war ein gemütlicher sicherer Hafen in den sie sich flüchten konnte, wenn sie alleine war. Das Gewicht seiner schweren Decke war, als ob sie in seiner warmen Umarmung lag und oft, wenn sie des Nachts darunter lag, konnte sie fast glauben, dass sie nur auf ihn wartete bis er zu ihr ins gemeinsame Bett kam.

Als sie Severus Räume betrat lächelte sie ein frohes, geheimes Lächeln. Bald - sehr bald - würde sie wirklich in seinem Bett schlafen und er würde neben ihr liegen, sie in seinen Armen halten. Seine Bettdecke würde sie beide einhüllen und wenn sie etwas darüber zu bestimmen hätte, es würde eine Ewigkeit so bleiben.

Eine Zauber murmelnd, um das Feuer zu verkleinern, streckte Hermine ihre Arme über den Kopf und gähnte, als sie in sein Schlafzimmer ging und das Regenbogenlied summte, welches Sybil in dieser Woche gesungen hatte. Sie ging ins Badezimmer und wusch sich schnell ihr Gesicht und putzte sich die Zähne, erzitterte etwas unter der Kühle die sich in den Raum schlich, als sie in ihren Schlafanzug schlüpfte. Sie würde mit Severus darüber reden, die Kerker irgendwie etwas wärmer zu bekommen - vielleicht ein konstanter Zauber um den Schieferboden zu wärmen oder ein zusätzlicher Kamin im Schlafzimmer. Vielleicht ein paar dicke Teppiche. Sie würden definitiv einen weiteren Schrank für ihre Kleidung anschaffen müssen und sie versuchte schon herauszufinden, wo sie noch den Platz für all ihre Bücher finden würden. Schläfrig blinzelnd und voll mit befriedigenden Träumen über ihre Zukunft außerhalb ihres mentalen Gefängnisses, glitt sie unter seine Decken und schlief sofort ein.

So wie es schon viele Nächte vorher geschehen war und oftmals während ihrer wachen Stunden, regte sie sich nicht, wenn etliche unsichtbare graue Ketten sich um ihre Glieder schlangen. Genauso wenig spürte sie, wie sie sich um ihren Nacken schlangen, durch ihr Haar glitten, um durch ihre Haut zu gleiten, in die Tiefen ihres Geistes, wo ihre Träume eine vertraute, freudige Wendung nahmen. Ihr Geist summte glücklich als er sich mit Gedanken von ihr und Severus füllte, wie sie bis zum Ende ihres Lebens glücklich zusammen waren, reisten wohin sie wollten und auf ewig frei von den Einschränkungen, die die körperliche Welt ihnen auferlegte.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18 Harry

Harry Potter hatte nie darum gebeten berühmt zu sein aber es war doch geschehen, gegen seinen Willen. Er hatte nie darum gebeten ´der Erlöser der Zaubererwelt´ zu sein und konnte regelrecht froh sein, wenn er den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr diesen nervenden Beinamen ´Der-Junge-der-lebt´ zu hören bekam.

Er hasste es Der-Junge-der-lebte´ zu sein, denn das bedeutete, dass er ´Der-Junge-der-lebte-um-seine-Freunde-leiden-und-sterben-zu-sehen´ war. Der Krieg hatte ihn verändert - er war härter geworden, wurde schneller wütend und vergab wesentlich langsamer. Weniger optimistisch, weniger vertrauensselig - eben weniger von allem. Er wusste ehrlich nicht wer Harry Potter war, wenn er es denn jemals gewusst hätte. Alles was er wusste - alles was er glaubte - war, dass die Dinge besser werden würden, wenn Hermine zurück wäre. Sie war immer die Vernünftige gewesen. Er hatte ihr über ihre Freundschaft hinaus vertraut - er hatte ihr als Stimme der Vernunft vertraut, diejenige die ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, wenn er sich wie ein Trottel aufführte, die ihm sagte, wenn er mehr oder weniger lernen sollte. Während der letzten Monate vor dem Kampf war sie sein Ruhepol im Auge des Sturms gewesen, der um ihn herum wütete.

Seit der Finalen Schlacht - seitdem er sie verloren hatte - fühlte er sich nicht mehr ausgeglichen. Seine Gefühle wechselten von einem Moment auf den anderen und hinterließen ihn ängstlich und wütend. Wenn Snape ihm nicht geholfen hätte, wäre Hermine noch bei ihnen. Harry konnte nicht begreifen, dass sie sich bewusst in Malfoys Fluch geworfen haben könnte; er konnte sich keinen Moment lang vorstellen, dass sich jemand für diesen Mann opfern konnte.

Er hatte Snape nie gemocht und Snape hatte ihn nie gemocht. Jeder wusste das und es machte keinen Sinn vorzugeben, dass es anders wäre. Während der harten Monate von Hermines Gefangenschaft waren es Harrys fest verwurzelte Abneigung und Misstrauen dem älteren Mann gegenüber gewesen, die ihn bei Verstand und konzentriert bleiben ließen. Er wusste, dass es falsch war, aber dennoch erlaubte er es seinen Gefühlen weiter zu bestehen. Es war einfacher Snape zu hassen, als sich selbst.

Und er tat es. Er hasste sich selbst. Wenn er nicht mit ihm befreundet gewesen wäre, wäre Ron in diesem erbitterten Kampf nie zu einer Zielscheibe geworden. Harry hätte nie mit ansehen müssen, wie der Kopf seines besten Freundes mit solcher Wucht von seinem Körper getrennt wurde, dass die Wunde hinterher aussah wie weggeätzt. Er hätte nie Molly und Arthur gegenübertreten müssen – denjenigen, die Eltern am nächsten gekommen waren - und zu wissen, dass es sein Fehler war, dass ihr jüngster Sohn nicht mehr lebte. Er fand es unglaublich schwer den Fuchsbau, mit all seinen Erinnerungen an glücklichere Zeiten, in denen die Familie noch vollständig gewesen war, zu besuchen. Harry war nicht nur Schuld daran, dass sie Ron in diesem Konflikt verloren hatten, sondern auch Percy. Als er Voldemort endlich getötet hatte, war der ältere Junge mit den gezeichneten Todessern geschmolzen.

Ginny - sie redete immer noch nicht viel, obwohl sie, das letzte Mal als er sie gesehen hatte, versucht hatte zu scherzen, dass ihre gezackte Narbe, die sich mitten durch ihr Gesicht zog, viel beeindruckender war, als sein kleiner Blitz, ehe sie in Tränen ausgebrochen und aus dem Zimmer gerannt war. Arthur hatte ihn seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr über Muggeldinge befragt und jedes Mal wenn Molly ihn ansah, war sich Harry sicher, dass sie sich wünschte er wäre Ron.

Er hatte jemanden gebraucht dem er die Schuld an alle dem geben konnte und Snape war genau der Richtige gewesen. Harry verließ sich auf den älteren Mann, der ihm die Möglichkeit bot, seine Vorwürfe und seine Schuld, seine Wut und Verzweiflung an ihm auszulassen.

Er hatte natürlich seit Monaten gewusst, dass Snape Hermine in keinster Weise verletzte. Es war unmöglich die Tatsache zu übersehen, dass der Mann sich in dem Versuch eine Heilung zu finden, quasi umbrachte und es sah so aus, als ob er es vielleicht - nur vielleicht - geschafft hatte.

Und Harry hatte nichts getan um zu helfen. Der junge Mann seufzte angewidert als er seine Brille zurechtrückte und die Kerker ansteuerte. Heute war der Tag, an dem sie Snapes Hypothese testen würden; der Tag, an dem sie den Trank einnahmen und versuchten Hermine zu befreien.

Harry fragte sich, ob sie ihm jemals verzeihen würde.

Snape wartete vor Hermines Räumen auf ihn, den Korridor entlangschreitend. Harry hatte die hallenden Schritte schon früh gehört und erkannt. Sieben Jahre darauf zu lauschen, wenn er mit Ron und Hermine umher geschlichen war, hatten ihn sehr vertraut damit werden lassen zu wissen, welche Geräusche Snape machte wenn er lief, von dem fast lautlosen Rascheln, wenn der ältere Mann entlang der Korridore durch die Schatten schlich, in der Hoffnung, umherziehende Schüler aufzuschnappen bis zu dem schweren Hacken-Zehen-Klackern, wenn er wütend oder ungeduldig war. Er hoffte, dass das was er jetzt hörte Ungeduld war.

Snape starrte ihn an, als er um die Ecke kam. „Potter."

„Professor Snape."

Die zwei Männer standen für einige Augenblicke im Korridor, ehe Harry zu der geschlossenen Tür nickte. „Sollen wir rein gehen?"

„Gleich", brummte der ältere Mann. „Wir müssen reden und ich möchte nicht, dass Hermine es hört und beginnt sich Sorgen zu machen."

Harry trat näher, seine Brauen waren plötzlich besorgt zusammengezogen. „Gibt es ein Problem? Glauben Sie, dass es nicht funktionieren wird?"

Snape wedelte abweisend mit seiner Hand, „Es wird funktionieren. Aber es ist – gefährlicher - als ich es Hermine Glauben machte. Sie ist überzeugt davon, dass ich sie heute befreien werde und ich werde es. Sie ist ebenso davon überzeugt, dass ich mit ihr zurückkehren werde. Dessen bin ich mir aber weniger sicher."

Harry gaffte den älteren Mann an. „Wie bitte?"

„Der Fluch ist lebendig, Potter. Er sucht mich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Hermine davon befreien kann, aber wenn er zu stark ist - wenn es so aussieht, als wäre der einzige Weg, sie da herauszubekommen, der , dass er mich bekommen kann, dann werde ich es so machen."

„Das können Sie nicht tun!", protestierte Harry, „Sie würde niemals damit einverstanden sein, wenn Sie sich selbst opfern um sie zu befreien!"

„Genau deswegen habe ich es ihr nicht erzählt", erklärte Snape gelassen. „Potter, Sie müssen mir versprechen, dass Sie genau das tun werden, was ich Ihnen sage. Ich werde erst in Hermines Geist eindringen und dann ihre Hand nehmen. Der Trank wird uns drei verbinden und durch meine Berührung gestatten, dass Sie ebenfalls eindringen. Sie werden sich in einem großem Foyer wieder finden, dass der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts ähnelt. Bleiben Sie dort - ich brauche Sie am Rand ihres Geistes, um uns zu verankern, sollte der Fluch versuchen uns beide zu nehmen. Wenn ich es richtig einkalkuliert habe, dann sehen Sie eine Art Seil, welches Sie an mich bindet und mich an sie. Sobald ich sie habe, werde ich sie zwischen uns stellen - Sie werden der Erste sein, der ihren Geist verlässt und dabei uns mit herausziehen. Wenn ich, aus irgendeinem Grund, das Band zwischen uns trennen muss, haben sie nur einen kleinen Augenblick um sie dort herauszubekommen, bevor Sie aus ihrem Geist geschleudert werden. Wenn ich Ihnen sage, Sie sollen raus gehen, dann gehen Sie raus - diskutieren Sie nicht, nehmen Sie sie und rennen los. Lassen Sie sie nicht gehen, blicken Sie nicht zurück. Haben Sie verstanden?"

„Aber - „

„Kein Aber´, Potter", knurrte Snape, „Haben Sie verstanden? Ja oder nein? Ich kann es auch ohne Sie tun, wenn ich muss."

„Ich habe es verstanden, Snape", antwortete Harry. „Ich mache es so, wie Sie gesagt haben."

Die zwei Männer starrten sich für einen Moment lang an, ehe Snape seinen Kopf neigte. „Ich möchte Sie um noch einen Gefallen bitten, Potter. Sollte ich nicht zurückkommen, gehen Sie sicher, dass Hermine meine Bücher bekommt. Ich möchte, dass sie sie hat. Albus weiß Bescheid über alles, was getan werden muss."

„Sie werden nicht versagen, Snape. Hermine würde es Ihnen niemals verzeihen, wenn Sie es täten."

„Seien Sie sich sicher, dass ich mir dessen sehr bewusst bin. Sie ist in dieser Hinsicht sehr stur", erwiderte Snape sarkastisch, doch Harry konnte die ehrliche Zuneigung zu seiner Freundin in Snapes Stimme hören.

„Ich wünschte wir könnten Freunde sein, Snape", bot Harry plötzlich an, streckte eine Hand aus und griff den Arm des älteren Mannes, als dieser sich der Tür zuwenden wollte.

Snape grinste ihn an, „Ich wünschte ich könnte dasselbe von mir behaupten, Potter, aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann es nicht. Vielleicht ändere ich meine Meinung, wenn wir Hermine befreit haben."

Harry ertappte sich dabei, wie er absurderweise grinste, als er Snape in Hermines Räume folgte.

Der Trank war grobkörnig und stank. Harry war sich nicht sicher was Snape da alles rein getan hatte, aber er hatte definitiv nicht versucht ein wohlschmeckendes Gebräu herzustellen. Harry hatte sich die Nase zuhalten müssen, als er ihn trank und kämpfte dagegen an, nicht gleichzeitig zu würgen. Snape hatte ihn natürlich höhnisch angegrinst und kippte den Inhalt seines Kelches mit zwei großen Schlucken hinunter. Nettie massierte Hermines Kehle, um sie zum Schlucken zu bewegen und passte genau auf, das ihr kein Tropfen aus dem Mundwinkel herauslief.

An beiden Seiten von Hermines Bett standen Albus und Trelawney. Harry wusste weshalb Albus hier war - er war schließlich der Schulleiter - und der Mann schien den dunklen Zaubertränkemeister wirklich zu mögen. Er nahm an, dass Trelawney da war, um Snape wissen zu lassen, wie ihre Auren aussahen.

„Severus, mein lieber Junge.", Albus war vorgetreten, als Snape seinen Kelch sinken ließ. Seine Finger spielten nervös mit dem üblichen Beutel Süßigkeiten und seine Stimme zitterte leicht, als er sprach, „Versprich mir, dass du keine Dummheiten machen wirst."

„Ich verspreche es." Snapes Stimme war kräftig und voller Zuneigung für den älteren Mann.

„Diesmal keine deiner Heldentaten", fuhr Albus fort, als ob er Snapes Antwort nicht gehört hatte, „Wir haben zusammen zuviel durchgemacht, als dass es jetzt auf diesem Weg enden sollte."

Snape streckte seine Hände aus und ergriff die Hände des älteren Mannes mit festem Griff, „Albus."

Harry war überrascht, als er sah, dass Dumbledore Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Ich glaube, ich habe dir nie gesagt, wie stolz ich auf dich bin..."

„Albus..."

„Wie ich bewundere, was du alles getan hast, um die helle Seite zu unterstützen... uns alle in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Albus..."

„Du bist der mutigste Mann den ich kenne, Severus. Du bist wie ein Sohn für mich geworden. Bitte..."

„Albus..." Snape befreite eine Hand und griff in seine Tasche, zog ein Taschentuch heraus und presste es in die faltigen Finger des älteren Mannes. „Das ist nicht nötig. Ich habe das nicht verdient."

„Du hast das verdient und noch viel mehr", antwortete Albus. „Und wenn du Miss Granger erstmal zurückgebracht hast, möchte ich nie wieder hören wie du dich auf eine solche Art und Weise herabsetzt. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Albus. Ich habe es genau verstanden."

Dumbledore sah daraufhin zu Harry, seine blauen Augen glitzerten wie Saphire hinter seinen Tränen, „Pass für mich auf ihn auf, Harry. Bring sie beide zurück."

Harry nickte stumm.

Snape drehte sich zu ihm um, „Bereit, Potter?"

„Wie ich es nur sein kann", erwiderte er.

Snape drehte sich zu Nettie, die an seiner linken Seite stand und nervös ihre Hände knetete. Harry beobachtete überrascht, wie er sich vorlehnte und sie sachte auf die Wange küsste. „Sehen Sie nicht so nervös aus, Nettie. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, der Gedanke daran, dass Sie mir auf Dauer diese viktorianischen Romanzen vorlesen werden, übt keinen Reiz auf mich aus. Ich werde zurückkommen."

Netttie schnaubte, „Vorlauter Kerl." Aber sie lächelte, als sie ihm liebevoll den Arm tätschelte. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten mit Miss Granger zu reden."

„Sie könnten ihre Meinung ändern, wenn sie bemerken, dass sie nie den Mund hält", antwortete Snape freundlich, ehe er sich Trelawney zuwandte.

„Ich werde Ihnen zuhören, Sybil. Ich bezweifle, dass es mir möglich sein wird zu antworten, aber lassen Sie uns wissen was Sie sehen. Ich muss wissen, wenn das Grau stärker zu werden scheint, oder uns alle einzunehmen scheint."

Trelawney nickte ihm zu und antwortete in einem ernsthaften Tonfall, den Harry noch nie gehört hatte. „Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen, Severus."

Snape sah Albus noch einmal an. „Zitronendrop?", bot der ältere Mann, ihm den Beutel hinhaltend, an.

„Ich denke, ich sollte einen nehmen", sagte Snape, fischte sich einen heraus warf ihn mutig in den Mund und versuchte nicht daran zu ersticken, als Albus ihn plötzlich in eine enge Umarmung zog, die der jüngere Mann vorsichtig erwiderte.

Harry sah heftig blinzelnd weg und versuchte sich an das Versprechen zu erinnern, welches er Snape gegeben hatte. Er würde loslassen, wenn er es musste. Hermine zu befreien hatte oberste Priorität.

Snape sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue, sein Mund war typisch verzogen. „Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, Potter."

Harry nickte ihm zustimmend zu. „Richtig, beginnen wir."

Snape ergriff Hermines Hand, sein Gesicht entspannte sich etwas, als er in ihren Geist eintauchte. Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig körperlos, als er sprach, „Nimm meine Hand, Harry."

Harry ergriff seine freie Hand und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren, als er plötzlich durch einen Tunnel aus Matsch und Dunkelheit gezogen wurde, hinein in ein leicht erhelltes, kaltes und leeres Foyer. Jeder Atemzug fühlte sich an, als atmete er durch ein Baumwolltuch. Er spürte, wie seine Lungen brannten, als sie um Sauerstoff kämpften, taumelte vorwärts und versuchte nicht zu stürzen. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an, als ob er in dem Matsch eingehüllt wäre durch den er gefallen war und er sah auf seine Hände herab um zu sehen, ob das tatsächlich der Fall war.

Da war nichts. Er konnte ein Band aus weißem Licht in der Dunkelheit sehen und bemerkte, dass es wie ein Seil um seine Taille geschlungen war. Das andere Ende zog sich durch das Foyer - er konnte Snape am anderen Ende kaum ausmachen, seine schwarzen Roben passten sich zu gut den Schatten an.

_´Hermine!´, _rief der ältere Mann, seine Stimme hallte seltsam von den geschwungenen Decken wider. _´Ich sagte dir, dass du hier auf uns warten solltest. Wo bist du?´_

Es kam keine Antwort. Snape rief sie noch einmal, seine Stimmer lauter und drängender. Harry zuckte zusammen, als der strenge Ton auf seine Trommelfelle hieb. _´Hermine!´_

In der Ferne, als käme es von unter Wasser, konnte er Professors Trelawneys Stimme hören. „Severus, Ihre Aura vermischt sich mit Hermines, so wie das letzte Mal. Die Farben bleiben irgendwie kräftig. Harry ist nicht betroffen."

_´Snape´,_ rief er, _´Was geht hier vor?´_ Er schob sich weiter hinein, bewegte sich mit großer Mühe.

Snape drehte sich um und schnappte, _´Bleib wo du bist! Hast du schon vergessen, was ich dir gesagt habe?´_

_´Wo ist Hermine!´_, brüllte Harry zurück. _´Wieso ist sie nicht hier?´_

_´Ich beabsichtige das herauszufinden´,_ antwortete der ältere Mann angespannt. _´Bleib dort - und beweg dich nicht.´_ Selbst als er sprach, konnte Harry sehen, wie er sich tiefer in den dunklen Korridor begab. Snape schien keine Probleme damit zu haben sich zu bewegen, was Harry dazu brachte sich zu fragen, ob der Mann sich der dicken, schlammartigen Atmosphäre bewusst war, die sich von allen Seiten auf Harry herab zu pressen schien, oder ob er nach der langen Zeit einfach daran gewöhnt war.

Er konnte das Echo der Schritte hören, die sich immer weiter entfernten, je weiter Snape ging. Das Quietschen von Türangeln wurde unheilvoll durch den Korridor zurückgeworfen, während die Räume dahinter überprüft wurden, wurden Snapes Rufe nach Hermine immer gehetzter. Harry war zum Heulen zumute.

Er konnte Snape noch nicht einmal mehr hören. Das Band um seine Hüfte war dünn, kurz vor dem Zerreißen und pulsierte schwach mit seinem Licht. Harry trat noch einen Schritt vor, _´Snape! Snape!´_

„Keine Veränderung ihrer Farben", sagte Trelawney weiter, „Keine Veränderung."

´_Snape!´_

Dann hörte er es - hektische Schritte rannten den Korridor entlang auf ihn zu. Hinter den hastigen Schritten war etwas vollkommen anderes - Harry lauschte angestrengt um es auszumachen. Es klang wie das Flattern eines Kolibris, oder dem wütenden Brummen einer Horde Bienen, oder die schnelle Bewegung von Tausendfüßlerbeinen. Harrys Nackenhaare stellten sich alarmiert auf und ihm brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Da kam etwas.

Es war eine Erleichterung, zu sehen wie Snape aus dem fernen Ende des Korridors kam, Hermine hinter sich herziehend, wie wahnsinnig etwas, das wie Seile aus grauem Nebel aussah, von ihr reißend, während sie rannten.

_´Sieh nicht zurück_´, schrie er sie an, ´_Bleib in Bewegung! Ich hab dich, du bist sicher. Du bist sicher!´_

Harry trat noch zwei Schritte vorwärts. _´Hermine!´,_ brüllte er.

´_Bleib verdammt noch mal wo du bist, Potter!´,_ erwiderte Snape böse, _Ich sagte dir, dich verflucht noch mal nicht zu bewegen!´_

_´Harry!´_, schrie Hermine zurück.

„Das Grau... es kommt. Ihr müsst euch beeilen!" Trelawneys Stimme veränderte sich, wurde lauter. Snape hatte Hermine nun vor sich, griff sich das Seil was ihn an Harry band und welches lockerer geworden war, je näher sie ihm kamen. Er wickelte es um sie und verknotete es hinter ihr.

Sich umsehend bemerkte er, dass er fast die Mitte des modernden Foyers erreicht hatte und nicht mehr am Rand stand, an dem er angekommen war. Hermine war gute zweihundert Meter von ihm entfernt, Snape noch mal hundert dahinter. Sich das Seil schnappend, welches um seine Hüfte gebunden war, begann er hektisch daran zu ziehen und versuchte nebenbei wieder zurück zu seinem Ausgangspunkt zu gelangen. Es war, als würde er durch einen Albtraum marschieren.

Was immer sie durch den Korridor gejagt hatte war näher gekommen, zischte wie verrückt, ganz so wie der Dampf, den eine Lokomotive ausstieß. Harry spürte wie sich die Luft um sie herum bewegte, als ob sie aus dem Korridor geschoben wurde - ein übler Geruch aus Fäulnis und Tod schwappte feucht und kalt über ihn hinweg. Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie zu Eis erstarrt und er bemerkte, dass Snape und Hermine sich immer langsamer bewegten. Die Luft schien sich zu verdicken und die Wände um ihn herum schienen vor seinen Augen zu schmelzen und etwas Dunkles und Unaussprechliches schien daraus hervorzusickern. Der durchdringende Geruch von Kupfer schlug ihm auf den Magen wie ein Bleigewicht.

Der Korridor, aus dem Snape und Hermine kurz zuvor aufgetaucht waren, klaffte mit einem unmenschlichen Heulen weit auf, dehnte sich aus, als wolle er das Paar einholen. Ein seltsam abschreckendes, silbriges Licht schien aus seinem Mund zu leuchten, glitt wie scharfe Finger aus Eis über den Boden und die Wände, ließ alles unter seiner Berührung grau werden. Tausende Stimmen redeten wild durcheinander, ´_er hat uns ausgetrickst, er hat uns ausgetrickst, er hat uns ausgetrickst... müssen ihn fangen, müssen ihn fangen, müssen ihn fangen, müssen ihn fangen...´_

Harry zog jetzt noch kräftiger, als ob durch reine Willenskraft Hermine direkt in seine Arme apparieren würde. Er konnte sehen, dass sie weinte, ihre Tränen gefroren auf ihrem Gesicht, während ihr Haar wild hinter ihr her flatterte. Der Fluch - wie Harry jetzt erkannt hatte - gewann an Boden.

Hermine kämpfte sich weiter vorwärts, als es passierte. Snape hatte aufgehört sich zu bewegen, stattdessen drehte er sich zu dem gesichtslosen Ding, welches sie so unerbittlich jagte. Harry beobachtete schockiert, wie der ältere Mann in seinen Gehrock griff und einen Dolch herauszog, der golden in der Dunkelheit glänzte und zerschnitt das Seil an seiner Taille.

Das Ergebnis kam prompt - der Fluch begann wie triumphierend zu zischen und zu gackern und Hermine stürzte so plötzlich nach vorne, dass sie Harry fast zu Boden warf, als sie auf ihn traf.

Der Schlamm um sie herum verschwand doch das Foyer blieb kalt und verrottet, als ob es seinen Atem anhalten würde. Harry ignorierte es und zog Hermine in seine Arme, lachte und umarmte sie fest, _´Hermine, oh Hermine!´_

_´Verschwindet, verflucht noch mal!´,_ schrie Snape sie an, während er über den Boden rannte, seine Glieder plötzlich genauso frei wie ihre.

_´Nicht ohne dich!´_, brüllte Hermine zurück, _´Beeil dich, Severus, beeil dich!´_

Hinter ihm war das Grau seltsamerweise plötzlich verschwunden.

Harry konnte Trelawney jetzt schreien hören, „Komm da raus Severus! Ich kann nicht sehen... Ich verliere deine Farben, komme jetzt raus!"

Snape brüllte so gut er konnte, _´Renn Potter! Schnapp sie dir und verschwinde von hier!´_

Harry tat genau das - er warf sich Hermine praktisch über seine Schulter und bewegte sich so schnell er konnte auf die Eingangstür des Foyers zu. Hermine trat und kratzte und wand sich wie eine wilde Katze und er ließ sie unter der Kraft ihres Protest fast fallen.

_´Severus!_´, schrie sie, _´Severus!´_

Harry hatte Angst davor sich umzudrehen und hinzusehen. Die Stimmen waren wieder da, schienen aus jeder Ecke zu flüstern, lachten über ihren Triumph, _´wir haben ihn, wir haben ihn, wir haben ihn...´_

_´Geh raus, Potter! Bring sie hier raus!´_

_´Harry lass mich runter! Severus! Severus!´,_ Hermine weinte jetzt. _´Lass mich runter Harry. Ich kann ihn retten - ich kann ihn retten!´_

_´Ich kann nicht´_, keuchte Harry, _´Ich habe ihm versprochen, dich hier raus zu bringen.´_

_´Harry Potter, wenn ich deine Freundin bin - wenn du mich liebst - lässt du mich runter.´_ Ihre Stimme war rau und atemlos vom schreien, _´Ich kann ohne ihn nicht leben. Ich werde es dir nie verzeihen, wenn du mich nicht gehen lässt.´_

_´Du kannst mich haben, du blutrünstiges Biest!´_, hörte er Snape brüllen, _´Nur lass sie in Ruhe und lasse sie gehen! Potter! Geh raus- bring sie hier raus!´_

_´Hermine -´_ Harry weinte jetzt selbst. Er hatte es zu seinem ursprünglichen Eintrittsort geschafft. Er konnte die anderen in Hermines Räumen warten sehen, als er hinaussah.

Albus und Nettie standen nebeneinander und hielten sich an den Händen, während sie auf Snapes Gestalt starrten, der Hermine noch immer fest an den Händen hielt und über ihrem Schoß zusammen gesackt war. Er konnte sein eigenes Gesicht sehen, Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen, die vor Angst weit offen waren. Hinter ihm murmelte Trelawney laut, „Ich kann nur zwei von ihnen sehen; die dritte wurde überlagert..."

_´Er möchte das tun, Hermine´,_ sagte Harry, _´Er möchte dich retten.´_

_´Und ich möchte ihn retten´_, antwortete sie gebrochen. _´Bitte, Harry. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn hinaus bringen kann. Ich WEIß es. Doch wenn ich das hier einmal verlassen habe, werde ich nicht zurück kommen können - ist die Verbindung einmal unterbrochen, ist er verloren.´_

Harry sah noch einmal in den Raum hinaus, ehe er Hermine herunterließ und ihre Schultern fest umfasste, sich sehr bewusst, dass die Zeit davonlief und dass er jeden Moment herausgeschleudert werden würde. Wenn er sie dann noch immer festhalten würde, würde sie frei sein.

Die grauen Seile waren wieder aufgetaucht, während sie ihnen den Rücken zugewandt hatten und hatten Snape fast vollständig in ihrer Gewalt, sie wickelten seinen Körper in einen dicken Kokon und schienen das Leben aus dem Inneren des Raumes herauszusaugen. Hin und wieder konnte Harry ein goldenes Messer aufblitzen sehen, doch er wusste, dass Snape einen aussichtslosen Kampf führte.

_´Hermine ich kann dich nicht verlieren - ich kann es nicht!´_

_´Doch du wirst es sowieso, wenn du mich nicht gehen lässt. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde nie wieder mit dir reden, Harry.´_

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und glänzten von Tränen. _´Kannst du... Glaubst du wirklich das du ihn retten kannst?´_

_´Ich weiß, das ich es kann´,_ antwortete sie, _´Genauso wie er mich gerettet hat. Habe ich dich jemals angelogen, Harry? Vertraue mir... Ich muss ihn zurückholen...Bitte, bitte... Ich kann ihn nicht verlassen...Ich liebe ihn, Harry!´_

Als er sie ansah, ihr in ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht sah, die Panik in ihren Augen sah, da wusste Harry, dass er sie gehen lassen musste. Er liebte sie und sie zu lieben bedeutete zu wollen was sie wollte - und sie wollte Snape. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie zu ihm gelangen und ihn zurück bringen konnte, doch er wusste, dass er nicht das Recht hatte sie aufzuhalten. Hier ging es nicht um ihn oder seine Bedürfnisse - hier ging es um Hermine. Und sie liebte Snape. Den fetthaarigen Bastard. Severus.

Snape wurde jetzt, sich immer noch schwach wehrend, zurück in den Korridor gezerrt, aus dem er Hermine geholt hatte, was Stunden her zu sein schien.

_´Versprich mir, dass du wieder kommst, Hermine. Versprich es mir!´_

_´Ich verspreche es, Harry´_, erwiderte sie. Ihre Stimme war genauso lieblich wie in seinen Erinnerungen, _´Wir beide werden es.´_

Harry zog sie in eine feste Umarmung und küsste sie auf ihren Kopf. Er konnte die Tränen nicht aufhalten die aus seinen Augen strömten und er versuchte nicht sie zu verstecken.

Hermine umarmte ihn schnell und küsste seine Wange, ehe sie sich von ihm abwendete und hinter Snape herrannte. _´Ich sehe dich bald wieder, Harry. Ich verspreche es!´_

_´Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Ich habe immer nur gewollt, dass du glücklich bist´_, sagte Harry, als er sie gehen ließ. Tief im Inneren seines Herzens wusste er, dass er wirklich Lebewohl sagte.

Harry blieb dort stehen solange er konnte, sah zu, wie sie im Korridor verschwand und sein Herz zerbrach genauso, wie an dem Tag auf dem Schlachtfeld.

_´Hermine´,_flüsterte er. Die Welt um ihn herum flackerte und er wurde zurückgeschleudert, rauschte kopfüber den schwarzen Tunnel entlang, den er genommen hatte, um sie wieder zu finden.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19: Snape / Hermine

Severus Snape wusste, dass die Möglichkeit, dass sie es alle drei aus Hermines Geist heraus schafften, sehr gering war. Er wusste auch, dass ohne Potters Hilfe, die Chancen für ihn und Hermine gleich null waren.

Auch wenn Arithmantik nie sein stärkstes Fach gewesen war, so war er doch wirklich gut darin. In jedem Vergleich, den er die letzten sieben Stunden angestellt hatte, die eine oder andere Möglichkeit einfügend, hatten sie drei es nur einmal geschafft hinaus zu kommen. Eine Variable gegen fünfzig. Die Chancen standen nicht gut.

Seufzend schob er sich von seinem Tisch weg und ging in sein Badezimmer, ließ das kleine Waschbecken mit kaltem Wasser vollaufen und spritzte es sich ins Gesicht ehe er in den Spiegel sah.

Er erkannte sich fast nicht wieder. Seine Augen lagen tief und hohl, seine Haut war so weiß, dass sie fast durchscheinend war und spannte sich so fest um sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht, dass er fast erwartete, dass sich seine Wangenknochen durch das blasse Fleisch schneiden würde. Er hatte sich seit Tagen nicht rasiert und sein schwarzes Haar bildete einen starken Kontrast zu seiner alabasterfarbenen Blässe. Er sah wie der Tod selbst aus.

Er wusste schon seit Tagen um seine abnehmende Erscheinung - dass er sich zu Tode hungerte - aber er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, etwas außerhalb von Hermines Geist zu essen. Er hatte keinen Hunger. Er aß mit ihr zusammen, wenn er sie besuchte und auch wenn er wusste dass es nicht echt war sättigte es ihn. Er wusste, dass sich Albus Sorgen um ihn machte. Genauso wie Nettie. Selbst Minerva und Sibyl hatten ihre Besorgnis zum Ausdruck gebracht, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen etwas dagegen zu tun, also suchte er Entschuldigungen.

„Ich esse", würde er ihnen erzählen. „Doch den Fluch zu erforschen nimmt sehr viel meiner Zeit in Anspruch. Wenn Hermine einmal frei ist, wird sich alles wieder normalisieren - vertraut mir."

Und was konnten sie schon sagen? Was konnten sie schon tun? Sie hatten keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihn beim Wort zu nehmen. Es war ja schließlich nicht so, dass sie ihn zum essen zwingen konnten.

Sein Gesicht war noch immer etwas feucht von der nassen und kalten Reinigung. Er ging zu seinem Schrank und wechselte schnell seine Sachen, zog ein sauberes Leinenhemd an, ehe er seine Weste und seinen Gehrock darüber zog und die Ärmel richtete.

Er ging zurück zu seinem Tisch, rollte rasch das Pergament mit seinen arithmantischen Berechnungen zusammen und band es mit einem ledernen Band zu, ehe er es zwischen Wand und Tisch gleiten ließ. Er ordnete die restlichen Papiere zu einem ordentlichen Stapel, zog das Bild das er von Hermine gezeichnet hatte hervor und legte es oben auf den Stapel, zusammen mit einem versiegelten Brief für Albus und einen für Hermine.

Snape war ein Mann der daran glaubte, dass es gut war auf alles vorbereitet zu sein.

Als er einen letzten Blick durch seine Räume schweifen ließ, erkannte er, dass es das war. Er würde Hermine befreien und indem er sie befreite würde er sich verlieren. Er flüsterte _´Nox´_und als die Lichter langsam erloschen, drehte er sich auf seinem Absatz um und ging den Korridor hinunter zu Hermines Räumen. Er musste irgendwo mit Potter reden, wo Hermine sie nicht belauschen konnte.

Severus war nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass Potter seinen Anweisungen folge leisten würde. Er hatte dem Jungen gesagt, dass er Hermine raus bringen soll, ganz gleich was mit ihm selbst geschah - Harry hatte versprochen es zu tun. Nun... Es war nicht Potters Natur, jemanden zurückzulassen, auch wenn er diesen Jemand genauso wenig mochte wie Snape. Snape nahm an, dass es an seiner Gryffindorseele lag. Jeder mochte denken, dass das tapfer war, doch Snape fand es töricht. Es war unmöglich alle zu retten, auch wenn Potter immer gedacht hatte, dass das möglich sei. Der jüngere Mann sollte das inzwischen verstanden haben – wie viele Leute musste jemand erst verlieren, ehe er begann nur die zu retten die am Wichtigsten waren? Hermine war wichtig - so viel mehr, als er es jemals sein konnte. Wenn es jemand wert war gerettet zu werden, dann sie.

Und er selbst hatte sich die Idee der Erlösung schon lange aus dem Kopf geschlagen. Er wusste was er war, was er getan hatte - er war noch immer in der Lage diese Dinge zu tun, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Der Gedanke sollte ihn bitter stimmen, doch er tat es nicht, weil er schlussendlich gerettet worden war.

Er war durch ihre Liebe und ihren Glauben an ihn erlöst worden. Ihre Küsse hatten ihn bekehrt und ihn befreit und was auch immer vor ihm lag - ob er es nun schaffte mit Hermine hinaus zu gelangen, oder nicht - er hatte erkannt, dass diese kurze und vergängliche Erlösung die er hatte erfahren dürfen, dass Beste war was er kriegen konnte.

Und jetzt stand er hier neben Hermines komatösem Körper und erkannte, dass er von Leuten umgeben war, die seine Freunde waren. Es war schon ironisch, dass er Liebe und Freundschaft erst dann gefunden hatte, als es schon zu spät war, um irgendetwas zu ändern. Er war wirklich dankbar für Albus feste Umarmung und Netties Tränen, doch sie würden nichts an dem ändern was heute geschehen würde. Sein einziger Trost war, dass keine von ihnen Hermine für sein Opfer die Schuld geben würde - sie verstanden ihn, hatten es vielleicht schon immer getan und sie würden wissen, weshalb er diesen Weg gewählt hatte.

Es beängstigte ihn, dass er sich nicht einmal konzentrieren musste um in ihren Geist zu gelangen - ihren Geist zu betreten war für ihn genauso einfach geworden, wie das Atmen. Es war ein gefährlicher Vorgeschmack auf das, was der Fluch mit ihm machen konnte, ohne dass er etwas davon bemerkte. Der Übergang ging schmerzlos und ohne Anstrengung vonstatten, ganz so als würde man durch eine Tür von einem Raum in den anderen gehen. Er konnte spüren wie Potter seine Hand ergriff, als er es ihm gesagt hatte und konzentrierte sich darauf ihn mit hinein zu ziehen. Es dauerte länger als es sollte - es fühlte sich an, als stieße Potter gegen irgendeine Barriere und Snape zöge ihn hindurch. Snape vergewisserte sich nicht einmal, ob Potter wirklich vollständig durchgekommen war, als er sich auch schon durch das Foyer bewegte.

Etwas stimmte nicht. Hermine war nicht da.

_´Hermine!´_, rief er, ´_Ich sagte dir, dass du hier auf uns warten solltest. Wo bist du?_´

Es kam keine Antwort, nur das Echo seiner Stimme hallte den Korridor hinunter.

_´Hermine!´_

Er konnte Sybils körperlose Stimme wie das Summen einer Mücke in seinem Ohr hören „Severus, Ihre Aura vermischt sich mit Hermines, so wie das letzte Mal. Die Farben bleiben trotzdem kräftig. Harry ist nicht betroffen."

Er registrierte kaum was sie sagte. Er sah hinunter auf seine Taille und sah die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Potter kräftig pulsieren, während die, die ihn mit Hermine verbinden sollte, kaum sichtbar war. Statt des warmen gelben Leuchtens wie es das andere Seil hatte, war die Verbindung zu Hermine dünn und sah aus wie eine ausgetrocknete Nabelschnur. Er zog probeweise daran, um zu sehen ob sie nachgab und war erleichtert, als er sie sachte gegen seine Finger pulsieren spürte.

_´Snape´_, rief Potter, ´_Was geht hier vor?´_ Der jüngere Mann bewegte sich von den äußeren Ecken des Foyers fort in die Mitte hinein und näher zu Snape, ganz entgegen der genauen Anweisungen des älteren Mannes.

Snape drehte sich um und starrte den jüngeren Mann an. _´Bleib wo du bist! Hast du schon vergessen, was ich dir gesagt habe?´_

_´Wo ist Hermine?_´, antwortete Harry. ´_Wieso ist sie nicht hier?´_

_´Ich beabsichtige das herauszufinden.´_ Snape sah wieder auf die Verbindung hinab und bewegte sich dorthin, wohin sie zu führen schien, ´_Bleib dort - und beweg dich nicht.´_

Der Korridor war dunkel, voller Schatten die nur noch schlimmer wurden, wenn Snape _´Illumina´_ murmelte und nur jede zweite Kerze entzündete. Die Luft war schwül und feucht; jeder Atemzug schien seine Kehle mit Schleim zu benetzen. _´Hermine!´,_ rief er, als er Türen öffnete, die allesamt in leere Räume führten, _´Hermine!´_

Mit jedem Schritt den er machte, wurde er sich Sybils Stimme weniger bewusst; weniger bewusst des jungen Mannes der mit ihm verbunden war und wurde sich des Geruchs von Verwesung und Fäulnis immer bewusster, der den Korridor auszufüllen schien. Hermines Geist sah noch schlimmer aus, als an dem Tag, als er sie im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer gefunden hatte, halb verrückt aus Einsamkeit - alles fühlte sich leer und verlassen an, als ob Hermine niemals wirklich hier gewesen wäre.

Snape focht das plötzliche Panikgefühl zurück, dass sich in seinem Magen ausbreiten wollte; schluckte die bittere Galle die sich seine Speiseröhre hochschob. Er bemerkte, dass er wie versteinert war.

Die Verbindung zwischen Potter und ihm war zu der Dicke eine Angelschnur geschrumpft, pulsierte jedoch immer noch in einem gedämpften Licht, sah aber unwirklich aus. Die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Hermine leuchtete schwach, wurde dicker je weiter er in ihren Verstand reiste. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war und was vor sich ging.

In einiger Entfernung konnte er ein beständiges Tröpfeln hören, seine sensible Nase roch nassen Moder und stehendes Wasser, seine Ohren hörten ein ständiges Stöhnen. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte diesen dunklen und feuchten Ort nicht mit dem Geist in Einklang bringen, in dem er sich inzwischen so wohl fühlte - Hermine war in Hogwarts, nicht in Azkaban.

Nicht Azkaban.

Nicht Azkaban.

Snape bleib stehen und sah sich noch einmal um, als die plötzliche Erkenntnis ihn erfasste. Das war nicht mehr Hermines Verstand - auch war es nicht seiner. Während Elemente von Hermines Konstrukten bestehen geblieben waren, wurde der Rest von seinen Erinnerungen an den Besuch bei Draco in Azkaban überlagert. Noch - zwanzig Schritte? Dreißig? - Und er würde den Raum finden, in dem er auf den jungen Mann gewartete hatte, während dieser von einem Wächter geholt wurde.

Das Tröpfeln wurde lauter, hallte unheimlich nach, als es auf den moosbedeckten Schiefer traf. _´...Das Tropfen hört nie auf...nie...´,_ flüsterte Dracos Stimme in sein Ohr, _´Ich möchte nicht mehr allein sein...´_

´_Du bist nicht wirklich hier_´, murmelte Snape, _´Das ist alles in meinem Kopf.´_

_´Ich bin hier... Ich bin die ganze Zeit hier gewesen, habe gewartet... auf dich gewartet mein lieber Severus, ich wollte dich, ich wartete...´_ Die Stimme von der er gedacht hatte, dass sie Draco gehörte, wurde mit jeder Silbe dunkler und zu der seines Vaters.

_´Lucius, du bist krank´_, zischte Snape in die Dunkelheit. Ein wahnsinniges Kichern erklang überall um ihn herum.

_´Du hast etwas getan, Severus, etwas das unartige, arschleckende Schoßhündchen von Dumbledore nicht tun sollten... Du hast dir einen Trank gebraut, nicht wahr?... Du suchst mich jetzt... mein lieber, lieber Severus komm zu mir und werde mein...´_

Die Stimme war jetzt lauter und schwebte über seine Schulter, kitzelte die Seite seines Halses und sandte Schauer an Snapes Wirbelsäule hinab. Lucius Stimme war verrückt vor Vergessen, eine jagende Kopie des unfreiwilligen Wahnsinns seines Sohnes. Er hörte sich gefährlicher an, als das was er je von dem Mann gehört hatte.

_´Du bist ein trauriger und jämmerlicher Geist eines Mannes, der in seinem Leben noch bedauernswerter war´, erwiderte Snape ätzend. ´Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier, noch werde ich hier bleiben. Wo ist Hermine und was hast du mit ihr getan?´_

_´Verloren, Severus?´,_ summte die Stimme am Rande eines abschreckenden Lachen. _´Du wusstest nie, dass es so aussieht, oder...? Der Geist von einem Schlammblut ist so schmutzig... Dreckige, fürchterlich unreine, minderwertige Schlampe...´_ als Lucius sprach, teilte sich seine Stimme, teilte sich wieder, solange bis Severus ein vielstimmiges Gackern hören konnte, dass sich exponentiell vervielfachte, und überall um ihn herum widerhallte. Es war der Klang völligen Wahnsinns.

Severus blieb stehen und blickte auf die ihn umgebenden geschlossenen, eisernen Türen. Die wirbelnden Schatten fassten sich an ihre verzerrten Gesichter und sausten durch die Sprünge der Gitterstäbe. Hinter jeder Tür wartete das Versprechen auf einen einsamen, kalten Tod.

_´Das ist nicht ihr Verstand. Er ist es nie gewesen. Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir Lucius, das wird nicht funktionieren.´_

Die Stimme – Lucius - der Fluch - antwortete nicht, sondern lachte ihn weiter aus. Snape stieß die Luft aus seinen Lungen und zog noch einmal an der Verbindung zu Hermine. Am Ende des Korridors, vorbei an dem Besucherraum in Azkaban, sah er die Tür zu seinen privaten Räumen und er hastete darauf zu.

_´Sie ist ein leckerer, kleiner, dreckiger Leckerbissen´_, bot Lucius plötzlich an, seine Stimme erinnerte an Böswilligkeit und einen eigenartigen Stolz, _´So ein Verstand, so eine Freude; so einfach zu manipulieren.´_

Severus war weit davon entfernt, Geistesspielchen mit dem Fluch zu spielen. Stattdessen schwang er die Tür zu seinen Räumen auf und trat ein. Alles war so wie er es letzte Nacht zurückgelassen hatte. Als er auf seinen Tisch sah, bemerkte er, dass die Briefe für Albus und Hermine verschwunden waren. _´Du weißt nicht alles´, murmelte er. ´Wo ist sie, Lucius?´_

_´Im Bett, wo ich sie zurückgelassen habe´,_ gackerte die Stimme. _´So ein leckerer, kleiner Happen - und die Dinge die sie von dir träumt, Severus... Mann, Mann.. ´_

Snape bewegte sich vorsichtig und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren, als er die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer öffnete.

Sie lag in seinem Bett, eingewickelt in graue Fesseln die genauso substanzlos erschienen wie Nebel. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, als ob sie schlafen würde, ihr Mund war obszön geöffnet, als eine graue Tentakel sich ihren Weg in ihre Kehle suchte.

Severus starrte sie an und spürte wie er scharf die Luft einsog. ´_Hermine!´_

_´Ich habe sie, Severus, ich hatte sie schon immer, sie ist ein Teil von dir, jetzt habe ich euch beide, du wirst nie frei sein, sie ist ein Teil von dir, ein Teil von dir...´_

Lucius Stimmen flüsterten ihm zu, drangen durch seinen Ohren ein und wickelten sich fast hypnotisch in ihrer Intensität um seinen Verstand. Snape spürte eine seltsame Starre in seine Glieder kriechen. Es wäre so einfach sich neben sie zu legen und das Grau auch um sich wandern zu lassen. Er konnte ohne sie nicht leben; würde ohne sie nicht gehen...

_´So ist es richtig, Severus, komm näher... komm näher... vergiss die Verbindung... du bist nicht wie Theseus... sei bei der die du liebst... lass sie niemals allein... niemals...´_

Snape stand jetzt am Rand des Bettes. Lucius Fluch sang verführerisch in seinen Ohren, ermahnte ihn endlich aufzugeben. Seine Hand war unbewusst um die schwerelose Verbindung zwischen Hermine und ihm geschlungen, das Seil pulsierte noch immer leicht. Der Faden zu Harry war fast unsichtbar.

Faden.

Verbindung.

Snape hob seine freie Hand um sie zu der anderen zu bringen, die Hermines Verbindung hielt, beide Hände umfassten sie fest. Seine Finger verkrampften sich, spürten noch einmal die flackernde Verbindung ehe er sie entzwei riss.

Hermine setzte sich schreiend in seinem Bett auf.

Um sie herum zischte der Fluch böse, _´Es wird nicht funktionieren, Severus... Ich werde euch beide haben... Du bekommst sie damit nicht frei...´_ Als ob es seine Argumente bekräftigen wollte, verengten sich die Ketten die Hermine noch immer umgaben und wanden sich wie Schlangen, brachten sie hart aufs Bett zurück.

Hermines Augen fokussierten sich auf Severus, ihre Stimme war leise und verängstigt. ´_Severus, was... was passiert hier?´_ Sie wehrte sich schwach gegen die Fesseln, wand und drehte sich auf dem Laken.

Snapes rechte Hand bewegte sich zu seiner Robe, ehe sie wieder an seiner Seite ruhte. _´Kämpfe nicht dagegen an, Hermine´_, kommandierte er und betete, dass er den richtigen Weg nahm.

_´Wozu brauchst du sie?´_, fragte er laut und verächtlich. _´Warum das Schlammblut nehmen, wenn du mich haben kannst?´_

Die grauen Ketten lockerten sich etwas und schienen still zu halten, als ob sie nachdachten. Langsam begannen sie von Hermine abzulassen, ein paar suchende Tentakel, kamen über das Bett näher dorthin wo Snape stand. _´Du bietest dich stattdessen an, Severus?_´, zischte der Fluch hungrig klingend.

_´Freiwillig_´, stimmte er zu und kämpfte den Drang einen Schritt nach hinten zu gehen nieder, als das grau sich ausstreckte und die Länge seines Gehrocks entlangstrich.

Hermine starrte ihn vom Bett aus mit großen, verwirrten Augen an, aber Verstehen flackerte durch ihre braunen Tiefen. Als die Ketten sich soweit von ihr gelöst hatten, dass sie sich bewegen konnte, ließ sie sich kraftlos auf der anderen Seite des Bettes aus dem Bett gleiten und sah Severus die ganze Zeit an. Er hoffte, dass sie mit ihrem scharfsinnigen Blick in seinen Augen lesen konnte.

_´Das ist so gut... so gut...´_, summten Lucius Stimmen spottend, ´_Opferst dich selbst für diese Schlampe... so einfach, so schwach... komm zu mir, Severus, ich habe gewartet...´_

Als sich die erste Kette um seinen Arm wand, war Snape bereit. Er glitt mit seiner freien Hand in seine Robe und brachte ein kurzes Messer zutage, welches golden im Raum aufblitzte. Er schwang es in einem Bogen durch den Nebel und spürte eine gewaltige Befriedigung als der Fluch in einem unmenschlichen Ton des Schmerzes zu schreien begann.

Hermine stand, mit ein paar baumelnden Fetzen des Nebels an ihrem Körper, neben ihm und war bereit jeden Augenblick zu fliehen. Snape drehte sich um, griff Hermines Hand und schob sie aus seinen Räumen heraus, den Korridor hinunter und schnitt die Ketten von ihrem Körper während sie rannten. Hinter sich konnte er den Fluch brüllen hören, _´Tötet ihn, töte ihn, töte ihn, töte ihn, töte ihn!´_

Hermine war noch nicht ganz sie selbst, sie stolperte wie eine zerbrochene Marionette die nur noch an der Hälfte ihrer Fäden hing. Er hörte das Rennen tausender Ratten, das Zischen hunderter Schlangen und er wusste, dass sich der Fluch wieder vollständig erholt hatte.

Er löste die letzte Kette von ihr, als sie in das Foyer kamen.

_´Sieh nicht zurück´,_ schrie er sie an, ´_Bleib in Bewegung! Ich hab dich, du bist sicher. Du bist sicher_!´ Er sah auf, als er Potter ihren Namen rufen hörte und sah, dass er entgegen aller Gründe auf sie zukam.

_´Bleib verdammt noch mal wo du bist, Potter! Ich sagte dir, dich verflucht noch mal nicht zu bewegen!´_

_´Harry´_, rief Hermine plötzlich, zog Severus Arm plötzlich mit überraschender Kraft hinter sich her, als sie sich bemühte vorwärts zu kommen. Ihr gemeinsames Vorankommen, wurde plötzlich schwerer, sobald sie im Foyer aufgetaucht waren. Der Fluch war nicht bereit sie jetzt gehen zu lassen.

„Das Grau... es kommt. Ihr müsst euch beeilen!" Er konnte Sybill wieder hören, ihre Stimme war laut vor lauter Angst. Snape schaffte es Hermine vor sich zu ziehen, wickelte sie in den durchhängenden Teil seiner Verbindung zu Harry, während sie sich auf ihn zu bewegten und verknotete sie.

Die Luft um sie herum wurde eisig und kristallisierte sich in jedem Atemzug. Er fühlte sich als würde er durch Schlamm rennen, dick, kalt und mit jedem Schritt unbarmherzig an ihm zerrend. Potter versuchte jetzt rückwärts zurück zum Eingang zu gelangen, zog an ihrer Verbindung, als ob sein bloßer Wille sie näher heranbringen konnte.

Das Foyer wurde silbrig-grau, aus dem Korridor kam ein Wind mit der Kraft eines Nordwest Windes und tausende Lucius´ brabbelten verrückt, _´Er hat uns ausgetrickst, er hat uns ausgetrickst, er hat uns ausgetrickst...müssen ihn fangen, müssen ihn fangen, müssen ihn fangen...´_

Hermine weinte, ihre Tränen gefroren auf ihrem Gesicht, während ihr Haar wild hinter ihr herflatterte, als sie versuchte trotz der Dicke der Luft zu Potter zu gelangen, doch der Fluch gewann an Boden.

Sie waren so nahe dran. So nahe. Potter war jetzt fast am Ausgang - wenn Snape doch nur Hermine zu ihm bringen konnte, würden sie zu Guter Letzt sicher sein. Er hatte es ihr versprochen... doch er wollte jetzt noch nicht aufgeben. Nicht wenn das bedeutete, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde.

Es gab eine Chance - nur eine. Er hob seine Hand und die Klinge seines Messers glitzerte in der Luft. Gold, die Farbe des höchsten Gutes - und zerschnitt damit die Verbindung zwischen sich und Potter.

Das Ergebnis kam prompt - der Fluch begann wie triumphierend zu zischen und zu gackern und Hermine stürzte vor, als hinge sie am Ende eines elastischen Bandes, ((und)) direkt in Potter hinein.

Die Dicke um sie herum verschwand plötzlich und Snape begann so schnell wie er konnte zu rennen, sah zu wie Potter Hermine in seine Arme zog und sie heftig umarmte. _´Hermine, oh Hermine!_´, weinte der jüngere Mann vor Freude.

_´Verschwindet verflucht noch mal von hier!´, _schrie er sie an und schwor sich, dass er den jüngeren auf sechs verschiedene Arten zum Sonntag fluchen würde, wenn der nicht endlich seinen Arsch bewegte solange der Fluch unbeweglich war. Snape wusste nicht wie lange Potter ohne die Verbindung in Hermines Geist bleiben würde.

Hermine drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen und ihre Augen weiteten sich ängstlich als sie sah, wie weit entfernt er noch von ihnen war. _´Nicht ohne dich!_´, warf sie ein, _´Beeil dich, Severus, beeil dich!´_

Wie um ihre Aussage zu bestätigen, konnte er Sibyl - deren Stimme still geworden war, nachdem Snape die Verbindung zwischen sich und Harry gekappt hatte - jetzt schreien hören, „Komm da raus Severus! Ich kann nicht sehen... Ich verliere deine Farben, komme jetzt raus!"

Er konnte spüren wie es versuchte ihn zu erreichen und er beschleunigte seine Schritte, _´Renn Potter! Schnapp sie dir und verschwinde von hier!´_

Der junge Mann tat es schlussendlich, schnappte sich Hermine, warf sie über seine Schulter und rannte Richtung Eingang. Snape konnte sehen wie Hermine sich dagegen wehrte, wimmerte als ein wohlplatzierter Hieb Potter fast dazu brachte sie fallen zu lassen.

_´Severus!´,_ schrie sie, _´Severus!´_

Eine graue Kette kam plötzlich aus dem Boden, wickelte sich um sein Bein und brachte ihn zum stehen. _´Wir haben ihn, wir haben ihn, wir haben ihn...´_

_´Geh raus, Potter! Bring sie hier raus!´_, rief er wieder und schlug wild mit seinem Messer um sich, als die Ketten ihn einwickelten.

Potter hatte Hermine runter gelassen. Der Fluch war fröhlich, sang in sein Ohr und hallte durch seinen Kopf, die Stimmen schienen in jede seiner Poren vorzudringen. Die Ketten um seine Knöchel wurden enger und krochen seine Beine hinauf. _´Wir werden sie auch bekommen... ein köstlicher Leckerbissen... dreckiges, schmutziges Schlammblut...´_

_´Du kannst mich haben, du blutrünstiges Biest!_´, schnarrte Snape, der immer noch wild um sich schlug, _´Nur lass sie in Ruhe und lasse sie gehen! Potter! Geh raus - bring sie hier raus!´_

Sein Körper wurde an Ort und Stelle festgehalten. Snape spürte wie die Ketten seine Beine und seinen Rücken hinauf krochen und ihn auf dem kalten Stein festhielten. Seine Arme waren noch frei, dank seiner Reflexe die ihn nur um Haaresbreite schneller sein ließen, als der Fluch der versuchte sich um sie zu schlingen. Doch es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf.

Er zog seinen Kopf nach hinten, als eine graue Kette plötzlich versuchte sich um seinen Hals zu winden. Er hob beide Hände um an der zerbrechlichen Schnur zu zerren, während ein frustriertes Brummen seine Kehle verließ. Er zerbrach die Kette mit wenig Aufwand, nur um dann seinen linken Arm seine Seite gepresst wieder zu finden, der von einer dickeren Kette gehalten wurde, eine andere wand sich um seine Brust. Er versuchte sie mit seinem Messer zu zerschneiden und erwischte ein paar, doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass der Fluch mit ihm spielte; seine Versuch die Freiheit zu gewinnen genoss.

_´Du gehörst jetzt uns Severus... widerstehe uns nicht... gib nach... gib nach...sie hat dich verlassen, Severus, dass Schlammblut hat dich zum Sterben zurückgelassen... komm mit uns... komm...´_

Snape grunzte, als seine Schulter harte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte. Die Ketten waren nun komplett um seinen Körper geschlungen, bewegten sich wie lebendige Kreaturen, zitterten und zogen sich enger zusammen, um ihre Beute sicher fest zu halten. Er konnte das kalte Gleiten der Ketten an seinem Nacken spüren, über seine Wangen, über seine Stirn, ehe ein gedämpfter Schrei seine Kehle verließ und alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

Hermine Granger war wütend. Wütend und ängstlich. Severus hatte sie angelogen - er versuchte sich selbst zu opfern um sie zu retten und würde nichts von all dem haben. Sie weigerte sich ohne ihn zu gehen.

Sie wusste nicht was passierte, was sie zu diesem Punkt hier gebracht hatte - das letzte an das sie sich erinnern konnte, bevor Severus sie durch den modrigen Korridor gezogen hatte war, dass sie Augenblicke vorher eingeschlafen war, während sie sich vorstellte, wie es sein würde, wenn sie neben ihm einschlafen würde.

Doch es konnten nicht nur ein paar Augenblicke vergangen sein, weil Harry hier war und sie rannte zurück an Severus Seite. Sein Körper war fast vollständig von den grauen Ketten eingehüllt, die sich auch um sie geschlungen hatten, als sie aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht war.

Ihr Herz hämmerte vor lauter Adrenalin und Angst - sie würde nicht ohne Severus gehen. Sie würde ihr Leben nicht für den Preis seines Lebens zurück nehmen. Sie liebte ihn; sie weigerte sich ohne ihn zu leben. Sie sah auch nicht zurück zu Harry, um zu sehen ob er noch immer da war, wo doch das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben vor ihr lag. ´Ich werde nicht Euridike sein´, gelobte sie. ´Weder Severus noch ich müssen unser Leben aufgeben - wir können uns gegenseitig retten.´

Sie konnte den Fluch jetzt lachen hören, als sie näher kam. Severus war in seine Ringe gewickelt, seine Augen waren kaum durch die Lücken die die Ketten ließen zu sehen, als sein Kopf plötzlich nach hinten ruckte, so dass sie seine leeren, leblosen Augen sehen konnte.

_´Du kannst ihn nicht retten´_, zischte der Fluch, Lucius Stimme, _´Dummes Schlammblut, so einfach zu manipulieren...´_

_´Lass ihn gehen´_, verlangte Hermine, kniete sich neben Severus Körper um heftig an den nebligen Ketten zu zerren.

_´Niemals!´,_ zischte der Fluch zurück, _´Er gehört mir, genauso wie du.. Für immer und ewig...´_

_´Er gehört mir!_´, erwiderte Hermine. _´Du kannst ihn nicht haben.´_

_´Ich werde euch beide haben´_, kam die spöttische Antwort. _´Du kannst nicht mehr befreit werden... du bist hier ebenfalls gefangen... schmutziges Mädchen, dämliche Schlampe...´_

Hermine bot noch einmal all ihren Willen gegen den Fluch auf, ihre Finger zu Krallen geformt, als sie an den Ketten riss die Snape festhielten. _´Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du uns bekommst!´_, schrie sie, ihre Stimme hörte sich wie die einer wütenden Banshee an.

Der Fluch lachte. ´_Du kannst nicht gewinnen´_, höhnte er, _´Ich habe dich benutzt, um ihn in die Falle zu locken... Es ist alles deine Schuld... Dummes Mädchen...´_

Severus bewegte sich plötzlich wieder, Hermines Stimme und ihre Bemühungen ihn zu befreien hatten ihn aus seiner betäubten Starre erwachen lassen. _´Nein...´_, keuchte er, als Hermine bei den Worten des Fluches zusammenzuckte, _´Das ist nicht wahr...´_

Lucius Stimme wurde seltsam hypnotisch, die Ketten wickelten und schlangen sich Hermines Ellenbogen hinauf, _´Es ist wahr, es ist wahr...´_, sang er. _´Sie war der Köder... Ich fütterte ihre Träume, ich fütterte ihr Herz... Ich brachte sie dazu, sich in dich zu verlieben, du erbärmlicher Dummkopf... Glaubst sie könnte dich ohne meinen Einfluss lieben...´_ Das Grau breitete sich aus, während es sprach, wanderte über ihre Schultern, wickelte sich in ihr Haar, _´Du liebst ihn nicht, du liebst ihn nicht...´_

_´Das tue ich´_, widersprach sie, auch wenn das Grau sie übermannte, _´Ich tue es. Glaube nicht was es sagt, Severus. Der Fluch kontrolliert mein Herz nicht.. Wenn ich dich nicht lieben würde, wäre ich mit Harry gegangen. Du hast die Verbindung zerschnitten und mich befreit, nicht wahr? Wenn ich dazu verflucht war dich zu lieben, wären meine Gefühle verschwunden, als du die Verbindung unterbrochen hast.´_

Severus wehrte sich immer noch, doch sie konnte seine Augen sehen. Sie waren unendlich traurig, schmerzlich anzusehen, als ob alle Träume die sie hatten zerstört worden waren. Er glaubte dem Fluch.

_´Ich höre auf zu kämpfen, wenn du sie gehen lässt´,_ murmelte er gebrochen, _´Du brauchst sie nicht, wenn du mich hast.´_

_´Nobel, so nobel´_, spottete der Lucius-Fluch, _´Ich werde sie nie gehen lassen... Ich habe euch beide... Den Verräter und seine Hure..._

_Severus´,_ bettelte Hermine, Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie hatte es geschafft durch ein paar Ketten zu brechen und seine Hand zu ergreifen. _´Sieh mich an. Wir können dagegen kämpfen! Du hast mir versprochen, mich hier heraus zu bringen und du hast noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen. Du musst mich befreien und ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen. Ich liebe dich, Severus. Ich liebe dich. Götter, Götter, bitte..´_

_´Wie kannst du mich lieben?´_, murmelte Severus gebrochen und ließ sich von ihr weg in die Ketten sinken, _´Wenn ich dir gegenüber so versagt habe?´_

_´Niemals!´_, antwortete sie vehement, _´Du hast mich gerettet. Immer wieder hast du mich gerettet. Diesmal möchte ich dich retten. Lucius kann uns nicht schlagen - nicht solange wir ihn nicht lassen. Es ist elementare Magie. Liebe ist stärker als der Hass - und ich liebe dich. Glaube mir, ich tue es!´_

_´Ich liebe dich auch´,_ erwiderte Severus, aber seine Stimme war müde, automatisch.

Das Grau um sie herum pulsierte und gackerte, schob Hermine tiefer in die sich windende Masse. ´_Ich liebe dich, Severus!´,_ sagte sie noch einmal, ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sich seine Finger fester um ihre schlossen.

_´Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine.´_

_´Narren´_, flüsterte der Fluch, _´Ihr kennt die Liebe nicht.´_

_´Doch´_, antwortete Hermine, _´Ich tue es. Ich liebe ihn. Du kannst uns nicht haben.´_

_Du kannst uns nicht haben´,_ wiederholte Severus, _´Nicht wenn ich endlich ein Leben gefunden habe, für das es wert ist zu leben.´_

Die Ketten um sie herum erzitterten, ließen nach. _´Ihr habt gar nichts... Nichts... Schwächliche Dummköpfe!´_

_´Ja, Severus´_, bestätigte Hermine und griff seine Hände um mit aller Kraft daran zu ziehen. _´Lebe mit mir. Bleib bei mir, bitte. Gib nicht auf, lass ihn nicht gewinnen, wir können das gemeinsam besiegen.´_

Snapes Arme waren plötzlich frei und um sie herum, ließ sich von ihr von dem Fluch wegziehen, welcher schrumpfte und durch den Boden verschwand. _´Hermine...´_

_´Nein, nein, nein, nein...´_, versuchte der Fluch zu schreien, als er verschwand und ließ die Halle leer und kalt zurück.

Sie standen einander umschlungen in der Mitte des Foyers. Hermine weinte und Severus wischte ihr sachte die Tränen weg, ehe er sich nach unten beugte und einen erleichterten Kuss gestattete. Nach einem Moment ließ er von ihr ab, lächelte als er ihre Hand ergriff und sie zum Eingang zog.

_´Lass uns gehen und leben, meine Liebe.´_

Hermine spürte wie warmes Licht sie erfasste und ihre innere Welt verblasste.

Helles, blendendes Licht erfasste sie zuerst. Sie blinzelte dagegen an und hörte einen lauten Ruf des Glücks links von ihr. Bevor Hermine die Möglichkeit hatte zu begreifen was geschah, fand sie sich in einer heftigen, warmen Umarmung wieder die ihr die Luft aus den Lungen presste.

„Hermine!" Harrys Stimme war nahe an ihrem Ohr und durch ihre blinzelnden Augen konnte sie eine Steindecke sehen, die vom Sonnenlicht erhellt wurde. „Du bist raus gekommen! Du bist zurückgekommen! Oh, Hermine!"

„Mr. Potter!", eine scharfe Stimme schnitt durch Harrys Euphorie und Hermine spürte den warmen Körper ihres Freundes von ihrer linken Seite weichen.

Sie drehte langsam ihren Kopf, spürte Muskeln brennen und Nerven prickeln, angesichts der vergessenen Bewegung. Sie war wirklich draußen. Alles fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wirklich real an. Tränen kitzelten ihre Augenwinkel als sie Harry ansah, seine Brille war verrutscht und seine Augen wurden von Freudentränen überflutet.

„Harry", krächzte sie und hustete leicht.

„Aber, aber, geben Sie dem Mädchen etwas Raum, Mr. Potter. Oh Miss Granger, Sie haben uns hier einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Hier, trinken sie das meine Liebe, Sie werden dann besser sprechen können."

Eine Tasse wurde an Hermines Lippen gebracht und eine kühle Flüssigkeit glitt ihre Kehle hinab und beruhigte ihre ungebrauchten Stimmbänder. Ein vertrautes Gesicht lächelte sie an, umgeben von braunem Haar das am Ansatz schon ergraute. Doch die Erscheinung war nicht wichtig, sie hätte Netties Stimme überall erkannt.

Hermine leckte sich über ihre Lippen und lächelte. „Nettie", grüßte sie weich. „Wo...?"

eine Bewegung an ihrer rechten Seite ließ sie herunter sehen. Sie bemerkte, dass ihre rechte Hand in einer wesentlich größeren lag, lange Finger und eine feuchte Handfläche waren gegen ihre gepresst. Langes, schwarzes Haar fiel über ihren Unterarm und ein paar Strähnen lagen auf ihrem Magen. Der schwarz gekleidete Körper bewegte sich und der Kopf hob sich langsam, das Gesicht von ihrem Blick abgewandt.

„Severus", hauchte Hermine und drückte die Hand, die in ihrer lag.

Snapes Kopf drehte sich um, seine Augen waren weit und glitzerten, fast so als wäre er überrascht, dass Hermine wach war und mit ihm sprach. Sie gab ihm ein scheues Lächeln, welches er nicht erwiderte. Stattdessen setzte er sich aufrechter hin, doch seine Hand verblieb in ihrer.

„Du hast es geschafft", presste sie heraus und wollte, dass der ungläubige Ausdruck aus seinen Augen verschwand. Sie war so glücklich, dass sie diese Augen so gut kannte und diese in der realen Welt genauso aussahen wie in ihrem Geist. „Wir sind raus, du hast mich gerettet."

Professor Dumbledore trat dann in ihr Sichtfeld und trat an Severus Seite. Er legte eine knochige Hand auf seine Schulter und tätschelte sie sachte, Erleichterung und etwas das wie Tränen aussah glitzerte in seinen blauen Augen. „Gute Arbeit, mein Junge", gratulierte er.

Hermine grinste, sie wusste genau, dass das ziemlich albern aussehen musste. Snape sah wirklich ausgezehrt aus - dunkle Ringe umrandeten seine Augen und sein Haar hing in fettigen Knoten herunter. Er sah viel schlechter aus, als sie ihn je in ihrem Verstand gesehen hatte, doch das machte nichts. Es war einfach nur das Gesicht des Mannes den sie liebte.

„Severus du siehst wirklich miserabel aus", stichelte sie.

Das schien eine Reaktion bei ihm hervor zu rufen, jedoch nicht die die sie erwartet hätte. Er rückte plötzlich von ihr ab, ließ ihre Hand fallen als ob er sich daran verbrannt hatte und stand schnell auf.

Hermine blinzelte besorgt. „Severus..?"

„Miss Granger", unterbrach er sie steif. „Ich bin froh Sie wohlauf zu sehen. Wie es scheint war die Entziehung ein voller Erfolg."

„Was zum Teufel faselst du da, Snape?", schnappte Harry mit finsterem Gesicht von der anderen Seite ihres Bettes.

„Severus...", begann Dumbledore beschwichtigend.

„Klappe, Potter. Ich bin in Ordnung Albus, nur ein wenig erschöpft von... der.." Snape schwankte, seine Augen waren plötzlich unfokussiert. Ein kurzes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, bevor er vorn überkippte und plump neben Hermine auf das große Bett fiel.

Nettie rauschte vor und untersuchte Snape, legte eine Hand auf sein Handgelenk dann auf seine Stirn. „Erschöpfung", gab sie nach ein paar Sekunden bekannt.

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus.

„Er muss in den Krankenflügel", fuhr sie fort. „ Er braucht ein paar Tage ungestörte Ruhe und eine vernünftige Mahlzeit." Ihre Augen trafen entschuldigend auf Hermines. „Er hat sich sehr für Sie verausgabt, meine Liebe."

Hermine nickte verstehend und legte sanft ihre rechte Hand auf seinen Kopf. „Passen Sie auf ihn auf, Nettie. Ich komme für einen Besuch vorbei, sobald ich in der Lage bin mich zu bewegen."

Die Krankenschwester lächelte. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie das sagen würden." Sie drehte sich zu Harry um, „Passen Sie auf sie auf, ich bringe Professor Severus zu Poppy."

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes hob Nettie sachte den Körper von Snape vom Bett und dirigierte ihn leise zum Flohnetzwerk. Hermine lehnte sich zurück in ihre Kissen und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis laut zu lachen. Severus war wirklich stur, ob er nun hier oder in ihrem Verstand war. Sie hoffte nur, dass er sie nicht wieder monatelang warten lassen würde, bis er es ihr erlaubte ihn zu küssen.

Glücklicherweise schien es nicht so, dass Hermine so lange warten musste. Als Snape am nächsten Tag im Krankenflügel erwachte, sah er als erstes Hermine die es sich in einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett bequem gemacht hatte und die neueste Ausgabe der Bibliothek eines Zaubersprüchebuches las. Sie lächelte ihn an, berührte seinen Arm, dann seine Wange und sein Haar, die Berührung war so vertraut und doch so neu für ihn, als sie in der Realität stattfand. Sein Herz flatterte und hämmerte in der Weise, wie es das immer tat, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass diese intelligente Hexe ihn liebte.

Sie blieb und sprach mit ihm, wobei sie den Großteil des Gesprächs anführte bis er wieder auftaute. Als sein Essen kam, fütterte sie ihn selbst mit einer Gabel, lächelte und stichelte ihn wegen der mürrischen Blicke die er ihr zuwarf, als sie sein Fleisch in kleine, leicht zu kauende Stücke schnitt. Snape ließ es zu, dass sie näher bei ihm saß als der Nachmittag anbrach, bis er es sich selbst erlaubte sie vorsichtig zu berühren. Es war nur eine flüchtige Liebkosung an ihrem Hinterkopf, doch sie spürte es und strahlte ihn an, ehe sie ihm einen Kuss auf seine stoppelige Wange drückte. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass es ihm verziehen war, dass er an ihr gezweifelt hatte.

Zwei Tage später hatte die Nachricht ihre Runde in der Schule gemacht. Das Willkommen-Zurück-Fest war genauso wie sie es erwartet hatten und noch viel mehr. Albus hatte sich selbst übertroffen und die Tische stöhnten unter dem Gewicht des Festessens. Die Schüler von Hogwarts, die ihren Zaubertränkelehrer noch nie zuvor so glücklich gesehen hatten, sahen beklommen zu, wie er die Hexe die neben ihm saß, oftmals anlächelte; die legendäre Hermine Granger, die wundersamerweise von dem Fluch befreit wurde, der sie für fast zwei Jahre ins Koma gebracht hatte.

Nettie Pomfrey und Harry Potter hatten die Ehrenplätze neben Hermine und Snape erhalten. Hin und wieder lehnte sich Madam Pomfrey über Snape um etwas zu Hermine zu sagen, oder Snape den Arm zu tätscheln, als müsse sie sich wirklich davon überzeugen, dass er da war.

Potter sah nicht einmal finster zu Severus, noch sah der ältere Mann ihn finster an. Als ein paar Tage später das Wort die Runde machte, dass die beiden Männer zusammen an der Befreiung von Miss Granger gearbeitet, so gab es mehr Leute die es glaubten, als die, die es nicht glaubten.

Es war keine große Überraschung, als Professor Snape und Hermine Granger ein paar Wochen später ihre Verlobung bekannt gaben. Als Snape beschlossen hatte, das Lehren gegen ein privates Leben des Forschens einzutauschen, waren Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall die ersten die ihm gratulierten und sagten, dass es an der Zeit war, dass er das tat was er wollte.

Das Paar kaufte sich ein kleines Häuschen außerhalb von Hogsmeade - es hatte ein exzellentes Labor, in dem sie zusammen arbeiten konnten - und es war nah genug an Hogwarts um Besucher zu empfangen und andererseits weit genug entfernt, dass keiner ihre Gastfreundschaft ausnutzte.

Sie bereisten, in ihrer drei Monate langen Hochzeitsreise, die Welt - Severus nahm seine junge Frau mit zu all den Plätzen die er alleine besucht hatte: die ägyptischen Pyramiden, die Ruinen von Atlantis, die chinesische Mauer, die Mayabibliotheken und Griechenland - wo Hermine lernte, dass er über die Bräunungsstreifen keine Witze machte.

Severus Snape, meisterhafter Bastard, Extodesser, Exspion, Ex-Schmieriger-Penner und frischgebackener verliebter Mann, lernte was es bedeutete von den Menschen akzeptiert zu werden, von denen es wichtig war.

Und Hermine Granger-Snape? Sie war glücklicher als je zuvor.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilog: Nettie

Sie waren jetzt schon seit über zwei Jahren hier und er kam jeden Tag um sie zu besuchen.

Manche Tage waren für ihn schlimmer als andere, doch als die Zeit langsam verstrich schienen die Wunden zu heilen, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher war, dass sie es jemals tun würden. Ich kann nicht wirklich sagen was er mehr bedauert; sie gehen zu lassen oder nicht mehr versucht zu haben bei ihr zu bleiben - bei ihnen zu bleiben und mit ihnen um ihre Freiheit zu kämpfen.

Es war für Harry schwer gewesen, Hermine zurückzulassen.

Es war für uns alle schwer.

Kümmere dich nicht darum, Liebes, wenn ich mir einmal über meine Augen tupfe, während wir reden. Weißt du, ich habe schon immer eine gute, tragische Romanze gemocht und diese - nun, sie liegt ganz oben auf der Rangliste.

Ich kann mir den letzten Tag in Hermines Räumen noch sehr gut vorstellen. Albus - lieber, lieber Albus - seine Sorge um Severus war offensichtlich gewesen, er hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er dem jüngeren Mann den er wie einen Sohn liebte, auf Wiedersehen gesagt hatte. Ich denke er wusste dort schon, dass Severus nicht zu uns zurückkehren würde.

Harry - damals Mr. Potter, doch jetzt nicht mehr - konnte kaum seine Aufregung verbergen, bald seine Freundin wieder bei sich zu haben, auch wenn sein Lächeln ein wenig dunkel war, ganz so, als hatte er etwas gewusst, was wir anderen nicht wussten.

Sybil hatte die drei, einmal konzentriert aussehend hinter ihren flaschenboden dicken Brillengläsern, mit einer elektrischen Intensität genau beobachte als sie den Zaubertrank tranken, um Hermine zu befreien. Ihre Stimme war sicher und standhaft geblieben, als sie das Grau beschrieben hatte; wo es war und was es tat...

Entschuldige mich bitte, Liebes, während ich mich räuspere und noch einmal meine Augen tupfe. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich einen Schluck Tee trinke bevor ich fortfahre? Ich hatte begonnen zu glauben, eine heiße Tasse Tee würde alle Krankheiten heilen, doch jetzt weiß ich es besser. Trotzdem, die Wärme ist beruhigend und das Prickeln des Zuckers auf meiner Zunge, gibt mir etwas auf das ich mich für einen Moment konzentrieren kann.

Severus sieht gut aus, findest du nicht auch? Die letzten paar Tage bevor... nun er ist nicht mehr ganz so mager, oder? Wir pflegen ihn sehr gut hier. Ich wage es sogar zu sagen, dass er ein paar Pfund zugelegt hat, seit sie vor drei Jahren hier angekommen sind. Hermine sieht so aus wie immer - so ein schönes Mädchen - eine Frau inzwischen. Ich finde sie geben ein wundervolles Paar ab, du nicht auch?

Wie auch immer, wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, dieser Tag.

Nun.

Severus war an diesem Morgen in wirklich guter Stimmung, er küsste meine Wange und ärgerte mich sogar wegen meines bevorzugten Lesestoffes, wenn du dir das vorstellen kannst! Er sagte mir, er müsste zurückkommen, weil er nicht derjenige sein wollte, dem ich viktorianische Romane vorlas, wenn er es nicht tat. Ich habe es mir gemerkt, wie du sicher an dem Stapel James Bond Geschichten erkannt hast, die dort am Ende des Tisches liegen. Ich dachte mir, ich müsse ihnen nach all dem etwas vorlesen und ich bin der Meinung, dass Severus und Hermine die Ironie gefallen würde, dass ich dem größten Doppelagenten aller Zeiten Spionagegeschichten vorlas.

Wie dem auch sei, Severus schien an diesem Morgen – friedvoll - zu sein. Ich dachte es läge daran, dass er wusste, dass er bald Hermine befreien würde und sie dann ihr Leben zusammen verbringen könnten, doch es war nicht nur das. Er war zufrieden, weil er wusste, dass dies das Ende sein würde. Versteh mich nicht falsch - ich glaube nicht dass er aufgegeben hat oder so etwas. Ich denke, er hatte die volle Absicht mit Hermine heraus zu kommen, wenn er es konnte. Falls er irgendwie versagte, wusste er, dass er sie ohne sich hinaus bringen konnte und er war bereit sich für sie zu opfern.

An manchen Tagen bin ich richtig ungehalten, weil Hermine nicht mit Harry raus gekommen ist, wie Snape es gewollt hatte - dass er sich für nichts geopfert hatte und nun beide verloren waren - doch mein Ärger hielt nie lange an. Ich würde es hassen, wenn er alleine wäre - er war in der realen Welt immer so allein gewesen.

Niemand von uns hatte erwartet, dass Harry so spektakulär zurückkommen würde, wie er es getan hatte. In einer Minute hatte er da gestanden, Tränen rannen leise aus seinen Augen, während er Severus Hand hielt und im nächsten Augenblick wurde er praktisch durch den Raum geworfen, seine dünne Verbindung zu den beiden war zerbrochen.

Ich war an seine Seite geeilt, als ich das scharfe Krachen seines Schädels gegen die Wand gehört hatte, doch noch bevor ich ihn erreicht hatte, war er zurück auf seine Füße gesprungen, zurück zu Severus gelaufen und seine Hände streckten sich aus um das Gesicht des älteren Mannes zu umfassen, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Snape," hatte er herausgewürgt, „Snape! Sie wollte nicht mit mir kommen... können Sie mich hören? Sie wollte nicht mitkommen!"

Severus käferschwarze Augen waren weit offen und tot, die Farbe glanz- und leblos. Albus war nach ein paar Momenten vorgetreten und hatte Harry mit zitternden Händen weggezogen.

„Was ist passiert, Harry? Was ist passiert?", seine Stimme war alt; zittrig, die blauen Augen von Tränen getrübt.

„Sie wollte ihn nicht zurücklassen", hatte Harry ausgerufen. „Ich hätte sie retten können... Ich hätte..."

„Aber was ist geschehen, Harry?", fragte Albus noch einmal, seine Stimme war nu etwas schärfer als zuvor.

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber der junge Potter schaffte es seine Geschichte zu erzählen – stotterte, als er uns von dem Foyer erzählt hatte, wo er zuerst angekommen war, wie Professor Severus gegangen war um Hermine zu suchen, Potter alleine zurücklassend. Er erzählte uns von ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen aus dem Korridor, wie der Fluch hinter ihnen her schrie, wie die Luft um sie herum erstarrte, als sie versuchten zu rennen. „Ich schwöre, Albus, der Fluch hatte tausende Stimmen... Und alle klangen wie Lucius Malfoy..."

Harry berichtete uns von dem goldenen Dolch, der ihre Verbindung zerschnitten hatte; wie Hermine praktisch in seine Arme geflogen war; Severus plötzlich in der Lage war zu rennen und sie anschrie zu verschwinden.

Seine grünen Augen hatten hinter seinen Tränen wie Smaragde gefunkelt, als er wiederholte wie Hermine ihn angefleht hatte sie runter und zu Severus gehen zu lassen, auch als Severus sich dem Fluch angeboten hatte, wenn er nur sie beide gehen lassen würde. „Er liebt sie", hatte er geweint, „Liebt sie so sehr, dass er für sie sterben würde! Und ich habe ihn enttäuscht - er hatte mir das Versprechen abgenommen, dass egal was geschieht, ich sie heraus bringen würde... Aber ich konnte - ich konnte es nicht tun. Sie braucht ihn. Die Götter sollen mir vergeben, doch ich habe sie im Stich gelassen und jetzt sind sie beide verloren!" Danach hatte er sich in meine Arme geworfen, seine dünnen Arme lagen um meine Taille, während er in meine Schürze schluchzte. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich es mir erlaubt hatte, zu sehen dass der Held der Zaubererwelt, nur ein kleiner Junge war, der seine Mutter brauchte.

„Shh", hatte ich gemurmelt, selbst als mir die Tränen gekommen waren, hatte ich seinen Rücken und sein Haar gestreichelt, „Shh."

Albus hatte natürlich Legilimentik versucht, kurz nachdem Potter uns erzählt hatte was passiert war, aber es war ihm nicht möglich irgendetwas zu finden.

„Es ist, als wäre eine Mauer aufgebaut worden", hatte er traurig gemurmelt. „Vorher konnte ich ihren Geist noch betreten - aber jetzt..." Es war schwer gewesen zu übersehen, wie sehr seine Hände gezittert hatten, als er sachte das Haar aus Professor Severus Gesicht gestrichen hatte. Wir hatten es geschafft ihn neben Miss Granger auf das Bett zu legen, immer darauf achtend, dass sich ihre Hände nicht trennten. „ ... Ich befürchte, wir haben sie beide verloren." Seine faltigen Finger hatten damit fortgefahren, Severus langes Haar mit zittriger Hand zu streicheln. „Mein Junge", hatte er gemurmelt, „Mein lieber, lieber Junge..."

Es war einfach herzzerreißend.

Keiner von uns hatte wirklich gewusst, was wir tun sollten. Ich hatte Tee gemacht - hatte mir selbst etwas zu tun gegeben um nicht vollends in Tränen auszubrechen. Harry hatte Hermines Hand ergriffen und saß auf einer Seite ihres Bettes und hatte abwechselnd „Du hast es mir versprochen, Hermine... Du hast es mir versprochen.." und „Snape.. Es tut mir leid. Sie wollte nicht gehen." gemurmelt.

Albus war auf der anderen Seite des Bettes gewesen, welches wir größer gehext hatten, als wir Severus darauf gelegt hatten. Sybil - die nichts gesagt hatte, seit Harry zurückgekehrt war - hatte am Ende des Bettes gestanden und auf die zwei liegenden Menschen gestarrt und hatte es sich kaum erlaubt zu blinzeln.

Wir hatten stundenlang über die beiden gewacht und gehofft, dass Hermine und Severus sich irgendwie befreien würden. Minerva McGonagall war aufgetaucht, um nachzusehen was geschah, als niemand in der Großen Halle zum Abendessen erschienen war. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass Severus und Hermine beim Abendessen teilnehmen würden, dass sie den ganzen Tag in der Küche verbracht hatte, um das Festessen zu überwachen.

Als ich ihr leise erklärt hatte, dass die Rettung nicht erfolgreich gewesen war, hatte sie sich zu uns gesellt und Albus die Stütze gegeben, die er so sehr gebraucht hatte.

Um Mitternacht herum, hatte Sybil plötzlich ihre Stille gebrochen. „Das Grau ist bezwungen", hatte sie geflüstert. „Ihre Auren sind zurückgekehrt."

Harry hatte strahlend gelächelt und Hermines Hand noch fester gegriffen, „Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest, Hermine! Du bist schon immer brillant gewesen."

Da wir erwartet hatten, dass sie nun aufwachen würde, warteten wir weiter. Drei Tage nach Sybils Aussage, hatte sich noch immer nichts an ihrem Zustand geändert. Laut Sybil, waren ihre Auren noch immer stark, ohne Anzeichen von Grau, doch weder Hermine noch Severus hatten auch nur geblinzelt.

Albus war nach den ersten 36 Stunden, auf Minervas Beharren hin, gegangen, doch Harry war geblieben. „Es ist meine Schuld", hatte er am zweiten Nachmittag geweint, „Ich hätte sie retten können und habe beschlossen es nicht zu tun."

„Es klingt, als wäre es ihre Entscheidung gewesen", hatte ich sanft geantwortet und ihm ein dickes Schinkensandwich und einen Tee gegeben. „Es hätte nichts gebracht sie zu zwingen ihn zu verlassen."

„Ich weiß", hatte er dann gebrochen geseufzt, „Ich weiß. Aber ich habe es Snape versprochen – Severus - dass ich sie raus bringen würde und ich habe ihn enttäuscht. Das Einzige worum er mich je gebeten hat..."

Ich hatte nichts darauf geantwortet, denn was hätte ich sagen können? Stattdessen hatte ich mich auf die andere Seite des Bettes gesetzt und versucht mein Sandwich zu essen. Nach kurzer Zeit brach Harry die Stille.

„Wissen Sie noch, als Sie mich gefragt hatten, wieso ich zu Snape gerannt bin, wegen Hermines Haar und an den Tag als Sie mir erzählt hatten, dass sie sterben würde... Ich wusste nicht wie ich darauf antworten sollte." Seine Augen waren von Hermines Gesicht zu Severus und dann zu meinem gewandert. „Es war etwas, worüber ich nie bewusst nachgedacht hatte. Ich meine, weshalb bin ich zu Snape gegangen und nicht zu Albus?"

Sein Daumen hatte träge über Hermines Handrücken gestreichelt während er sprach und er sprach so sanft, dass ich Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen.

„Wissen Sie, ich hatte ihn nie gemocht. Er war immer so... gemein... zu mir gewesen. Gab mir Spitznamen. War sarkastisch und grausam. Trotzdem - immer und immer wieder hat er mein Leben gerettet und Hermines und Rons... wirklich jedem. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nie angenehm war ein Spion zu sein."

Seine Stimme war wieder erstorben; sein Daumen auf Hermines Handrücken liegen geblieben. „Ich wusste, wenn ich wegen Hermine zu ihm gehen würde, würde er irgendetwas deswegen tun... Er tat immer irgendetwas. Rettete uns immer, egal was er fühlte. Und nach dem Krieg - als sich jeder bei mir einschleimte und so tat als wäre ich das Beste, das der Zaubererwelt je passieren konnte... hatte er sich nicht geändert. Er hat mich wie immer geärgert. Genauso wie Hermine mich wie immer behandelt hätte, wenn sie nicht von dem Fluch niedergestreckt worden wäre. Ich wäre genau derselbe alte Harry für sie gewesen; nicht Harry der Voldemort besiegt hatte; Harry der Held - einfach nur Harry."

„Sie mochten ihn", hatte ich gemurmelt und ihm zugenickt als er aufgesehen hatte und seine Träne weggeblinzelt hatte. „Sie wollten es nicht, aber sie haben es getan."

„Ich denke, dass ich ihn irgendwie mochte. Zum Schluss habe ich seine Fähigkeit bewundert, mich hassen zu können, egal was war." Wir hatten beide etwas über diesen Gedanken gekichert.

„Sie werden nicht zurückkommen, oder?", hatte er traurig gefragt.

„Ich denke nicht", hatte ich geantwortet.

Eine Woche später, während Albus Abendbesuch, hatte Harry plötzlich gefragt, was geschehen würde, wenn wir die Verbindung zwischen Hermine und Snape bewusst unterbrechen würden.

„Sybil hatte gesagt, ihre Auren seien stark... Was ist, wenn die Tatsache das sie körperlich noch immer miteinander verbunden sind, sie daran hindert zu uns zurückzukommen?", hatte er plötzlich aus dem Blauen heraus gefragt. „Vielleicht müssen wir nur ihre Verbindung unterbrechen, um den Fluch vollständig zu vernichten."

Albus hatte aufgesehen, seine Augen waren nachdenklich zusammengekniffen gewesen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das funktionieren würde."

„Wir wissen nicht, ob es das tun würde", hatte Harry das zurückgewiesen. „Wenn das Grau weg ist, sind sie offensichtlich noch am Leben... immer noch zusammen in Hermines Verstand... Wir sollten die Verbindung trennen."

„Was ist, wenn es ihnen nicht hilft die Verbindung zu unterbrechen?", hatte ich gefragt, „Was ist, wenn es ihnen irgendwie schadet, wenn wir die Verbindung zerstören?"

„Wie kann es ihnen schaden?" Harry hatte den Kopf geschüttelt, als er gesprochen hatte, ganz so als wollte er meine Worte aus dem Raum verbannen. „Was könnte schlimmer sein, als niemals wieder in der Lage zu sein, aufwachen zu können?"

„Ich denke es ist offensichtlich, dass sie im Geist zusammen sind", hatte ich geantwortet. „Wenn sie es nicht wären, würde Professor Severus jetzt nicht besser aussehen, als zu der Zeit, als er noch bei uns war und Miss Grangers Gesundheitszustand würde sich verschlechtern, noch mehr als beim letzten Mal, wo sie getrennt waren. Doch das ist nicht geschehen, oder? Sie sieht besser aus denn je! Was sagt ihnen, dass sie nicht ihre mentale Verbindung unterbrechen, wenn sie die körperliche Verbindung trennen?"

„Was bedeutet, dass wir es tun werden?"

Ich hatte mich zu Albus umgedreht, der das Paar auf dem Bett intensiv betrachtet hatte. „Bevor wir irgendetwas tun, brauchen wir Sybil. Nettie hat einen guten Punkt - Sie zu trennen könnte einen irreparablen Schaden hervorrufen. Sie muss hier sein, um uns zu sagen, was mit ihren Farben geschieht."

Harry hatte daraufhin gegrinst. „Ich gehe sie gleich holen!"

Ich hatte nichts gesagt, als er aus dem Raum gestürmt war, wartete bis er verschwunden war und sagte, „Ich denke, diese Idee muss ein bisschen mehr durchdacht werden. Ich weiß, dass Sie Professor Severus vermissen, Albus - ich tue es auch - aber ich denke, dass ist alles sehr unüberlegt. Wenn er hier wäre, würde Professor Severus das niemals erlauben - nicht ohne es zuvor überprüft zu haben."

Der Schulleiter hatte Potters unlängst verlassenen Stuhl übernommen, seine traurigen, blauen Augen hatten mich kaum angesehen. „Es ist das Einzige was möglicherweise funktionieren könnte, Nettie. Wenn das Grau verschwunden ist, sollten sie in der Lage sein aufzuwachen."

„Was ist wenn sie schon lange denken, dass sie aufgewacht sind?", hatte ich erwidert, „Was ist dann? Wenn sie sie voneinander trennen..." Meine Stimme verlor sich und ich hatte die Tränen spüren können, die meine Augen gefüllt hatten. „Die Verbindung zu unterbrechen, könnte sie umbringen!"

Albus hatte sich geweigert mir zuzuhören. Als Harry via Flohnetzwerk mit Sybil zurückkehrte, hatte ich mich zu ihm umgedreht.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie Hermine zurück haben möchten, Harry - aber denken Sie mal darüber nach, was Sie hier tun wollen. Als Professor Severus seine Verbindung zu ihnen gekappt hatte, kamen sie zu uns zurück, genauso wie es sein sollte, weil Sie sein Anker waren. Sie sind nicht mehr da drin, bei ihnen - was passiert, wenn sie die Verbindung trennen und die beiden sich verlieren? Was ist, wenn sie den Weg zu uns nicht finden können, ohne den Anker der ihnen zeigt wo sie lang müssen? Was ist dann?"

Harry hatte mir zugehört und nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe gekaut. „Wenn es danach aussieht, als würde es nicht funktionieren, können wir ihre Hände wieder zusammen bringen, Nettie", hatte er schließlich geantwortet. „Aber ich denke, dass es funktionieren wird."

Ich hatte nichts mehr sagen können. Sybil hatte ihren Platz am Fußende des großen Bettes eingenommen, mit Albus und Harry an ihrer Seite. Als Harry genickt hatte, hatte Albus Professor Severus Hand genommen und dessen Finger sanft aus Hermines gelöst. Harry, der Hermines Handgelenk gehalten hatte, konnte ihre Hand leicht beiseite schieben, kaum dass sich Severus Finger von ihr gelöst hatten.

Das Ergebnis der Unterbrechung kam unmittelbar. Ich beobachtete mit bitterem Entsetzen, wie das Paar begann, sich quasi vor mir aufzulösen. Innerhalb von Minuten hatte Hermine genauso ausgesehen wie zu der Zeit, als Snape aufgehört hatte sie zu besuchen. Ihre Haut schien zu eng zu sein, ihr Körper rollte sich in einer fetalen Position zusammen; ihr Haar wurde strohig und brüchig.

Severus sah noch schlimmer aus - es war, als ob er ohne ihre Berührung die ihn aufrecht hielt - sein Körper einfach in sich zusammenfiel. Das Fleisch, das begonnen hatte wieder anzusetzen und gesünder aussah, wurde schnell wieder bleich, ehe es sich in ein alarmierendes Grau gewandelt hatte. Es war, als ob die Muskeln unter seiner Haut weggeschmolzen waren und nicht nur sein Gesicht kantig und kränklich zurückließen, sondern seinen ganzen Körper. Dort, wo Albus seine Hand gehalten hatte, hatte ich die Sehnen seiner Finger und seiner Hand leicht sehen können.

Sybil war so schockiert von dem gewesen was sie sah, dass sie einige Momente gebraucht hatte, um ihre Stimme wiederzufinden und als sie es tat, hatte sie geweint - „Tut sie zurück, tut sie zurück - sie sterben."

Ich war nach vorne gesprungen und entwand Professor Severus Hand aus Albus, war zusammen gezuckt, als ich die Knochen in seinem Handgelenk hatte brechen hören wie Reisigzweige. „Harry", hatte ich gebrüllt, „Du bringst sie um! Gib mir Hermines Hand!"

Potter hatte da gestanden und mich für einige Minuten angestarrt, ehe er mir Hermines Hand gegeben hatte und mir half, ihre Finger wieder mit Severus zu verbinden, da ich sie dazu gedrängt hatte sich wieder zu berühren.

„Es ist okay", hatte ich gemurmelt, „Es ist okay. Ihr seid wieder zusammen." Ich hatte wie verrückt ihre Hände aneinander gerieben, zwang sie dazu ihre Verbindung zu spüren, doch es schien, als würde es nicht funktionieren. Ich hatte Severus praktisch begrapscht, hatte meine Hände um seine geschlungen und brachte seine Finger dazu sich um Hermines zu schließen. „Spüre sie. Sie ist genau hier, Severus, FÜHLE sie!"

Harry hatte ebenfalls gemurmelt. Er hatte es geschafft hinter Hermine zu klettern, sein Oberkörper wog ihren Rücken, als er ihr eindringlich ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, „Er ist dort, Hermine. Finde ihn. Du musst ihn finden! Ich verspreche dir, du musst dich nie wieder trennen... Ich schwöre..."

Nach Stunden, wie es schien, hatte Severus schlaffe Hand Hermines wieder von sich aus gehalten. Die plötzliche Verschlechterung ihrer körperlichen Verfassung war langsam abgeebbt, bis sie stoppte, doch es hatte einige Tage gedauert, bis sie wieder halbwegs gesund ausgesehen hatten und Severus Handgelenk ist nie richtig geheilt.

Harry hatte völlig neben sich gestanden, als er erkannt hatte, was es ihnen fast angetan hatte, ihre Verbindung zu brechen. Albus war am Boden zerstört gewesen, als er realisierte, wie nahe sie dran gewesen waren sie zu töten und er hatte Wochen gebraucht, um die beiden ohne Schuld im Gesicht ansehen zu können.

Ein paar Tage später war Albus da, als Potter zu seinem täglichen Besuch vorbei kam. Beide Männer hatten für ein paar Momente leise miteinander gesprochen, ehe sich Harry zu mir gedreht hatte, in sein Tasche griff und ein wunderschönes, weißes Verbindungsband herauszog.

„Sie hatten Recht, Nettie", hatte er gesagt, „Wir hätten nie versuchen sollen sie zu trennen. Wir müssen sicher gehen, dass es nie wieder geschieht, weil ich nicht glaube, dass sie es überleben würden."

Ich hatte ihm zugenickt, „Sie brauchen einander, um zu überleben. Ich weiß nicht was geschehen ist, oder wie es passiert ist, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass sie zusammen sind und dass sie glücklich sind, wo immer sie auch sein mögen."

Hinter Harry hatte sich Albus geräuspert. „Harry hat ein Vermählungsband mitgebracht", hatte er verkündet.

„Ich sehe es", hatte ich geantwortet. „Es ist wunderschön."

„Molly Weasley hat mir geholfen, es auszusuchen", hatte Harry erwidert, händigte mir ein Ende aus, ehe er das andere Albus gegeben hatte. Er hatte das Band losgelassen und zwischen das Paar auf dem Bett gegriffen, ihre Hände angehoben und sie auf dem Band platziert.

Ich war näher ans Bett herangegangen und hatte begonnen meine Hälfte durch Hermines Finger zu winden, half Albus dabei seine Hälfte durch Severus Finger zu fädeln, ehe wir die Enden tauschten und den Vorgang wiederholten und ihre Hände zusammenbanden.

Harry hatte uns zugesehen, Tränen waren sein Gesicht herab gelaufen, als Albus und ich den durchdachten Knoten an ihren Handgelenken vervollständigten. Nach einigen Minuten der Stille, intonierte Albus, „Hand zu Hand, Herz zu Herz. Ihre Leben sind eines."

„Ihre Leben sind eines", hatten Harry und ich zugestimmt.

„Pass gut auf meine Freundin auf, Snape", hatte Harry hinzugefügt. „Sie liebt dich."

Sie sind seitdem nicht mehr getrennt gewesen.

Was möchtest du sonst noch wissen? Es gibt nicht mehr viel zu erzählen. Ich blieb einige Monat in Hogwarts, um mich um die beiden zu kümmern. Harry wurde der neue ´vorläufige´ Zaubertränkelehrer, bis ein Ersatz gefunden war. Als es nicht mehr vermieden werden konnte, hatte Albus die Schutzzauber von Professor Severus Räumen durchbrochen und er, Harry und Minerva gingen hinein, um zu sehen, ob Severus ihnen irgendetwas hinterlassen hatte.

Das Bild von Hermine hängt dort an der Wand - siehst du? Professor Severus hat es gezeichnet. Er hatte ihr auch einen Brief hinterlassen, den ich in die Tasche ihrer Robe gesteckt habe. Nein, ich habe ihn nicht gelesen - niemand hat es. Und niemand wird es je tun - ich habe ihn so verzaubert, dass nur sie in der Lage ist ihn zu öffnen.

Diese fürchterliche Skeeter Frau hat sich einmal rein geschlichen und versuchte ihn zu stehlen. Sie behauptete sie schreibe an einer ´inoffiziellen´ Biographie über Professor Severus und Miss Granger, doch das half ihr am Ende auch nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie noch eine Reporterin ist.

Letztendlich kehrte ich mit meinen zwei Schützlingen zurück ins St. Mungos. Ich konnte nicht für immer in Hogwarts bleiben, genauso wenig wie die beiden. In seinem Testament hatte Professor Snape eine große Summe dem St. Mungos, für einen neuen Flügel, gestiftet - einer für unbehandelbare Fälle; Opfer von unheilbaren Flüchen - mit der Auflage, dass ich die Verwaltung des Flügels übernehme und er der erste ständige Bewohner sei. Er ging auch sicher, dass die Longbottoms unter meine Pflege gestellt wurden. Ich versuche es all meinen Patienten so heimelig wie möglich zu gestalten - wir haben die Krankenhausbetten und die typischen Räume abgeschafft. Stattdessen ist jeder Raum mit Bildern und Habseligkeiten der Patienten ausgestattet, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich dadurch wohler und entspannter fühlten.

Albus kommt zu Besuch so oft er kann. Der Verlust von Severus hatte ihn hart getroffen - er trat am Ende des Schuljahres als Schulleiter zurück, er sagte, er wäre nicht mehr mit dem Herzen dabei und er aß nie wieder einen Zitronendrop. Er lebt in einem kleinen Häuschen außerhalb von Hogsmeade.

Harry hat Hogwarts nie wirklich verlassen. Er unterrichtet keine Zaubertränke mehr, eine Tatsache, über die Snape sehr erfreut wäre, wie er sagt. Anstatt dessen unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Er ist mit Ginny Weasley verheiratet und scheint allgemein sehr zufrieden zu sein. Vor ein paar Monaten haben die beiden ihr erstes Kind bekommen, ein süßes kleines Mädchen, welches sie in Ehren an Hermine Jane getauft haben.

Ich nehme an das Leben geht weiter. Was mich angeht, ich vermisse Professor Severus mehr als ich sagen kann. In der kurzen Zeit in der ich ihn kannte, wurde mir klar, dass er mehr als der Mann war, von dem er selbst dachte, dass er es wäre. Kratzbürstig, stur - schneidend sarkastisch. Einfühlsam, liebend und sich selbst für eine Liebe opfernd, von der er nie gedacht hatte, dass er sie finden würde.

Und woher ich das weiß? Weißt du, er hat Albus einen Brief hinterlassen. Und Albus war so nett mir eine Kopie des Briefes zu geben, welche ich immer bei mir trage. Es hilft mir mich daran zu erinnern, wer Professor Severus wirklich war und weshalb die Welt ohne ihn nie wieder dieselbe sein wird.

_Mein lieber Freund - und ja es scheint seltsam, einen Brief so zu beginnen - wenn du diesen Brief besitzt, habe ich es nicht geschafft mit Hermine und Potter zurückzukehren. Du wirst in meinem Wohnzimmer verschiedene Notizen finden sowie Anweisungen wie mein Besitz aufgeteilt werden soll. _

_Bist Du überrascht, dass ich so vorbereitet bin?_

_Albus, ich bedauere es, das sich nicht mehr Zitronendrops angenommen habe, als du sie mir angeboten hast. Ich verstehe jetzt, dass Du mir nicht nur Süßigkeiten angeboten hast, sondern auch Kameradschaft und Unterstützung. Ich werde dein Zwinkern und deine eigenwilligen Roben vermissen, doch am meisten werde ich es vermissen mit dir zu reden. Du bist zuallererst immer ein Freund gewesen - ich bedauere es__,__dass__ ich in diesem Punkt anscheinend versagt habe. _

_Bitte sag Minerva, dass sie mit meinen Slytherins nicht so hart umgehen soll__- sie sind nicht so schlecht, wie sie vielleicht denken mag und sie brauchen jemanden mit dem mutigen Herz von Gryffindor der hinter ihnen steht, um sie in den Schoß von Hogwarts zurückzubringen. Ich befürchte__,__dass__ die Narbe__,__ die Voldemort in die Zaubererwelt geschlagen hat, in meinem Haus am meisten zu spüren ist, wo so viele Eltern und Freunde Anhänger gewesen waren. Ich weiß__,__dass__ sich Minerva für die Verbliebenen in meiner Abwesenheit genauso einsetzen wird, so wie sie immer die __Außenseiter__ bevorzugt hat. _

_Ich möchte dich auch darum bitten, Nettie zu sagen__,__ wie sehr ich ihre Loyalität und Freundschaft zu schätzen gelernt habe. Sie ist nicht alt genug um meine Mutter sein zu können, doch ich wünschte ich hätte als Heranwachsender eine Schwester wie sie gehabt. Wenn ich sie gehabt hätte, hätte ich nicht die Pfade gewählt__,__ die mich zu dem Ort geführt haben, an dem ich jetzt bin. Ich bin mir sicher, mein Leben wäre, mit ihrer sachlichen Führung mich auf dem rechten Weg zu halten, wesentlich glücklicher geworden._

_In der mittleren Schublade meines Schreibtisches findest du eine Ledermappe, die ich gerne Sybil geben möchte. Sie wollte eine gemeinsame Arbeit über Auren und Zaubertränke herausbringen und ich hoffe darauf, dass die Notizen__,__ die ich ihr darin hinterlassen habe, ihr bei diesem Unterfangen dienlich sein werden. Wie auch immer, sage ihr__,__dass__ ich als erster Autor genannt werden möchte, ansonsten sieht es noch so aus, als sei ich weich geworden._

_Was Potter angeht - ich weiß__,__dass__ er sich Vorwürfe machen wird, __dass__ er nicht uns beide, Hermine und mich, herausgeschafft hat. Er muss begreifen, dass es immer meine Wahl gewesen ist. Ich war nicht gewillt einen von ihnen dem Fluch zu opfern und wenn der einzige Weg ihre Freiheit zu garantieren der war__,__dass__ ich geblieben bin, wie kann das sein Fehler sein? Nebenbei, ich musste Hermine befreien und sie braucht jemanden der sich um sie kümmert - wer könnte das besser als der Junge? Er mag nicht meine bevorzugte Person in dieser Welt sein, aber ich respektiere ihn und ich weiß__,__dass__ er sie liebt. Das ist gut genug für mich. _

_Bitte gehe sicher, dass Hermine all meine Bücher erhält - auch die der Dunklen Künste. Ich weiß__,__dass__ sie sie mit dem Respekt behandeln wird, den sie verdienen und sie sind die einzigen Dinge von Wert in meinem Besitz, an __denen__ sie Spaß haben wird. Wenn es noch etwas in meinen Räumen gibt, __das__ sie haben möchte, dann gehe bitte sicher, dass sie auch das erhält. Ich wage zu sagen, dass ihr Gryffindorherz ein Andenken verdient. Ich befürworte es, wenn man ihr den Job des Zaubertränkemeisters in meiner Abwesenheit anbietet, wo sie doch eine wirklich __außergewöhnliche__ und begabte Hexe ist. Du kannst ihr ruhig erzählen, dass ich es so gesagt habe. _

_Es ist wirklich seltsam, dass ich in meinem vergeudeten Leben nichts mehr bereue__,__ als der Verlust meiner Freunde und den Verlust von Hermine, wo ich doch - bis zu diesem Finalen Kampf, als Hermine mich vor Malfoys Fluch gerettet hatte - nicht bemerkt habe, __dass ich__ hätte beides haben können. Ich habe jetzt seit einiger Zeit darüber nachgedacht, dass es fast unmöglich ist Hermine zu befreien und es selbst hinaus zu schaffen. Es scheint__,__ als sei Lucius cleverer gewesen, als ich ihm je zugestanden habe - dieser Fluch von ihm ist einfach brillant._

_Ich möchte __dass__ Du weißt, dass ich die letzten beiden Jahre gegen nichts eintauschen möchte. Ohne sie hätte ich nie die Freuden von Freundschaft und endlosen Grenzen der Liebe __kennen gelernt__. Vor nicht __all zu langer__ Zeit hat mich der Gedanke in meinem eigenen Geist gefangen zu sein geängstigt, doch jetzt nicht mehr. Ich habe verstanden__,__dass__ es Menschen auf dieser Welt gibt, die sich immer um mich sorgen werden –_

_Ich werde nie wieder wirklich alleine sein. _

_Severus Snape_

**Ende**


End file.
